Zwischen Himmel und Erde
by Vilandel
Summary: In dieser Welt wählt eine Zeremonie genannt Wahl die Zukunft der Mädchen der Arche von Fiore. Sie müssen die Erben des Drachenclans heiraten, auf der Arche des Pols, die schreckliche und dunkle Geheimnisse verhüllt. Fünf junge Frauen, fünf Verlobte, 1001 Schicksale zwischen Himmel und Erde. (Übersetzung, Original von Andoryss)
1. Prolog

_Zu der Zeit als die Erde noch eins war, lebten Götter und Menschen nebeneinander, ohne die Nase in das Leben der anderen zu stecken. Die Entfernung zwischen den Wolken und dem Boden hinderte die Menschen daran, zu nahe der Sonne zu fliegen und nahm die Götter die Versuchung der Sterblichkeit weg. So ignorierten alle die Existenz ihrer Nachbarn und führten so gut es ging ein friedliches Leben – denn die Menschen waren von Natur aus schwachsinnig und die Götter viel zu stolz._

_Doch dieser Frieden sollte nicht dauerhaft sein, denn wie alle Frieden dieser Welt hatte auch dieser ein flüchtiges Schicksal.  
Ein Gott machte eines Tages den Fehler, einen Blick unter den Wolken zu werfen. Und das was er sah raubte ihm der Atem._

_Während die Götter sich mit dem Glauben begnügten, höher und perfekter zu sein als alles andere auf der Welt, lebten unter ihren Füssen ganze Insektenkolonien, die Tempel erbauten, Felder bewässerten, Häuser bauten und immer neue Zivilisationen erstellten. Sie hatten keinen Grund, das goldene Leben der Himmelsbewohner zu beneiden.  
Der Gott langweilte sich in seinem Palast aus Gold und Marmor. Er beschloss diese Kreaturen, geboren aus Schlamm und Steinen, näher zu betrachten. Sie schienen ihm trotz allem viel attraktiver als sein eigenes Wesen. So ging er vom Himmel runter und kam zur Erde runter._

_Der Gott, der Palaos hiess, war begeistert und bezaubert von diesen wundervollen Sachen, die er zu Gesicht bekam. Mit der Zeit missbrauchte er seine Macht und eroberte den menschlichen Reichtum, er lieh und gab nichts zurück.  
Wenn ihm etwas gefiel, hatte Palaos die Angewohnheit es zu nehmen ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Diese egoistische Arroganz sollte ihn fatal verlieren.  
Er wurde mächtig, eine Wiedergeburt von diesem Christus, der von den Menschen verehrt wurde.  
„Gottes Gleichen auf dieser Welt", flüsterten die Bischöfe in einem mystischen Ton, was Palaos zum Lachen brachte. Schliesslich war er in seiner Welt ein Gott._

_Mit der Zeit wurden die zivilisierten Regionen des Westens zu langweilig für Palaos. Er beschloss in den Osten zu reisen. Man sagte, die Länder dort wären barbarisch und wild, sowohl vom harten Klima als auch von den seltsamen Traditionen der primitiven Clans die dort lebten. Während seiner Reise benutzte Palaos keine von seinen Kräften, er überquerte die Steppen entweder mit Pferd oder Kutsche – typische menschliche Transportmittel. Nachdem er so lange Zeit auf der Erde verbrachte hatte, begann er immer mehr seine wahre Natur zu leugnen. Er hatte sich mit niedrigen Kreaturen vermischt und änderte somit der Lauf der Weltgeschichte.  
Nach einer langen und anstrengenden Reise kam er endlich in den verwilderten Regionen des Ostens. Palaos hatte seine bewaffnete Eskorte in einem Hinterhalt verloren. Die Banditen hatten ihnen ihre Güter und Pferde weggenommen. Der Gott konnte nur durch die Hilfe von drei seiner Männer fliehen. Sie reisten zu Fuss weiter, trotzten dem Wind der Tundra und den Schneestürmen, die über den weiten Steppen wüteten. Nach einiger Zeit wurden sie in einem Nomadendorf willkommen geheißen und wurden vom Häuptling und seiner Frau wie Könige behandelt.  
Noch nie hatte sich Palaos so stark amüsiert. Selbst der Tod der meisten seiner Reisegefährten hatte seine Freude nicht getrübt. Endlich erlebte er spannendere Abenteuer als diese, die von den Musen gesungen wurden, so schön und heldenhaft sie auch sein konnten. So hegte er kein Misstrauen und akzeptierte die Gastfreundlichkeit der Nomaden wie ein gebührtes Recht.  
Der Gott spreizte sich, erzählte von seinen Heldentaten in der Jurte des Häuptlings und genehmigte ihnen egozentrisch ihn mit seinem Beinamen zu nennen, schliesslich zitterten die Völker immer vor Respekt und Bewunderung, wenn sie den Namen Christus' hörten.  
Jedoch hatten die Nomaden keine Reaktion beim Klang dieses glorreichen Namens. Erstaunt, dass man sich nicht vor ihm verneigte wie im Westen dachte sich Palaos, dass man nichts mehr von diesen Barbaren erwarten konnte. Und während dem Rest des Abends machte er sich daran, die Tochter des Häuptlings zu verführen. Diese Schönheit des Ostens – grosse schwarze Augen, kastanienbraunes Haar und dunkle Haut, durch die Sonne gebräunt – konnte dem Fremden nicht lang wiederstehen._

_Und als Palaos wieder ging, war das Schicksal der Erde schon in Gang._

**xxx  
**  
Lange Zeit danach, als die Legenden von Götter und Menschen nur noch Märchen für Kinder vor dem Schlafengehen waren, wurde der Kern der Erde superaktiv. Die Kontinenten zerbrachen, die Erde wurde vom stürmischen Wasser verwüstet und einige Regionen verschwanden in den Tiefen des Ozeans. Jahrhunderte später würde man von dieser Naturkatastrophe nur noch mit Schauder reden, unter dem bedeutungsvollen Namen von **Großer Chaos.  
**Die Erde verteilte sich in fliegende Inseln, sogenannte Archen. Die Stücke des alten Planeten schwebten in der Atmosphäre, nahe dem glühenden Kern, der nun im Freien vor sich hin glühte.**  
**Nach dem **Großem Chaos** wurde die Gesellschaft wieder organisiert. Man kam wieder zu den veralteten Lebenstraditionen, da die Zivilisation vor der Katastrophe vergessen wurde. Einen Clan wurde zum Führerclan jeder bedeutenden Arche ernannt. Die unbedeutenden Archen wurden im Wahnsinn gelassen, sie wurden zu Spielplätzen von abtrünnigen Clans, die sich für die Macht gegenseitig umbrachten.****

Jede Arche hatte seinen eigenen Familiengeist. Ein übermächtiges Wesen, das als luftige Form weiter lebte und das die Mitglieder seines Clans während der Naturkatastrophe zu einer der Archen brachten, wo sie in Sicherheit wären. Der Geist wachte über dem Clan seit seiner Entstehung.  
So wurde die Neue Welt gemacht.


	2. Ladys im heiratsfähigen Alter

Wie gewohnt war Levy am Lesen. Sie saß in einer Nische und war in den Seiten ihres Romans verloren. Eigentlich hatte sie sich hier, in der grossen Bibliothek statt wie gewöhnlich in ihrem Zimmer versteckt, weil ihre Kusine sie vorhin in die Stadt gezerrt hatte, in der Hoffnung sie würde mit ihr in die Läden gehen.

Doch Levy hatte keine Lust darauf. Sie hasste dies! Warum verstand Juvia das gar nicht?

Jedenfalls war für die hübsche junge Frau mit den himmelblauen Augen jeden Grund recht um ihren neuen Liebhaber zu sehen, der Erbe des Hauses Fullbuster.

Levy war daran gewöhnt. Immer wenn sie ihre Kusine sah, ging es immer um dasselbe: Kichern und Geplapper, während sie Levy mit sich zerrte und ihre die Ohren mit ihrem Gray-Sama vollstopfte.

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte Levy diesen Bewerber noch nie gesehen. Doch nachdem sie bei dem schnulzigen Heiratsantrag von Lyon Bastia dabei gewesen war, Juvias voriger Bewerber (dem sie einen Korb gegeben hatte), war sie der Meinung, dass Verliebte in Bücher weniger lächerlich waren als im echten Leben.

Da Juvia nun mit Grays älterer Schwester, Lady Ultear, beschäftigt war, wegen irgendetwas, hatte Levy davon profitiert und hatte sich davon geschlichen. Sie wusste, dass Juvia sie nicht in der Bibliothek suchen würde, weil sie Hausverbot hatte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie nämlich im Gebäude stark regnen lassen und dabei wurden viele Bücher beschädigt.

Ein Geflüstert riss Levy aus ihrer Lektüre. Sie hob den Blick und lächelte, als sie ihre beste Freundin, Lucy Heartfillia, erblickte, die sich zu ihr in die Nische gesellte.

Als die Blonde sich trotz der Enge einigermaßen bequem installiert hatte – ihre beste Freundin liebte es anscheinend sich in engen Orten zu verstecken – legte sie das Kinn auf ihren Knien und seufzte.

„Was ist denn, Lu-Chan?", fragte Levy, während sie ihr Buch weglegte.  
Ihre Freundin hob den Kopf und starrte sie verzweifelt an.  
„Ich bin verflucht, Levy-Chan! Leo hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht!"  
Levy zuckte zusammen.  
„Leo? Vom Haus der Sternen? Lucy, das ist doch wundervoll!"

Auf ihrer Heimatarche, war die Gesellschaft nicht in Kasten aufgeteilt, wie es an anderen Orten üblich war, sondern in Häusern. Die Macht eines Hauses und die Beziehungen zu den anderen bestimmten ihren Platz in der hohen Gesellschaft.

Die Familie McGarden war Teil des Hauses Loxar. Obwohl Juvia eine Frau war, war sie die Erbin, den die Loxars konnten keine Söhne bekommen, bevor die Lady steril wurde. Dasselbe galt für Levy, mit dem Unterschied dass sie weder Macht noch Mitgift besaß, geschweige den Bewerber, die um ihre Hand kämpften.

Die Heartfillias hingegen waren ohne Zweifel eine der mächtigsten Häuser von Alexandria. Manche behaupteten sogar, dass ihr Reichtum sogar den des Hauses Vermillion übertraf. Und Lucy war die verwöhnte Erbin der Familie, sie zog zahlreiche Bewerber an aufgrund ihrer Schönheit und die Höhe ihrer Mitgift. Warum also war sie so deprimiert, dass der Führer des Hauses der Sterne, das beinah auf gleicher Höhe wie ihr eigenes stand, um ihre Hand gebeten hatte?

„Wundervoll?", schrie Lucy entsetzt. „Verstehst du denn nicht, Levy? Wenn meine Eltern zu dieser Verlobung Ja sagen – was sicher passieren wird, so gross ist der Einfluss dieses Hauses auf die Gesellschaft – werde ich ihn heiraten müssen! Dann kann ich keine Auserwählte sein!"

Levy seufzte. Schon wieder die Zeremonie der Wahl...

Diese Zeremonie fand alle sieben Jahre statt. Zwischen die heiratsfähigen jungen Mädchen der Arche wurden fünf auserwählt, die dann auf die andere Seite der Atmosphäre geschickt wurden, zur größten bekannten Arche, dem Pol. Dort würden sie dann Fürsten des Drachenclans heiraten und würden bis zu ihrem Lebensende in der Citacielle bleiben, der Hauptstadt des Pols.

So ausgedrückt könnte es sich schrecklich anhören. Doch für die meisten Personen war dies eine grosse Ehre. Viele Mädchen von mindestens sechzehn Jahren hatten nur einen Traum: Zu den fünf Auserwählten gehören, um den größten Stolz ihres Hauses zu werden.

Nicht Levy. Erstens wegen der Tatsache, dass sie keine Chance hatte jemals auserwählt zu werden, da die Wahl aufgrund von bestimmten Kriterien basiert wurde, wie der Reichtum, der Platz in der hohen Gesellschaft, die Schönheit und die Höhe der Mitgift. Zweitens war sie wahrscheinlich eine der wenigen Mädchen, die wussten, was die Zeremonie der Wahl wirklich bedeutete.

Es handelte sich um eine Schuld

Eine Schuld die Mavis Vermillion, der Geist der Familie von Alexandria, den Drachen und deren Geist eingegangen war. Und der Preis musste sich alle sieben Jahren mit Menschen bezahlt werden.

Levy ignorierte deren Gründen? Warum Frauen, warum nur fünf? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Nur dass das Schicksal der Opfer sicher nicht beneidenswert war.

Jedoch hatte sie nichts gesagt. Weder Lucy noch den anderen. Schliesslich war sie auf ein Geheimnis gestossen, dass zu gefährlich war um es zu veröffentlichen.

„Wenigstens hast du Glück. Wenn ich den Antrag von Lord Laytis gestern zähle und den des Ritters vorgestern, hast du schon drei Bewerber... Mich will sowieso niemand heiraten."

Die kleine Leseratte blickte bei ihren Worten zu Boden. Sie hasste es bemitleidet zu werden. Doch die Launen ihrer besten Freundin machten sie blind vom Glück das sie hatte und das nervte Levy. Schlimmer noch, Lucy bemerkte dies überhaupt nicht.

„Komm schon, Levy-Chan. Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass eines Tages ein Jüngling bemerken wird wie schön und klug du bist. Viel interessanter als diese Tussis die den ganzen Tag nur Kichern können. Du könntest sogar eine Auserwählte werden", tröstete die Blonde ihre Freundin.  
„Nie im Leben!"

Lucy zuckte zusammen. Diese brutale Weigerung war schockierend. Gut, sie wusste was Levy von der Wahl-Zeremonie hielt, doch...

„Was ist denn dein Problem? Willst du nicht den Stolz deines Hauses werden?", protestierte Lucy. Sie verstand die Reaktion der Blauhaarigen nicht.

„Mein Haus weiß nicht mal, dass ich überhaupt existierte", knurrte Levy. „Wenn eine aus dem Hause Loxar auserwählt wird, dann wird es Juvia sein. Nicht ich."

Die Blonde seufzte. Es machte sie traurig, doch sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin Recht hatte.

**xxx  
**  
Yukino schloss sanft das Gartenportal hinter sich. Langsam folgte sie den Weg, der zum hinteren Teil der Villa der Strauss. Die Nacht legte ihren Mantel über Alexandria. Eine wunderschöne pechschwarze Sommernacht, mit unzähligen Sternen, die stark glitzerten.

Yukino liebte die Nacht. Sie liebte die Nacht, weil ihre Einsamkeit während ihren schlaflosen Stunden endlich vollkommen war. Man riskierte nicht mehr sie wegen Kleinigkeiten zu stören, brutal in ihr Zimmer zu kommen ohne zu klopfen, wie ihre Mutter es machte, und ihr vorzuwerfen, sie hätte keine Manieren und keine Haltung, wie ihr Vater es gerne vor Gästen machte. Sie war alleine und das beruhigte sie.

Sie stieg die Treppe hinauf, drehte den Schlüssel in der Tür und öffnete diese. Sie putzte sich die Schuhe auf den Gartensteinen, damit sie den wertvollen Holzboden nicht beschmutzte und trat in das schlafende Haus hinein. Danach schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, was die Halle in vollkommener Dunkelheit eintauchte. Doch Yukino störte dies nicht. Sie kannte diesen Ort auswendig, sie brauchte kein Licht und keine Lacrimas um sich zu Recht zu finden. Sie marschierte durch die Küche, schnappte sich auf dem Weg noch ein verlorenes Brot, Krümel des Abendessens, das sie verpasst hatte. Doch wenn sie immer jeden Abend die gleiche Szene ansehen musste, dann wollte Yukino lieber die Wut ihrer Mutter am Morgen aushalten. Sachte zog sie ihre weissen Schuhe aus, die wegen dem Staub der Strassen Alexandrias grau geworden waren. Ihren Umhang legte sie auf ihren Arm, dann nahm sie ihre Schuhe und ging geräuschlos die Treppe hinauf. Sie umging die zwölfte Stufe, diese knackste immer trotz des roten Teppichs und legte die Hand nicht auf das Geländer. Die Staubschicht hätte sie am Morgen verraten und sie wollte nicht mit einer grauen, ekelhaften Hand vorgefunden werden.

Sie marschierte durch den langen Gang des ersten Stocks, der sich in verschiedene Salons aufteilte, sowie den Boudoir von Lady Strauss und den Büro ihres Vaters, Lord Aguria. Ohne Vorkommnisse erreichte sie die Treppe auf der anderen Seite, ging leise hinauf und blinzelte in den Korridor des zweiten Stocks, wo die beiden Familien schliefen und marschierte noch höher.

Der Dachboden. Da wo die Bediensteten noch arbeiteten, mehrere Koffer lagen vor ihnen. Sie begrüßten Yukino nicht während sie an ihnen vorbei ging, obwohl sie die Tochter des Cousins ihres Meisters war und seit einem halben Jahr hier lebte. Die Weisshaarige war daran gewohnt. Schliesslich war sie nicht mehr wert als die Diener.

Yukino ging in ihr Zimmer, eine kleine Mansarde mit einem einzigen Fenster. Eine schlechte Lacrima beleuchtete den Raum nur gering, was die Schatten lebendig wirken liess. Das Dach war feucht. Der Boden war von Würmern zerfressen und Motten hausten im Schrank. Yukino legte ihre Sachen auf dem einzigen Stuhl, dessen viertes Bein nur noch dank Faden und Honig standhielt. Ihren Sack legte sie sachte auf den Boden, damit sein Inhalt nicht beschädigt wurde.

Danach zog sie sich um, sie zog ihr weißes, enges Kleid und ihre langen Strümpfe aus um ein weißes und weites Nachthemd aus Flanell anzuziehen und legte sich unter der Decke ihres Bettes, dass unter dem Gewicht knackste. Yukino war zwar nicht schwer, im Gegenteil, sie war viel zu schlank für die heutige Mode, doch ihr Bett würde nicht mal eine Feder aushalten.

Sie löschte ihr Lacrima und schloss die Augen, während sie versuchte, ihren Körper zu entspannen. Ihre Schultern schmerzten.

_„Mein Haus weiß nicht mal, dass ich existierte."  
_  
Sie drehte sich zur Seite, was das Bett mit einem Quietschen quittierte.

_„Niemand hat mir je einen Antrag gemacht_."

Sie biss sich auf die Zähne und öffnete ihre Augen in der Dunkelheit. Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen runter.

Ein paar Stunden vorhin war sie in der Bibliothek gewesen, in der Hoffnung etwas auszuleihen, wenn sie ihre Schwester besuchen würden, in zwei Wochen. Unabsichtlich war sie Zeugin eines Gespräches zwischen miss Heartfillia und miss McGarden geworden, zwei Mädchen, die sie schon mal in der Stadt begegnet war, sowie auf den Soireen der Vermillions, zu denen jeder eingeladen war. Die Worte der Blauhaarigen waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen.

Die McGarden waren keine einflussreiche Familie in Alexandria. Der Vater war ein dicklicher Mann, ohne jeglichen Verstand und der nicht genug guten Wein hatte, um das Interesse der hohen Gesellschaft zu wecken. Seine Tochter war eine Leseratte, sie las die ganze Zeit, ihr Gesicht zwischen unfrisierten Strähnen versteckt.

Die Mutter hingegen... sie lag die ganze Zeit im Bett, konnte nur den kleinen Finger bewegen. Sie war sehr krank und es wurden Wetten gehalten, wie lange sie noch zu leben hatte.

Das komplette Gegenteil der Familie Aguria.

Lord Aguria war ein Textilhändler, der dank Seide reich geworden war. Seine Gemahlin, Lady Aguria, organisierte luxuriöse Feste, zu der Zeit als die Gerichtsvollzieher das Haus noch nicht beschlagnahmt hatten.

Selbst nachdem Sir Charles sein Geld verloren hatte, selbst nachdem sie ihre Güter verlassen mussten und ihre ältere Tochter opfern mussten, indem sie dem Forderer als Frau gegeben wurde, behielt die Familie den Respekt der Gesellschaft in die Privilegien des Hauses Vermillion. Seit diesen bedauerlichen Ereignissen, lebten sie mitten in der Hauptstadt, in der Villa ihrer Verwandten. Ein sehr guter Ort um das Leben neu zu machen, hatte Lord Charles bestimmt.

„Welches Leben?", hätte Yukino gerne so frech wie ihre Schwester gefragt. Doch Yukino war nicht Sorano. Sie hatte weder ihre Hochnäsigkeit noch ihre Kühnheit. Yukino war nur der Abschaum einer Familie, die sie vergessen hatte. Sie war schüchtern und unsichtbar. Sie kleidete sich in weiß während alle in Alexandria viele Farben und luxuriöse Kleider trugen. Sie besaß nur ein einziges Kleid, während Soranos Koffer fast nicht mehr zu schließen gewesen waren, als sie nach Era gehen musste.

Yukino Aguria hatte kein Leben. Wie denn auch, wenn niemand ihre Existenz wahrnahm?

Darum hatte sie sich in den Worten von miss McGarden erkannt. Auch ihr hatte um ihre Hand gebeten, weil niemand sie wahrnahm. Oder wenn es der Fall war, dann um sie mit Vorwürfen zu überhäufen und sie zu erniedrigen.

Sie hätte so gerne Freundinnen gehabt. Doch ihr kaltes und glattes Aussehen entmutigte die seltenen Mädchen, die es auch versuchten. Und wenn sie ihre Verwandtschaft zum Hause Strauss erfuhren nahmen sie die Flucht. Lord Strauss machte Angst, genauso wie sein Sohn. Niemand wollte deren Zorn zu spüren bekommen.

Yukino hätte gerne mit der kleinen McGarden gesprochen. Die seltenen Male als sie ihre olivgrünen Augen hinter ihren wilden Strähnen sehen konnte, sah sie immer eine unglaubliche Intelligenz. Das war Levy auch, ohne Zweifel. Sie liebte ihr magisches Talent, Wörter als Waffen.

Yukino hatte kein solches Talent, doch das war nicht erstaunlich: Die Menschen mit Magie waren selten. Selbst Miss Heartfillia, obwohl von allen Gaben gesegnet, hatte keine Magie. Sorano auch nicht. So oder so, Yukino war für ihre Eltern eine Enttäuschung gewesen: Sie konnte nicht zwei Wörter von sich geben ohne zu erröten, sie war weder wirklich schön noch klug und sie hatte keine Magie. Sie hatte nichts für die Familie gebracht und ihre Eltern hatten ihr dies auf brutale Weise klar gemacht: Sie hatten ihre Tochter von ihrem öffentlichen Bild verbannt, nahmen sie nie zu Festen anderer, stellten sie niemanden vor, sie verbieten ihr sogar an ihren eigenen Festen aufzutauchen. Sie hatten sie von ihrer geliebten Schwester und ihren Cousins getrennt, indem sie Yukino in diesem schmutzigen und kalten Zimmer steckten, weit weg von den edlen und sauberen Räumen des zweiten Stocks. Selbst die Zimmer der Diener waren sauberer als ihr eigenes.

Mirajane, Elfman und Lisanna, ihre Cousins, hatten alle drei ihre Magie. Diese waren auch sehr ähnlich und machten irgendwie Angst, vor allem die der beiden Älteren. Lady Aguria hatte Yukino oft klargemacht, dass sie ohne zu zögern sie gegen ihre gleichaltrige Kusine Lisanna umgetauscht hätte. Doch Yukino machten ihren Cousins keinen Vorwurf. Sie waren viel zu lieb um gehasst zu werden.

Das junge Mädchen versuchte noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. In zwei Wochen würde sie ihre Schwester besuchen. Sorano und sie würden endlich wieder vereint sein. Sie würde ihr von diesem dunklen und kalten Zimmer erzählen. Sorano würde sicher ihren Eltern einen Skandal machen, damit ihre kleine Schwester ein richtiges Zimmer bekam. Sorano hatte nie verstanden, warum ihre Schwester so mies behandelt wurde. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Yukino wollte die Unschuld ihrer naiven Schwester nicht zerstören.

Sorano war trotz allem immer noch ein Kind. Yukino war reifer für sie zwei geworden, weil sie nicht auf der Bühne lebte und alles sah, was in den Kulissen passierte.

Zwei Wochen. Yukino sagte diese Worte immer wieder, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Sie musste noch zwei Wochen aushalten.

**xxx**

„Du meine Güte! Mutter!"

Lucys Schrei hallte durch die ganze Villa der Heartfillias. Es war nur acht Uhr morgens und trotzdem ging alles schon drunter und drüber. Heute Abend würde es ein Fest geben. Ein großer Bal zu Ehren der Verlobten, des Sternenhauses und das der Vermillions, die ausnahmsweise sich deplatzieren würden. Alles musste vor sieben Uhr abends fertig sein!

„Warum schreien Sie, Lucy?"

Lady Laylas sanfte Stimme erhob sich, während sie durch die auf dem Boden geschmeißten Kleidern einen Weg bannte. Sie gesellte sich zu ihrer Tochter, die panisch vor dem Spiegel stand.

„Mutter! Es ist schrecklich! Schauen Sie mal!"

Ein hässlicher Riss verunstaltete das Kleid, dass Lucy heute Abend tragen musste. Sie war komplett kaputt.

„Wir werden keine Zeit mehr haben sie zu reparieren! Und alle meine anderen Kleider sind zu schlicht für meinen Verlobungsball! Mutter, was soll ich tun?"

Lucy wurde immer hysterischer. Sie würde nicht zu ihrem Verlobungsball kommen können! Doch sie lebte nur für diese Soireen, es war eine Katastrophe, was würde si nur tun? Und Leo würde ihr es nie verzeihen!

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Lucy. Wenn Sie unzufrieden sind mit Euren Kleidern, werde ich Ihnen eines von meinen geben. Wir haben dieselbe Größe, alles sollte gut gehen. Meine Zofe wird alles Nötige machen."

Die sanfte Stimme ihrer Mutter beruhigte die Blonde. Sie folgte Lady Layla durch die Korridoren des großen Hauses bis in der Suite ihrer Eltern, in dem sie bis jetzt nur zwei Mal in ihrem Leben war. Hier war alles schlicht gehalten. Lucy lebte seit ihrer Geburt in Gold und Luxus, diese Schlichtheit war erstaunlich. Doch es war typisch für ihre Mutter. Layla mochte den Luxus der Dekorationen im Haus nicht. Lucy hingegen schon. Und wenn die Kleider ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Zimmer passten, einfarbig und fad? Da wollte Lucy schon lieber ein zerrissenes Kleid tragen. Wenigstens würde das etwas Stimmungslage bringen. Sie lächelte als sie sich den Skandal vorstellte.

„Schaut hinein und nehmt was Euch gefällt. Ihr werdet es hier anprobieren, ich werde Candice rufen."

Lady Heartfillia verließ den Raum, während ihre Tochter mit offenen Mund den Inhalt des Schrankes begutachtete.

Kleider von allen Formen, von allen Farben, von allen Stoffen. Blau, rot, purpurrot, goldig; schlicht oder heikel, locker oder luxuriös; tiefe ausgeschnitten oder enge Korsagen, bauschig oder fallend. Ungläubig strich sie über den Stoff. Ihre sonst so schlichte Mutter besaß solche Schönheiten? Warum trug sie diese nicht mehr?

Lucy wählte ein wunderschönes goldenes Kleid aus, mit ein paar Pailletten, dessen Unterrock aus schwarzem Samt war. Dieser gleiche Samt war um den Ausschnitt wieder zu finden, was ihre Brust zur Wertung brachte und ihre milchweiße Haut erstrahlen liess. Die Ärmel waren lang, wurden beim Ellebogen breit und weiteten sich bis zu den Handgelenken. Das Kleid war schulterfrei, so könnte Leo ihr seinen Umhang ausleihen, wenn sie kalt hatte.

Candice, die Zofe ihrer Mutter, musste nicht viel machen. Das Kleid ging ihr wie angegossen. Layla lächelte beim Anblick.

„In diesem Kleid habe ich Euren Vater kennen gelernt", seufzte die Lady. „Ich ging zu einem Bal und hatte mich in den Strassen von Alexandria verirrt. Ich wollte keine Kutsche nehmen, zu dieser Zeit konnte ich die Transportmittel nicht aushalten. Zwei Grobiane wollten mich angreifen. Er hatte mich gerettet und zum Fest begleitet. Sein Name hatte ich erst ein paar Tage später erfahren... Doch ich hatte immer an ihn gedacht."

Lucy lächelte sanft. Das war so romantisch und ritterlich... Auch sie hätte gerne aus Liebe geheiratet. Sie mochte Leo, doch empfand für ihn nur tiefe Freundschaft.

Doch das waren nur Mädchenträume. Sie musste sich resigniert zeigen. Und an Mädchen wie Levy denken, oder dieses hübsches Mädchen mit dem melancholischen Blick, das im Schatten des Hauses Strauss lebte. Sie würden nicht dieselbe Chance haben.

Lucy war bereit.


	3. Der Ball

Die ganze Stadt war in heller Aufregung. Die Atmosphäre in den Strassen war fiebrig, die Leute kletterten in ihren Kutschen, um zur Villa der Heartfillias zu gelangen. Diese war etwas abseits von der Stadt erbaut worden, auf der Spitze eines Hügels, wo man einen fantastischen Blick auf Alexandria hatte. Dieser Stau von Kutschen amüsierte Levy, die das ganze aus einem der Türme der Bibliothek beobachtete, gegen das Fenster gekuschelt.

Sie fröstelte. Sie zog ihre warme Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn. Seit zwei Stunden war das Gebäude leer, das Feuer in den Kaminen brannte nicht mehr. Levy hatte nägelkauend die blauen und roten Flammen beim Verkleinern beobachtet bevor diese knirschend starben, was das Holz zum Knistern brachte. Sie wusste dass es nicht korrekt war, ihre Nägel zu kauen, genauso wie die ganze Zeit in einem Buch vertieft zu sein und den Alltag der anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter zu kritisieren.

Doch das junge Mädchen konnte nichts dafür. Sie konnte nicht nähen, ihre Stiche auf den Händen konnten davon ein Liedchen singen. Und bei der Tatsache, einen ganzen Nachmittag in den Läden Alexandrias zu spazieren und langweilige Kleider anzuprobieren, wurde es ihr übel.

Levy würde nicht zum Ball gehen. Das war von Anfang an klar gewesen. Lucy wollte sie einladen, doch die Blauhaarige hatte mit einer Handbewegung dekliniert, als ob es sich um etwas Unwichtiges handelte. Ihre beste Freundin hatte sich darüber furchtbar aufgeregt. Schliesslich handelte es sich um ihren Verlobungsball! Es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass eine ihrer wichtigsten Personen davon fernblieb! Levy hatte trocken erwidert, dass sie nicht ihren Vater finanziell ruinieren würde, nur weil keines ihrer Kleider zum Luxus der Heartfillias passte, und dass sie eher für die Hochzeit sparen würde. Bei diesem Zauberwort beruhigte sich Lucy und hatte ihrer Freundin schwören lassen, doch bei der Vermählung dabei zu sein. Levy versprach einmal, zweimal, bei dritten Mal schmiss sie die Erbin der Heartfillias hinaus.

Und seither, las sie hinter den roten Samtvorhängen und schaute ab und zu zur Strasse runter.

Niemand hätte eine so ehrenvolle Einladung abgeschlagen. Doch Levy hasste solche Feste und zudem leidete sie an Ochlophobie (Angst vor der Menge). Also war sie erleichtert, nicht anwesend zu sein. Doch es setzte ihr trotz allem einen Stich ins Herz, ihre beste Freundin nicht in ihrem goldenen Kleid bewundern zu können. Egal, sie würde sich mit einem guten Buch trösten lassen...

**xxx**

Yukino, ein Blatt Papier in der Hand, konnte den Mund nicht mehr schließen. Es war ein elegantes Schreiben, das Blatt war eher dick und glitt beinah von selbst zwischen den Fingern. Papier von guter Qualität. Sehr teuer. Das rote Siegel hatte Flecken auf der cremigen Farbe hinterlassen. Das junge Mädchen drehte das Schreiben noch einmal um und las abermals den Inhalt.

_An dem Hause Strauss und deren Verwandten_

_Lord und Lady Strauss, ihr seid zum Verlobungsball unserer Erbin eingeladen, um sieben Uhr heute Abend._

_Wir hoffen, dass eure ganze Familie kommen wird, um unserer Tochter Lucy und ihrem Verlobten die Ehre zu erweisen._

_Eine Ablehnung würde uns schmerzen und wäre eher unerwünscht. Wir hoffen euch alle zu sehen._

_Mit all unserer Freundschaft_

_Lord Jude Heartfillia und seine Gemahlin, Lady Layla._

Ihre Mutter schrie auf und riss ihr das Schreiben aus den Händen.

„Alle? Ohne Ausnahme?", kreischte Lady Mary. „Das bedeutet also, dass du auch eingeladen bist, Yukino!"

Ihre Tochter beobachtet ihre leeren Hände mit dem Gefühl, dies alles wäre nur ein blöder Streich. Sie, eingeladen zu einem Verlobungsball? Da konnte es sich nur um eine Verwechslung handelnd! Oder ein gewaltiger Streich, der sofort aufgelöst werden wird. Langsam begann sie zu zählen. 10, 9, 8...

„Großer Gott!", schrie Lady Aguria entsetzt. „Du hast kein passendes Kleid und du weisst nicht mal, wie man sich auf einer Zeremonie benimmt! Was werden wir nur tun?"

Yukino hielt sich zurück ihrer Mutter klar zu machen, dass sie wegen IHR kein Ballkleid besaß und dass sie nicht wusste, wie man sich in der Gesellschaft benahm. Sie hielt sich sehr stark zurück. Es hätte ihrer Mutter nur klar gemacht, dass sie sich nicht wie eine Aristokratin benahm.

Im Gegensatz zu Levy wollte Yukino auf diesem Ball gehen. Ihre Bücher und den Anblick ihrer Cousins in seidene Gewänder hatte sie immer eifersüchtig gemacht und das Gift der Lust hatte von ihrem Herz ergriffen. Oh, sie wollte zu diesem Ball! Sie wollte tanzen, diesen süßlichen Champagner probieren, erröten wenn ein Gentleman ihr einen Handkuss gab und sie dabei ansah. Sie wusste, dieser Wunsch war eher eine Sünde, sonst wünschte sie sich nichts dergleichen, doch sie hatte noch nie getanzt. Nie wurde sie zu einem BALL eingeladen. Das war doch entschuldbar, oder?

Schliesslich wurde beschlossen, dass Lisanna eines ihrer Kleider Yukino ausleihen würde, da sie den gleichen Körperumfang hatten. Die Weisshaarige errötete als ihr klar wurde, dass ihre Brust verengt wurde, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie wollte nicht negativ auffallen.

Das Kleid hatte ein hübsches Apfelgrün. Die Korsage war mit dünnen, goldenen Stickereien verziert, der Rock war elegant und leicht und weißer Pelz war um den Ausschnitt und an den Ärmeln angebracht worden. Ein sehr schönes Kleid. Auf Lisanna hatte der Pelz exotisch ausgesehen und die Blicke auf ihre Brust gezogen. Yukino hatte hingegen das Gefühl wie eine Schülerin an ihrem Abschlussball auszusehen.

Doch sie sagte nichts und lächelte Mirajane an, die um ihren Hals ein seidenes Band umlegte, vom gleichen Grün wie ihr Kleid. Ihre Kusine arrangierte ihre Haare und kontrollierte mehrmals, ob die Haarnadeln die zwei goldenen Kettchen und die weiße Rose hielten, bevor sie ihrer Kusine zulächelte.

„Du bist wunderschön, Yukino-Chan!"

„Nicht so wie du", lachte diese.

Die ältere der Strauss war strahlend. Sie trug ein bauschiges, lavendelfarbenes Kleid, deren Rock sich um ihre Beine drapierte. Der Ausschnitt war schlicht, vor allem für Mirajane, doch die zweirangige Perlenkette rund herum glitzerte dank dem Kerzenlicht wie die Sterne. Ihre Ärmel ließen ihre Schultern frei und der Hals wurde durch ein Collier aus Zirkons zur Geltung gebracht. Ihr strahlendes Lächelnd liess ihre Schönheit noch größer werden. Yukino fühlte sich daneben noch viel blasser und unbedeutender als sie sich ohnehin schon fühlte...

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und sie hörte Lisanna sagen: „Du solltest endlich aufhören, dich immer zu erniedrigen, Kusinchen!"

Die Tochter der Agurias machte grosse Augen. Sie? Sich erniedrigen? Gar nicht war! Sie war sich einfach bewusst, wie breit der Graben war, der sie von den anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter entfernte. Lisanna konnte gut reden, schliesslich war sie bezaubernd in dem nachtblauem Kleid und den goldenen Armreifen an den Armgelenken...

„Du fängst ja schon wieder an!", seufzten ihre Kusinen genervt.

Yukino bemühte sich zu lächeln und folgte ihnen nach draußen, von ihrem Umhang umhüllt. Lisa hatte vielleicht recht... Es stimmte schon, dass sie sich selber für andere erniedrigte. Doch... man hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass sie wertlos war, dass sie nie auf gleicher Höhe wie alle anderen Mädchen der Aristokratie stehen würde. Lady Mary hatte ihr dies vor ein paar Stunden noch eingeschärft und hatte ihrer Tochter nur gebeten, ihr Haus nicht bloß zu stellten. Wie konnte sie sich also auf demselben Niveau wie die Strauss Schwestern fühlen?

Das junge Mädchen stieg in die Kutsche und diese Frage drehte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie musste sich stark zurückhalten, um nicht an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen. Stattdessen kaute sie das Innere ihrer Wangen und hob ein bisschen den Vorhang der Kutsche, um eine Welt zu entdecken, die ihr bisher immer verboten war, das nächtliche Alexandria. Alexandria und deren Laternen, die wie Leuchttürme aussahen. Alexandria und die nassen Pflastersteinen, die wie ein See ihre Umwelt wieder spiegelten. Alexandria und das Galopp der Hufen in den Pfützen. Alexandria und deren Rufe durch den Nebel. Alexandria und die Milchstrasse, einen weissen Riss im Himmel so schwarz wie Ebenholz. Alexandria und der Palast der Wissenschaft, der stolz, imposant, unbeugsam in der schwarzen Nacht leuchtete, im Süden der Stadt, gleich gegenüber des Hafens, wo die Schiffe dank des Lichts des Observatoriums verankern konnten. Die Stadt, ihre Stadt, in einer anderen Form, aus einem anderem Blickwinkel, doch immer noch so schön wie eh und je.

Man sagte von Alexandria, der Stadt des Wissens, dass sie die Friedensmetropole war, die der alten Welt fehlte. Der Ort an dem das ganze Wissen der Neuen Welt und Alten Welt stationiert war, egal von welcher Nationalität, von Rivalitäten und Kriegen. Jeder Wissenschaftlicher, Forscher und Entdecker unterbrachte hier seine Erfindungen und Entdeckungen, ohne Angst zu haben vor Attentäter. Und dieses endlose Wissen war für jeden erreichbar. Es war möglich einen Pass zu bekommen, dank dem alle Tore und Niveaus des Wissens geöffnet werden konnten, die grosse Bibliothek und all die Labore, in denen die erstaunlichsten Experimente ausprobiert wurden. Und einmal pro Jahr, zur Sommersonnenwende, wurde der Palast der Wissenschaft für jede lebende Person auf der Arche und auch für die Nachbararchen für einen ganzen Tag geöffnet.

Yukino träumte davon dieses Wissen zu entdecken. Doch bei jeder Sonnenwende fand ihre Mutter immer einen Grund, damit ihre verhasste Tochter nicht hinging, wenn sie es mal nicht einfach verbiet.

Also begnügte sich die Weisshaarige damit das Licht des Observatoriums zu beobachten, während die Kutsche die Stadt verließ und den Hügel hinauf fuhr.

**xxx**

Das Fest war voll im Gange. Diener, ganz in schwarz und weiß bekleidet, glitten durch die Menge mit ihren Tabletts und serviert selbst diese, die nichts trinken wollten. Ein riesiger Kronleuchter, der in der Mitte des Saales hing, glitzerte wie tausend Sterne und beleuchtete die Mauern. Zahlreiche Personen – war etwa ganz Alexandria eingeladen oder was? – tanzten, tranken und lachten so laut, dass er jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen bekam. Die Damen befächerten sich um die Wette und die Federn ihrer Fächer machten einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, jedenfalls für ihn. Die Männer schüttelten sich stürmisch alle Hände, kommentierten die Architektur der Villa oder linsten zu den jungen Ladys, die noch nicht verlobt waren – einer von ihnen machte den Hof der Falschen, doch er bemerkte dies erst, als sie ihm ihr Verlobungsring zeigte und mit dem Fächer auf ihrem Verlobten hinwies.

Er lächelte schadenfroh, als er diese Szene erblickte. Der Frauenheld, von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser, rannte wie ein Hase weg, während der Verlobte so aussah, als wolle diesem Bastard, der mit seiner Verlobten geflirtet hatte, den Kronleuchter ins Gesicht werfen.

Eigentlich amüsierte er sich mehr als erwartet. Die Bewohner dieser Arche waren herrlich frivol und oberflächlich, während die Männer seiner Heimat kalt, streng und hart waren. Er nahm ein Glas mit Champagner und spazierte durch die Leute ohne jemanden zu berühren, die Ankömmlinge beobachtend.

Es hatte ein wahrer Koloss, mit strahlend weissen Haaren. An seiner Seite stand ein zwanzigerjähriger junger Mann, der ihm ganz ähnlich sah und den Ballsaal mit offenem Mund bestaunte. Wahrscheinlich war dies sein Sohn.

Sein Blick glitt über die anderen Personen, ohne sie wirklich richtig zu beobachten. Schliesslich liess er den Blick von dieser Familie ab und sah stattdessen den Gastgeber an.

Lord Heartfillia war nervös. Das würde selbst ein taubstummer Blinder mit Geschmackverstauchung erkennen können.

Warum war der blonde Mann so nervös, während er gelassen mit seinen Gesprächspartner redete? Schliesslich handelte es sich um die Verlobung seiner Tochter in seinem eigenen Haus! Wenn Jude Heartfillia ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, war das... schrecklich peinlich. Das war das einzige nicht vulgäre Wort, das ihm dafür eingefallen war.

Naja, schliesslich wurden die jungen Verlobten noch nicht gesehen. Hatte es ein Problem gegeben? Ach, das ging ihm sowieso nichts an. Er leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und stellte ihn härter als normal auf dem Tablett eines Dieners, der unter dem Schock fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, doch erinnerte sich dann, dass die Aristokratie dieser Arche nie ein Wort mit der Dienerschaft wechselte. Einige der noblen Herren und Damen terrorisierten ihre Diener sogar, in dem sie von ihrer Stellung profitierten, um ihren Bediensteten schreckliche Sachen anzutun. Ein Schauder ging seinen Rücken runter. Nein, eigentlich mochte er die Bewohner dieser Arche nicht.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Alle seine Sinne waren erwacht. Er spürte eine Präsenz... Bei allen Göttern, was passierte hier? Diese Aura...

Seine Gedanken wurden durch den Jubel der Menge unterbrochen. Neugierig hob er den Kopf zur roten Treppe wo die hübsche Erbin der Heartfillias erschienen war, gemeinsam mit ihrem Verlobten. Ohs kamen aus der Menge und man began das Paar zu applaudieren. Was nicht gerade gut für seine Ohren war. Verdammt, er würde wegen eines BALLES noch taub werden!

Mit kritischem Blick beobachtete er das Paar. Die Blonde trug ein wunderschönes rotes Kleid mit Spitzen und wertvoller Schmuck aus Gold und Rubinen. Wahres Gold, er konnte die Signatur des Herstellers hinter den Ohrringen sehen. Die Handschuhe waren genauso rot wie das Kleid und die Haare waren zu einem eleganten unordentlichen Knoten hochgesteckt, womit ihr zartes Gesicht und der Schwanenhals gut zu sehen waren. Ihr Verlobter schien beliebt bei den Frauen zu sein, jedenfalls taten viele Damen so als würden sie bei seinem Anblick ohnmächtig werden. Auch er war elegant, schwarzer Frack, ein blaues Hemd und an der Hand schwang er einen Gehstock mit einem goldenen Knauf. Ein schönes Paar, jedoch passten sie schlecht zueinander, da das blaue Hemd stark mit dem roten Kleid biss.

Sie wurden noch stärker bejubelt als sie die Treppe runter marschierten und die Gäste mit charmantem Lächeln besahen, was leider wieder nicht gut für seine Ohren war.

Er beobachtete die Verlobten einen Moment lang. Sie schienen wirklich glücklich zu sein und ganz normal. Gut. Woher kam also Lord Judes Nervosität? Von seiner Frau? Nein, er war sich sicher, dass es sich um etwas Größeres handelte. Wie so oft liess er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und schnitt sich von der Welt ab. Nun suchte er das, was ihn seit dem Anfang des Abends störte. Wie eine störende Präsenz, ein Insekt auf der Haut, das man nicht finden konnte oder ein Wort, das einem auf der Zunge lag. Es war unangenehm. Er war sich so sicher, beobachtet zu werden und seine Schultern begannen zu zucken.

Er knurrte und drehte sich plötzlich um, in der Hoffnung die Person, die ihn bewachte zu überwältigen.

**xxx**

Wenn der Unbekannte sie überraschen wollte, dann hatte er es geschafft. Yukino hätte nie erwartet, dass der Mann vor ihr sich plötzlich umdrehen würde und da sie ihn überholen wollte, stießen sie brutal gegeneinander und ihr Glas – es war ein Wunder, dass es noch nicht zu Boden gefallen war – seinen Inhalt auf Lisannas hübsches Kleid leerte. Die junge Frau schrie entsetzt auf. Ihre Mutter würde sie umbringen! Erst nach paar Sekunden wurde ihr ihre Position bewusst.

Der Mann hatte sie beim Stoss mit sich gerissen und beide fielen zu Boden. In einem schnellen Reflex hatte er sich an einem Möbel festgehalten und einen Arm um ihrer Taille geschlungen. Nun waren sie aneinander gepresst und ihre Nasen waren sehr nah, viel zu nah.

Yukino war in eine Falle getappt. Sie war komplett hypnotisiert von diesen roten Augen, fasziniert von ihrem reptilähnlichen Aspekt.

Der Mann war ziemlich jung, nicht älter als 20. Doch eine einschüchternde Aura kam von ihm. Seine Haut war sehr blass, fast weiß, kein einziger Schönheitsfleck war zu sehen. Seine Haare waren so schwarz wie die Nacht, und am Nacken zusammengebunden, jedoch verdeckte eine Strähne eines seiner roten Augen, jedenfalls für ein Moment.

Das genügte für Yukino, um wieder bei Sinnen zu sein. Sie schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass dies nur ein Traum war. Jedoch blickte sie wieder in die roten Augen, als sie ihre wieder öffnete. Beide standen langsam wieder auf. Der Arm des Fremden war immer noch um ihre Hüften und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht röter als seine Augen werden konnte.

Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden an, bevor der Fremde das Wort ergriff.

„Verzeiht. Ich... ich hatte Euch nicht gesehen."

„Das macht nichts", stotterte das Mädchen, völlig durcheinander.

Seine Stimme hatte etwas tief in ihr bewegt. Tief, rauchig, ein bisschen zögerlich. Durcheinander. Komisch, er schien ihr nicht wie jemand, den man nicht leicht aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Sie wollte von ihm weg, doch er presste sie noch mehr gegen sich, seine roten Augen in ihren verankert.

Yukino begann panisch zu werden. Und wenn es ein Perverser war? Sein Arm schien immer schwerer zu werden. Ein Schauer fiel ihr den Rücken runter.

Nach einem Moment liess er sie los. Überrascht von seinem Benehmen sah sie ihn an. Ein Gentleman presste kein junges Mädchen von so nah, vor allem wenn er sie nicht kannte!

„Es tut mir leid für das Kleid", sagte der Mann wieder und zeigte mit dem Kinn auf ihr Kleid.

Verdammt, das Kleid. Man würde sie wieder anschreien. Sie versuchte den Schaden zu beheben, in dem sie ihr Rock zusammen presste. Fehlanzeige, der Fleck verbreitete sich.

Der Fleck war auch an einem blöden Ort, gleich vorne. Die Leute würden sicher denken, sie hätte sich in die Unterhose gemacht. Wie peinlich! Und dann noch vor einem völlig fremden Mann. Yukino geriet immer mehr in Panik.

Sie fühlte, wie sich Finger um ihr Handgelenk legten und zuckte zusammen. Nein, er fing schon wieder an? Wer war dieser Mann? Hatte man ihm nie erklärt, dass es nicht gut war, Personen vor Publikum anzufassen? Vor allem junge, einsame Frauen, weder verheiratet noch verlobt und mit keiner Anstandsdame, die jeden Ungebeteten fortjagte.

„Wartet hier auf mich. Er werde etwas holen, um den Fleck zu entfernen."

Bevor er sich entfernte, streichelte er mit einem Finger ihre Wange und fügte hinzu: „Und beruhigt Euch, einverstanden. Atmet tief durch. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass Ihr kurz vor dem Herzinfakt steht."

Dann ging er weg, während das Mädchen immer röter wurde. Wenn sich weiter so... intim benahm, würde sie wirklich einen Herzinfakt bekommen. Warum hatte er ihre Wange gestreichelt? Das war... das war schrecklich privat und man tat nicht mit einer Lady, die man gerade getroffen hatte. Überhaupt mit keiner, außer mit der eigenen Frau. Vielleicht machte er dies immer, was nur zwei Sachen bedeuten konnte. Entweder war er ein Frauenheld, was Yukino nicht überraschen würde, oder war nicht von dieser Arche. Es hiess ja so schön: Andere Archen, andere Sitten. Doch während sie ihr Gespräch nochmals durchdachte, wurde ihr klar, dass er mit keinem einzigen Akzent geredet hatte. Er sprach perfekt fließend Alexandrisch.

Ausserdem kannte sie nicht mal seinen Namen!

Wer war er?

**xxx**

Er kam zehn Minuten später mit einer jungen Dienerin, die den Fleck mit einem Lappen kaltem Wasser den Fleck entfernte. Yukino erschauderte beim Gefühl des kalten und feuchten Wassers, denn sie durch ihr Kleid spürte. Auch wenn die Dienerin sich Mühe gab und der Alkohol verschwunden war, eine nasse Fläche zierte nun den Rock. Yukino dankte der Dienerin, die darüber geschockt schien, und wandte sich dann ihrem „Angreifer". Dieser beobachtete sie schamlos. Yukino zitterte unter seinem feurigen Blick, bis er aufseufzte und sprach: „Es tut mir leid. Wirklich, ich... ich bin ungeschickt."

„Das macht nichts."

Er lächelte leicht. Und er war wirklich viel schöner wenn er lächelte. Moment, was dachte sie da gerade?

„Ihr nehmt es mir übel. Verneint nicht, ich fühle es."

„Ich nehme es Euch nicht übel", antwortete die junge Frau nach einem schockierten Schweigen. Er war direkt! „Ich hätte es einfach lieber gehabt, wenn Sie mein Glas nicht auf mein Kleid ausgeleert hätten. Mutter wird mich wieder anschreien..."

„Ihr seid speziell."

Völlig entgeistert starrte sie ihn an. Wie das, sie war speziell? Wollte er ihr damit sagen, dass sie komisch war? Sie wusste doch, dass weder elegant noch graziös wie die anderen Mädchen war, aber... Ausserdem war er selber komisch!

„Ich meine, Ihr seid nicht wie die anderen. Ihr... seid anders. In besser."

Sie errötete. Das war ein Kompliment gewesen? Jedenfalls wurde es auf origineller Art ausgedrückt. Und dieses kleine Lächeln, das er trug... unangenehm. Als ob er über etwas lachte, das sie nicht verstehen konnte. Yukino hasste dies.

„In was bin ich anders?"

Die Worte waren ihr einfach so rausgerutscht. Doch der Mann schien dies nicht zu stören.

„Ihr seid nicht wie die anderen Alexandriner. Sie sind hochnäsig, verächtlich und egozentrisch. Ihr hingegen habt Euch beim Mädchen bedankt, das Euer Kleid geputzt hat. Noch habe ich dies hier gesehen. Die Bewohner dieser Stadt sind fadenscheinig und engstirnig. Ihr... ich weiß nicht, aber ihr scheint interessanter zu sein als die anderen."

Ah, irgendwie doch nicht ein richtiges Kompliment. „Ihr scheint interessanter zu sein"... Und woher nahm er sich das Recht, andere so zu kritisieren? Obwohl, die Bewohner von Fiore liebten schon sich zu amüsieren. Warum schien dies bei ihm einen Minus-Punkt zu geben? Hasste er Spass? Würde sie nicht erstaunen. Er schien ihr sehr streng zu sein.

„Darf ich wissen, wer Ihr seid?"

Der Ton war ziemlich hart. Wenn er sich bei ihrem Vater für ihre Unfreundlichkeit beschwerte, dann würde es schlecht für sie aussehen. Darum setzte sie noch schnell ein „Bitte" hinzu.

Er hob eine Augenbraue hoch und hatte schon wieder dieses kleine Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er wollte ihr antworten, als eine herrische Stimme ihn in seinem Elan unterbrach.

„Lord Cheney! Verzeiht mir, Mylord, doch Miss Vermillion erwartet sie."

Yukino erstickte beim Klang dieses Namens. Vermillion? Vermillion wie... das Haus des Geistes von der Arche von Fiore?

Vor ihnen stand ein prächtiger junger Mann. Gross, schlank, breite Schultern und muskulöse Arme. Er hatte die Haare nach hinten gestrählt und besaß grüne Augen. Er trug, durch eine Silberfibel an seinem Hals angebracht, an der rechten Schulter einen Umhang mit dem Wappen der Vermillions – ein goldener Wolf auf rotem Hintergrund. Seine Stiefel waren von Schlamm bedeckt, was ihn als Reiter entlarvte. Das rechte Auge war rund herum tätowiert,

Miss Aguria würde wohl doch einen Herzinfakt bekommen. Vor ihnen war der Erbe des Hauses Vermillion, Lord Terence in Person.


	4. Wie man einen Ball verdirbt

Nein, sie war nicht bereit für einen Herzinfarkt. Und sie gehörte auch nicht zu den Personen, die wegen jedem kleinen Grund in Ohnmacht fallen. Nein, sie schwebte nicht in den Wolken und hatte einen kühlen Kopf. Es brauchte viel mehr um sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Aber bei allen Göttern, dieses plötzliche Treffen hatte sie komplett durcheinander gebracht, mehr als sie es sich überhaupt zugeben wollte. Und noch das, was danach folgte...

Yukino verlor die Orientierung. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Kompass dessen Pfeil in Höchstgeschwindigkeit drehte. Dieses Gefühl war schrecklich. Sonst war sie doch eine beherrschte Person... Fast schämte sie sich dafür.

Wütend biss sie sich das Innere der Wangen. Was war nur los mit ihr?

**xxx**

Der genannte Cheney hatte wieder ein emotionsloses Gesicht aufgesetzt. Yukino fragte sich, ob es wirklich dieselbe Person war, die sie vorhin ausgelacht hatte. Trug er immer diese kalte Maske? Irgendwie sollte es mit der Zeit mühsam werden.

„Warum wünscht sie sich mich zu sehen?"

„Es ist bald Zeit, dass Ihr Euch vorstellt."

Vorstellen? Verdammt noch mal, wer war er?

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie diskret an, was das emotionslose und kalte Gesicht etwas zerbrach. Das junge Mädchen war irgendwie erleichtert dieses Lächeln zu sehen und lächelte zurück. Dies zog die Aufmerksamkeit von Lord Terence auf sich, der sich charmant lächelnd zu ihr wendete.

„Na sagt mal, Lord Cheney, Ihr habt ja schon eine reizende Begegnung gemacht, wie ich sehe. Dürfte ich wissen, wer diese hübsche Dame ist?"

Es war Sitte, dass der Mann seine Gefährtin in der Gesellschaft vorstellte. Doch Yukino war nicht die Gefährtin des Fremden. Und dann kam noch dazu, dass er ihren Namen nicht kannte.

Wie könnte er sie also Lord Vermillion vorstellen?

Lord Cheney sah sie fragend an, mit einer gehobenen Braue. Als er reden wollte, kam Yukino ihm noch schnell zuvor.

„Eigentlich", erklärte sie mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln (das sie gar nicht wahrnahm), „habe ich Ihren Freund erst gerade getroffen. Wir hatten... einen blöden Unfall (sie zeigte auf ihr Kleid) und Sir Cheney wollte sich gerade vorstellen. In diesem Fall kann er natürlich meinen Namen nicht kennen, also stelle ich mich am besten selber vor. Yukino Aguria, des Hauses Strauss."

Sie knickste leicht und senkte den Kopf als Verbeugung. Hoffentlich war sie nicht frech gewesen.

Doch das breite Lächeln des Erben der mächtigsten Familie Alexandrias beruhigte sie. Es schien, dass er ihre Offenheit schätzte.

„Was für eine bezaubernde junge Frau, so frisch und rein wie eine Rosenknospe."

Darauf beugte er sich und nahm Yukinos Hand für einen Handkuss. Die Weisshaarige errötete stark. Sie hatte vorhin ihren rechten Handschuh verloren und nun spürte sie mit Gräuel die Lippen des Mannes auf ihre Haut. Diese Hand hatte er doch mit Absicht genommen.

Sie hörte ein Knurren hinter sich und zuckte zusammen. War das Lord Cheney? Es hatte sich wie das Knurren eines Tieres angehört. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, hatte er schon wieder seine kalte und emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt.

„Meine liebe Yukino", lächelte Lord Terence (wie konnte er es wagen sie mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen? Er kannte sie doch gar nicht! Yukino wollte am liebsten ganz weit weg fliehen), „es tut mir aufrichtig Leid Ihnen zu sagen, dass wir Sie nun verlassen müssen. Oba-San ist ziemlich ungeduldig. Mylord?

Angesprochener murmelte etwas, das Lord Vermillion wie eine Zustimmung annahm. Lord Cheney warf Yukino einen letzten Blick zu und nickte ihr zu, bevor er Lord Terence folgte. Sie fühlte sich etwas verletzt so von ihm verabschiedet zu werden. Schliesslich war es wegen ihm, dass sie beide in eine solche Situation geraten waren. Er hätte wenigstens „auf Wiedersehen" sagen können, wie jeder anderer. Doch sie beruhigte sich und nickte ihm genau gleich zu, bevor er verschwand. Dann blickte sie ihr Kleid traurig an und beschloss Mirajane zu suchen, die ihr sicher ihren Umhang leihen würde, um den Fleck zu verdecken.

**xxx**

Er war so dumm. Wirklich.

So durcheinander zu werden wegen einem Mädchen! Noch nicht mal richtig eine Frau!

Doch er hatte sich nicht zurück halten können. Der Duft den er vorhin gerochen hatte... diese Aura die ihn mit ihrem betörenden Duft benebelte... bevor er durch die frisch Verlobten abgelenkt wurde... sie war es.

Er war so geschockt gewesen sie wieder zu finden, ganz gegen ihn, während sie beide zu Boden fielen. Was noch seine Schuld gewesen war. Er wollte unbedingt die Person schnappen, die ihn beobachtete, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte, wer hinter ihm war.

Bilanz des Vorfalls, er den Inhalt eines Glases auf das Kleid des Mädchens ausgeleert und sie waren zusammen zu Boden gefallen. Bravo Lord Cheney, sehr gut gemacht.

Während er Lord Terence durch die Gänge der Villa der Heartfillias folgte, dachte an das Mädchen und an der Wirkung, die sie ihm machte.

Als er die nussbraunen Augen und die kurzen weissen Strähnen ihrer Haare gesehen hatte, hatte er aufgehört zu atmen.

Er hatte glasklar gehört wie stark sein Herz in seiner Brust schlug und das von Yukino hatte sich stark zu seinen Ohren gedrängt. Doch zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war es nicht aggressiv gewesen. Eher angenehm. Ihr Herz hatte sich angehört wie das eines Vogels, leicht und schnell.

Gut, ihr Herz pochte genau so schnell wie seines, weil er ihr Angst eingejagt hatte. Aber egal.

Und als sie sich wieder auf die Beine gestellt hatten... Vor Scham errötete er (auf seine Art, das heißt dass seine blasse Haut einen normalen Farbton annahm). Er hatte sich nicht sofort von ihr weggestoßen und in ihren Augen hatte er gesehen, wie sie langsam in Panik geriet. Auch wenn er die Sitten dieser Arche nicht richtig kannte, auch am Pol presste man eine fremde Frau gegen sich.

Doch da war genau das Problem.

Er kannte sie. Oh, er kannte sie sogar sehr gut.

Auch wenn er sie nie gesehen hatte.

Ja, das war widersprüchlich. Sting hätte sich totgelacht bei seinen kitschigen Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich hätte er irgendeinen Witz über verwandte Seele gerissen und hätte sich einen Schlag von Wendy einkassiert, die daran felsenfest glaubte. Er lächelte als er an seine Familie dachte. Der Pol fehlte ihm.

Endlich! Zwei Tage, zwei Tage und er war weg. Er wartete auf diesen Moment.

Aber... wenn er ging, würde er sie nie mehr sehen. Gott im Himmel... er konnte dies nicht mal als möglich halten! Die Idee nie mehr ihren Duft zu riechen, sie nie mehr zu fassen – selbst durch einen Handschuh – war ihm unerträglich.

Seit wann war süchtig nach einer Menschesfrau?

„Geht hier rein", flüsterte Lord Terence, ihn aus seinem Dilemma ziehend, in dem er ihn zu einem Privatsalon schob. „Oba-San erwartet Sie. Ich komme in fünf Minuten wieder."

Er nickte und ging in den Raum hinein.

**xxx**

Yukino hatte sich in Mirajanes Umhang eingehüllt, da ihr eigener in der Kutsche geblieben war. Sie schlängelte sich vorsichtig zwischen den quatschenden Gästen, sie hatte keine Lust wieder nass zu werden. Ihre Gedanken kreisten ohne jegliches in ihrem Kopf herum. Eigentlich langweilte sie sich ein bisschen.

Sogar sehr.

Im Nachhinein waren diese Feste nicht so amüsant wie man es ihr gesagt hatte. Man wurde rumgestoßen, wurde gegen die Brust eines mysteriösen Fremden gepresst, der Erbe des größten Hauses machte einem offen den Hof und wenn beide weg waren, langweilte man sich.

Jedenfalls gäbe es niemand, mit dem sie reden konnte. Ihre Cousins waren alle beschäftigt: Mirajane redete mit einem grünhaarigen Riesen, Lisanna war mit ihrer bester Freundin unterwegs, die im Waisenhaus lebte und Elfman folgte seinem Vater wie ein Schatten, der seinen Sohn an all seine Geschäftspartner vorstellte. Als Erbe war Elfman dazu verpflichten deren Namen und Familiengeschichten auswendig zu können. Yukino lächelte mitleidig, als sie sah wie er die Augen verdrehte und bei jedem neuen Namen die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Ihre Eltern... nein, sie wollte nicht mal daran denken. Lady Mary schleimte sich bei Lady Layla ein, während Sir Charles über Textil mit einem ehemaligen Geschäftspartner diskutierte. Allein beim Gedanke sich ihnen anzuschließen wurde es ihr übel.

Nein, sie würde nicht die hübsche Puppe spielen, die man aus dem staubigen Schrank raus nahm nur um ein perfektes Bild von sich zu zeigen. Sie wollten ihnen dabei niemals eine Hilfe sein. Sie verschwand also aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Mutter bevor diese sie sah und tauchte wieder in die dichte Menge ein.

Naja, eigentlich war es doch nicht so langweilig. Sie hörte Teile von Gesprächen, sah so viele neue Personen dass es ihr schwindelig wurde und da sie eher unsichtbar war, konnte sie sich unauffällig von Gruppe zu Gruppe schleichen und Gerüchte sammeln. Mirajane wäre sehr glücklich wenn sie ihr nachher erzählen würde, was sie alles gehört hatte.

Plötzlich wurde alles still. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zur majestätischer Treppe, da wo die beiden Verlobten vor einigen Stunden aufgetaucht waren.

Ganz oben stand königlich ein kleines Mädchen mit blassgoldenen Locken und smaragdgrünen Augen, an ihrer waren Lord Terence, eine junge Frau noch schöner als er und...

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Was machte er denn da? Gleich neben dem Erben des Hauses Vermillion, steif wie ein Zinnsoldat, liess Lord Cheney seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen, als ob er etwas suchte. Wahrscheinlich fand er es nicht, denn sein Blick glitt zum kleinen Mädchen.

Yukino folgte seinem Blick und detaillierte dieses Kind, das ein paar Schritte vor der anderen marschierte. Im nächsten Augenblick ging die Menge perfekt synchronisiert auf die Knie. Und Yukino war die einzige die noch stand, mit kugelrunden Augen.

Zum Glück befand sie sich im Schatten und keine der Personen auf der Treppe sahen sie. Schnell kniete sie und schämte sich für ihre Ungeschicklichkeit. Doch wer war dieses Kind, damit alle sich vor ihr niederknieten? Sie war wirklich wütend auf ihre Mutter, da sie ihr nicht die wichtigsten Personen Alexandrias aufgezählt hatte. Sie hatte Lord Terence schon gesehen, in der Bibliothek, doch nur von weitem und hatte gehört wie junge Mädchen kicherten als sie ihn sahen. Somit hatte sie verstanden wer er war. Doch dieses Mädchen... bei allen Göttern, sie schien nicht älter als zehn zu sein!

„Liebe Bürger von Alexandria, ich heiße Euch Willkommen. Heute Abend seid ihr gekommen um die Verbindung zwei unserer mächtigsten Häuser zu feiern und den Verlobten freudige Segenswünsche zu geben. Jedoch sehe ich mich gezwungen die Feierlichkeiten aus zwei Gründen zu unterbrechen."

Das Kind sprach wohlüberlegt, mit einer sanften Stimme. Sie hielt sich wie eine Königin, auch wenn die Monarchie seit langem von Fiore verschwunden war. Yukino war fasziniert, hypnotisiert vom ruhigen Charme dieser Person. Sie hörte den Worten mit Bewunderung zu und mit einem kurzen Blick zu anderen Leuten wusste sie, dass sie nicht die Einzige war.

„Wie ihr wisst findet in zwei Tagen die Zeremonie der Wahl statt. Dabei werden fünf unserer heiratsfähigen Mädchen ausgesucht und sie werden danach zum Pol gebracht, wo sie die Erben des Drachenclans heiraten werden. Wie alle sieben Jahre wird ein Abgesandter der Citacielle sie begleiten."

Bis jetzt, nichts Neues. Niemand hatte auf dem Abgesandter des Pols geachtet, also warum erwähnte man ihn jetzt? Und zum letzten Mal! Wer war dieses Kind?

„Doch dieses Jahr wird die Zeremonie anders verlaufen. Erstens, die jungen Mädchen werden nicht ausgewählt, sondern ausgelost."

Unzufriedene Laute kamen durch die Ränge. Es waren vorallem die einflussreichsten Familien die protestierten, den die Chance ihre Erbin als Auserwählte zu sehen flog davon, wenn man die jungen Ladys im heiratsfähigen Alter nicht aufgrund der gewünschten Kriterien auserwählt. Das Kind hob königlich die Hand und schon verstummte die Menge wieder.

„Wir haben unsere Gründe. Und zweitens, wir begrüßen heute einen ganz besonderen Gast, der sich die Mühe gegeben hat zu unserer Arche zu kommen und der die zukünftigen Bräute begleiten wird. Ich präsentiere Euch Lord Rogue Cheney, Sohn von Skyadrum der Dunkle und Enkel des Königs der Drachen, Acnologia."

Yukino war so schockiert, dass sie vergaß zu atmen. Während die Menge um sie herum respektvoll applaudierte, blieb wie erstart im Schatten stehen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass eine Tonne auf ihre Brust fiel. Sie keuchte schwer.

Durch ihre zahlreichen Lektüren kannte sie sehr gut die Hierarchie des Clans, der über die Polararche regierte. Der Drachenkönig Acnologia hatte zwei Söhne, Metallicana und Skyadrum. Seine Schwester, Ananéosi, hatte drei Kinder zur Welt gebracht, Igneel, Weisslogia und Grandine. Diese fünf königlichen Erben hatten sich im Krieg der Spalten Namen gemacht, die ihnen nach diesem Kampf alle Ehre machten. So kam es, dass die Legende des Drachenclans und seine fünf Helden, Metallicana der Blutige, Igneel der Flammende, Weisslogia die Helle Lilie, Grandine der Engel und Skyadrum der Dunkle, die Jahrhunderte durchschritten. Drachen hatten nämlich eine sehr hohe Lebenserwartung. Der Drachenkönig zum Beispiel hatte der **Grosse Chaos** mit eigenen Augen gesehen und ihn überlebt.

Yukino kannte sehr gut die Heldentaten des Drachenclans. Da sie sich nie vorgestellt hatte einen seiner Mitglieder persönlich zu sehen, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Atmung. Sie war mit den Legenden der Drachen aufgewachsen. Die fantastischen Geschichten dieser fünf Helden hatten ihr beim Einschlafen immer geholfen nachdem ihr Vater sie gedemütigt und ihre Mutter ihr eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. Und sie hatte den Sohn einer dieser mythischen Helden angefasst! Mit runden Augen und vollkommen erstarrt beobachtete sie Lord Cheney.

Als ob er fühlte, dass man ihn beobachtete, drehte der Erbe der Drachen leicht seinen Kopf und seine roten Augen fanden sie trotz der dunklen Ecke. Yukino erschauderte gewaltig. Diese Eidechsenaugen hatten sie gefangen und wollten sie nicht mehr loslassen. Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern, um sich zu beruhigen, und drehte den Kopf mit pochendem Herzen weg.

Das kleine blonde Mädchen lächelte und schlug in die Hände, um wieder Stille zu haben. Als alle wieder ruhig waren (schliesslich sah man nicht jeden Tag einen Erben der Königsfamilie der Polararche), fuhr sie fort: „Ich danke allen für diese Begrüßung. Noch habe ich etwas zu sagen und ich befürchte, diese Neuigkeit wird die Feierlichkeiten verderben. Lord Heartfillia, Lord Stellar? Miss Heartfillia?"

Gerufene kamen aus der Menge, überrascht. Lucy hatte ein anderes Kleid an, wie Yukino bemerkte. Diese war noch bezaubernder als das rote Kleid und passte besser zu ihrem Verlobten. Es war golden und schwarz, und die junge Frau strahlte darin.

„Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus, Mylord und Mylady. Doch ich muss meinen Verdikt geben."

Das seltsame Mädchen trat vor und sprach mit lauter Stentorstimme: „Bei den Mächten mit denen mich die Götter bescherte, erkläre ich, Mavis Vermillion, Leo des Sternenhauses des höchsten Verrats schuldig und verurteile ihn zur Hinrichtung. Durch diese Ungnade sehe ich mich gezwungen, Miss Heartfillia, ihre Verlobung zu annullieren."

**xxx**

Die Stille war erdrückend. Man hörte gar nichts mehr. Lord Jude, bewältigt von der Neuigkeit, musste sich am Treppengeländer halten, um nicht zu fallen. Lucy, blass und erschüttert, drehte sich langsam zu ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten um.

In einem Sprung rannte Leo schnell wie ein Blitz zur Tür, jede Person auf seinem Weg machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

Yukino hörte wage wie Lord Terence Befehle schrie. Bewaffnete Wachmänner tauchten aus allen Ecken auf. Einer von ihnen schubste die junge Frau, die zu Boden fiel und etwas heftig auf dem Rand des Kleides stand. Sie spürte Luft auf ihren Beinen und stellte resigniert fest, dass ihr Rock von oben bis unten vollkommen zerrissen war.

Die Menge teilte sich auf. Die Leute schrien voller Panik. Wächter machten sich zur Aufgabe, die Aristokraten zu evakuieren. Im Zentrum des Ballsaales zückten Lord Vermillion und der Chef des Sternenhauses die Degen. Ein paar Meter entfernt starrte Miss Heartfillia die Szene abwesend.

Yukino machte sich einen Weg durch die schreiende Menge bis zur reichen Erbin. Sie spielte mit den Ellebogen, stieß zurück wenn man sie stieß, ohne auf dem Zustand ihres Kleides zu achten. Als sie die Blonde fast erreichte, schnappte eine Hand ihren Arm und hielt sie mit aller Kraft zurück.

Yukino drehte sich brutal um und entdeckt mit Entsetzen das kalte Gesicht von Lord Cheney. Sie zappelte in der Hoffnung er würde sie loslassen, doch er hielt sie zu stark fest.

„Lasst mich los! Ich muss sie holen, sonst wird man sie verletzten!"

„Bleibt hier und bewegt Euch nicht", befahl der Schwarzhaarige.

Er stieß sie in einer Ecke, schleuderte die bewaffnete Männer auf seinem Weg zur Seite und rannte zu Lucy, die er ungalant schüttelte. Da diese sich scheinbar nicht bewegen wollte, hob er sie hoch und trug sie auf der Schulter, bevor er zurück zu Yukino rannte. Er stellte die Blonde zurück auf dem Boden und schrie der Weisshaarigen zu: „Wir müssen rausgehen! Sofort!"

La bleutée hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers miss Heartfillia et de l'appeler doucement.

Yukino nickte, bevor sie sich zu Miss Heartfillia drehte und sachte anfing mit ihr zu reden.

„Miss Heartfillia? Lucy? Wir müssen gehen. Kommt mit mir."

Yukinos sanfte Stimme beruhigte die junge Erbin, die schwach ein „ja" von sich gab. Sie liess sich von ihrer Kameradin ziehen, während Rogue ihnen einen Weg machte, indem er brutal die Personen zur Seite stieß, die sich auf seinem Weg befanden.

Sie befanden sich draußen, der Rasen war voll mit panischen Menschen. Die Adeligen flüchteten in ihren Kutschen, die Wachen jagten die anderen und Lady Layla befand sich alleine mit Candice unter einer Weide. Lucy rannte zu ihr, in die Sicherheit einer mütterlichen Umarmung.

„Hast du Vater gesehen", fragte die Blonde, die endlich wieder ihre Sprache gefunden hatte.

„Ich wünschte es, doch ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Er ist in der Menge verschwunden."

Lady Heartfillia drehte sich dann zu Lord Cheney und Yukino um, die Lucy gefolgt waren. Sie beugten sich vor der Dame, die ihnen graziös zunickte.

„Danke, dass Ihr meine Tochter gerettet habt, Lord Cheney", seufzte Lady Layla. „Und Sie, Miss, wer sind Sie?"

„Yukino Aguria, des Hauses Strauss", antwortete diese keuchend.

„Eure Familie ist vor kurzem weggegangen. Sie hätten Euch doch nicht alleine gelassen?"

Die Weisshaarige wurde straff wie ein Zinnsoldat.

„Es könnte möglich sein", murmelte sie. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde alleine nach Hause gehen."

„Das kommt doch gar nicht in Frage!", empörte sich die Lady. „Ich werde Ihnen Geld für eine Kutsche geben!"

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mylady, doch ich gehe zu Fuss", lächelte Yukino.

Sie verabschiedete sich rasch von ihren Gefährten und ging weg. Doch eine Hand hielt sie zurück. Die Aguria seufzte und drehte sich nochmals um.

„Es ist nicht gut wenn Sie alleine nach Hause gehen", sagte der Drache kalt. „Mit dem Zustand des Kleides wird man Sie in fünf Minuten angreifen."

Yukino errötete stark. Sie hatte gehofft, niemand würde ihr kaputtes Kleid bemerken. Ihre Röcke waren zerrissen und schmutzig, das zu kleine Korsett hatte losgelassen, was den Ausschnitt noch vergrößerte. Sie bedeckte sich mit dem Umhang, doch Lord Cheney liess sich nicht beirren.

„Ich werde euch begleiten", beschloss er.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen und beobachtete wie die Heartfillias gingen, beschützt durch ihre Wachen. Der Rasen leerte sich. In der Villa hörte man dumpfe Schläge. Selbst alleine gegen alle konnte Leo sich gut verteidigen. Sie beobachtete die Kutschen und war enttäuscht als sie an ihre Familie dachte, die gegangen war ohne zu sehen ob es ihr gut ging. Auch wenn ihre Cousins ihr sagten, sie könnten Freunde sein, im Nachhinein waren sie und ihre Eltern genauso wie Lord Charles und Lady Mary. Wenn sie ihnen wirklich wichtig wäre, hätten sie ihre Kusine gesucht und nach Hause gebracht.

Die junge Frau drehte sich zum Fremden um, der sie still anstarrte, steif und stolz. Yukino schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie nickte und ihm folgte.


	5. Die Wahl

Der Mond versteckte sich hinter den Wolken. Die Sterne waren kaum sichtbar hinter dem schmutzigen grauen Schleier, der den Nachthimmel verdeckte. Die Stille war kalt und unangenehm.

Yukino schaute aus dem Fenster der Kutsche hinaus. Sie wandte sich jedoch ab, um ihren gefühlsarmen Gefährte anzusehen.

Kopf nach unten gesenkt, geschlossene Lider... Lord Cheney schien zu schlafen. Mit seiner dunklen Kleidung und den schwarzen Haaren schien er so perfekt in der Dunkelheit einzuschmelzen, dass die junge Frau seinen blassen Kiefer nicht erkennen konnte. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Nachthimmel widmete.

Sie näherten sich der Stadt. Die hohen Türme Alexandrias wurden größer, je mehr sie den Hügel hinunterfuhren. Das Licht des Observatoriums leuchtete wie eine Lichtjade, so stark, dass Yukino den Blick davon abwenden musste. Sie suchte zwischen den unzähligen Dächern der Stadt die Villa der Strauss. Doch vergebens, darum ließ sie den Vorhang fallen.

Die junge Frau konnte nicht ruhig bleiben. Ihr Herz schlug viel zu schnell in ihrer Brust und ihr Puls pochte so stark wie die Trommeln der Soldaten am Nationalfeiertag.

Sie wandte sich um und ließ den Blick aus dem Guckloch hinter ihr gleiten. Sie sah die grossen Räder der Kutsche, der Staub, den sie aufwirbelten und weiter hinten, auf der Spitze des Hügels, die imposante Villa der Heartfillias.

Licht schien aus den Fenstern des ersten Stocks und zwei Kutschen mit dem Wappen der Vermillions fuhren gerade los.

Erleichtert setzte sich Yukino wieder normal hin. Wie es aussah war der Kampf vorbei. Sie hoffte nur, dass Lucy und Lady Layla in Sicherheit waren...

Ihr Blick glitt wieder auf ihren Gefährten, der immer noch kein Wort von sich gab.

Um ehrlich zu sein, sie hatte genauso Angst vor ihm, wie vor potentielle Angreifer. Auch wenn es schien, als ob er aus einem Märchen für Kinder entsprungen war, er war immer noch ein Fremder, noch dazu ein Ausländer, von dem sie die Sitten nicht kannte. Wer sagte ihr, dass er sich nicht auf sie stürzen und vergewaltigen würde? Niemand würde ihn davon abhalten.

Doch er machte rein gar nichts. Die Kutsche fuhr weiter, betrat Alexandria ohne, dass er nur einmal seine Augen aufschlug.

Yukino dachte wieder an die ins Wasser gefallene Verlobung. Für einen allerersten Ball war er voller starker Emotionen gewesen. Ein Verrat, eine gebrochene Verlobung, die Begegnung mit dem Erben des Ersten Hauses und dem Enkel des Polarkönigs... Sie seufzte. Wenn alle Feste, zu denen man sie einladen würde, so ablaufen... na ja, Yukino glaubte nicht, dass man sie noch einmal irgendwo einladen würde.

Plötzlich kam ihr die blonde junge Frau wieder in den Sinn, die sie neben Lord Terence gesehen hatte. Wer war sie. Wahrscheinlich auch eine Vermillion. Auch wenn die Weißhaarige sie nur von weitem gesehen hatte, ihr goldweißes Haar und die grünen Augen sprachen für sich.

Sie spürte, wie die Atmosphäre sich langsam, aber sicher veränderte. Die Luft rundherum fühlte sich dicker an und ein Schaudern ging über ihre Wirbelsäule. Während sie ihren Umhang noch fester gegen sich presste, wollte sie den Vorhang wieder heben, als eine dunkle Stimme sie erschrak.

„Das Gewitter nähert sich."

Yukino drehte sich zu ihrem Begleiter um. Lord Cheney hatte den Kopf gehoben und schaute besorgt aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Bald wird es regnen. Wir müssen uns beeilen", ergänzte er, sein Gesicht war wieder kalt geworden.

Wortlos nickte die Weißhaarige.

**xxx**

„Ihr wolltet mich sehen, Vater?"

Yukino schob den Kopf durch die Tür. Ihr Vater stand vor dem Fenster seines Büros, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er blickte sie nicht an. Das Mädchen erschauderte.

Sir Charles war ein Koloss mit schneeweißen Haaren, die seine Töchter von ihm geerbt hatten. Er machte oft den Leuten Angst wegen seiner hohen und breiten Erscheinung, genau wie Lord Strauss, doch man konnte mühelos rausfinden, wie es um seine Emotionen ging. Alles, was er fühlte, konnte man perfekt auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Doch seine Stimme tat dies nicht. So konnte Yukino nicht erkennen, was er wollte und das beängstigte sie. Ihr Vater hatte manchmal unkontrollierbare Wutanfälle und eigentlich blieb sie nie lange im selben Raum wie er. Aus Angst seine Wut könnte auf sie herabdonnern.

„Ja. Komm herein und setze dich."

Die Weisshaarige befolgte seinem Befehl. Auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, in der Höhle des Löwen gekommen zu sein. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, es ist dein Vater", versuchte sie sich innerlich zu beruhigen.

„_Eben darum!"_, schrie tief in ihr eine Stimme, doch sie wollte nicht darauf hören.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?"

Sie war nicht auf diese trockene und brutale Frage vorbereitet gewesen.

„Auf... auf dem Ball der Heartfilias, Vater."

„Danach."

Yukino fing an zu zittern. Was passierte hier? Sie verstand nichts mehr.

„Ich... bin nach Hause gekommen... und..."

„Mit wem?"

Lord Aguria drehte sich langsam um und die Weisshaarige bekam eine Gänsehaut. Die blassgrauen Augen ihres Vaters waren fast schwarz geworden.

Er war wütend. Sehr wütend.

Und zum ersten Mal seit sie dieses Zimmer betreten hatte, sah sie klar und deutlich, was er in seiner linken Hand hielt.

Einen Gurt.

Sie stand schnell auf und ging rückwärts zur Tür, während sie stotterte: „Ich... Ihr habt nicht auf mich gewartet, also habe ich... er... Lord Cheney hat mich zurück gebracht! Es ist nichts passiert, ich schwöre es!"

„LÜGEN!", schrie ihr Vater. „SCHRECKLICHE TOCHTER! KLEINES FLITTCHEN!"

Der lederne Gurt schlug auf dem Arm des jungen Mädchens, zeriss den Stoff des Kleides und hinterließ eine rote Spur.

Yukino heulte auf.

„Weisst du denn nicht, DASS DIE GANZE STADT DAVON BESCHEID WEISS! HALB ALEXANDRIA HAT EUCH GESEHEN! Und dieser Bastard von einem Drachen! JEDER HAT GEHÖRT, WIE ER SICH VON SEINEM AKT RÜHMTE!"

Bei jedem Wort peitschte er seine Tochter noch stärker als vorhin. Die junge Frau duckte sich immer mehr, ihre Sinne zitterten aus Angst und Schmerz, sie schrie bei jedem neuen Schlag.

„Du dreckiges MISTSTÜCK! Ich wusste, dass du uns nur Schwierigkeiten bringen würdest! Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du mich BESCHÄMST?"

Sir Charles gab nun mit aller Kraft Fußtritte in den Bauch seiner Tochter. Als er fertig war, verließ er den Raum, in dem immer noch die Schreie der Weißhaarigen hallten.

**xxx**

Yukino starrte die Wand an, ohne sie zu sehen. Sie spürte ihre Gelenke nicht mehr. Gleichzeitig war dies gut und schlecht. Sie spürte wenigstens den Schmerz nicht mehr, doch somit konnte sie weder ihre Arme, noch ihre Beine bewegen.

Das Salz ihrer Tränen formten trockene Flecken auf ihre Wangen und zogen an der Haut ihres Gesichtes. Ihre Augen pieksten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Hände gehoben, um sie etwas zu reiben, doch sie war machtlos dies zu tun.

Die Nacht war gekommen. Sie musste wohl seit sechs Stunden hier harren, auf der Hüfte liegend, ohne die Möglichkeit zu finden sich zu bewegen. Während das Licht verschwand und das Büro sich verdunkelte, fragte sie sich, ob sie hier sterben würde. Vielleicht wäre es kein Übel, sondern eine Erleichterung. Solange sie von hier wegging...

Der Mond liess sein silbernes Auge auf Yukino fallen, während sie sich so klein wie möglich machte. Sie schämte sich für die Schläge, die sie bekommen hatte. Ihr Körper und ihre Seele waren zerrissen.

**xxx**

Levy wurde einer hyperaktiven Juvia aus dem Bett gezogen. Während ihre Cousine sie bekleidete und auf sie einplapperte, gähnte die kleine junge Frau müde und fragte sich, ob sich alle verlobten Ladys so hysterisch verhielten.

Verlobt... dieses Wort erinnerte Levy an das tragische Schicksal ihrer besten Freundin.

Man hatte entdeckt, dass das Sternenhaus einen Putsch gegen das Erste Haus organisiert hatte und Lord Leo war der Anstifter gewesen. Alle Mitglieder kamen ins Gefängnis und Lucy, traumatisiert von diesem Verrat, den sie nicht hatte kommen sehen, hatte sich zu Hause eingesperrt und wollte nicht rauskommen.

Mavis Vermillion in Person hatte ihre Verlobung gebrochen, eine Verlobung mit einer Person, die sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte und mit der sie eine Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, die sie für unzerstörbar hielt. Es musste schwer sein, dies zu verdauen.

Levy seufzte. Ihre Freundin hatte sie nicht sehen wollen, als die Leseratte gestern zu Besuch gekommen war. Verständnisvoll hatte Levy sie in Ruhe gelassen.

Doch fand die Zeremonie der Wahl statt. Die Auslosung änderte den bisherigen Ablauf dieses Anlasses. Und das hatte jeder verstanden.

Vor allem Levys Vater und sein Bruder, Lord Loxar.

Juvia fiel aus. Während des verhängnisvollen Balls hatte Lord Fullbuster um ihre Hand gebeten und das Haus Loxar hatte mit Freude eingewilligt.

Bilanz dieser Entscheidung, Levy war die einzige zwischen 16 und 20 Jahre, die ihr Haus bei der Zeremonie vertreten konnte. Genial. Sie hasste diesen Anlass seit dem Anfang. Und bevor der Geist ihrer Arche die Spielregel änderte, war sie sicher gewesen nie eine Auserwählte zu werden. Doch jetzt konnte es möglich sein, dass ihr Name gezogen werden würde. Mit ihrem angeborenen Pech würde dies sicher passieren. Was für ein schreckliches Glück...

Sie ließ ihre Cousine wie eine Puppe mit ihr spielen und schaffte es dann in ihr Zimmer zu fliehen. Leider war dieser Moment der Ruhe viel zu kurz und bald war es an der Zeit zu gehen.  
In der Kutsche die sie zum Palast der Wissenschaft brachte – die Zeremonie würde auf dessen Vorplatz stattfinden – sah Levy Juvia lächelnd an, wie diese den Liebesbrief las, den ihr Verlobter ihr geschrieben hatte und verliebte Seufzer von sich ließ. Das Verlobungsjahr vor der Heirat würde sehr lang sein für diese beiden Turteltauben.

Die Kutsche parkierte einige Meter vom Vorplatz entfern und die kleine Leseratte stieg aus, eine Hand als Visier über den Augen, um nicht von der hellen Sonne geblendet zu werden. Kaum zu glauben, dass es gestern den ganzen Tag geregnet hatte.

Zahlreiche junge Mädchen gingen still bis zum Zentrum des Vorplatzes, während die Familien aller Häuser sich am Fuße der Treppe um den besten Platz stritten. Auf einem Podest gegenüber der jungen Ladys, die sich in Reih und Glied aufstellten, ließen Lord Terence und seine Zwillingsschwester, Miss Ayria, ihre jadegrüne Blicke über die potentielle Verlobten gleiten.

Levy hatte das Gefühl, all diese Mädchen wären Tiere, die man zum Metzger brachte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um keine morbide Gedanken zu haben und gesellte zu ihren Unglücksgefährtinnen – auch wenn für diese Mädchen diese Wahl als Chance ansahen, auf der höchsten Stufe der Ehre zu gelangen. Lucy stand rechts von Levy, ein paar Meter entfernt. Die Blauhaarige war glücklich sie zu sehen und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Ihre beste Freundin lächelte schwach zurück.

Sie bemerkte, dass der Geist der Arche und der Fremde des Pols den Vorplatz beobachteten. Sie erschauderte unter ihren eindringlichen Blicken.

Als die Ruhe wieder gekommen war und Lord Terence sich zur Urne begab, in der sich die Namen aller Kandidatinnen befanden, fuhr eine Kutsche mit dem Wappen der Strauss auf dem Platz, die alle Blicke auf sich zog. Levy, die den Balkon aus dem Blickwinkel beobachtete, sah wie Lord Cheney sich erheben wollte und wie Mavis ihn mit einem Wort davon abhielt. Die Leseratte war zu weit entfernt um den Geist zu hören, doch da der Fremde erstarrte ließ sie sich beunruhigen.

Die Kutsche hielt an, die Tür öffnete sich und die zweite Tochter der Strauss stieg aus, ihren Schirm in der Hand. Sie streckte die Hand zur Person die ihr folgte und fünf grazile Finger griffen nach der Hand.

Levy erschrak, als sie Miss Aguria aus der Kutsche aussteigen sah. Die anderen Mädchen waren genauso geschockt wie sie. Das lange und strenge graue Kleid bedeckte fast ihren ganzen Körper, doch sie bewegte mühevoll und jeder Schritt schien ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Und noch schlimmer war ihr Gesicht.

Die beiden jungen Frauen des Hauses Strauss stellten sich an den ihr zugewiesenen Platz, sie marschierten zwischen ihren Kameradinnen in einer Totenstille. Als Yukino neben Levy kam, konnte die Blauhaarigen sehr gut ihre Verletzungen sehen.

Sie hatte ein blaues Auge. Ihre Wangen und ihre Schläfen waren bedeckt mit grossen violetten Blutergüssen und ein breiter Verband bedeckte ihre linke Gesichtshälfte, ging unter ihr Haar und umrundete ihr Kopf. Sie stand gerade wie ein Zinnsoldat, trotz den Schmerzen, die sie ertragen musste. Levy konnte sehen, wie Yukino bei jedem Schritt die Lippen zusammenpresste.

Bei allen Göttern...

Trotz ihrer Angewohnheit dem Tratsch nie zu glauben – schliesslich konnten Gerüchten manchmal nützlich sein – hatte Levy wie viele andere vom Skandal gehört, der die ganze Stadt gestern zum Beben gebracht hatte. Personen hatten eine gemietete Kutsche vor der Villa der Strauss gesehen und beobachtet, wie Lord Cheney und Miss Aguria ausgestiegen sind. Der Fremde hatte durch seinen Umhang die junge Frau beschützt, während diese sich die Mühe gab, ihr zerrissenes Kleid zu verdecken. Sie waren durch den Garten marschiert und traten durch den Eingang der Diener ein, während die Kutsche unter dem Regen wieder wegfuhr. Natürlich entfachte dies alle Diskussionen in den Salons. Die zweite Tochter der Agurias, die man übrigens so gut wie gar nicht kannte, war ohne jegliche Begleitung mit einem Mann unterwegs gewesen und dazu hatte sie ihm in einer Kutsche ihre Unschuld gegeben. Dieser appetitliche Skandal lenkte von der Ungnade des Sternenhauses ab. Verschiedene Hypothesen wurden ausgetauscht: Die einen erinnerten sich die beiden Protagonisten beim Ball zusammen gesehen zu haben, wieder andere stellten noch Lord Terence dazu. Eine Dreiecksbeziehung? Das schien viel zu unglaublich, um wahr zu sein, wenigstens für Levy, als ihre Cousine davon anfing. Im Gegensatz zu Juvia glaubte Levy nie schnell solchen Gerüchten. Und noch mal im Gegensatz zu ihrer Cousine kannte die Leseratte die Atmosphäre der Familie Aguria. Sie wusste von den Ungerechtigkeiten, die Yukino immer zu spüren bekam. Auch wenn es nicht danach aussah, kannte Levy so gut wie jedes Geheimnis der Gesellschaft. Es brachte schon Vorteile irgendwie unsichtbar zu sein. Levy hatte sich gefragt, wie Lord Aguria zu diesem ehrenlosen Gerücht reagiert hätte.

Sie hatte ihre Antwort...

Ihr Blick folgte Yukino, die sich zwei Meter vor dem Podest gestellt hatte. Levy bemerkte, wie Lord Vermillion Yukino komisch anstarrte und wie sich Lord Cheney neben dem Geist zusammenkrampfte. Wäre ein Teil des Skandals doch wahr? Sie kannte nichts von Lord Cheney, doch Lord Terence hatte den Ruf, sich für jede frische und schöne Blüte auf seinem Weg zu interessieren... Und da er die Weißhaarige noch nie gesehen hatte, musste diese neue Entdeckung ihn angezogen haben, wie das Licht ein Insekt.

Levy wand nun den Blick ab, um auf die Urne zu schauen. Der Erbe des Ersten Hauses vergrub seine Finger darin, vermischte die unzähligen Zettel und nahm einen raus. Er gab diesen seiner Schwester, die Zettel entfaltete und mit ihrer Kristallstimme verkündete: „Miss Kinana Cubellios."

Gerufene schritt langsam nach vorne, vollkommen beängstigt. Levy erkannte sie. Kinana war ein Waisenkind, sie hatte ihr Leben nur im Waisenhaus verbracht. Trotz allem war Kinana die beste Freundin von Lisanna Strauss.

Diese applaudierte diskret, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während wütende Gemurmel aus der Menge empor kamen. Es blieben nur noch vier freie Plätze und der erste war von einem Mädchen ohne Titel gestohlen worden? Welche Unverschämtheit!

Der Bruder und die Schwester tauschten nun ihre Rollen. Miss Ayria liess die Hand in die Urne gleiten, fischte daraus einen Zettel, las diesen und übergab ihn ihren Bruder, der rief: „Miss Lisanna Strauss, vom Hause des Schnees!"

Die Weißhaarige öffnete voller Überraschung ihren Mund und liess ihre Hände fallen. Ihre Cousine schubste sie sachte zum Podest und Lisanna gesellte sich zu ihrer Freundin, die sie strahlend anlächelte. Kinana war erleichtert ein bekanntes Gesicht an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Lord Strauss und seine Gemahlin klatschten stürmisch in ihre Hände, was bald viele Aristokraten ihnen nachmachten. Einen solchen Geschäftsmann wütend zu machen wäre nicht klug... und außerdem war Scheinheiligkeit Tradition während dieser Zeremonie.

„Miss Lucy Heartfillia, vom Hause des Goldes."

Die Favoritin hatte keine Reaktion beim Klang ihres Namens. Sie gesellte sich zu ihren zukünftigen Reisegefährtinnen, während die Menge dieses Mal wirklich natürlich applaudierte. Lucy war in der hohen Gesellschaft sehr beliebt. Doch Levy konnte die Kommentare anderer hören, wenn ihre beste Freundin nicht da war: „Wie schade, dass sie kein magisches Talent besitzt."

Nur noch zwei Plätze waren frei. Das Mädchen mit den wilden Locken begann zu glauben, dass sie keine Auserwählte sein würde und dass sie nicht dieses Schicksal erleben musste, von dem sie gar nichts Gutes hielt. Levy entspannte sich. Sie machte sich Sorgen um nichts. Gut, sie würde Lucy nie mehr sehen – das war das einzig Schreckliche – doch nie würde sie die Schuld auf die Schultern tragen müssen, die ein anderer begangen hatte.

„Miss Levy McGarden, vom Hause des Wassers", rief in diesem Moment Lord Terence, all ihre Erleichterung fiel zu Staub.

Lucy hob den Kopf. Was hatte er gesagt? Oh nein!

Die Blonde wusste sehr gut, was Levy von der Wahl hielt, auch wenn ihre Freundin ihr nie den genauen Grund erklärt hatte. Lucy störte sich nicht dabei eine Auserwählte zu sein, im Gegenteil! Sie würde den Stolz ihrer Eltern sein, ihr eigenes Glück finden und würde die Ungnade Leos, die ihr mit seinen Lügen und seiner Verlobung angetan hatte, wegwischen. Doch Levy... nie würde sie am Pol glücklich werden. Man sagte, dass die Männer dort anders waren. Brutal, barbarisch, ungebildet. Was würde die zierliche, kleine und gebildete Levy zwischen diesen Personen tun, in der Kälte der Citacielle? Nein, Levy gehörte zu Alexandria!  
Sie sah wie die Blauhaarige zitterte und die Augen schloss. Lord Terence sagte in der absoluten Stille noch einmal: „Miss McGarden?"

Lucy wusste, dass ihre Freundin nicht feige war, dass sie sich ihrem Schicksal stellen würde. Tatsächlich gab die Blauhaarige sich einen Schubs und ging zum Podest, mit einem kalten Gesicht. Sie stellte sich neben der Blonden, die nach ihrer Hand schnappte. Die Erbin der Heartfillias spürte wie die Leseratte den Druck erwiderte, mit einer Kraft, die sie ihr nie zugetraut hätte.

Die Mitglieder des Hauses Loxar lieferten einen donnernden Applaus, vorallem ihre Cousine, die lauthals: „Bravo! Bravo!" schrie. Die anderen zögerten jedoch. Die Familie Loxar war zwar sehr mächtig, doch dieses kleine und flachbrüstige Mädchen war ein großer Kontrast zu den grossen und schön kurvigen Körpern der anderen Auserwählten. Viele waren sich sicher, dass ihre Töchter viel besser geeignet wären, doch das war das Gesetz des Zufalls.

Nun blieb nur noch ein einziger freier Platz. Nur noch eine junge Frau würde die Ehre bekommen sich zu den anderen zu gesellen, um später einen Drachenherr der Citacielle heiraten zu können. Lucy blickte die naiven Gesichtern der anderen Mädchen an, die wie verrückt auf Ayria starrten, welche nun rief: „Miss Yukino Aguria, vom Hause des Schnees!"

Die Stille war komplett. Noch nie gab es dies in Alexandria. Man hatte das Gefühl, die Zeit würde selbst in einer Sanduhr stillstehen. Während Yukino schwankte, erschlagen von der Neuigkeit, wurde diese surreale Stille vom Triumphschrei Lord Agurias gebrochen.

Der Koloss stürzte sich auf seine Tochter, schubste alle Protestierende auf seinem Weg und schlug ihr kräftig in den Rücken, was diese zusammen zucken liess. Er gratulierte ihr und fügte hinzu, dass er immer gewusst hatte, sie würde die Ehre der Familie sein und dass er stolz auf sie sei. Seine Reaktion schockierte noch viele, niemand hatte Sir Charles so gesehen.

Die Reaktion der Weißhaarige würde in den Erinnerungen aller bleiben.

Sie drehte sich abrupt um und schlug ihrem Vater ins Gesicht. Die Kraft des Schlages, vermischt mit der Überraschung, ließ Lord Aguria auf den Boden fallen.

Die Fäuste geballt, zitternd vor Wut und Schmerz – der Schlag ihres Vaters traf, wo sie die meisten Schmerzen spürte – begann Yukino mit glänzenden Augen zu zischen: „Ich bin nicht deine Tochter und werde niemals zu deiner Familie gehören. Wenn du es noch einmal wagen würdest, mit mir zu reden oder meinen Namen zu sagen, töte ich dich. Ich weiß weder wann, noch wo, doch ich schwöre bei den Götter, dass ich dich töten werde. Und ich werde der Welt zeigen, was du und deine Frau mir während all diesen schrecklichen Jahren angetan habt."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie den Dolch am Gürtel ihres Vaters – derselbe Gürtel mit dem er sie gepeitscht hatte – und zerschnitt damit ihre Ärmel, die nun ihre blassen Arme der Welt blicken liessen, völlig bedeckt mit bläulichen Streifen. Sie machte dasselbe mit dem Kragen und jeder konnte die roten Spuren von Sir Charles sehen, als er sie vom Boden gehoben hatte, um ihr ins Gesicht zu spucken. Wie gerne hätte sie weiter gemacht, um Alexandria all ihre Verletzungen zu zeigen, doch sie konnte nicht, die Gelenke schmerzten ihr immer noch. Stattdessen schnappte sie sich den Umhang ihres Vaters und umhüllte sich damit, bevor sie sich neben Levy stellte, ein gefährlicher Glanz in ihren braunen Augen.

Die Menge blickte schockiert an. Plötzlich ertönte das rauchige Lachen von Lord Terence, welches jeder überraschte, vor allem die junge Frau.

„Mylord", sagte er dann wieder ernst, „wir werden Sie nicht bestrafen. Ich hasse zwar brutale Väter, doch Ihr seid leider der Einzige, der über die Erziehung Eurer Tochter entscheidet. Jedoch empfehle ich Ihnen die Stadt zu verlassen und Euch an einem anderen Ort zurückzuziehen, außer Ihr wollt, dass die Ungnade dieser Demütigung auf Euer Haus fällt... Oder?"

Wütend und verwirrt, die Wange noch rot durch die Ohrfeige seiner Tochter, stand Sir Charles auf und warf Yukino einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Doch diese hielt emotionslos Stand. Danach wandte der Koloss sich ab und marschierte zu seiner Kutsche, während er Lady Mary grob und brutal mit sich zog, die sich schnell von ihren Cousins verabschiedete. Doch die Familie erwiderte nichts, für sie gehörten die beiden nicht mehr zu ihrem Haus.

Levy drehte sich langsam zur Weißhaarigen um. Diese blickte der Kutsche ihrer Eltern nach, die nun für immer vom Platz verschwand.

Welchen Mut sie doch gezeigt hat... ihren Vater vor anderen Leuten zu ohrfeigen und ihn somit vor allen zu demütigen. Levy hätte niemals eine bessere Rache machen können. Sie lächelte und nahm Yukinos Hand, die sie überrascht anstarrte.

Und das Lächeln, das Levy ihr schenkte war ein Versprechen. Das Versprechen, dass nun alles gut gehen würde.

„Alles in Ordnung", flüsterte die Leseratte. „Alles ist in Ordnung."


	6. Abschied und Zeppelin

Es regnete in Strömen. Die strahlende Sonne von gestern war nur noch eine Erinnerung. Eine kleine Gruppe von Personen, mit dicken Stiefel und Wachsmänteln* bekleidet, zwängte sich unter einem Urwald von Schirmen, mitten auf der Plattform des Zeppelins.

Dieser bewegte sich mit einem schrecklichen Quietschen, der die Menge erschaudern ließ. Vielleicht wegen des Regens?

Juvia umarmte ihre Cousine zum letzten Mal. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie ihre hysterische Freude zu Hause gelassen und ihre Tränen machten den Regentropfen Konkurrenz.

Levy erwiderte die Umarmung. Juvia war oft die Sonne in ihrem grauen und monotonen Leben gewesen, dafür war sie ihr dankbar. Sie hoffte, ihre Cousine und ihr Verlobter würden glücklich miteinander sein... Levy hingegen musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht davon zu fliehen. Sie hatte schon immer Höhenangst gehabt und dieser eiserne Riesenballon verunsicherte sie mehr, als sie es jemals zugeben wollte. Fast genauso wie sein Ziel...

Neben ihr hörte Lucy den Empfehlungen ihrer Mutter zu, die Augen feucht von Tränen. Ihr Vater war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er verschwand beim Tumult des Balls und niemand hatte ihn seither wieder gesehen. Sein Schicksal beschäftigte die Blonde. Sie wusste nicht mal, wann sie ihn wiedersehen würde. Falls sie ihn überhaupt wiedersehen würde!

Lady Layla umarmte kurz ihre Tochter und küsste sie auf der Stirn. Levy gab sich Mühe nicht neidisch zu werden. Ihre Mutter hätte sowieso niemals bis zum Flugplatz kommen können und ihr Vater hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht. Nur ihre Cousine und Lord Fullbuster – den sie endlich kennen gelernt hatte – waren gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden.

Das Haus Strauss nahm Abschied von den beiden jungen Mädchen ihres Blutes, die zu zwei Auserwählte geworden waren. Mit diesem glücklichen Zufall würde das Haus des Schnees einen noch viel höheren Respekt erlangen.

Die kleine Blauhaarige beobachtete abermals das leicht angeschwollene Gesicht Yukinos. Die Weißhaarige sagte nichts, doch ihre Augen sprachen für sich. Auch wenn Levy sich beim Gedanke dieser arrangierte Ehe elend fühlte, so verstand sie dennoch, dass Miss Aguria sich freute von hier wegzugehen, nach allem, was sie durchleiden musste.

Lisanna war in der Umarmung ihrer Geschwister begraben. Elfman und Mirajane waren kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Kinana, die keine Familie mehr hatte, um sich zu verabschieden, stand etwas abseits, tief in Gedanken gesunken.

Die fünf Auserwählten gingen zum Handlauf des Zeppelins mit einem Kloß im Hals und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Trotz der großen Ehre, die ihnen gegeben wurden, wussten sie nicht, ob sie eines Tages nach Alexandria zurückkehren würden.

Auf den ersten Stufen wurden sie vom Geist der Arche und seinen zwei Erben empfangen. Man hatte beschlossen, dass Terence und Ayria sie neben Lord Cheney begleiten werden. Die junge Frau mit dem blassgoldenen Haar würde die Anstandsdame für die Mädchen sein und Lord Terence würde die Vermillion vertreten. Da die Drachen sich die Mühe gegeben hatten, ihnen ein hochrangiger Abgesandter zu schicken, würden sie sich dieselbe Mühe geben.

Mavis Vermillion lächelte die fünf jungen Mädchen an, die sich vor ihr verneigten. Sie schüttelte jeder die Hand und sagte mit feuchtem Gesicht: „Ihr seid die ehrenwerte Vertreterinnen unserer Arche. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr dem Volk von Fiore Ehre, Ansehen und Stolz bringen werdet."

Levy zuckte zusammen und zog ihre Hände weg. Sie konnte die Gefühle der Personen auf ihrem Gesicht lesen und in diesem Augenblick war sie sich sicher, dass das Lächeln des Geistes gespielt war. Unter der liebevollen Maske hatte das unsterbliche Wesen Angst.

Mavis hatte Angst um sie fünf und dies beängstigte Levy bis auf die Knochen.

Die fünf Auserwählten bedankten sich beim kleinen Mädchen und drehten sich doch noch einmal um, um sich von ihren Familien und Bekannten zu verabschieden, die ein paar Meter hinter ihnen auf dem nassen Flughafen standen. Der Regen prasselte nicht mehr auf den Leinen der Regenschirme und eine schüchterne Sonne blinzelte zwischen den weißen Wolken hervor.

Danach schnappte sich Lord Terence den Arm von Miss Aguria, Miss Ayria machte dasselbe mit der Erbin der Heartfillias und die beiden Sprösslinge der Vermillions übernahmen die Führung der kleinen Gruppe, die im Zeppelin verschwand.

**Xxx****  
**

Yukinos Augen glitzerten wie Sterne. Dieser Zeppelin war fabelhaft!

Sie waren alle Stufen des Handlaufs aufgestiegen und sind in das Innere des Monsters gegangen. Just haben Yukino, Kinana und Levy überrascht aufgeschrien vor der hinreißenden Dekoration.

Die Gondel (sie war 30 Meter lang und der Zeppelin doppelt so groß) war mit dem gleichen Luxus möbliert und dekoriert worden wie im Haus der Vermillions oder im Palast der Wissenschaft. Es war nicht so protzig wie die Villa der Heartfillias oder trübselig wie das Haus der Familie Strauss. Die Wände waren elegant getäfelt und Yukino konnte sehen, dass es sich um wertvolles Mahagoniholz handelte. Die Gruppe marschierte durch die Sofa- und Sessellandschaft des Salons, um zum Speiseraum zu gelangen.

Der Ausblick war atemberaubend. Riesige Fenster bedeckten ein guter Teil der Wände und vom grossen Tisch her konnten man perfekt die Arche von Fiore sehen mit ihren Tälern und Berge, den grünen Hügel und im Zentrum Alexandria, golden und silbern glänzend im blassen Licht der Sonne. Dieses Mal stießen auch Lisanna und Lucy einen spitzen Schrei aus und rannten zu den Fenstern.

Die fünf jungen Mädchen beobachteten ihre Arche mit einem Stich im Herzen. Nun da sie deren reine und kristallklare Schönheit sahen, war die Idee sie zu verlassen schon schwieriger zu akzeptieren.

Sie hörten hinter ihnen ein Husten und drehten sich um. Lisanna errötete, schließlich war ihr Verhalten nicht sehr damenhaft gewesen. Doch genau betrachtet waren sie noch keine Damen. Lord Terence beobachtete sie amüsiert, während seine Schwester in einem Brief vertieft war. Schließlich faltete Ayria diesen und flüsterte ihren Bruder zu: „Terry, wir sollten mit dem Kapitän reden."

„Da kommt der ja!", rief der Blonde und drehte sich zur linken Tür, die zu den Räumen des Zeppelins führten, die sie noch nicht besucht hatten.

Ein kleiner und runder Mann trat ein, ein energisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Er schüttelte die Hand von Lord Vermillion, gab dessen Schwester einen Handkuss, bevor er sich zu seinen fünf Passagierinnen drehte, strahlend lächelnd.

„Aha, das sind also unsere hübschen Blumen! Wie fühlen Sie sich, Ladys?"

Sie murmelten ein vages „Gut", etwas eingeschüchtert von der Familiarität des Kapitäns. Dieser stellte sich mit einer nervöser Verbeugung vor: „Da vergesse ich wieder meine guten Manieren. Misses, ich werde Euer Kapitän bis zum unserer Endstation sein. Ich verspreche Euch heil zur Polararche zu bringen, so wahr ich Magnus Hugues heiße."

Die jungen Frauen entspannten sich ein wenig. Die frohe Laune des kleinen Mannes war irgendwie ansteckend. Yukino drehte sich ein bisschen um und blickte die entfernte Landschaft an. Im Gegensatz zu Levy liebte sie die Höhen. Als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war, war ihr größter Traum das Fliegen gewesen, um ihr düsteres Heim zu verlassen und in den grünen Tälern Fiores zu schweben. Nie hätte sie gedacht an Bord eines Zeppelins zu steigen. Diese fabelhaften Flugmaschinen, die sie als kleines Kind von ihrer Luke beobachtete, die zu unbekannten Archen flogen... Die Weisshaarige war so glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor.

„Misses, Mylord", schwafelte Kapitän Hugues. „Ich rate euch das Apéro im Salon zu nehmen. Der Ballon wird bald starten und es ist besser, wenn ihr sitzt. Ich muss sagen... es zittert noch heftig."

Miss Ayria nahm ihre Schützlinge mit in den Salon, während Terence sich mit dem Kapitän unterhalten wollte. Yukino hingegen bemerkte nicht, wie ihre Freundinnen sich entfernten, sie war zu sehr vom Panorama angezogen. Unabsichtlich hörte sie Lord Vermillion sagen: „Magnus... wo ist unser Polargast? Er sollte doch uns mit Ihnen begrüßen."

Magnus Hugues schnitt eine Grimasse und antwortete: „Ihr wisst doch wie die Drachen sind. Mysteriös, unnahbar und für nichts auf der Welt geschwätzig. Seit seiner Ankunft hat er sich in seiner Kabine eingeschlossen und ist nie mehr raus gekommen. Ich fürchte, er wird Sie nicht begrüßen."

„Das spricht gegen die Etikette! Er sollte..."

„Was sollte ich, Mylord?"

Die Weißhaarige zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme erkannte. Sie drehte sich nicht um – die drei Männer hatten sie zum Glück noch nicht entdeckt – und beschloss einfach weiter zuzuhören und die Arche weiterhin zu bewundern.

„Lord Cheney! Wollen Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Wie Ihr so liebevoll bemerkt habt, es wäre wirklich unhöflich, wenn ich Euch alle nicht willkommen heißen würde."

Yukino runzelte die Stirn. Sie hätte schwören können, sie hätte bei beiden einen bitteren Ton gehört. Doch beim Ball schienen die beiden sich nahe gestanden zu haben...

„Miss Aguria? Was machen Sie noch hier?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Kapitän sie ansprach. Mit geröteten Wangen stotterte sie: „Was... was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Ihr solltet Eure Kameraden im Salon wiederfinden. Wir werden bald wegfliegen und Ihr riskiert noch zu stürzen."

„Das wird schon gehen, ich werde mich festhalten."

„Ich bestehe darauf, Miss."

„Gut..."

Sie warf einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus und verließ den Speisesaal, ohne einen Blick auf dem Drachen oder Lord Vermillion zu werfen. Sie gesellte sich zu ihren... Freundinnen(?) und setzte sich neben ihrer Cousine, die sie fragen wollte, wo sie geblieben war, als die drei Männer eintraten. Miss Ayria erhob sich sofort, als sie Lord Cheney neben ihrem Zwillingsbruder erblickte und die fünf auserwählten Mädchen taten es ihr sofort gleich.

„Guten Tag, Misses", begrüßte der Drache sie alle. Er gab einen Handkuss der Erbin der Vermillions, bevor er sich in einem Sessel setzte.

Terence tat dasselbe, während der Kapitän verschwand, um den Abflug vorzubereiten. Er versprach sie später wiederzufinden.

Die Stille wurde erdrückend nach seinem Verschwinden. Terence wollte ein Gespräch mit dem Fremden beginnen, doch Lord Cheney hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien nicht bereit für irgendwelche Diskussionen zu sein. Es war Miss Ayria, die schließlich die Stille brach: „Miss Heartfillia, ich wollte Ihnen Mitleid für dieses schreckliche Unglück zeigen."

Lucy hob abrupt den Kopf und starrte die Frau wortlos an. Die Weißhaarige konnte von ihrem Platz aus die Spannung zwischen den beiden Blonden bemerken. Lucy war wegen Leos Verrat bestürzt gewesen. Nicht unbedingt subtil, sie daran noch zu erinnern.

„Und Sie, Miss Ayria? Seid Ihr selber verlobt?", fragte Kinana mit der Unschuld ihres Alters.

Die Nachfahrerin von Mavis lächelte traurig. Sie wollte antworten, doch ihr Bruder kam ihr zuvor: „Ayria hat beschlossen Vestalin zu werden."

Einmal schien er nicht strahlend zu sein.

Yukino beobachtete ihre Reisegefährten, halb versteckt hinter einem Vorhang. Sie hasste menschlichen Kontakt – ihr Vater hatte mit seinen Schlägen gut dafür gesorgt – und wollte lieber etwas entfernt bleiben. Man konnte so vieles lernen, wenn man schwieg und zuhörte.

Levy beobachtete alles ganz genau. Vor allem die Bibliothek des Salons zog sie wie ein Magnet an und sie hatte sowieso nicht auf das „Gespräch" aufgepasst. So gut Yukino beobachtete, genauso starrte Levy auf die verschiedenen Titel der Bücher.

Kinana schien sich am meisten unwohl zu fühlen. Da sie nur im Waisenhaus von Alexandria gelebt hatte, waren Luxus und Seide fremd für sie und sie fühlte sich wie ein Elefant in einem Porzellanladen.

Lisanna sah verträumt das Gemälde über Terence an. Ihre himmelblauen Augen waren vage und sie schien in Gedanke versunken zu sein.

Lucy bewegte sich nicht und sah auf den Boden. Die Trennung mit ihrer Mutter, das Verschwinden ihres Vaters und der Verrat ihres Verlobten, all das war schwer auf einem Schlag zu verkraften.

Lord Vermillion strahlte nun nicht mehr. Kinanas naive Frage schien die Zwillinge getrübt zu haben und nun schwiegen sie. Ayria konzentrierte sich auf ihre Stickerei, doch ihre Hände zitterten.

Nun legte Yukino ihren Blick auf den Drachen. Lord Cheney hatte die Augen geschlossen und trotz des schwachen Lichtes hatte die Weißhaarige das Gefühl, dass seine Wangen eine grünliche Farbe angenommen hatten. Als der Zeppelin anfing sich zu bewegen, vergruben sich seine Fingernägel in das Leder des Sessels. Yukino lächelte fast. Der dunkle Rogue Cheney, Enkel des Drachenkönigs und Erbe von Skyadrum, litt unter Transportkrankheit?

Die Motoren dröhnten und der Zeppelin wurde losgelassen. Die acht Fahrgäste fühlten ihre Mägen zum Hals klettern, bevor diese wieder runter fielen und eine Runde Saltos veranstalteten. Kinana hielt sich am Sofa fest und zitterte, die Augen voller Terror. Lord Cheney schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Der Zeppelin bewegte sich nun so stark, dass Yukino das Gefühl hatte, sie würden stürzen. Doch die Turbinen waren im Gange und das Helium ging in den Ballon hinein. Sie spürte, wie sie sich in die Luft erhoben und die Arche von Fiore endgültig verließen.

Ohne auf ihre grünliche Kameradinnen zu achten, sprang sie von ihrem Sessel und rannte so schnell sie konnte – trotz ihrer Röcke – zum Speiseraum, wo sie sich atemlos ans Fenster presste. Die Berge von Fiore verkleinerten sich immer mehr und der Weißhaarige schien es, als ob das Licht des Observatoriums flackerte, wie ein Zwinkern. Yukino beobachtete traurig wie Alexandrias Türme kleiner wurden und mit einem Kloß im Hals verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Kindheit.

„Miss Aguria? Sie sollten sich setzen."

Sie nickte langsam drehte sie zu Lord Terence um, der an der Tür lehnte. Der Blonde gab ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. Auch er hatte eine grünliche Gesichtsfarbe.

Der Erbe der Vermillions näherte sich, etwas zu nahe nach ihrem Geschmack. Die Weißhaarige schob sich leicht zu Seite. Terence sah ihr tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Haltet ihr das durch?"

„Unsere Arche hat mir nicht viel Glückseligkeit gegeben", lächelte sie. „Ich bin nicht glücklich, sie zu verlassen, aber fast..."

„Haben Sie noch Schmerzen?

Einen kurzen Augenblick funkelten seine grünen Augen vor Wut. Yukino nickte, jedoch wollte seinen Blick nicht sehen.

„Ayria hat Kenntnisse mit Heilungskräften. Sobald wir installiert sind, bitte ich sie nach Ihnen zu sehen. Nicht, dass Eure Verletzungen sich entzünden."

Überrascht, dass er ihr so viel Achtung schenkte, bedankte sich die junge Frau. Sie wollte zurück zu ihrer Cousine gehen, um sich von diesem Mann zu entfernen, der ihr viel zu nah stand. Als er ihre Hände schnappte, spürte Yukino wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Wie lange dauert dies schon?"

Sein Ton hatte sich verändert, ebenso wie seine Mimik. Es stimmte, dass er Väter hasste, die ihre Töchter prügelten. Das war keine Lüge gewesen.

„Oh, seit immer, nehme ich an. Ab dem Zeitpunkt, ab dem ich groß genug war, um mich permanent zu verdecken und ab dem er schamlos auf mich herabließ."

„Und Eure Mutter? Merkte sie nichts?"

Yukino lachte freudlos auf, doch gleichzeitig versuchte sie ihre Hände zu befreien.

„Meine Mutter? Es fehlte nicht viel, bis sie ihn ermutigte dies zu tun. Wenn sie selber einen Gürtel hätte, hätte sie dasselbe getan."

Die junge Frau wusste nicht, warum sie ihr Herz ausschüttete. Vielleicht weil Terence sie so intensiv anstarrte. Oder vielleicht war es einfach der Stress des Abfluges. Sie fuhr fort, mit einem wütenden Glitzern in den nussbraunen Augen: „Sie war nicht besser, im Gegenteil! Sie amüsierte sich, mich mit eiskaltem Wasser im Keller zu duschen, mich vor Gästen zu demütigen oder wenn sie ihre Tasse umstieß, wenn ich Tee einschenkte, um mich zu beschuldigen. Wenn Vater seine Wutanfälle hatte, stichelte sie ihn an und ich musste dies erdulden. Auch wenn ich mich nun gerächt habe, sollte ich beide jemals wiedersehen, müsste ich mich stark zurückhalten, um ihnen nicht die Augen auszukratzen. Vater und seine Schläge... die waren fast aushaltbar. Es war schliesslich nur physisch. Doch Mutter... das war die mentale Tortur und sie ließ mir keine Atempause. Sie weckte mich bei Morgengrauen, damit ich alle Fenster polierte und das Frühstück machte. Danach schickte sie mich zurück ins Zimmer, wenn man einen Schrank als Zimmer betrachten konnte, und gab mir nichts zu essen."

„Dann sind wir zu den Strauss gezogen. Das war das Beste, was ich sozusagen erlebt hatte. Mutter hatte Lisa und Mira kennen gelernt und mich vergessen. Sie demütigte mich nur ab und zu, indem sie meine Cousinen mit mir verglich. Ja, ich hatte eine Mansarde unter dem Dach mit den Dienern und Sorano war nicht mehr hier, um mich zu verteidigen. Jedoch sah ich Vater seltener und Mutter sah mich nicht mehr an, weil sie sich extrem für mich schämte."

„Ich war fast glücklich. Vater schlug mich nicht mehr so oft, weil ich bei Morgengrauen aus dem Haus ging und Mutter konnte mich nicht mehr beim Essen kritisieren, weil ich nicht teilnahm. Meine Tage verbrachte ich in der Bibliothek. Ich kam spät nach Hause, aß wenig und ging schnell ins Bett. Ich war hungrig, mir war oft kalt und war öfters müde, doch immer noch besser als Prügel."

„Doch gleichzeitig konnten meine Cousins nie erfahren, was ich durchleben musste... Immer wenn Vater einen Wutanfall hatte, waren sie entweder aus dem Haus oder konnten ihn nicht hören. Wir interessierten uns sowieso wenig gegenseitig."

„Eine Auserwählte zu sein... das bedeutete weg gehen. Sie nie mehr sehen. Ich hatte Angst diese Wahl wäre nicht echt... doch es ist passiert. Ich werde sie nie mehr sehen... Sie sind nur noch Gespinste der Vergangenheit. Ich bin so glücklich... Nie hätte ich gedacht eines Tages wegzugehen."

Yukino lächelte zwischen ihren kullernden Tränen. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert. Endlich hatte sie ihr Herz ausgeschüttet. All diese brutalen und schwierigen Wörter, die auf ihre Schulter lasteten wie die antike Erde auf Atlas' Schultern, sie hatte sie endlich für alle Mal losgelassen. Nie mehr, nie wieder würden diese sie verletzen können.

Lord Vermillion sah sie in einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Horror an. Er presste ihre Hände noch fester und wollte etwas sagen, doch jemand kam ihr zuvor.

„Lord Vermillion, es ist an der Zeit den Mädchen ihre Zimmer zu zeigen."

Der Angesprochene sprang erschrocken auf und schloss seinen Mund. Er drehte sich zu Lord Cheney um, der sich an der Tür lehnte, genau wie er es vorhin getan hatte.

„Ich komme."

Bei Mavis... Yukino wurde erst jetzt klar, wie nahe sie dem Erben gewesen war. Dazu kam noch, dass Lord Cheney sie gesehen hatte! Und diese Heulerei, die nun nicht aufhören wollte...

Sie sah wie der Drache wieder in den Salon ging, während Terence mit dem Daumen sanft ihre Tränen wegwusch. Extrem rot im Gesicht stieß sie sich von ihm weg.

Was machte er bloß? Wollte er den Gerüchten noch mehr Gewürz geben? Genügte es ihm nicht, dass der Mann, der sie zu ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann brachte, sie gesehen hatte?

„Ich... Dank, dass Ihr mir zugehört habt. Wenn Ihr so gütig wärt mich gehen zu lassen, ich denke man erwartet uns."

Sie distanzierte sich noch etwas mehr von ihm und umrundete den Erben, um den Saal zu verlassen.

**Xxx****  
**

Levy stand in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre beiden Koffer waren mit ihrem wenigen Eigentümer gefüllt und nun geöffnet, den Inhalt hatte sie in den Schrank und unter dem Bett geräumt.

Die Kabine war zwar schmal und nicht hoch, doch die kleine Blauhaarige störte sich nicht dabei. Ihr Zimmer in Alexandria hatte genau diese Größe gehabt und mit ihrer Körpergröße störte sie sich nicht in kleinen Räumen zu sein.

Der Kapitän Hugues hatte den Frauen erklärt, dass die Reise etwa zwei Wochen dauern würde. Schließlich brauchte es Zeit, um vom südlichen Fiore zum nördlichen Pol zu gelangen. Sie würden Zwischenstopps auf der benachbarten Arche Era machen und auf andere, deren Namen sie sich nicht gemerkt hatte, um Waren abzuladen.

Dann würden sie im Süden der Polararche landen und von dort aus würde ein kleines Flugschiff sie bis zur Citacielle bringen, der schwebenden Stadt.

Die kleine junge Frau war ungeduldig sie zu sehen. Auch wenn die Situation immer noch nicht ihre Sympathie erregte, sie hatte beschlossen die guten Seiten der Reise zu sehen und dachte daran, dass sie in weniger als einem Monat die legendäre fliegende Stadt mit eigenen Augen sehen würde. Ihre Kinderträume wurden irgendwie wahr – wenn man die arrangierte Ehe nie mitzählte.

Sie schloss ihre Kabinentür und setzte sich auf ihre Liege. Der Abflug verlief eher gut. Jedenfalls für die anderen, schließlich hatten Kinana und Levy fast den Imbiss erbrochen, den alle wenig später genommen hatten. Die Leseratte hatte sogar gesehen, wie Yukino an den Fensterscheiben klebte, fasziniert vom Ausblick, den sie zwischen den Nebelschwaden erahnen konnte. Levy hatte sich möglichst weit von den Fenstern entfernt, um keine Krise zu bekommen oder ohnmächtig zu werden.

Wenigstens hatte das kleine Zimmer nur eine kleine Luke. Ihre verdammte Höhenangst würde sie sicher nicht in der Kabine bekommen.

Sobald die Mahlzeit zu Ende gegangen war, hatte sie Magnus gebeten ihr einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek auszuleihen. Der Kommandant, überrascht von ihrer Bitte – schließlich handelte es sich vor allem von Karten und Zeichnungen für die Verliebten der Astronomie – hatte sie ihr trotz aus vollem Herzen gegeben und Levy studierte nun eine faszinierende Weltkarte, die den ganzen Handelsverkehr aller Archen der Neuen Welt beschrieb.

Die junge Frau hatte rausgefunden, dass Fiore eine der ersten Handelsmächten war und dass der Pol, trotz seiner Größe und legendären Führer, fast fremd vom Handelsverkehr war. Sie konnte sogar entschlüsseln, was die Planetstudie nicht wirklich enthüllte. Wegen seiner Entfernung von der internationalen Ökonomie hatte der Pol viele Schulden angehäuft und die Liste der Gläubigen war ziemlich lang. Ein Land mit Defizit? Trotz ihrer Schlichtheit schienen die Kleider von Lord Cheney sowie sein Katana ziemlich teuer und von guter Qualität zu sein.

Danach nahm sie das Buch, das über die Polararche sprach. Wenn sie dort für den Rest ihres Lebens leben sollte, wäre es besser, wenn sie jetzt schon einige Sitten ihrer zukünftigen Gastgeber und vor allem Ehemänner lernen würde.

Levy öffnete das Buch und legte es auf ihren Schoss. Die Nacht versprach interessant zu werden... und wenn die ganze Bibliothek Bücher besaß wie die ihrer Auswahl, dann würde die Reise doch nicht so langweilig werden wie sie dachte.

**Xxx****  
**

Yukino zog ihr Nachtkleid an. Sie war in ihren Gedanken verloren und hatte nur noch Lust aus ihrer Kabine zu schleichen und zurück zum Speiseraum zu gehen. Nachdem sie diese wundervolle Aussicht gesehen hatte, war sie neugierig diese in der Nacht zu bewundern.

Sie waren über Anima geflogen, die feenhafte Arche und ihre lebendige Gegenstände. Die Weißhaarige hat die Berge des Bären gesehen. Auch waren sie über die Spitzen der andemiennischen Berge geschwebt und sie hatte sogar einen Puma auf einem Baum gesehen.

Die junge Frau hatte große Lust alles zu zeichnen, was sie gesehen hatte. Ihre Hand kribbelte, zeichnete in der Luft, während sie ein Buch über die sagenhaften Tiere der Alten Welt las.

Die Weißhaarige war schon immer talentiert gewesen, wenn es um zeichnen, malen und skizzieren ging. Als sie klein gewesen war, hatte sie Gesichter im Sand des Gartens ihres Hauses skizziert oder hatte die Kohle aus dem Kamin genommen, um die losen Blätter ihrer Schulhefte zu füllen. Heute fehlte ihr das schrecklich.

Ach, sie würde Magnus morgen um Stifte und Blätter bitten.

Mit dem Gedanken an Terences Finger um ihre Handgelenke schlief sie ein.


	7. Ein Balkon aus Eisen

Levy gähnte und rieb sich die Augen, der Geist immer noch von Müdigkeit umhüllt. Sie war gestern recht spät ins Bett gegangen, völlig vertieft im Buch über den Pol, den sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte und es war recht schwer gewesen, am nächsten Morgen aufzustehen. Miss Ayria hatte sie um neun Uhr aufgeweckt und hatte ihr beim Anziehen geholfen, amüsiert von Levys müder Ungeschicklichkeit. Die hübsche Blonde mit der Pfirsichhaut war eine liebevolle Person, weitaus mehr als die Blauhaarige auf dem ersten Blick geglaubt hatte. Ihr sanftes Lächeln war nicht gespielt wie das ihrer erlauchten Vorfahrerin und ihre grünen Augen waren voller Güte.

Wenn sie Ayria blindes Vertrauen schenken würde, war Levy ihren Zwillingsbruder eher misstrauisch gestellt. Lord Terence hatte den Ruf ein unverbesserlicher Aufreißer zu sein, außerdem schien er Yukino gefährlich nahe zu stehen. Doch eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden wäre unheilvoll. Erstens würde es die Ehre einer jungen Frau beschmutzen, die schon einem anderen versprochen wurde, und zweitens wäre es eine Beleidigung gegenüber der Citacielle und Alexandria würde darunter leiden.

Sie öffnete die Tür des Salons, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Lisanna und Kinana redeten in einer Ecke des Raumes, einen Stickrahmen auf dem Schoß. Levy lächelte, als sie die unbeendete Arbeit der beiden sah. Lisanna war anscheinend keine gute Näherin und ihre beste Freundin noch weniger. Doch Levy konnte sie verstehen. Sie selber hatte Schwierigkeiten eine Nadel zu halten, ohne jemanden zu verletzen.

Sie setzte sich in einem Sessel und seufzte. Sie hatte das Frühstück verpasst und war hungrig. Zum Glück hatte Ayria versprochen, ihr vor dem Mittagessen ein Brötchen zu geben.

Die junge Frau hatte nicht nur Probleme mit dem Schlafmangel. Lucy redete nicht mehr mit ihr. Ayrias Worte von gestern, die jedoch gut gemeint waren, hatten sie anscheinend getrübt. Ihre beste Freundin hatte sich in ihrer Kabine eingeschlossen und wollte niemanden sehen.

Levy hatte kurz Yukino mit Magnus reden sehen, Terence und seine Zwillingsschwester genossen die Sonne im Speiseraum und Lord Cheney war ebenfalls nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen.

Levy fühlte sich etwas alleine.

Sie beschloss in ihr Zimmer zurückzugehen um ihr Buch zu holen und sich ein Beispiel an den Vermillion-Erben zu nehmen. Als sie den Schmöker endlich in ihrer Unordnung wiederfand – ihr Talent einen Raum ducheinander zu bringen war von Fiore mitgekommen – ging sie in den Speiseraum und war erstaunt zwei leere Sessel zu sehen. Wo waren sie hin? Nun fühlte sie sich wirklich alleine.

Sie warf einen Blick in den Salon und lächelte, als sie Miss Ayria sah, wie diese Lisanna und Kinana die Kunst der Stickerei beibrachte, was jede junge Ehefrau können sollte. Glücklich dieser Tortur zu entkommen, schlich sich die Blauhaarige fort. Sie setzte sich auf dem Stuhl, aufgewärmt von der hübschen Blonden, und legte ihr Buch auf ihrem Schoß.

Nun... sie hatte gerade das Kapitel über die Söldner gelesen, diese Kopfgeldjäger deren Unfehlbarkeit in den Missionen nur mit ihrer Grausamkeit verglichen werden konnte. Sie blätterte die Seite und las still der Titel des nächsten Kapitels.

_**DIE MACHT, DAS KÖNIGSTUM UND DIE DRACHEN**_

Endlich! Endlich würde sie mehr über diesen fremden Clan erfahren, zu den sie gezwungen wurde anzugehören. Vielleicht gab es Details über Mavis' Schuld...

_Der König des Pols trägt den Namen __**Acnologia**__. Er ist, der Legende nach, dieser der seinen Clan zu seinem neuen Heim gebracht und die Citacielle mit seinen eigenen Händen erbaut hätte, diese mystische fliegende Stadt._

_Doch einige streiten ihm diese Akten ab. In der Tat, während dem Krieg der Spalten, fünfzig Jahre nach dem Exodus, wurde die kriegerische Natur des Monats von allen bekannt, was sein Beinamen und der Namen seines Clans entschied: Seit diesem Tage sprachen seine Untertanen nur mit Furcht und Ehrbietung von ihm, dem __**Drachenkönig**__._

_Eigentlich war der Clan der Drachen ein Matriarchat, da Acnologias Zwillingsschwester __**Ananéosi**__ auf dem Thron steigen sollte. Doch die Königin starb kurz nach dem Exodus an einem Gehirnfieber, nur zwei männliche Erben hinter sich lassend. Der König war selber Vater von zwei Söhnen, die weibliche Nachfolge konnte nicht beglichen werden und der natürliche Gang wurde getrübt._

_Acnologia wusste, dass seine Schwester schwanger war. Als sie starb, war die Schwangerschaft beinah zu Ende gewesen. Er bat den Chirurgen das noch lebendige Kind in ihrem Leib zu retten, so kam Grandine, der Engel, auf die Welt, einzige weibliche Erbin ihrer Generation._

_Logischerweise hätte die Drächin einmal erwachsen ihren Onkel auf den Thron ablösen müssen. Doch Ananéosis Tochter wollte nicht regieren. Und ihre einzige Tat als Königin war die Regentschaft dem Drachenkönig zu geben, bis eine neue Erbin ihn ablösen würde, entweder aus ihrem Leib oder aus der ihrer Brüder._

_Reden wir nun von diesen Nachfahren._

_Die Ehegemahlen von Acnologia und Ananéosi waren beide von Fiore. Sie hatten keine verwandte Bindungen zu den Drachen und so galt es für alle Mitglieder des Clans, die eine Person außerhalb ihrer Familie und ihres Clans beehelichten._

_Der Drachenclan ist sehr groß. Heute zählt er mehr als zweihundert eingeborene Mitglieder und genau so viele eingeheiratete. Im Zentrum gibt es eine Elite, die von den beiden Generationen der Erben von Acnologia und Ananéosi vertreten ist. Diese Elite bildet sozusagen die Königsfamilie, wie der Scarlettclan auf der Arche des Paradies oder das Haus Vermillion auf Fiore. Die Drachen, die strenggenommen es auch wirklich sind, sind im ganzen zwölf, ohne den Regent mitzuzählen._

_**Acnologia &amp; ? = Skyadrum &amp; Metallicana**_

_**Ananéosi &amp; ? = Igneel, Weisslogia &amp; Grandine**_

_**Skyadrum &amp; ? = Rogue Cheney**_

_**Metallicana &amp; ? = Gajeel Redfox**_

_**Igneel &amp; ? = Erik &amp; Natsu Dragneel**_

_**Weisslogia &amp; ? = Laxus Dreyar &amp; Sting Eucliffe**_

_**Grandine &amp; ? = Wendy Marvell**_

_Es ist zudem erstaunlich, dass alle Gemahlen dieser Drachen entweder bei der Geburt gestorben sind, für die Frauen, oder unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden sind, was ihre Absenz auf der Ahnenlinie erklärt. Erwartet allen, die einen Drachen heiraten, ein tragisches Schicksal? Männer und Frauen von Fiore, hütet Euch..._

Levy erhob den Kopf, völlig erschüttert. Die letzten Linien des Kapitels waren irgendwie besorgniserregend.

Der Autor des Buches sprach sie fünf Mädchen direkt an, um sie zu warnen. Die kleine Blauhaarige hatte noch weniger Lust ans Ziel zu kommen.

Sie beobachtete das Medaillon-Portrait ihres Führers neben seinen blutrot geschriebenen Namen. Der Cheney des Bildes war der lebendigen Version wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Das Buch musste erst vor kurzem veröffentlicht worden sein, damit eine solche Ähnlichkeit entstand. Levy drehte das Buch um und las das Datum auf dem Klappentext. Sie machte kugelrunde Augen und stotterte: „W-w-wie... ist das möglich?"

Die weissen Ziffern formten die Zahl x675.

Also fünfzig Jahre zuvor.

Levy feuilleta l'ouvrage avec empressement et s'arrêta à la page 246, qui listaient certaines particularités des Dragons :

Levy blätterte den Schmöker und hielt an der Seite 246 an, die eine Liste enthielt über einige Eigenarten der Arten enthielt.

_Verschlimmerte Sinne – Fähigkeit, in der Nacht perfekt zu sehen, übergroße Geruch- und Hörsinne, verfeinerte Geschmacks- und Tastsinne – gegenseitige Abneigung gegenüber Tiere, übermächtige Talente, kein Bedürfnis sich regelmäßig zu ernähren, größere Lebenserwartung als einige Pflanzenarten der Alten Welt – etwa von 150 bis 700 Jahren, was den ältesten lebendigen Drachen angeht, der Drachenkönig Acnologia überlebte schliesslich der Grosse Chaos._

Mit klopfenden Herzen und einem trockenem Mund las Levy mehrmals die letzten Linien, ohne dies glauben zu können. Waren die Drachenprinzen also fast... unsterblich?

„Seid Ihr schockiert?"

Die Blauhaarige zuckte so fest zusammen, dass das Buch aus ihren Händen fiel und auf dem Boden landete. Sie drehte sich zu Lord Cheney um, der mitten im Speiseraum stand. Er hatte sie wirklich erschreckt, so aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen!

„Ich habe Sie lesen gehört und erkenne, was Ihr in Euren Händen... gerade hieltet", sagte der Fremde und zeigte mit dem Kinn auf das Buch. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe."

Er gesellte sich zu ihr, hob das Buch vom Boden auf und überreichte es ihr, bevor er sich gegenüber von ihr auf einem Sessel setzte. Sie beobachtete erstaunt sein neutrales Gesicht. Wie konnte dieser Mann über fünfzig Jahre alt sein. Er schien nicht älter als zwanzig.

„Ich nehme an, Ihr habt viele Fragen und das ist völlig normal. Jedoch dachte ich, dass Ihr diese... Eigenschaft von uns Drachen kennen würdet. Sie ist ziemlich berühmt."

„Nein... nein, ich wusste nichts davon. Und ja, es hat mich ziemlich geschockt. Wären Sie so höflich mir dies zu erklären?"

Lord Cheney schien zu lächeln, bevor er begann zu erklären: „Ich erblickte am 6. Oktober x654 das Licht der Welt. Wenn ich Eure Lebenserwartung hätte, wäre ich heute 71 Jahre alt. Aber wie sie sehen, Miss McGarden, unsere Lebenserwartung ist viel größer als die der Menschen. Nach Ihnen bin ich vielleicht 71 Jahre alt, doch mein Körper und meine Maturität sind hingegen beim 21. Lebensjahr stehen geblieben. Wir Drachen entwickeln uns langsamer und wenn wir zum 20. Lebensjahr gelangen – nach Drachenjahr gezählt – bleiben wir in diesem Zeitalter für unbestimmte Zeit, was zwischen dreißig und sechzig Menschenjahre variieren kann. Dies erklärt, warum wir jung aussehen, obwohl wir im letzten Jahrhundert geboren wurden. Alles in Ordnung, habe ich Sie nicht durcheinander gebracht?"

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich dachte einfach über diese Möglichkeit nach. Wie ist dies möglich?"

Cheney zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ein Geschenk der Götter, ein Zufall... vielleicht sind wir eine Evolution der menschlichen Rasse, wer weiß? Eigentlich achten wir nicht darauf. Die meisten Personen um uns sind selber Drachen und die anderen sind uns zu wenig nahe oder wichtig, dass wir bemerken können, ob sie schneller altern als wir oder nicht."

„Und was ist mit uns? Ich meine, sind die Ehefrauen der Drachen dazu verdammt viel früher zu sterben als ihre Gemahlen?"

Der Lord des Nordes bedachte sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, bevor er aufstand und seine Knie entstaubte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber das ist ein anderes Thema und ich bin nicht dazu verpflichtet Ihnen davon zu erzählen bevor wir zur Citacielle angekommen sind."

Mit diesen nickte er ihr zu und ging, eine völlig perplexe Levy hinter sich lassend.

Sie wendete sich wieder dem Buch zu auf ihrem Schoss und detaillierte die Gesichter der Drachen in den Portraits neben ihren Namen.

Es hatte die beiden Söhnen der Hellen Lilie, weizenblond und gut erkennbar an ihren Narben, die dem Jüngeren ein spitzbübisches Aussehen gab und dem Älteren ein kriegerisches: Sting Eucliffe und Laxus Dreyar. Und dann die beiden Erben Igneels, die sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich sahen. Ihre respektive pinke und rotbraunen Haaren waren eine ungefähre Mischung der flammenden Mähne ihres Vaters: Natsu und Erik Dragneel.

Um mit den Nachkommen der Königin Ananéosi aufzuhören – von der es nur eine schwarzweiße Photografie gab, sie starb vor den technologischen Fortschritt – gab es Grandine, stolze Frau deren Haarfarbe sich zwischen Creme und Blassrosa befand und ihre Tochter, zukünftige Königin des Clan der Drachen, die niedliche Wendy mit dem feenhaften Lächeln.

Levy blickte dann zur Genealogie des Königs – einen Mann mit einem blutigen Blick und dunklen Gesichtsausdruck – und beobachtete die strengen Gesichter seiner Kinder. Skyadrum der Dunkle, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und granatroten Augen ähnelte stark seinem Sohn. Neben war Metallicana der Blutige, der ein schiefes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte und eine eisengraue Mähne besaß – genau wie sein Erbe, Lord Redfox, genauso furchteinflößend wie sein Vater.

Lord Gajeel hatte eine Mähne noch schwärzer als die Flügel eines Raben, lang und stachelig. Sein Gesicht war mit unzähligen Eisennägel geprägt – über den Augenbrauen, der Nase entlang und auf seinem Kinn. Die Blauhaarige erschauderte als sie seine roten Augen sah, genauso blutig wie diese seines Vaters und seines Großvaters. Er war zwar nur ein regloses Bild, doch sie hatte schon Angst vor ihm. Und dann würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich noch begegnen.

Sie schloss das Buch und liess sich noch mehr in ihrem Sessel fallen, die Zähne gepresst.

**Xxx**

Yukino hüpfte umher. Sie war heute Morgen früh aufgestanden, hatte ihr Frühstück verschlungen und war Magnus nachgerannt, als sie ihn durch den Gang marschieren sah. Er hatte ein Augenbraue gehoben bei ihrer Frage – ein Zeichnungsblock und ein Bleistift, das war eher komisch für eine junge Lady – doch er hatte gelächelt und ihr versprochen das Gewünschte zu finden. Eine halbe Stunde später war er vor ihrer Tür mit dem Zeichnungsmaterial, welches sie sofort dankend an ihre Brust gepresst hatte. Der Kapitän hatte ihr dann noch viel mehr Freude bereitet, als er ihr der kleine, eiserne Balkon gezeigt hatte, der hoch oben auf dem Zeppelin war.

Die Gondel unter dem Riesenballon hatte zwei Stockwerke. Das „Erdgeschoss" befand sich da, wo die sieben Gäste aus Fiore, der Kommandant und Lord Cheney waren. Im oberen Geschoss schlief die Mannschaft, damit sie einen direkten Zugang zum Ballon hatten. Magnus Hugues hatte sie in den Zeppelin genommen und sie den unglaublichen Motor entdeckt, der sich zwischen den Leinen versteckt hielt. Überall waren eiserne Querbalken und Treppen, auf denen sich die Mitglieder der Mannschaft tummelten, faszinierende Maschinen, die das Helium überall verteilten und eine kleine Treppe aus geschmiedeten Eisen, die zum kleinen Balkon hoch oben auf dem Ballon führte.

Yukino wäre am Liebsten nach oben gerannt, doch Magnus hatte sie zurückgehalten. Er hatte ihr vorgeschlagen später zu gehen, warm angezogen. Der Wind wehte fest dort oben.

Sie war sofort in ihre Kabine gerannt, um den Wollumhang zu nehmen, den Lady Strauss ihr vor der Abfahrt gegeben hatte. Die Temperaturen waren kalt am Pol und da die Garderobe der Weisshaarigen bescheiden klein war, hatte sich das Haus Strauss um ihr zusätzliche Kleider zu geben.

Nun stieg sie langsam die lange Treppe hoch, die eher als Leiter durchgehen sollte, so steil wie sie war. Im Gegensatz zu Levy, die bei diesem Anblick in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, genoss Yukino so hoch zu fliegen und die wilden Bewegungen des Ballons, die fremden Düfte und das Geflüster von weit entfernten, unbekannten Archen.

Sie überflogen eine kleine Arche, die nur von Wälder bedeckt wurden. Die Weisshaarige griff zur Brüstung des Balkons, das Gesicht dem eiskalten Wind schenkend, die Arme über das wertvolle Zeichnungsbuch und den Stift gekreuzt, den sie in der linken Hand hielt.

Sie installierte sich auf einem Stuhl, den Magnus vorhin gebracht hatte und fing auf den weissen Seiten zu skizzieren. Unter dem Bleistift erschienen die Rundungen der Arche, über der sie gerade flogen, die Felsen auf deren Seiten, die hohen und stolzen Kiefer. Auf einem Ast zeichnete sie den Puma von gestern, den Kopf gedreht, die Ohren steif, bereit anzugreifen.

Die Seite wechselnd zeichnete sie nun die andemiennischen Bergen von Hercynion, die sie gestern gesehen hatte. In einer Ecke zeigte sie die Bergen des Bären von Anima, in einer anderen der Turm des Observatoriums vom Palast der Wissenschaft. Im Zentrum des Blattes, die Citacielle wie sie in den Bücher präsentiert wurde, massiv und delikat zugleich, ein Wunder der Architektur, Spitze aus Stein über einem friedlichen Tal, wo sich ein Bach durchschlängelte.

Vertieft in ihrer Zeichnung hörte sie nicht die Stufen unter den Schritten einer zweiten Person knarren. Sie bemerkte kaum wie eine dunkle Gestalt den Balkon betrat. Die Augen halb geschlossen zeichnete sie als hinge ihr Leben davon ab und als wäre ihr Stift ein Rettungsring. Vage hörte sie wie ein Stuhl neben ihr gezogen wurde und dass man sich setzte. Ihr Finger zitterten als sie sich wieder aufsetzte und atemlos ihr Werk begutachtete.

„Darf ich sehen?"

Wortlos übergab sie das Büchlein Lord Cheney. Sie war nicht überrascht ihn hier zu sehen, auch wenn er sie anscheinend nicht hier erwartet hatte.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte sie seine Präsenz sofort erahnt, sobald sie das Knarren der Treppe gehört hatte. Tief in ihr hatte sie sofort seine so einmalige Aura erkannt und das obwohl sie so stark in ihrer Zeichnung vertieft gewesen war.

Sie beobachtete Lord Cheney, wie er ihre Zeichnung beobachtete, die Haare vom Wind völlig durcheinander. Eine Strähne entfloh aus seinem Haarknoten und strich über Yukinos Wange, begleitet mit einem Geruch von Leder und Motorenöl.

\- C'est vraiment bien fait. Où aviez-vous vu ma ville auparavant ?

„Es ist wundervoll gemacht. Wo habt Ihr meine Stadt mal gesehen?"

„In der Enzyklopädie der Künste. Die Citacielle ist wird als eine der Zwölf Weltwunder der Neuen Welt angesehen."

„In der Tat. Ich glaube, die Insel Tenroujima Euer Arche gehört ebenfalls dazu."

„Die Grabstätte der Vermillion auf dem See von Tenrou? Davon wusste ich nichts."

Lord Cheney streckte seine Hand zum Bleistift aus, eine wortlose Frage in seinen Augen. Yukino gab ihm den Stift, überrascht. Konnte er zeichnen?

Die Art wie er ihn nahm liess keinen Platz für weiteren Zweifel. Auch er konnte seine Träume auf Papier verewigen.

Er korrigierte leicht ihr Werk, verdünnte einen Turm, vergrößerte einen anderen, setzte einen Wehrgang rund um die fliegende Stadt hinzu. Yukino beobachtete seine gleitende Finger über dem Papier, die detailliert seine Stadt nachzeichneten.

Die Weisshaarige stellte fest, dass er das Bild seiner Stadt fast auswendig kannte. Er zeichnete nicht unbedingt besser als sie, doch sein visuelles Gedächtnis war unglaublich und er passte auf ihre Zeichnung nicht zu zerstören. Er gab ihr Büchlein und Stift zurück, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit den Wolken zuwandte, die sie um sie schwebten. Über ihnen sah man die Spitzen eines Gebirges aus dem wollenden Meer herausragen, ihr Anfang verschwand unter dem Zeppelin. Die junge Frau schloss ihr Zeichnungsbuch und machte es ihm gleich, völlig in Gedanken versunken. Plötzlich sah sie einen grünlichen Lord Cheney, der sich an der Balustrade stark festhielt.

„Mylord?"

„Hmm?", machte er, ohne richtig den Kopf zu drehen.

„Ohne indiskret zu sein, darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

„Fragt nur."

„Habt ihr eine Transportkrankheit?"

Der Fremde sah sie nun wirklich an, verblüfft. Er seufzte und schloss die Augen, dann lachte er leise: „Bemerkt man dies sofort?"

„Oh nein, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Der Kapitän hatte es sicher noch bemerkt und Lord Terence wahrscheinlich auch."

„Was Miss Ayria und ihr alle noch übrig lässt."

„Genau", lachte sie.

Er lächelte bei ihrem Lachen und fügte hinzu: „Dies ist eine weitere Eigenschaft der Drachen. Wir können keine Transportmittel aushalten. Ich dachte es wäre anders auf einem Flugmittel, doch die Hinfahrt hat mich vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Die zwei Wochen vom Pol bis nach Fiore habe ich vor allem in meiner Kabine verbracht, mit nur einem Blechbecken als Reisebegleiter."

Yukino lachte befreit. Die Vorstellung, der noble Lord Cheney so krank zu sehen war wirklich zum totlachen. Er schien ihr dies nicht übel zu nehmen. Gut, wenn sie Anstandsdame hätte, würde diese sie eine Moralpredigt halten, doch sie hatte keine. Und außerdem war sie überhaupt nicht gefährdet. Ihre Unschuld war ungefährdet neben einem vornehmen Lord Cheney. Wenn Lord Terence sie zu nahe umrundete, war sie sich schon weniger sicher.

„Beim Abflug schien es aber nicht so schlimm gewesen zu sein."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt."

Die Stille kam wieder während sie das Panorama bewunderten. Die Höhe atemberaubend und nur eine zitternde Treppe hielt sie davon ab, in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

„Wie schön das ist...", murmelte die Weisshaarige. „Das müsste ich zeichnen..."

„Macht es doch."

Sie lächelte, doch öffnete ihr Büchlein nicht. Lieber wollte sie die Schönheit dieser luftigen Landschaft genießen, statt die Nase auf das Papier zu kleben.

„Die anderen werden Sachen sagen, oder? Wenn sie uns beide zusammen sehen würden", murmelte sie.

„Kümmert es Ihnen wirklich, was die anderen denken?"

Überrascht von der abrupten Art, mit der er diese Worte gesagt hatte, nickte sie langsam.

„Ausserdem gehört dieser Balkon allen."

„Eher denen, die wissen, dass er existiert", korrigierte die junge Frau.

Rogue stimmte zu, mit lachenden Augen.

**Xxx**

Der Fremde und die Weisshaarige waren wenig später wieder runter gekommen. Yukino war wirklich glücklich, dass Lord Cheney ihr nicht angeboten hatte, sie auf dem Weg nach unten zu helfen, wie es Terence getan hätte. Als ob sie sich nicht alleine durchschlagen konnte! Schliesslich war sie auch nur durch ihre eigene Hilfen die wackelnde Treppe gestiegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige schien sie als gleicheingestuft anzusehen, eine ganze Person. Und nicht nur wie eine Frau oder eine Lady-Fast-Dame, nur hier um das Haus zu führen und Kinder zu tragen. Dies war... aufmuntern und aufwertend. Vor allem nach ihrer schrecklichen Kindheit, als man sie nur als Gegenstand ansah, den man nach eigenem Willen führen konnte.

Sie trennten sich im Gang der Schlafzimmer. Die junge Frau bemerkte, dass die Kabine des Lords gleich gegenüber von ihrer war und errötete beim Gedanken, dass sie während zwei Wochen unter dem gleichen Dach leben würden. Sie verabschiedete sich schüchtern von ihm, dann schloss sie sich in ihrem Zimmer ein und legte sich auf das Bett. Beim Betrachten ihrer zwei Werke versprach sie sich, morgen wieder auf den Balkon zu gehen.

Yukino fand ihre Kusine und Kinana später im Speiseraum wieder. Die zwei jungen Mädchen redeten mit Miss Ayria und die lilahaarige Waise schien entspannter zu sein. Die Stimmung war feierlich als gestern und die Weisshaarige hoffte, dass es Miss Lucy bald besser gehen würde.

Levy las neben den riesigen Fenstern. Sie schien total in ihrer Lektüre versunken zu sein und reagierte nicht, als Magnus poltern eintrat und donnern eine riesige Pfanne auf dem Tisch stellte, was die anwesenden Frauen zusammenzucken liess.

„Heute Abend gibt es Ragout!", lachte er.

Miss Vermillion rümpfte kurz die Nase.

„Ich bitte Sie, Herr Hugues... Ragout? Wirklich?"

„Bei dieser Höhe und dieser Kälte, ist es das Beste, um sich zu erwärmen", lächelte der Kapitän. „Und ihr werdet sehen, es ist köstlich."

Als alle um den Tisch saßen – außer Lord Rogue, der sich wegen einer Erkältung in seine Kabine zurück gezogen hatte und Yukino vermutete, dass der Gedanke ans Essen für ihn unerträglich sein musste – servierte der Kommandant alle Gäste, bevor er sich setzte und mit Lord Vermillion redete.

Die Weisshaarige beobachtete ihre Gefährten, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Levy aß langsam, tief in ihrem Buch versunken. Lisanna und Kinana lachten leise miteinander und aßen ihre Portionen so schnell es ging. Der Blonde lachte bei Magnus' schlechten Witzen und Miss Ayria schien leicht verzweifelt zu sein, dass ihre Gefährten sich ziemlich unanständig am Tisch benahmen. Nur die Absenzen von Lucy und Lord Cheney trübten die Stimmung etwas, doch die junge Frau war sie sicher, dass beide sich noch vor Ankunft zeigen werden.

Diese Wahl hatte ihr nur Glück gebracht.


	8. Zurückgezogen

Lucy sah ihr Spiegelbild an.

Eine wunderschöne blonde Frau mit üppigen Formen und aristokratischen Zügen. Ihre Haare waren gewachsen. Nun kamen sie ihr bis zu den Schultern und sie konnte die Luft spüren, wenn sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihre Haare sich dabei bewegten.

Sie betrachtete ihre Haarnadeln in ihrer Hand, kleine schwach glänzende Kupferstücke. Sie zog die letzte weg, die ihr goldenes Haar noch zurückhielt. Schwere Strähnen fielen auf ihr Gesicht. Die vordersten fielen auf ihr Dekolleté, umrahmten ihre milchige Brust.

Lucy wusste, dass sie schön war. Ihr kurviger Körper war das perfekte Beispiel der Schönheitsideale in Fiore. Üppige Formen und doch eine zierliche Taille. Dieses Schönheitsideal war selten und darum sehr beliebt. Sie hatte lange Beine und kleine Füße, sie war weder zu groß, noch zu klein. Man hatte ihr oft gesagt, dass ihr Lächeln einem Sonnenstrahl ähnelte.

Lucys Schönheit war eine Gabe der Götter.

Doch wozu? Wozu? Wozu dieses wundervolle Geschenk, wenn es niemandem etwas nützte?

Sie war verraten worden. Verraten von einem Freund aus Kindertagen, ausgerechnet der, der vor den Göttern und Mavis ihr Ehemann werden sollte. Und dieser Verrat wurde an ihrem Verlobungsball bekanntgegeben. Nicht nur ihre Hochzeit war verloren, ihre Kinderträume wurden zertrümmert.

Lucy fühlte ihr Herz in tausend Stücke zerbrechen und selbst Levys flehendes Gesicht würde nichts daran ändern.

Und heute befand sie sich auf einem Zeppelin, der sie ans Ende der Welt bringen würde.

Ans Ende _ihrer_ Welt.

Ihr Vater war verschwunden. Ihr Verlobter rottete nun in einem Kerker vor sich hin. Sie würde einen Fremden heiraten. Die Ehre, die sie als Auserwählte ihrer Familie bringen würde, war ihr nun vollkommen egal.

Wer hatte beschlossen, sie so zu quälen? War das ein Spass der Götter?

„Die Götter..."

Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie schrie: „SEIEN SIE ALLE VERDAMMT!"

Sie machte eine energische Handbewegung und alle Fläschchen mit Parfüms und Haaröl fiel auf dem Boden. Sie hielt sich atemlos am Lavabo fest.

Sie schaute sich in die nussbraunen Augen, die wegen den Tränen gerötet waren und erschauderte. Fast hätte sie wieder zu weinen angefangen, doch sie schluckte den Schluchzer runter.

„Ah... ah..."

Sie beobachtete die Scherben, die nun den Boden des Badezimmers zierten. Ihre Atmung wurde langsamer und sie begann sich keuchend zu beruhigen.

„Was habe ich getan?", murmelte sie, während sie versuchte, auf die zerstörten Fläschchen zu stehen, ohne sich zu verletzten.

Sie zog ihr Kleid an und band, so gut es ging, die Korsage am Rücken. Sie schaffte es fast nicht ohne Dienerin und da sie niemanden sehen wollte...

Levy klopfte mehrmals pro Tag an ihrer Tür und jedes Mal hielt sich Lucy die Ohren zu, um ihre flehende Stimme nicht zu hören: „Lu-Chan... komm bitte raus. Oder öffne die Tür! Mach etwas! Beweise mir, dass du nicht tot bist oder was weiß ich!"

Sie blieb immer ruhig. Und Levy ging immer wieder. Lucy ging schon sehr früh ins Badezimmer, um niemanden zu begegnen. Dann schloss sie sich in ihre Kabine ein, um sich bis zum nächsten Morgen zu Tode zu langweilen.

Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, wusste Lucy, dass sie nicht ewig sich so weiter verhalten konnte. Levy-Chan fehlte ihr und auch der menschliche Kontakt. Und das Lachen der anderen zu hören, während sie sich in ihrer Trauer rein fraß war... frustrierend.

Sie betrachtete der Bücherhaufen, den die kleine Blauhaarige jeden Tag vor ihrer Tür stellte. Sie hatte nie eines gelesen. Doch es hätte sie weiter über den Pol gebildet und diesem schattenhaften Schicksal, das sie dort erwartete.

Eigentlich wusste sie schon viel über die Polararche. Lucy hatte immer davon geträumt eine Auserwählte zu sein. Von Jahr zu Jahr wurde dieser Traum stärker, bis die Entscheidung ihrer Eltern fiel: Sie würde nicht gehen. Die Heartfillias wollten nicht, dass ihre einzige Erbin das Haus verlässt, um einen fremden Lord zu heiraten. So hatten sie beschlossen, dass ihr Name von der Liste gestrichen wurde. Doch durch ein Versehen war bei der Auslosung ihr Name gefallen. In diesem Moment war sie sehr traurig um ihre Mutter gewesen, doch hatte sie nichts gezeigt. Layla war fast eine Witwe, da sie immer noch ohne Neuigkeiten von ihrem Gemahl war, und nun war sie gezwungen worden, sich von ihrer Tochter zu trennen. Wenn Lucy sich alleine fühlte, wie schlimm war es denn für ihre Mutter? Sie musste sich in dieser unnötigen luxuriösen Villa elend fühlen, da der Reichtum ihr nichts mehr bedeutete.

Denn die Wahl war unumstößlich. Einmal auserwählt konnten die jungen Mädchen sich nicht widersetzten. Es wäre eine Demütigung gegenüber Alexandria und den anderen Mädchen gewesen. Einen Affront gegenüber Mavis, dem Familiengeist von Fiore.

Eine Familie... was für ein Witz. Lucy lachte freudlos. Nie war ihr Fiore wie eine große Familie vorgekommen. Die Arche war eine der individuellsten der Neuen Welt. Ein Ort ohne Mitleid, wo jeder gesellschaftlicher Fehltritt dem Ruf der Familie schaden konnte und den gesprächigen Damen in ihren Salons von der Langweile ablenkte.

Die Welt der guten Gesellschaft bestand nur aus arroganten Personen, die immer nach einem Gerücht oder Skandal suchten. Seit ihrer zärtlichsten Kindheit wusste Lucy davon. Sie hatte sich so viel Mühe gegeben, hatte sich manchmal sogar vorgedrängt, um den begehrten Titel „Favoritin" zu erlangen. Um der Liebling der guten, der hohen Gesellschaft zu werden.

Sie zog sich schließlich ganz an, ohne einen Blick auf dem Spiegel zu werfen. Mit den Fußspitzen schob sie die Glassplitter weg und häufte sie neben der Badewanne. Miss Ayria würde Magnus sicher beten jemanden zu holen, um dies zu beiseitigen.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie aus dem Bad.

**Xxx**

Wie gewohnt war Levy in einem Buch vertieft und sie vernachlässigte ihren Porridge. Die Atmosphäre am Tisch war ziemlich laut und sie konnte sich schlecht konzentrieren.

Während der letzten Woche entspannten sich die meisten und sie gingen nun familiärer miteinander um. Yukino und Kinana stichelten Terence, der sich gespielt dramatisch bei Magnus beschwerte, während Lisanna und Ayria leidenschaftlich über ein Theaterstück diskutierten, die sie in der anscheinend nimmerleeren Bibliothek des Zeppelins gefunden hatten.

Manchmal gesellte sich Lord Cheney dazu, wenn er sich einigermaßen wohl fühlte. Dann überhäufte Levy ihn mit Fragen über seine faszinierende Arche. Fragen, die er immer ausweichend beantwortete, da die Leidenschaft der kleinen Leseratte anscheinend ihm wieder Übelkeit bereitete.

Die Blauhaarige hatte bemerkt, dass er nichts viel aß und immer schnell seinen Platz verließ. Wenigstens gab er sich Mühe, ein bisschen Zeit mit den anderen zu verbringen.

Plötzlich regierte die Stille. Levy dankte den Göttern dafür, da sie endlich den Absatz verstehen konnte, den sie seit fünf Minuten immer wieder las. Als sie eine Seite weiter blätterte, ertönte die kristallklare Stimme Miss Ayrias: „Miss Heartfillia, welch eine Freude!"

Miss Heartfillia?

Die Blauhaarige versuchte wieder in die Realität zu kommen. Diesen Namen hatte sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gehört und er kam ihr so familiär vor.

„L-Lucy?"

Ihr Teint schien nichts von dieser Woche, die sie ganz alleine verbracht hatte, etwas abbekommen zu haben. Sie schien wie immer frisch und strahlend zu sein und Levy spürte den gewohnten Neid, den sie manchmal beim Anblick dieses Engelsgesicht zu spüren bekam.

Trotz den Ringen unter den Augen, die von schlaflosen Nächten zeugten, schien die Blonde wohlauf zu sein. Doch sie aß fast nichts von den Imbissen, die Ayria ihr jeden Tag vor die Tür gestellt hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Euch allen Sorgen bereitet zu haben. Mir... mir geht es jetzt besser. Darf ich mich zu Euch setzten?"

Magnus nickte energisch mit dem Kopf und holte schnell einen Stuhl für das schöne junge Mädchen.

„Natürlich, natürlich! Bitte setzten Sie sich! Ich hole ein Teller mehr."

Lucy setzte sich ohne die anderen anzusehen, vor allem ihre beste Freundin, die sie nachhaltig anstarrte. Levy war überglücklich, doch gleichzeitig schrecklich ratlos. Warum war Lucy so plötzlich wieder erschienen? Hatte sie eine Einleuchtung gehabt? Und warum sah die Blonde sie nicht an?

Der Kapitän kam mit Teller und Besteck zurück. Die Stimmung entspannte sich nach und nach. Magnus und Yukino versuchten Lucy ins Gespräch zu ziehen. Die hübsche Blonde lachte schüchtern und beteiligte sich ein bisschen.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches schaute Levy ihren fast unbetasteten Porridge an und schluckte die aufkommende Übelkeit runter. Sie hatte keinen Hunger mehr.

**Xxx**

Yukino streckte sich lange, was ihre Wirbelsäule knirschen ließ, und lächelte glücklich. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoß sie den frischen Wind, der die heiße Hitze der Sonne dämpfte. Es war ein perfekter Tag und auf diesem Eisenbalkon gleich noch mehr.

Sie hörte wie jemand die Treppe hinaufstieg. Entweder Magnus oder Lord Cheney. Nie war Terence hier hoch gekommen und die Weißhaarige dankte Mavis, dass der Blonde, der ihr immer zu nah kam, nichts von diesem Ort wusste. Der Balkon war für sie eine Zuflucht, wo sie in aller Ruhe die beste Aussicht der Welt zeichnen konnte.

Der Kommandant Hugues kam öfters vorbei. Er grüßte sie kurz, dann blieb er mehrere Stunden an der Brüstung, den Blick in den Horizont verloren und dazu eine Pfeife rauchend. Sie redeten nie lange. Der Kapitän auf dem Balkon war ganz anders, als der energievolle Magnus von unten, der wieder auftauchte, sobald er wieder runter ging. Yukino war sich sicher, dass dieser Balkon ihm die Ruhe gab, die er auf dem Zeppelin sonst nicht finden konnte.

Lord Cheney kam seltener. Die Weißhaarige nahm an, dass er lieber in der Nacht rauf kam. Sie hatte ihn oft gehört, wie er aus seiner Kabine kam, sobald die Sonne untergegangen war. Doch manchmal gesellte er sich zu ihr und sie redeten vom Zeichnen.

Während ihren langen Gesprächen hatte die junge Frau genossen, dass der Mann sichtlich weniger gebildet war als sie, was das Zeichnen anging, und dass er trotzdem nicht versucht hatte, sich ihr gegenüber überlegen zu zeigen. Im Gegenteil! Wenn sie ihm die verschiedenen Tricks erklärte, wie man eine Rose nahezu real darstellte oder ähnliches, dann hörte er begierig zu. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sich die Weißhaarige jemanden überlegen und es war ein berauschendes Gefühl.

Sie liebte es ihm die Tricks des Zeichnens beizubringen. Sie hatte die perfekte Leidenschaft und Geduld dafür und dies mit einer Person zu teilen erweckte in ihr den Wunsch, dies mit anderen Personen zu tun.

„Ich könnte vielleicht diese Kunst unterrichten. Was denkt Ihr dazu, Mylord?"

Er hatte sie sanft angelächelt und betrachtete die Skizze auf ihrem Schoß, bevor er flüsterte: „Die Personen meines Landes sind nicht so... kunstbegierig, wie Ihr es seid, Miss Aguria. Sie sind mehr... grob. Weniger sensibel."

„Sprecht Ihr von den Männern oder von den Frauen, Mylord?", hatte die Weisshaarige gefragt.

Er hatte sie kurz angestarrt, bevor er sachte lachte.

„Ich dachte eher an die Männer des Pols. Doch glaubt nicht, dass es bei den Frauen anders sind, Miss. Sie können genau so grob sein wie ihre Ehemänner. Doch ich denke, der Stand der Frauen ist im Land besser als in Eurem. Sie sind nicht nur elegante Puppen, die man ankleidet und unterrichtet, um aus Ihnen perfekte Ladys zu machen, die sich in Salons treffen, um die wöchentlichen Skandale zu kommentieren. Unsere Frauen haben die gleichen Rechte wie wir. Vergesst nicht, dass der Pol eine matriarchalische Regierung ist. Auch wenn momentan mein Großvater der Regent ist. Die Frauen sind hoch angesehen in unserer Gesellschaft. Ihr seid im Stande Leben zu geben. Diese Gabe ist bei den Drachen hoch angesehen."

„Doch auf der anderen Seiten müssen die Drachenfrauen zu Hause bleiben, während ihre Männer sie verteidigen. Das sehe ich nicht unbedingt als Gleichheit an."

Der zweifelnde Ton des jungen Mädchens hatte den Fremden überrascht. Er hatte nachdenklich genickt, bevor er erwiderte: „Ihr habt Recht. Außerdem sind die Bewohner der Citacielle hinterhältig und voller Lügen. Sie möchten um jeden Preis den Aristokraten von Fiore gleichen und die eigenen Fehler verbergen. Sie sind genauso heuchlerisch wie die Adligen Eurer Arche. Entschuldigt mich, wenn ich mit meiner Aussage arrogant rüber gekommen bin."

„Jede Gemeinschaft hat seine Fehler", hatte Yukino gemurmelt, bevor sie weiter skizzierte.

**Xxx**

Sie beiden konnten stundenlang diskutieren.

Nun, nachdem die zwei Reisewochen fast abgelaufen waren, konnte Yukino nur beim Hinhören bestimmen, wer gerade die Treppe rauf stieg. Diese Schritte waren luftig, fast überhörbar. Sie hatten nichts mit dem schweren und müden Schritt von Hugues zu tun.

„Geht es Ihnen besser, Mylord?"

Lord Cheney erschien mit einer wundervollen grünlichen Gesichtsfarbe. Die Weißhaarige lachte, als er so tat, als ob er erbrechen würde. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf dem Balkon zu bewegen und er sackte auf der Brüstung zusammen.

Doch dann erhob er sich wieder und gab ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Dies war eine Art Spiel zwischen sie beide geworden. Sie stichelte ihn wegen seiner Transportkrankheit und er übertrieb es, spielte manchmal sogar eine Ohnmacht nach.

Lord Rogue legte seine Ellebogen auf der Balustrade und betrachtete die entfernten Bergen, deren Spitzen über den Wolken ragten. Während Yukino wieder anfing zu skizzieren, fragte er: „Und welches wäre unser heutiges Gesprächthema?"

„Keine Ahnung. Der Stand der Armen auf unseren beiden Archen? Oder von anderen ähnlich fröhlichen Themen, wie diesen."

Er lachte leise, der Wind verstrubbelte seine Haare. Die junge Frau fragte sich, warum er sie immer zusammenband. So gut es ging, seine Haare waren ziemlich rebellisch. Jedenfalls verließ er immer den Balkon mit einem verstrubbelten Kopf, warum also versuchte er seine wilden Strähnen zu bändigen?

Ohne sich beim Klaren zu sein begann sie die harte Linie seines Kiefers nachzuzeichnen, die roten Augen mit den aufgeschwungenen Brauen, die Kurve des linken Ohrs, die feine Nase, die hohe Stirn und vorstehenden Wangen. Sehr schnell konnte man auf keinen Unterschied zum richtigen Rogue erkennen, der sich an der Brüstung lehnte.

„Was zeichnen Sie?", fragte er plötzlich mit dem neugierigen Ton, mit dem sich ein Schüler an seinem Meister wandte.

Die junge Frau errötete schrecklich stark und fragte sich, ob sie es ihm zeigen sollte. Wäre er unzufrieden, dass sie ihn skizziert hatte? Einige Personen mochten es nicht, dass sie auf Porträts dargestellt werden. Vielleicht gehörte er zu diesen?

Zu spät, er näherte sich und warf einen Blick auf das Blatt. Sie wartete ängstlich auf seine Reaktion, während ihre Wangen einen roten Ton annahmen.

„Ihr seid wirklich talentiert", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das Gefühl seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Hals zu spüren, war überraschend, doch ungemein angenehm.

„Werde ich Sie eines Tages auch abzeichnen?"

Sie schloss die Augen und erschauderte. Sie fiel noch mehr in den Stuhl und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Diese Nase des Schwarzhaarigen streichelte ihren Nacken.

Aber was machte sie da?

Sie setzte sich in einem Schlag gerade auf und versuchte ihre Sinne wiederzufinden. Bei Mavis, welche Sünde hatte sie begangen?

Sie blieben eine Weile still. Lord Cheney hatte sich fast nicht bewegt. Er hatte sich nur ein bisschen entfernt. Sie hörte seinen keuchenden Atem.

Yukino wollte lieber nicht zu sehr über das nachdenken, was gerade passiert war. Sonst wäre sie von schrecklichen Schuldgefühlen heimgesucht worden und sie wollte nicht, dass dies passiert. Sie war doch nicht masochistisch.

„Ich... ich werde wieder nach unten gehen."

Trotz all ihrer Mühe zitterte ihre Stimme. Sie tat alles, was sie konnte, damit auch nicht noch ihre Beine zitterten, als sie aufstand und sich zur Treppe bewegte. Sie wollte gerade runter gehen, als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie ihm noch eine Frage stellen wollte. Halbwegs drehte sie sich um, ohne ihn anzusehen und fragte: „Lord Cheney?"

„Hmm?"

Sie wollte nicht daran denken, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck gerade war. Sie sprach weiter: „Warum seid Ihr gekommen? Ich meine, wieso Ihr anstelle eines anderen, der nicht so hoch in der Hierarchie steht?"

Er blieb eine Sekunde lang still, bevor er antwortete: „Ich denke, wenigstens das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Nicht ohne Grund wurdet ihr fünf ausgelost und nicht ausgesucht, Miss Aguria. Es war ein Wunsch unseres Clans, den wir wollten eine völlig zufällige Wahl haben."

„Warum?"

„Ihr werdet nicht einfache Drachen heiraten, Yukino. Ihr und Eure Freundinnen werdet die Gemahlinnen von fünf Erben der Königsfamilie sein."

Die Weisshaarige taumelte, völlig erschüttert von der Neuigkeit. Also würde sie einen Drachen heiraten, der von den Zwillingen abstammte, die den Clan gegründet hatten? Bei Mavis... in was war sie bloß reingefallen?

„Warum eine Auslosung?"

„Wir wollten nicht die reichsten jungen Mädchen von Fiore. Wir wollten fünf junge Mädchen unter den Tausenden, die es auf Eure Arche gibt. Wir wollen keine kreischende Fräuleins, sondern ganz normale Mädchen, die außergewöhnliche Drachen heiraten werden."

„Ist Miss Lucy also ein normales Mädchen?"

„Sie ist die Ausnahme."

Langsam nickend starrte sie die wackeligen Stufen der Treppe an.

„Gut. Danke für... danke, dass Ihr mir ehrlich geantwortet habt. Sehe ich Sie beim Abendessen wieder?"

„Ich denke nicht."

Sie nickte wieder. Ihr war es gerade unmöglich ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Dann rannte sie schwer atmend die Treppe runter.

**Xxx**

„Wir... wir werden die Drachenerben heiraten?", hauchte Lisanna schockiert.

Yukino nickte nur. Kinana zitterte wie Espenlaub. Levy hatte ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen. Lucy schien gleichzeitig erstaunt und amüsiert zu sein. Anscheinend glaubte keinen von ihnen, was die Weißhaarige ihnen gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich schwöre es. Lord Cheney selber hat es mir gesagt."

„Na dann ist es doch eine wundervolle Neuigkeit!"

Levys Aussage überraschte sie alle. Die kleine Blauhaarige lächelte sie alle breit an.

„Außer Lu-Chan und Lisanna sind wir alle niedriger Herkunft. Diese Ehen sind eine perfekte Chance, um höher in der Gesellschaft zu stehen."

Yukino blickte sie mit offenem Mund an. Diese Worte aus Levys Mund, die unabhängige und feministische Levy? Doch Lisanna und Lucy nickten gedankenvoll, während Kinana immer noch schockiert war.

„Ich hoffe einfach, dass dies alles nicht irgendwelche Machtspiele versteckt...", murmelte die Weisshaarige für sich, während die anderen Mädchen die Kabine verließen.

Gerade als Levy auf der Türschwelle stand, hörte sie Yukinos Wort und drehte sich abrupt um. Die Weißhaarige erstarrte unter dem seltsamen Blick der Blauhaarigen, die dann langsam wegging, den Kopf gesenkt und die Haare verstrubbelt.

War das ein schlimmes Vorzeichen oder ein Versprechen auf eine bessere Zukunft? Yukino wusste nicht, in welche Richtung sie Lord Rogues Neuigkeit wenden sollte...


	9. Stadt der Engel, Stadt der Drachen

Es regnete in Strömen. Ein kalter und hinterhältiger Regen, der die Kleider durchnässte und kurz davor war, sich in Hagen zu verwandeln.

Die Fiorianer beeilten sich den Zeppelin zu verlassen, um zum kleinen Flugschiff zu rennen, das sie am anderen Ende des Flugplatzes erwartete. Yukino blickte über ihre Schulter und lächelte, als sie den kleinen eisernen Balkon ganz oben auf dem Zeppelin balancieren sah.

Vor dem Eingang des Ballons redete Lord Cheney hastig mit Hugues. Der Kapitän schüttelte ihm die Hand und verschwand in die Gondel des Zeppelins, während der Drache zu ihnen rannte, das Gesicht mit einem Mantel verdeckt, um sich vor dem peitschenden Regen zu schützen. Er hielt neben Lord Vermillion und seiner Schwester an, die Haare an seinen Schläfen klebend.

„Bringt die jungen Damen hinein", befahl er Terence.

Der Blonde nickte und schnappte sich Lucy und Kinana. Vor ihnen kämpfte Miss Ayria mit der Tür des Flugschiffes.

Ein kleines Boot mit acht Plätzen, so sah dieses Schiff wie ein Vogel aus Kupfer aus, dessen hohler Rücken mit Sitzen möbliert wurde. Die kuppelförmige Decke schützte sie vor dem Regen. Auf Kopfhöhe waren der Länge nach runde Luken platziert worden. Im Kopf des Vogels lag der Raum des Piloten, ein alter mürrischer Mann, der seine Passagiere mit keinem Blick würdigte.

Bevor Yukino in den Vogel kletterte, warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Lord Cheney war gerade dabei eine Nachricht an einer Botschaftstaube band. Der mechanische Vogel flog knarrend davon. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um, nahm ihren Arm und half ihr einzusteigen.

Yukino ließ sich auf ihrem Sitz fallen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Sobald das Flugschiff in die Höhe stieg, würde ihr Schicksal besiegelt sein. Die Tatsache, dass sie niemals zurückgehen konnte, beängstigte sie. Sie band ihren Sicherheitsgurt um ihre Taille, als eine Hand ihre ergriff.

Die junge Frau drehte den Kopf und entdeckte Levy mit zusammengepressten Lidern und Lippen, die Finger an den Lehnen gekrallt. Die kleine Leseratte schien kurz davor in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Die Weißhaarige presste ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen, während unter ihnen die Motoren anfingen zu dröhnen. Levy schluckte auf und presste so stark die Hand ihrer Freundin, dass ihre Fingerspitzen weiß wurden.

Lord Cheney und Lord Terence setzten sich hinter den beiden. Ganz vorne saßen Miss Ayria und Lucy, die unzertrennlichen Lisanna und Kinana waren in der Mitte. Durch die unsichtbare Wand, die den Raum des Piloten vom Rest trennte, konnte man sehen wie der alte Mann einen Hebel zog und sofort flog der große Vogel los.

Yukino hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Magen zu ihrer Kehle aufsprang und wieder auf seinem Platz landete. Dieses Gefühl war gleichzeitig erschreckend und wundervoll berauschend.

Levy hingegen schien, als ob sie ihre Frühstück nicht behalten würde.

**Xxx****  
**

Der Flug verlief ruhig. Yukinos gestrige Neuigkeit und vor allem Levys Reaktion darauf hatte den Enthusiasmus der Mädchen in Grenzen gehalten. Selbst Lisanna und ihre beste Freundin sagten nichts. Es brauchte sechs Stunden, um die fliegende Stadt zu erreichen. Durch die Luken konnte man Aussichten von kalter Schönheit sehen und Yukino war ungeduldig, diese auf Papier zu verewigen. Schneebedeckte Kiefer an deren Füßen Wölfe in die steilen Schluchten hinab heulten. Dieser Ort war der Inbegriff der brutalen Wildnis. Das Licht des Himmels schien in der Kälte des Pols irreal.

Die Luft im Flugschiff war frischer geworden. Yukino versuchte sich mit ihrem Umhang Wärme zu geben. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre hinteren Nachbarn. Lord Cheney und Lord Terence saßen so weit es ging voneinander entfernt. Die Feindseligkeit war extrem spürbar, sie fragte sich, was wohl der Grund dafür war. Mit der Zeit fühlte sie sich immer mehr gestresst. Sie spürte einen Kloß im Hals und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Schließlich würde sie in wenigen Stunden vor ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl stehen und das beunruhigte sie. Würde sie sich richtig benehmen? Oder würde ihre ewige Ungeschicklichkeit wieder alles vermasseln?

„Apropos, Sir Cheney, Ihr habt nicht erklärt, wie wir aufgeteilt werden. Gibt es am Pol auch eine Wahlzeremonie?"

Levys Frage bedrückte die Stimmung noch mehr. Miss Ayria drehte sich schockiert um, während Lucy lächelte, als ob sie ihre Freundin erkannte, da sie mit Nonchalance DIE Frage stellte, die so wichtig war, dass bisher niemand sich getraut hatte, sie zu stellen.

Yukino, wie alle anderen Passagiere, beobachtete nun Rogue. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schwarze Strähnen bedeckten sein Gesicht. Doch er öffnete seine Augen und ließ sein roter Blick über die jungen Mädchen schweifen.

„Nicht unbedingt."

„Also-", hakte Levy nach, nicht mehr auf die guten Manieren achtend. „Eie geht es denn?"

Die Weißhaarige schenkte nun ihrer Sitznachbarin die Aufmerksamkeit und erschauderte. Miss McGarden hatte wieder diesen teuflischen Blick in den Augen. Es schien, als ob sie die Antwort schon kannte und dass sie die Frage nur gestellt hatte, um dem Drachen eine Falle zu stellen, um ihn zu schwächen, damit er die ganze Wahrheit enthüllen musste.

Doch Lord Cheney ließ sich gar nicht beirren. Er sah Levy tief in die Augen und erwiderte mit einem dünnen Lächeln: „Sagen wir mal, dass wir uns auf die Charakteren beider Verlobten basieren."

Nach dieser enigmatischen Antwort schloss er wieder die Augen, um klarzustellen, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Yukino hatte das Gefühl, dass der Kloß in ihrem Hals größer zu werden schien, als sie den giftigen Blick von Levy sah, den diese dem Drachen zuwarf. Die Stimmung blieb während dem Rest des Fluges erdrückend. Levy fummelte wütend am Band ihres Umhanges.

**Xxx****  
**

„Die Citacielle..."

Kinanas ehrfürchtiges Flüstern schlug ein, wie ein Peitschenschlag. Und Yukino kannte sich gut aus mit Peitschenschlägen.

Die fünf jungen Mädchen drängten sofort neugierig zu den Fenstern. Selbst die Vermillion-Zwillinge hatten Schwierigkeiten ernst zu bleiben.

Die fliegende Stadt war fantastisch. Sie sah aus wie ein riesiger fliegender Felsen, in dem man luftige und spitzenähnliche Häuser gemeißelt hätte. Die Stadt sah fast aus wie ein gleichschenkliges Dreieck, das nach Südwest zeigte. Die hohen Türme versteckten ihre Spitzen in den Wolken. Fahnen mit den Farben der Drachen wehten im Wind. Ein heller und leuchtender Nebel versteckte in sich die niedrigsten Viertel dieser fliegenden Stadt.

Es war kalt. Da, wo der Nebel nichts versteckte, konnte man einzelne Flecken von Frost erkennen. Sobald die Sonne es schaffte ein bisschen durch die winterlichen Wolken zu strahlen, glitzerte die fliegende Stadt wie ein riesiger Juwel.

Sie war noch viel schöner als auf allen Bildern, die sie davon je gesehen hatten. Die „Stadt der Engel" hatte ihren Beinamen wirklich verdient. Sie schien direkt aus einem utopischen Paradies entsprungen zu sein, wo Wunder der Architektur wahr wurden.

Yukino drehte sich zu Rogue um, damit er ihren Enthusiasmus und ihre Lust dieses Bauwerk zu skizzieren teilen konnte, doch die Miene auf seinem Gesicht bremste ihre Begeisterung. Er starrte auf seine Stadt mit einer Mischung aus Furcht, Wut, Hass und Abscheu an. Sein Kiefer war angespannt und seine roten Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

Er war angsteinflößend.

Yukino erschauderte und drehte sich langsam um. Ihre Begeisterung für diese fliegende Stadt war weggeflogen. Wenn selbst der Mann, der hier geboren wurde, anscheinend nicht zurückgehen wollte, was würde sie wohl alle dort erwarten...?

**Xxx****  
**

Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht. Ein kantiges Kinn, stechende schwarze Augen, eine Adlernase und Haare noch schwärzer als die Nacht selbst. Auf seinen Wangen, seinen Schläfen und seinem Hals waren blaue Tätowierungen zu sehen, die den Kriegsmalereien der Wilden in der Alten Welt ähnelten. Er war schlicht gekleidet. Wenn sie ihm in der Stadt begegnet wäre, hätte sie ihn für einen einfachen Arbeiter gehalten, wenn er nicht so imposant und riesig wirkte. Er war sicher zwei Meter groß. Zwei Meter von Muskeln und Nerven, immer wachsam.

Da sie gern zeichnete und malte, war Yukino in der Lage den Charakter einer Person allein dank einer Zeichnung oder einem Gemälde erkennen. Auch wenn das Porträt des Drachenkönigs nicht alles von seiner Person zeigte, so konnte man sich eine Idee von ihm machen.

Yukino stand steif wie ein Zinnsoldat, ihre behandschuhten Hände griffen immer wieder ihren blassgrünen Rock. Ihre Bluse war zu eng und sie schwitzte, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung würde Miss Ayrias Augen Blitze werfen.

Die Fiorische Delegation wartete geduldig im Korridor der zum Thronsaal führte. Lord Cheney hatte sie vorhin verlassen, um dem Regenten ihre Ankunft zu melden, auch wenn die Wachen im Hof es sicher schon gemacht haben.

Es gab ein Sofa für sieben Personen, nur Ayria, Lucy und Lisanna hatten sich hingesetzt. Terence hatte seiner Schwester den Platz angeboten, während die drei anderen Auserwählten lieber stehen blieben, da sie in der hohen Gesellschaft bis jetzt immer keine Rolle gespielt hatten. Yukino fühlte sich fiebrig, neben ihr murmelte Kinana ängstlich Gebete in einer fremden Sprache. Die beiden Erbinnen der Häuser Heartfilia und Strauss schienen sich nicht besser zu fühlen. Nur Levy wartete geduldig und lächelte Yukino immer wieder an, wenn sie sich nicht auf einem zum anderen balancierte.

Dazu kam noch, dass die junge Frau den Blick von Lord Vermillion auf sich fühlte, was sie noch nervöser fühlen ließ. Sie hatte die Sensation nicht vergessen, als er seine Finger um ihre Handgelenke gepresst hatte. Sie ohrfeigte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie an einen anderen Mann dachte als dieser, mit dem man sie in Kürze verloben würde und doch dachte sie auch noch am peinlichen Ereignis, das gestern auf dem kleinen Balkon stattgefunden hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie fühlte sich dumm, nicht früher daran gedacht zu haben. Wenn sie alle schließlich die königlichen Drachenerben heiraten würden, gab es dann eine Chance, dass sie auf Rogue fiel? Sie errötete bei dieser Idee. Wenigstens würde sie vielleicht nicht einen vollkommen fremden Mann heiraten. Und... sie musste zugeben, dass sie die Gesellschaft des wortkargen Mannes genoss. Er schien nie über ihr Unwissen der Etikette schockiert zu sein und redete mit Freude über ihre verschiedenen Kulturen. Gut, er war nicht demonstrativ und die anderen Mädchen erschauderten immer wieder bei seinem mysteriösen Blick, doch Yukino störte dies nicht. Gut, erschrocken hatte er sie schon noch ab und zu, doch sie konnte besser als andere die versteckten Emotionen in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Die Tür des Flures öffnete sich und eine Dienerin in einem schwarz-weißen Kleid trat ein. Sie verneigte sich höflich und sagte, dass der König sie erwartete.

Miss Ayria stand langsam auf, strich über ihren Rock und nickte ihrem Zwilling zu. Lord Terence übernahm die Führung der Gruppe, während seine Schwester das Schlusslicht bildete. Yukino lächelte die kleine Maid an. Diese schien über die Geste überrascht zu sein und Weißhaarige verfluchte sich innerlich. Sicher hatte sie wieder etwas falsch gemacht.

Sie durchquerten einen langen Gang mit einem Marmorboden und hielten vor dem riesigen Tor des Thronsaales. Ayria betrachtete ein letztes Mal ihre Schützlinge, bevor die Dienerin die Tür öffnete.

„Lord Terence Vermillion, Delegierter der Fiorischen Delegation, mitsamt Miss Heartfilia, Miss Strauss, Miss Aguria, Miss McGarden und Miss Cubellios", rief ein unsichtbarer Herold.

Die Weisshaarige runzelte die Stirn. Der Herold hatte Ayria nicht vorgestellt. Diese hielt sich etwas abseits, den Blick zu Boden gerichtet und den Rücken gebeugt. Die junge Frau betrachtete die Blonde kurz, bevor sie sich dem Thron zuwendete.

Der Thronsaal war nicht so groß, wie man es vom Ruf des Drachenkönigs erwarten konnte. Sie hatte anständige Dimensionen, etwa die des Ballsaales der Heartfilias. Der Thron hingegen war riesig. Enorm und massiv, aus einem Block aus Obsidian gemeißelt. Er stand mitten im Saal und erschien gräulich und faszinierend zugleich. Schädel und Drachenskelette waren überall gemeißelt und Yukino erschauderte, als sie dem leeren Blick dieser unbeweglichen Reptilien begegnete.

Genau betrachtet ähnelte der Thron seinem Besitzer. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, dass das Porträt nicht ausreichte, um bei diesem Mann einen Durchblick zu bekommen. Ihr erster Eindruck von Acnologia, dem Drachenkönig, dem Barbarischen Krieger, dem Antichrist, egal welchem Namen man ihm gab, war noch eindrucksvoller als all den Gerüchten, die sie je gehört hatte. Keine davon gab ihm genug Ehre. Die Personen, die ihn früher gesehen hatten, mussten so erschrocken von seinem Wesen gewesen sein, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatten, seine wilde, magnetische, erdrückende Macht richtig zu beschreiben. Yukino zweifelte stark, dass dies überhaupt möglich war.

Er hatte die schwärzesten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Während die Puppillen strahlend weiß waren, war der Rest vollkommen schwarz. Auf seinem gebräunten Gesicht schlängelten sich blaue Tätowierungen. Seine Haare waren nach hinten gestriegelt, doch am Nacken verwandelten sie sich in einer wilden Mähne, die dem Rücken entlang zu einem Zopf gezähmt wurde. Seine Schultern waren breit und seine Hände waren so groß wie Schlaghölzer. Er war gigantisch.

Am Fuße des Thrones stand Lord Cheney mit einem kalten Gesichtausdruck. An seiner Seite stand eine schwarzhaarige Frau, älter als Ayria, die ein dunkelgrünes Kleid trug, das an den Beinen Schlitzen hatte. Zwei Zöpfe umrahmten ihr stark geschminktes Gesicht.

Terence legte ein Knie auf dem Boden und verneigte sich, eine Hand auf dem Herz gelegt. Die fünf Auserwählten, unwissend wie sie sich verhalten sollten, bewegten sich lieber nicht. Keiner der blonden Zwillinge hatte ihnen gesagt, was sie tun sollten.

„Welche Ehre, Drachenkönig."

Acnologia hatte ein zähnefletschendes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Er erhob sich langsam, was sein pelzbesetzter Umhang um ihn wie zwei schwarze Flügel wehen ließ. Er verneigte auch höflich, wenn er auch weniger tief seiner Stellung wegen.

„Willkommen in der Citacielle, Mylord. Hattet Ihr eine angenehme Reise?"

„Herrlich, Majestät."

Der Koloss stieg von seinem Thron hinab und näherte sich den sieben Fremden. Er betrachtete die Mädchen lange an, eine nach der anderen. Seine rauchige Stimme ertönte: „Das sind also die zukünftigen Frauen meiner Erben? Ihr seid alle wunderschön und kräftig. Ich habe gute Hoffnung, dass Ihr unsere edle Line erweitern werdet. Das Blut der Drachen wird in den Venen Eurer Kinder weiter fließen, ich spüre es. Die Götter mögen Euch segnen."

Die Auserwählten nickten mit dem Kopf als Dank. Die magnetische Präsenz des Regenten wirkte auf sie wie ein schreckliches Beruhigungsmittel. Sie fühlten erstarrt von diesem außergewöhnlichen Blick. Yukino fragte sich, ob alle Drachen solch einen anziehenden Blick hatten. Wenn Rogue und Acnologia so einen hatten, warum dann nicht die anderen?

Der Herrscher setzte sich wieder auf seinem Thron. Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er auf die beiden Personen, die an seiner Seite standen.

„Ihr kennt doch schon meinen Enkel Lord Cheney, der Euch bis hierher geführt hat. Doch keiner von Euch hat Miss Orlando kennen gelernt."

Die geschminkte Frau verneigte sich leicht, doch die Geste erschien eher ironisch, als höflich. Die Weißhaarige sah wie Terence und Ayria erschauderten. Das Verhalten dieser Frau vermischte sich mit amüsierter Verachtung und stolzer Arroganz.

„Diese wertvolle Freundin ist mir eine große Hilfe und meine Bewunderung kann nur mit meinem Respekt verglichen werden. Welche Ehre Euch Minerva Orlando vorzustellen, Orakel der Polararche und hohe Priesterin des Tempels."

Selbst ihr Vorname passte zu ihrem Aussehen. Yukino fand, dass es noch reptilienhafter war, als alle anderen Mitglieder des Drachenclans. Sie hatte Lust diese Frau als Medusa zu skizzieren, mit Schlangen anstelle der schwarzen Haare.

„Danke, mein König", antwortete Medusa höflich.

„Gut", sagte Acnologia. „Ich denke wir haben schon genug getrödelt. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Ihr Eure zukünftigen Gemahlen trefft."

„Entschuldigt meine Unterbrechung, Majestät, aber wir wurden nicht informiert, wie das Treffen verlaufen sollte", erklang Terences Stimme.

Der Drache hatte ein erschauderndes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Mit süßlicher Stimme sagte er: „Wir dachten, dass es besser wäre, wenn die Verlobten beim ersten Treffen etwas Privatsphäre haben solltet. Meine Erben erwarten ihre Verlobten je in einem anderen Salon und sie werde genug Zeit haben, miteinander zu reden und sich besser kennen zu lernen."

„Also werden alleine mit ihnen sein?", sprach Lisanna schockiert.

„Das geht aber nicht!", protestierte Ayria energisch. „Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass sie ihre Verlobten kennen lernen, ohne mich, um auf sie aufzupassen!"

Der König ließ den Blick auf die Blonde schweifen, die zum ersten Mal sprach. Mit einer schrecklich abschätzigen Stimme sagte er klar und deutlich: „Ich akzeptiere keine Kritik über meine Beschlüsse, vor allem nicht von einem... Nichts in Eurer Art. In meinem Haus habt Ihr nichts zu sagen."

Miss Vermillion wurde augenblicklich blass. Neben ihr ballte Terence die Fäuste, während Minerva ein zynisches Lachen von sich gab, das sie mit einem ihrer langen Ärmel verdeckte.

Yukino betrachtete den Regent. Sie mochte ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger. Er schien extrem unberechenbar und arrogant zu sein, als ob er jeder von ihnen mit seiner Größe erniedrigen wollte. Er ähnelte ihrem Vater. Genauso höflich wie hinterhältig, genauso respektvoll wie voller Lügen, genauso gewollt jeden ohne Grund schlecht zu stellen.

„Gut! Ladys... Lavinia wird Euch zu den Salons begleiten."

Die kleine Dienerin verneigte sich tief und gab den Mädchen ein Zeichen, damit sie ihr folgten. Beim Gehen warfen sie ein letzter Blick auf Terence, der immer noch verspannt war, und auf Ayria, die ihnen ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte, das so viel bedeutete wie: „Kümmert Euch nicht um mich". Danach verschloss sich die bronzene Tür hinter ihnen.

**Xxx****  
**

**Erste Tür –** Levy lächelte ihren Freundinnen aufmunternd zu, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Mitleid anstarrten. Yukino erwiderte schwach ihr Lächeln. Die kleine Leseratte fand, dass die hübsche Weißhaarige mit dem melancholischen Blick sehr tapfer war. Levy wusste, dass Yukino aufrichtig und ehrlich war, während sie sich selber hinter Lügen und Verstellung versteckte. Sie drehte sich zum Türknauf um und atmete tief ein bevor sie die Tür öffnete, eintrat und die Tür sich wieder schloss.

Sie hatte es getan. Nun gab es kein Zurück. Ihr Schicksal war besiegelt und sie konnte nicht davon fliehen. Fast hätte sie angefangen zu schluchzen. Sie hätte fliehen sollen, als ihre Gefährten das Flugschiff erreicht hatten. Doch wohin hätte sie gehen sollen? Seit Miss Ayria ihren Namen gezogen hatte, hatte Levy aufgegeben. Irgendwie wusste sie es schon immer. Ihr angeborenes Pech hatte nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um ihr Leben zu ruinieren. Zuerst hatte sie beschlossen dagegen zu kämpfen, doch dies wurde schwieriger, da sie nun vor dem Mann stand, an dem sie ihr Leben binden sollte.

Sie hob vorsichtig den Kopf, unsicher ob sie fähig war, sich der Realität zu stellen. Der Salon war dunkel. Kein Kerzenhalter, keine Kerze war angezündet worden. Die Vorhänge war zu gezogen und vor dem Hauptfenster erkannte sie die Silhouette eines Mannes, der einen Vorhang zur Seite stieß, um nach draußen blicken zu können. Levy zitterte. Sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Nein...

Der Mann drehte sich langsam um und die Blauhaarige kämpfte mit sich um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, als ihre Ängste real wurden. Eine schwarze Mähne, rote Augen, spitzige Eckzähne, Nägel auf der Nase, über den Augenbrauen und auf dem Kinn.

Vor ihr stand der Drache, der ihr nur Schrecken gebracht hatte, auch wenn sie ihn nur auf ein Porträt gesehen hatte. Kurogane no Gajeel.

**Xxx****  
**

**Zweite Tür –** Lisanna umarmte ihre beste Freundin, während Kinana zitterte und kurz darauf war ohnmächtig zu fallen. Schnell wischte sie die kommenden Tränen von ihren Augen, nickte kurz und stellte sich tapfer vor der Tür. Sie öffnete diese, trat in den Salon ein und hörte wie die Tür stark zugeschlagen wurde, was sie erschrocken zusammen zucken ließ.

Ein junger Mann starrte sie an, anscheinend genauso nervös wie sie. Er hatte verstrubbelte weinrote Haare, ein Auge, das von einer Narbe geziert wurde, hielt er geschlossen und seine Ohren waren spitzig. Seine Hände hielt er in den Taschen seines weißen Mantels und so, wie er stand, war sie wohl in dem Moment eingetreten, als er im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

Der Drache räusperte sich. Anscheinend wusste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Kinana errötete. Eine Weile lang betrachtete sie sich gegenseitig, ohne zu wissen, was sie tun sollten.

Schließlich lud der Prinz sie mit einer Geste ein, sich zu setzten. Sie setzte sich auf ein Sofa, während er sich auf einem Sessel fallen ließ, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet.

Schliesslich hob er den Kopf und lächelte sie unsicher an. Überrascht ihn genauso nervös zu sehen wie sie selbst – schließlich war sie auf seinem Gebiet –, fragte sich Kinana, ob die Erben wirklich diese Ehe wollten. Eigentlich waren sie genauso wie sie und ihre Freundinnen. Sie waren dazu verpflichtet, ihre Jugend für ihr Land und ihre Ehre zu opfern. Auch wenn dieser Gedanke eher grausig war, beruhigte er sie.

„I-Ich bin Erik Dragneel, Igneels Sohn, zu Euren Diensten Mylady."

Seine Stimme schlug ein in Kinanas Kopf wie ein Orkan. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich durcheinander, ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Diese Stimme...

Bei Mavis, das war doch unmöglich! Diese Stimme... Dieselbe Stimme, die sie jede Nacht in ihren Träumen flüstern hörte. Sie hatte von der Person geträumt, der die Stimme gehörte, seit zwölf Jahren. Sie konnte dies einfach nicht glauben. Atemlos und mit tränenden Augen starrte sie den Mann vor ihr an, den sie eines Tages heiraten sollte.

„Geht es... geht es Ihnen gut?", besorgte sich Erik, als seine Verlobte nicht reagierte.

„Bitte, sprecht noch einmal", flehte das Waisenmädchen.

Mit offenem Mund erstarrte er, bevor er wieder sanft anfing zu reden und versuchte den Augenkontakt mit der anscheinend bestürzten jungen Frau zu behalten.

„Alles ist gut. Ich werde Ihnen nichts antun. Ihr seid in Sicherheit. Es tut mir Leid, dies ist alles neu für uns beide... Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie durcheinander sind. Doch bitte weint nicht..."

Seine zukünftige Braut lächelte und wusch die Tränen weg, die sie doch nicht zurückhalten konnte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich von diesen grünen Augen angezogen, in denen er unendliche Zärtlichkeit und Sanftmut erblickte. Sie lächelte und stotterte: „Es tut mir Leid... Entschuldigt mein dummes Benehmen. Ich heiße Kinana."

„Kinana... und weiter?"

„Einfach Kinana. Der Rest ist unwichtig, schließlich werde ich bald Ihre Frau sein, oder?"

Erik errötete bei der unschuldigen Frage seiner Verlobten und nickte langsam.

„Na dann... willkommen in der Citacielle, Kinana", lächelte er schwach. Er schämte sich, dass er nur auf diesem faden Satz gekommen war.

**Xxx****  
**

**Dritte Tür –** Lucy winkte den beiden Cousinen noch kurz zu und trat sofort ein. Sie hasste es, bei wichtigen Sachen lange warten zu müssen und da sie einen Fremden heiraten sollte, sollte sie besser ihn so schnell wie möglich kennenlernen.

Der kleine Salon war mit warmen Farben dekoriert worden. Das Braun der Wandtäfelungen und das Rot der Teppiche erschienen ihr familiär. Sie fühlte sich nicht unwohl.

Vor dem Kamin, in dem ein schwaches Feuer loderte, standen zwei Sessel. Einer war schon besetzt. Von der Person konnte sie nur eine blonde Strähne und die Nasenspitze erkennen. Er las ein Buch, seine rechte Hand lehnte gegen eine behandschuhten Faust.

„Wollt Ihr an der Tür kleben bleiben? Kommt doch näher."

Seine Stimme war rau und brummig, doch der Ton war definitiv aristokratisch. Er schien gelangweilt und irritiert hier zu sein. Noch nie hatte sich Lucy so fehl am Platz gefühlt. Sie näherte sich also und erschrak, als sie den Mann im Sessel erblickte.

Er war groß. Sehr groß. Auch wenn er saß schien er auf sie von oben herab zu sehen. Seine Haare waren blond, genauso wie ihre eigenen, und straff nach hinten gestriegelt, genauso wie beim Drachenkönig. Nur zwei rebellischen Strähnen fielen auf seine Stirn, zwischen seinen geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Eine blitzförmige Narbe ging über sein rechtes Auge, von der Stirn bis zum Kiefer. Seine Augen waren dunkelgrün, seine Schultern breit und die Gesichtszüge hart. Er trug ein grüner Frack mit goldenen Knöpfen und eine helle Hose. Kavalierstiefel und weiße Handschuhe rundeten alles ab.

Auch er betrachtete sie, sein Blick war kritisch. Fast wäre sie davon gerannt, doch er hätte dies als Beweis für eine Schwäche angesehen. Also hielt sie seinem Blick stand. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, er bat sie mit einer Geste, sich auf dem freien Sessel zu setzten.

„Gut! Was sollte eine nutzlose Puppe wie Sie sagen, was mich interessieren würde? Haben Sie überhaupt irgendwelche Interessen, Miss Heartfillia?"

Lucy errötete vor Scham. Sie kalt wie sie nur konnte legte sie die Hände auf ihrem Schoß und erwiderte sarkastisch: „Ich denke nicht, Sir Dreyar. Neben Hausarbeiten, der Küche und die Besuche beim Schneider finde ich wenig freie Zeit. Außerdem ist Lernen so langweilig... Es überrascht mich zutiefst, dass ein hirnloser Wilder ohne Manieren wie Sie überhaupt genug Verstand hat, um den 7. Band von der Reihe Der Krieg der Spalten von Dante Collangher in altem Arkalaan lesen kann."

Es stimmte, der Schmöker in seiner Hand, dessen Titel unlesbar war für alle, die kein Arkalaan verstehen konnte, redete von den tragischen Ereignissen, die sich vor Jahrhunderten ergeben haben. Zu schade für den Drachen, dass Lucy sich für diese Saga, die von einem berühmten Autor von Fiore übersetzt wurde, und für allgemein alte Sprachen interessierten.

Der Prinz nahm seine Lesebrille weg und betrachtete die hübsche Blondine. Sein Lächeln war respektvoller als das andere und Lucy konnte einen Hauch von Bewunderung in seinem Blick erkennen.

„Interessant...", murmelte Laxus, was das junge Mädchen erschaudern ließ.

Ja, diese Ehe versprach interessant zu werden...

**Xxx****  
**

**Fünfte Tür –** Lisanna erschauderte. Sie hatte sich gerade von Yukino verabschiedet, die sofort in den Salon eintrat, wo ihr Verlobter sie erwartete. Sie selber folgte der Maid durch die Fluren des Palastes, erstaunt von dieser Streckenabweichung.

„Entschuldigung? Lavinia, nicht wahr? Ähm... wohin führt ihr mich?"

„Wir sind bald da", erwiderte die Maid, ohne mehr Informationen zu geben.

Lisanna folgte ihr ohne noch weitere Fragen zu stellen. Was passierte hier? Sollte sie nicht ihren Verlobten treffen.

Lavinia öffnete eine neue Tür und verschwand. Die Strauss-Erbin trat zitternd in den Raum ein. Als sie eine mittelalte Frau erblickte, noch schön trotz den Falten und mit weißen Haaren, war sie vollkommen irritiert. Die Lady saß in einem Sessel und nippte an einer Teetasse. Als Lisanna näher kam, hob sie den Kopf und lächelte das junge Mädchen an.

„Willkommen, Miss Strauss. Bitte setzten Sie sich doch."

Die junge Auserwählte machte wie ihr geheissen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass dies sehr irritierend ist", seufzte die Dame. „Ich hätte es Ihnen gerne unter anderen Umständen mitgeteilt, doch ich rede nicht gern um den heißen Brei herum. Miss Strauss, ihr Verlobter, Natsu Dragneel, ist gestern verschwunden."

Lisanna ließ ihre Tasse fallen. Das Porzellan zerbrach in tausend Stücke auf dem Boden, die Flüssigkeit verbreitete sich auf dem Teppich.

„Ach", sagte die Dame entschuldigend. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie schockiert sind, mein Kind."

„Darf ich wissen, wer Sie sind?"

Wenn Lisanna eine unangenehme Überraschung hatte, dann wurde sie unangenehm. Ihre Stimme war ziemlich unfreundlich, doch das war ihr egal.

„Ich bin Grandine, Tochter der Drachenkönigin Ananéosi. Sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Ihr versteht sicher, dass die Freude nicht auf meiner Seite ist."

„Das tue ich."

„Mein... mein Verlobter ist verschwunden? Wie ist das möglich?"

„Natsu ist mein Neffe und ich liebe ihn wirklich sehr, doch ich muss zugeben, dass er ziemlich unreif ist. Er wählt oft den falschen Weg. Er wollte lieber die Scham, wählen als die Ehre, doch früher oder später muss er sich seiner Pflicht stellen. Unsere Söldner suchen nach ihm. Ich schwöre Ihnen, dass er Sie heiraten wird. Ich hoffe, dieser Skandal wird die Beziehungen zwischen unseren Archen nicht noch mehr anspannen, als sie es ohnehin schon sind."

Lisanna dachte erst über die Worte der Drächin nach. Also wollte ihr Verlobter keine vollkommen fremde Frau heiraten, auch wenn er seinen Clan entehrte und in Scham versetzte. Sie lächelte. Er schien wie ein Kind zu sein, doch sie fand ihn ein wenig sympathisch. Außerdem war sie selber nicht darauf erpicht, einen völlig fremden Mann zu heiraten. Ihr Verlobter hatte sie durch sein Verschwinden gedemütigt? Pah, wenn sie ein Mann wäre, hätte sie vielleicht dasselbe getan.

„Er ist letzte Nacht geflohen. Wir merkten es erst, als wir die Erben von Eure Ankunft benachrichtigten. Entschuldigen Sie uns für diesen Vorfall", erzählte Grandine weiter.

„Ich verstehe. Wenn Ihr von den Söldner sprecht, sind es..."

„Ritter, die in unseren Diensten stehen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, sie sind ausgezeichnete Verfolger. Sie werden ihn schnell finden."

Lisanna erschauderte. Die Worte, die Grandine wählte, die Art mit der sie von ihrem Neffe redete, die „Verfolgung"... Natsu Dragneel glich eher einem gejagten Tier als einem Prinzen...

**Xxx****  
**

**Vierte Tür –** Yukino verabschiedete sich von Lisanna, lächelte ein letztes Mal der rothaarigen Maid zu und trat ein. Ein großer Raum, mit hellen Farben dekoriert. Überall fand man Lavendelfarben, blasses Blau, cremige Farben, auf den Sesseln, das Sofa und dem Boden. Und auf dem Sofa...

Neugierig näherte sie sich. Jemand lag auf dem Sofa. Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, dunkler als die von Terence und heller als die von Lucy. Eine Narbe zierte seine Schläfe, ein Arm lag auf seiner Stirn, der andere auf seinem Bauch. Die Weißhaarige errötete, der Junge trug ein Hemd, das sein Bauch frei liess und seine Muskeln sichtbar machte. Er trug rote Stiefel, die er auf der Lehne gelegt hatte.

Yukino war schrecklich enttäuscht. Das war also ihr Verlobter. Wie lieber hätte sie statt diesen rebellischen blonden Strähnen schwarze Haare gesehen und statt diesen groben Händen feingliedrige blasse Finger, die mit einem Stift auf Papier glitten. Wie gerne hätte Rogue anstelle dieses Mannes gehabt, wer immer das auch sein sollte.

Er war gutaussehend, das schon. Doch er ließ sie vollkommen kalt. Er hatte ein... hochnäsiges Gesicht. Und er ähnelte ihrem Geschmack nach Terence zu sehr.

Die Weißhaarige wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihn aufwecken oder warten, bis er es selber tat? Doch sie konnte nicht hier stehen bleiben, ohne etwas zu tun, sie fühlte sich wie eine Diebin. Außerdem war es ja seine Schuld, wenn er schlief, während er auf seine Verlobte wartete!

Sie wollte ihn an der Schulter rütteln, doch ein eiserner Griff nahm ihr Handgelenk und presste sie viel zu stark. Sie schluckte schwer vor Überraschung und Schmerz auf und blickte in den himmelblauen Augen des jungen Mannes.

Er fixierte sie düster an.

„Also bist du das."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen konnte. Er stieß sie brutal von sich weg und sie fiel fast auf dem Boden. Wer war dieser Grobian?

„Nicht erfreut dich kennen zu lernen, auch wenn du ein wenig süß aussiehst. Doch du wirst mein Leben stehlen. Ich bin Sting Eucliffe, Sohn von Prinz Weisslogia, der Hellen Lilie. Und für mein Unglück, dein Verlobter."


	10. Unangenehmer Zukünftiger

**Erste Tür –** Er studierte sie. Levy fühlte sich wie gefangen von seinem blutigen Blick, der keine einzige Emotion zeigte. Sie hatte gelernt, dass man auf den westlichen Archen glaubte, die Augen wären die Spiegel zur Seele der Menschen.

Hieß das also, dass die Drachen keine Seele hatten? Es überraschte sie nicht.

Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg und zog den Vorhang zu, nun lag der ganze Raum in kompletter Dunkelheit. Die junge Frau erschauderte schrecklich, doch hielt sich sofort zurück. Sie blickte direkt in den roten Augen, die immer gefährlich näher kamen. Sein Kinn war gehoben, selbstsicher. Ihr Mut würde sie doch nicht verlassen, nicht jetzt.

Der Drache hielt zwei Meter vor ihr an. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit, erdrückend, massiv, sie roch sein metallischer Duft. Sie schloss die Augen, als ihr leicht übel wurde. Auf ihrer Zunge schmeckte sie den Geschmack von Blut.

„Du bist also die, die mein Großvater für mich ausgesucht hat? Schwach und lächerlich siehst du aus", höhnte er mit Spott und Verachtung.

Fast hätte sie genervt aufgestöhnt. Die Meinung war schon gefallen. Levy wollte es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen, als er sich ihr gefährlich näherte.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Shrimp. Und weißt du, was ich mit Shrimps tue?"

Nun hielt sie ihr Schaudern nicht zurück.

„Ich fresse sie", flüsterte er mit einer verrückten Stimme und einem zähnefletschenden Grinsen in ihr Ohr.

Auch wenn sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch war, blieb sie ruhig. Sie entfernte sich, ohne auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Jede Annahme von der Angst, die sie spürte, würde nur dazu bringen, dass ihr zukünftiger Gemahl sie für noch schwächer halten würde.

„Zu Eurem Pech bin ich nicht essbar. Viele Menschen haben sich schon die Zähne kaputtgemacht, ohne es geschafft zu haben, mich zu brechen."

Das Siezen war verächtlich, die Stimme kalt, das Kinn hochgehoben, die Warnung kaum verhüllt. In ihren Worten und ihrer Haltung zeigte sich eine ehrliche Abneigung.

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang an, Zähne zusammengebissen und Fäuste geballt. Und keiner der beiden wollte das Kriegsbeil begraben.

Vor allem Levy wollte ihm zeigen, wenn ihre Anwesenheit ihm nicht passte, dass sie selber alles aufgeben musste, wegen einer Auslosung. Sie wollte sich keine Mühe geben und noch weniger, um ihm zu gefallen.

**Xxx****  
**

**Zweite Tür –** Kinana starrte ihre Hände an. Durch das Schrubben der Böden und der Wäsche im Waisenhaus hatte sie im Laufe der Jahre schwielige Hände bekommen. Ihre Finger waren hart und voller Narben von Frostbeulen, die sie im Winter bekam. Mit der Temperatur am Pol machte sie sich Sorgen, dass ihre Wunden wieder aufgehen würden. Wenn ihre trockene Haut wieder anfing zu bluten und rissig zu werden, musste sie abermals Lisannas wundervolle Salbe darauf schmieren.

Lisa... die junge Lilahaarige hoffte inständig, dass die Weisshaarige einen lieben Verlobten hatte und dass sie sich gut verstanden.

Was ihr eigener anging... Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte, als sie Erik auf einem schwankenden Gebilde von drei Stühlen balancieren sah. Er gab sich Mühe den großen Atlas zu ergreifen, der ganz oben auf dem Regal war, um Kinana zu zeigen, welche Route sie hinterlegt hatte, um bis hierhin zu gelangen. Die junge Frau war nicht unbedingt an Kompasse, Weltkarten oder ähnliches interessiert, doch es schien ihrem Verlobten sehr wichtig zu sein...

Der Rothaarige kam unverletzt zu ihr zurück. Das große Buch hielt er in seinen Händen und er setzte sich ungeniert neben ihr. Das Waisenmädchen fragte sich rasch, ob dies angemessen war, dann öffnete Erik den Atlas und ihre Unsicherheit verschwand zugunsten von Erstaunen.

Der Drache passte auf, beim Blättern das alte Papier nicht zu zerreißen. Die Seiten zeigten unglaubliche Aquarelle aus Tinte, die Legenden der Karten waren kunstvoll verziert. Kinana beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln ihr Gefährte, der ihr den Weg zeigte, die zwischen Fiore und dem Pol lag. Seine Finger glitten präzise über die Himmelsrouten, die durch feine rote Linien hervorgehoben wurden, und er wusste alle Namen der Archen auswendig, die sich auf der Route befanden. Die junge Frau lächelte glücklich. Es schien wirklich seine Leidenschaft zu sein. Ohne es zu kontrollieren lachte sie leicht auf, wobei der Drache überrascht den Kopf erhob.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Erik lächelte schüchtern und bekam rosige Wangen.

„Das möchte ich eines Tages werden... Kartenzeichner."

„Warum?"

„Ich finde dies spannend. All diese unerforschten Orte... ich träume von einem abenteuerlichen Leben!"

„Ihr würdet Euch gut mit Miss McGarden oder Miss Aguria verstehen", murmelte Kinana.

„Doch ich bin mit Euch."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er blickte sie so ernst an, dass sie sich mit geröteten Wangen abwandte.

„Würdet Ihr mit mir kommen?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich bin eher stubenhockerig... Die Fremde macht mir Angst. Dieses abenteuerliche Leben, von dem Ihr träumt, ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen."

„Und wenn ich nochmals frage?"

Sie riskierte einen neuen Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Seine Mimik hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Warum würdet Ihr dies tun? Wenn Sie es befehlen, werde ich Ihnen folgen. Ihr müsst... Ihr müsst nicht... fragen."

„Ich erteile keine Befehle."

„Warum?"

„Anscheinend lieben Sie diese Frage... Weil Eure Meinung mir wichtig ist. Weil Ihr mir wichtig seid."

**Xxx****  
**

**Dritte Tür –** Der blonde Prinz klappte sein Buch zu und verschränkte die Arme. Er blickte seine Verlobte wie ein Löwe an, der seine Beute begutachtete.

„Ihr liest also Arkalaan."

„Ich kann es auch sprechen, doch in letzter Zeit kam ich nicht sehr oft dazu. Die Wahl, die Reise zu einer fremden Arche, die Begegnung mit einem unangenehmen und arroganten Mann..."

„Hum."

Er fixierte Lucys Hände, die auf ihren Röcken lagen.

„Ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört, Miss Heartfillia."

„Zum Glück kann ich nicht dasselbe behaupten, Herr Drache. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es sonst gar nicht ausgehalten."

Laxus hatte ein zähnefletschendes Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Hier am Pol sind wir viel diskreter, als auf Eurer überschwänglichen Arche, Miss..."

„Diskret? Ich würde eher berechenbar und irreführend sagen."

Sie fixierten sich einen Augenblick lang. Der Blonde lächelte amüsiert und arrogant, während die junge Frau versuchte ihre Wut zurückzuhalten.

Es war ein Test. Eine Kraftprobe, damit der Drache entscheiden konnte, ob sie es wert war, seine Frau zu werden. Falls nicht, würde er ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Er wartete bis Blondie um seine Gunst betteln würde, sobald sie verstehen würde, welche Drohung auf ihr lag.

„Ich denke, Ihr habt etwas falsch verstanden."

Erstaunt blickte er sie prüfend an.

„Ich gehöre Ihnen nicht, und auch nicht Eurem König oder meinem Archengeist. Ich bestimme alleine über mein Schicksal. Und wenn ein unausstehlicher und arroganter kleiner Lord behauptet mein Leben zu regieren, nur weil er mein sogenannter Verlobter ist, irrt er sich bei weitem."

In Lucys braunen Augen loderten Flammen. Sie sprach hasserfüllt weiter: „Mein ganzes Leben habe ich als Puppe verbracht, für die Ehre meines Hauses. Ich musste meine Familie und meine Arche verlassen, um in einem fremden Reich eine Marionette zu spielen, was mir nicht passt. Ich habe es satt, dass man mich verachtet oder unterschätzt nur weil ich eine Frau bin, dazu noch blond und jung. Ich verdiene genau so Euren Respekt wie einer Eurer Männer, _Dux Bellorum_. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie von oben auf mich herabsehen."

Laxus betrachtete sie lange. Ihre Augen glänzten voller Wut und sie atmete keuchend. Innerlich lächelte er. Sie war wirklich viel stärker, als ihr Ruf es glauben ließ...

Plötzlich verstand er.

„Wie habt Ihr mich genannt?", knurrte er.

Überrascht vertiefte sie sich in ihrem Sessel.

„Euren _Dux_-Titel? Das ist doch Eure Funktion, oder?"

Er lächelte zynisch und fuhr mit der Hand auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wie habt Ihr erahnt, dass... Selbst die Untertanen wissen nicht, dass ich die Armeen des Pols führe."

„Ihr tragt das Symbol der Nordwölfe auf der Uhr, Mylord. Man sieht sie gut aus Ihrer Tasche kommen. Und da Ihr nicht wie ein Soldat aussieht, schlussfolgerte ich, dass Ihr der Anführer seid."

Jetzt betrachtete er sie noch ernsthafter als bisher. Nach einer angespannten Stille stand er abrupt auf.

„Ich werde Lavinia rufen lassen, sie wirs Euch zu Euren Gemächern führen. Das Treffen ist abgeschlossen."

**Xxx****  
**

**Vierte Tür –** „Euer Leben stehlen? Wie... wie denn das?", stotterte Yukino, völlig überrumpelt. Die stahlblauen Augen des Drachens fixierten sie mit einem unverhüllten Hass. Er setzte sich auf, strich sich durch die blonden Strähnen und ließ endlich ihr Handgelenk los. Vorsichtig ging sie zurück, beängstigt von dieser wilden, magnetischen Feindseligkeit. Es hatte nichts mit der Brutalität ihres Vaters zu tun oder der Ruhe von Lord Cheney. Es war das gleiche Gefühl, dass sie vor dem Drachenkönig empfunden hatte. Dieses unangenehme, erniedrigende Gefühl, als ob man in der Höhle des Löwen gefallen wäre.

„Wer seid Ihr?"

„Habe ich schon gesagt, dumme Kuh. Ich heiße Sting, aber für dich ist es Lord Eucliffe."

Dieser arrogante Ton ließ die Weißhaarige erschaudern. Bei den Göttern... er ähnelte dem ihrer Mutter. Sie schloss die Augen und zitterte stark.

„Ich bin-"

„Mir egal."

Königlich kalt. Sie ließ sich auf das blassblaue Sofa fallen und presste ihre Knie zusammen. Er gähnte lauthals, ohne seinen Mund zu verdecken. Dann kratzte er sich am Nacken, strich sich durchs Haar und sein distanzierter, kritischer Blick kam wieder auf die junge Frau.

„Wenigstens siehst du nicht übel aus... aber wenn du glaubst, du kannst mich mit Hundeblicken erweichen, dann siehst du dies falsch."

Er lachte böse und sarkastisch.

Er erhob sich und ging im Salon auf und ab, sichtlich unzufrieden. Yukino wünschte sich nur noch eins: Verschwinden. Sie hatte sich so oft fehl am Platz und unerwünscht gefühlt. Doch dieses Mal war es mehr als nur peinlich.

Man wollte nichts von ihr. Er wollte nichts von ihr.

_„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, das ist nur eine Phase, es wird vorbeigehen"_, sagte sie sich innerlich. Sie wollte sich nicht erniedrigen lassen. Sie durfte es nicht.

„Ihr seid also... Ihr seid also der Sohn von Lord Weisslogia?"

„Mach nicht so, als ob mein Leben dich interessiert, deins ist mir völlig unwichtig!", fauchte Sting, ohne sie anzusehen. „Unser Treffen ist beendet, nun geh raus."

Mit offenem Mund fixierte Yukino ihn an.

„Wie bitte?"

Er schnappte ihren Ellenbogen und zerrte sie bis zur Tür. Sie schüttelte sich erfolglos, sie schaffte es nicht sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Hört auf! Sie tun mir weh!"

„Na los!", rief Sting, während er sie aus dem Zimmer warf. „Frag' eine Dienerin nach dem Weg, ich habe Dinge zu tun."

Noch bevor er die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuschlug, sagte er nachdenklich: „Wenn ich mich langweile... werde ich mir vielleicht mit dir amüsieren."

Dann krachte die Tür zu.

Völlig unter Schock blieb die junge Frau einen Moment lang wie erstarrt. Dann besann sie sich wieder und versuchte erfolglos die Tür aufzuschließen.

Sie war verschlossen.

Die Weißhaarige wusste nicht, was sie tun konnte. Ihr zukünftiger Gemahl hatte sie im Korridor verlassen, ohne Wegbeschreibung oder irgendwelcher Hilfe. Völlig ratlos nahm sie ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Was sollte sie tun? Mavis, in was war sie gefallen?

Sie entfernte sich von der Tür. Sie wollte nicht länger in der Nähe dieses Salons bleiben. Zwar war es völlig sinnlos, sich in einem fremden Schloss vom einzigen bekannten Raum zu entfernen, doch sie wollte nur noch eins: Luft. Ihre Lungen schienen sich bei jedem Atemzug kleiner zu werden und die Wände schienen noch näher zu kommen. Sie musste raus, sofort!

Sie begann zu rennen, stolperte wegen den Beulen in den Teppichen, schlug sich an den Wänden an. Ein Fenster. Es musste doch irgendwo ein Fenster haben!

Noch besser! Sie fand ein Balkon. Sie rannte zur Balustrade, völlig atemlos. Sie nahm ein großer Schluck von Luft in sich, doch der Atemzug schmerzte in ihrem Hals. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und ihrem Hals. Yukino atmete ein und aus, ein und aus, ein und aus. Ihre Hüften schmerzten, genauso wie ihre Brust. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und auch das tat weh.

Sie entfernte sich von der Brüstung, aus Angst sie könnte Höhenangst bekommen. Ein Fall von viertausend Meter in die Tiefe konnte niemand überleben. Die junge Frau kam zurück in den Korridor und sah sich um. Verdammt, sie erkannte nichts. Während sie gerannt war, hatte sie natürlich weder auf die Wandteppiche noch auf dem roten Teppich geachtet. Was würde sie jetzt tun?

Nun war es beschlossen. Sie hasste ihn nun wirklich. Und sie hasste sich selber auch. Warum war sie nicht so selbstsicher wie Levy oder Lucy? Sie hätte dem grässlichen blonden Drachen ihre Meinung gesagt und er hätte sie respektiert!

Sie glitt verzweifelt die Wand runter. Als sie mit der Hand durch ihr kurzes Haar fuhr, riss sie die purpurne Haarschleife weg, die ihre vorderen Strähnen nach hinten band. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Mit Schwierigkeiten stand sie wieder auf.

Gut! Nun musste sie sich zusammenreißen, ihren Weg finden oder jemanden, der ihr helfen konnten. Yukino ging zitternd in den Gang hinein.

**Xxx****  
**

Wortlos folgte Lucy Lavinia. Während sie den Knoten von der Schürze der Maid betrachtete, vertiefte sie sich in ihren Gedanken.

Sobald sie von der Armee gesprochen hatte, war sie von Lord Dreyar vor der Tür gesetzt worden.

Warum?

Die Armee des Pols war ein heikles Thema. Die Nordwölfen waren eine Truppe von ehemaligen Söldnern, die dem Pol Treue geschworen hatten, und von Kämpfern ohne wirkliches Heim. Diese Armee war als eine der mächtigsten der Welt angesehen. In den ersten Jahren des Kriegs der Spalten erschienen sie zum ersten Mal und waren seither nicht aufgelöst worden.

Jede Regierung mit einer solchen Armee hätte den Wunsch geäußert, die Herrschaft über alle Archen an sich zu reißen. Doch nicht der Pol. Die Arche selber war so groß, dass man es sich nicht leistete, die Nachbarnarchen zu erobern. Während den Aufständen, die nach dem Krieg der Spalten entstanden waren, hatte der Pol die Wölfe benutzt, um die rebellischen Clans verschwinden zu lassen.

Danach hatte das Königreich eine Allianz mit zwei Nachbararchen gegründet: Byron und Tanith. Diese beiden hatten sich mit der Zeit dem Pol angebunden und gehörte nun zum Reich. Doch trotzdem hatte der Pol keine besonderen Bindungen mit dem Rest der Neuen Welt und lebte beinahe selbstständig am Rande des inneren Kreises.

Der Ruf der Drachen und ihrer Arche brauchte nicht erneuert zu werden. Ohne ihre Macht zu zeigen waren sie schon mehr als genug gefürchtet und respektiert. Also warum behielten sie eine solche Armee? Es machte keinen Sinn.

Eigentlich hatte Lucy die Funktion von Lord Dreyar nur durch das Symbol rausbekommen, dass auf seiner Anhängeruhr eingraviert war. Vor ein paar Jahren – als sie noch davon träumte eine Auserwählte zu sein – hatte sie ein altes Buch über die Regeln des Pols gelesen. Da die Drachen länger lebten als die Menschen, galten diese Regeln immer noch.

Eine dieser Regeln besagte, dass jeder Drache im Jagdalter eine bestimmte Funktion erfüllen musste. Der Älteste der Erben der königlichen Familie zum Beispiel war verpflichtet die Armeen zu führen. So wurden die Stellungen des Clans aufgeteilt.

Vor der Geburt der dritten Erbengeneration war Metallicana, Acnologias erster Sohn und Ältester der zweiten Erbengeneration, der Führer der Wölfe gewesen.

Nun war es Laxus Dreyar, Sohn aus erster Ehe der Hellen Lilie, Weisslogia.

So detailliert war es natürlich nicht im Buch beschrieben, doch jeder Idiot konnte es rausfinden und Lucy war ein kluges Mädchen.

Darum verstand sie nicht, warum der Heerführer der Armeen nicht vom Volk gekannt wurde, wenn ein Buch genügte, um es rauszufinden.

Benutzte man am Pol die Zensur? Wenn ja, dann war Lucys Buch eine uralte Edition gewesen, das vor Ewigkeiten auf Fiore gelandet war.

Plötzlich hörte sie wie Lavinia einen Schrei ausstieß. Vor ihnen befand sich eine weißhaarige Frau, die sich den Bauch hielt und auf dem Boden kniete.

„Yukino!", schrie Lucy und rannte zu ihr.

Die junge Frau hob den Kopf und lächelte die Blonde schwach an. Sie schluckte auf und hielt sich wieder den Bauch.

„Bei Mavis, was passiert mit dir? Warum bis du alleine?"

„Mir geht... es gut. Nur eine momentane Übelkeit. Es wird schon gehen", sagte Yukino zu den beiden besorgten Frauen.

„Was machst du hier? Wo ist dein Verlobter?"

Yukinos grünliches Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut.

„Erwähne ihn nicht vor mir, verstanden? Er hat niemanden gerufen, um mich wo weiß ich schon zu begleiten. Er hat mich wie eine Bettlerin verjagt und ich habe mich verlaufen!"

„Wie, er hat dich verjagt? Und du siehst definitiv nicht gut aus. Gehen wir zu den Gemächern, die uns reserviert wurden. Ayria ist sicher dort und wird dir etwas gegen die Übelkeit geben."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es mir gut geht", protestierte die Weisshaarige schwach, während Lavinia und Lucy sie aufhoben und hielten.

**Xxx****  
**

Yukino lag auf einem Bett. Einem großem Bett. Noch dazu bequem, in einem großem, angenehmen Zimmer. Sie starrte die Decke verloren an.

Im Gegensatz zu den edlen Zimmern in Fiore war diese Decke schlicht. Einfach weiß, mit ein paar zerklüften Ecken. Die großen Fenstern der Dachgauben mit den gepolsterten Fensterbänken öffneten sich auf dem Hof und ließen viel Licht ins Zimmer rein. Die Sonnenstrahlen waren angenehm auf ihrer Haut und deren Wärme machte sie schläfrig.

Sie lachte leicht und zynisch, was ihre Hüften schmerzen ließ. Die Ohnmacht war einfach klassisch. Während Lucy und die Dienerin sie stützten, wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen und sie war fünfzehn Minuten später aufgewacht, während Miss Vermillion Lisanna, Lucy und Terence, den einzigen anwesenden der Fiorischen Delegation, ihre Diagnose gaben.

Während sie so tat, als ob sie schlief, hatte sie einige Sachen erfahren. Dass Lisanna doch keinen Verlobten hatte, dass Levy und Kinana noch bei ihren Verlobten waren und dass Terence vorhatte, die Polararche und deren Satelliten Byron und Tanith zu besuchen, wenn möglich mit Igneel, dessen Aufgabe es war, sich um die Administration des Gebietes zu kümmern.

Doch einiges blieb noch unklar: Was sollte sie nach dem Treffen mit ihren Verlobten tun? Ein Familienessen? Acnologia, Sting und Terence, der sich viel Mühe gab höflich zu bleiben, am gleichen Tisch zu haben war nicht unbedingt eine gute Idee.

Lucy hatte den anderen von Sting erzählt. Lisanna und Ayria hatten vor Empörung nach Luft geschnappt, Terence hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen begraben. Die Weißhaarige hatte die Augen halb offen gehabt, um all dies zu sehen, dann hatte sie versucht einzuschlafen.

Die Vier hatten inzwischen ihr Zimmer verlassen und nun war sie allein mit tausend Fragen. Sie war zu schwach, um sich zu bewegen.

Nach Ayria hatte ihr Körper eine Schwäche wegen dem radikalen Temperaturwechsel. Wenn sie sich nicht warm anzog, würde sie eine Grippe bekommen.

Sie kuschelte sich unter der Decke und seufzte abermals auf. Ihre Augen fixierten die Decke und sie begann die kleinen Risse zu zählen, um müde zu werden. Eins, zwei...

Alexandria fehlte ihr sicher nicht. Doch andererseits wäre sie viel lieber dort zurückgegangen, trotz der brutalen Familie und den täglichen Demütigungen, statt in dieser Fremde zu bleiben.

Ihr Rücken schmerzte wieder und ihre Narben erinnerten sie an ihrem Sir Charles von einem Vater. So zog eine Grimasse und beschloss, dass sie weder zurück noch hier bleiben wollte.

Ein unmöglicher Wunsch.


	11. Die eisigen Herzen des Pols

Es war so dunkel. Und so kalt. Die junge Frau fing an zu zittern.

Sie hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Sie hätte ihren Pullover anziehen sollen, zusätzlich zum samtigen Umhang, der sie von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckte. Sie hätte auch einen Mini-Lacrima mitnehmen sollen, doch ihr eigener war in ihrem Gepäck verschwunden.

Sie hatte sich doch nicht verlaufen! Oder? So wie sie sich kannte, war dies durchaus möglich. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit, alles hinter sich zu lassen und sich nicht zu erinnern, wo sie ihre Sachen liegen gelassen hatte. Zum Glück hatte sich ihre Mutter um ihr Gepäck gekümmert und hatte ihr eine Notiz gegeben, wo alle ihre Sachen eingepackt waren... Sie unterdrückte schnell ein Lachen. Selbst mit 18 brauchte sie noch ihre Mama... Da war ihr nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute. Ihr Haus fehlte ihr.

„Wer ist hier?"

Sofort presste sie sich gegen eine dunkle Wand und verfluchte sich wegen dem Lärm, den sie verursacht hatte. Die Soldaten der Miliz waren ganz in der Nähe!

Schritte waren zu hören. Eiserne Stiefel marschierten nur zwei Meter von ihr entfernt, bevor sie hielten. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Sie hielt den Atem an.

Schließlich entfernten sich die Stiefel und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

Sie warf einen Blick aus ihrem Versteck, schaute links und rechts, dann rannte sie in die engen Gässchen. Ihre flachen Schuhe machten keinen Lärm auf den Pflastersteinen der Citacielle. Sie nutzte diesen Vorteil, um unbemerkt in die Straßen zu marschieren.

Levy hatte sie gewarnt, bevor sie wegging. Die Miliz war eine innere Polizei, vom Volk verhasst, da die Soldaten lieber in Bars ihren mageren Lohn mit Alkohol vergeudeten, statt das Gesetzt aufrecht zu halten. Viele Bewohner der fliegenden Stadt hatten schon ihre grundlosen Strafen zu spüren bekommen. Die Blauhaarige hatte schreckliche Geschichten von heftig geschlagenen Knaben und vergewaltigten jungen Mädchen erzählt. Die junge Frau wusste also, was sie erwarten konnte und blieb wachsam. An ihrem Bein war ein langer Dolch gebunden, der früher ihrem Bruder gehört hatte. Das eisige Gefühl der Klinge auf ihrer Haut und das Gewicht an ihrem Schenkel waren merkwürdigerweise extrem beruhigend: Wenn irgendjemand sie angreifen würde, wäre sie in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen.

Ihr Vater hatte schon immer gewollt, dass sie kämpfen konnte. Darum hatte er sie von klein auf trainiert, genauso wie ihre Geschwister. Allerdings hatte er ihr verboten, einen Dolch zu besitzen. Auf Fiore wurde eine Frau mit 50 Peitschenschläge bestraft, wenn sie mit einer Waffe erwischt wurde. Doch am Pol galt diese Regel nicht... also war es ihr vollkommen egal. In jedem Fall, wenn jemand sie angreifen würde, würde er nicht lange leben, um sie zur Miliz zu bringen.

Sie hielt an und keuchte. Über ihrem Kopf strahlte der Sternenhimmel, was ihr ein nachdenkliches Lächeln entlockte. Hier im Norden mussten die Bewohner um neun Uhr ihre Fenster schließen und Kerzen auspusten. Niemand spazierte in der Nacht durch die Straßen. Und über ihrem Kopf bedeckte die Nacht die Citacielle mit ihrem schwarzen Mantel, die Sterne leuchteten noch strahlender, als sie es je zuvor gesehen hatte. Das war schon das Einzige, das sie lieber hatte als auf ihrer Geburtsarche.

Sie ging nun weiter, wie ein weiterer Schatten der schlafenden Stadt. Sie umging die Milizsoldaten und kam an einem Balkon am Rande der Stadt. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich über die Brüstung.

Dies war nicht vorsichtig und das wusste sie auch. Eine Patrouille könnte sie jederzeit entdecken. Doch sie liebte es mit der Gefahr zu spielen, wie ihr Vater früher immer wieder gesagt hatte, wenn sie sich amüsierte Messer zu werfen.

Und falls die Gefahr wirklich groß sein sollte, konnte sie sich einfach in einem Vogel verwandeln und weit weg von hier fliegen.

Sie beobachtete der Wasserfall, der tief in die Tiefe brauste. Ganz unten erkannte man ein friedliches Tal, wo sich ein heller Fluss schlängelte, gleich unten dem fliegenden Felsen, auf dem die Citacielle gebaut wurde. Die Stadt wurde direkt in den Stein gebaut und ganz oben thronte der Palast, wie ein Pfeil, dessen Spitze in den Himmel ragte. An den hohen Türmen flatterten die Flaggen der Drachen, in Blau und Gold. Die junge Frau bemerkte, dass der Thronsaal, wo Acnologia sie bei ihrer Ankunft begrüßt hatte, sich im Bergfried befand. Der höchste Turm war vollkommen hohl und diente nur dafür. Ovale Fenster waren auf der ganzen Höhe hin verteilt. Als sie und ihre Gefährten den Saal betreten hatten, war ein Baldachin gespannt worden, der die Höhe der Decke verhüllte. Später hatte sie Bilder des Thronturmes gesehen und konnte sich besser vorstellen, wie der Saal in Wirklichkeit war. Lavinia, die junge Maid, die sich um die Besucher von Fiore kümmerte, hatte ihr erklärt, dass das Innere des Thronsaales gerade geputzt und restauriert wurde. Die riesigen Fresken des Raumes brauchten unendlich viel Pflege.

Plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen. Laute, wahrscheinlich betrunkene Stimmen, die sich immer mehr näherten. Sie verließ die Terrasse hastig und rannte in die Straßen. Mit einem Mal versperrten grobe Silhouetten ihr den Weg.

Scheiße! Abrupt drehte sie sich um und rannte zurück zum Balkon. Hinter ihr ertönte ein grobes Lachen und ein Soldat rief: „Oh, was sehe ich denn da vorne? Anscheinend hat sich ein kleines Vögelchen hier verirrt... Kommt, Jungs!"

Die Soldaten nahmen ihre Verfolgung auf. Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und rannte schneller. Geschah ihr nur recht. Sie hätte nicht so selbstsicher sein sollen!

Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte. Doch die Soldaten waren zahlreich und trotz ihrer Betrunkenheit kannten sie sich in der Stadt besser aus, als sie. Sie ballte die Fäuste und ließ die Hand über den Seitenschnitt ihres Kleides gleiten, um den Dolch zu schnappen, den sie zwischen ihren Zähnen presste. Dann verwandelte sie sich. Ein Gepard mit angespannten Muskeln war nun statt einem weißhaarigen Mädchen zu sehen. Hinter ihr erklangen erschrockene Ausrufe.

„Was ist denn das?"

„Scheiße, sie entwischt uns?!"

Niemand konnte sie einholen, wenn sie diese feline Gestalt annahm. Ihre Pfoten glitten so schnell auf den Pflastersteinen, dass diese unübersichtlich wurden. Ihr Körper verspannte sich bis ins Extreme, sie rannte so schnell wie der Wind. Sie blickte nach hinten und ließ einen Freudeschrei aus. Sie hatte ihre Verfolger abgeschüttelt!

„Komm her, Süße!"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. Ihre Pfoten glitten aus, sie fiel nach vorne und fast hätte sich der Dolch in ihre Kehle gerammt. Mit Schrecken stellte sie sich der schlimmen Situation.

Sie war in einer Falle getappt. Sie war in einem Netz gefangen, das immer mehr enger wurde. Unter dem Druck nahm sie wieder eine menschliche Gestalt an.

Ein raues Lachen kam zu ihren Ohren. Über ihr stand ein Mann, der dreckig lächelte. Sie spuckte, zappelte mit aller Kraft und benutzte die Klinge, um sich zu befreien. Er schnappte sie an den Haaren und erhob sie somit vom Boden.

Vor Schmerz schrie sie auf, ihre Augen begannen zu tränen. Sie konnte vor ihr das freudige Gesicht des Mannes erkennen. Wütend spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht.

Sein Gesicht wechselte nun von der dunklen Freude zu einer namenloser Wut. Er warf sie mit aller Kraft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, bevor er sich zu ihr gesellte und sie zwang, ihm direkt in die eiskalten Augen zu sehen.

„Hör mir gut zu, du dumme Gans. Wenn du dies noch einmal machst... werde ich dich foltern, bis du den Mund nicht mehr aufmachen kannst, um mich anzuflehen. Und glaub mir, das Schicksal, das dich in den Händen meiner Männer erwartet, ist bei weitem viel erträglicher als das, was ich tun werde, solltest du in meiner Gewalt bleiben."

„Lord Stinger... Ihr habt sie erwischt!"

Der Mann drehte sich halb um, ein fletschendes Grinsen glitt über seine gebräunten Züge. Er ließ das junge Mädchen los und stand auf.

„Ich überlasse sie euch, ich habe zu tun."

Er marschierte zu den Soldaten und griff dem Oberleutnant an den Kragen.

„Und wenn eine Beute euch wieder entgeht... wisst ihr genau, was euch erwarte", knurrte er mit tiefer und dunkler Stimme.

Der Offizier nickte ängstlich mit dem Kopf.

Lord Stinger ging dann und verschwand in der Nacht. Die Soldaten drehten sich zum Mädchen um, die immer noch mit den Überresten des Netzes kämpfte. Ihre Augen glitzerten lüstern. Der Oberleutnant befahl, sie zu befreien und zwei seiner Männer beeilten sich dies zu tun, wobei die sie nebenbei begrabschten. Sie fauchte wie eine Katze, als sie diese dreckigen Hände spürte, doch das schien die Soldaten nicht zu stören. Die Männer pressten sie auf den Boden und der Leutnant kniete über ihr. Eine teuflische Wut packte sie und sie stieß ihre Absätze in den Bauch des Offiziers, was ihn rücklings fallen ließ. Sie wand sich wie eine Schlange unter ihm, gab dem Mann rechts eine Kopfnuss und schlug mit dem Fuß zwischen den Beinen des Mannes links. Sie sprang auf, griff nach ihrem Dolch stellte sich den restlichen Angreifer.

Scheiße.

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.

Ihre Mutter hatte sie immer wütend angesehen, wenn sie fluchte. Doch hier... Fluchwörter waren das einzige Wort, mit dem sie ihre jetzige Situation beschreiben konnte.

Etwa zehn betrunkene Soldaten starrten sie an, in einer Mischung aus Hass und Gier. Ihre Betrunkenheit hätte ihr eigentlich helfen müssen, sie zu besiegen, aber gleich zehn... Der Offizier, der wegen ihrem Schlag den Alkohol des Abends erbrach, schrie keuchend auf: „Tötet sie!"

Wie auf ein Signal sprangen sie alle auf einmal auf sie. Sie bereitete sich defensiv auf den Angriff vor, der Dolch in beide Händen haltend. Mit gepressten Zähnen erwartete sie den Schock.

Der nicht kam.

Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie die Soldaten auf ihrer eigenen Achse drehen, wie verrückt gewordene Karussells, bevor sie sich selber den Kopf gegen die Wand schlugen und zu Boden fielen.

„Was zum...?", stotterte sie.

Die junge Frau hob den Kopf und wäre fast wieder zu Boden gefallen. Vor ihr stand ein merkwürdiger Mann. Holzpuppen, die schrilles, unverständliches Zeug schrien, flogen um seinen Kopf herum, der von einem Helm halb verdeckt war.

„Verdammt, Bixlow, was hast du schon wieder angestellt?", schrie eine weibliche Stimme.

Eine Frau mit langen hellbraunen Haaren und ein grünhaariger Mann rannten herbei. Der Ritter, der die Weißhaarige gerade gerettet hatte, drehte sich zu ihnen um und ließ die Arme baumeln. Und... fing an zu lachen.

Völlig verdattert ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten. Wer waren diese Personen? Und... was hatte der komische Kerl mit dem Helm gemacht? Die Soldaten verhielten sich komisch, bevor sie sich selber die Köpfe einschlugen, dann war er aufgetaucht. Er hat doch nicht etwa...?

Der Grünhaarige hob den Offizier auf, der nun ganz still war, und sagte mit kalter Stimme: „Was hast du gemacht, Gordon?"

„I... i... ich schwöre, dass ich Ihr nichts getan habe, Lord Justin! Sie ist geflohen und wir haben sie verfolgt, das ist alles!"

Plötzlich wurde er unter den überraschten Augen des Mädchens zu Stein. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Der Grünhaarige ließ den Körper fallen und er zerbrach in tausend Stücke.

Das merkwürdige Trio drehte sich zu Weißhaarigen um, die ihren Dolch noch fetser umgriff. Diese Personen könnten sie genauso angreifen.

„Wer ist das, Bixlow?", fragte die Frau im Plauderton, als hätten sie gerade keinen Mann umgebracht.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete schulterzuckend der Helmträger. „Die Trunkenbolde hätten sie in Stücke gerissen, also habe ich ihnen eine Lektion gegeben."

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Grünhaarige. Er musste sich bücken, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und Ihr? Wer seid ihr drei überhaupt?", erwiderte die Weißhaarige mit funkelnden Augen. „Verrückte Mörder?"

Der Ritter lachte laut auf, während der genannte Justin leicht lächelte.

„Sie hat Mut, die Kleine", sagte er.

Plötzlich packte die braunhaarige Frau das Mädchen am Arm, um ihr auf die Beine zu zwingen. Sie blickte sie direkt in die Augen und zischte: „Wären wir nicht gekommen, hätte man dich geschlagen und vergewaltigt, Kleine. Mörder vielleicht schon, aber diesen Mann zu töten war eine Tat zum Wohle der Menschheit und deiner kleinen Person. Gordon war ein Dreckskerl der schlimmsten Art und du warst selber bereit, ihm diesen hübschen Zahnstocher in den Magen zu stecken, nicht wahr? Nun wirst du auf Frieds Frage liebevoll Antwort geben. Wie heißt du?"

„Li... Lisanna..."

„Lisanna, wie?"

„Lisanna Strauss."

„Strauss, Strauss...", wiederholte Fried. „Diesen Namen haben ich schon einmal irgendwo gehört..."

„Woher kommst du, Kleine?", fragte der Helmträger.

Lisanna blickte ihre Füße an. War es gescheit, ihnen zu sagen, wer sie war? Andererseits hatte sie eigentlich nicht unbedingt die Wahl. Außerdem würde Ayria sie sowieso schelten, sobald sie zurück in den Palast ging, also...

„Ich komme aus Alexandria. Ich gehöre zu den Auserwählten."

Das Trio wurde sofort still. Die Frau und der Ritter drehten sich zu Lord Justin um, der vollkommen verdattert schien.

„Du? Eine Fiorin? Aber was machst bei allen Göttern nachts außerhalb des Palastes?"

„Ich..."

„Ever", unterbrach Fried sie. „Bring sie zurück in den Palast. Ich werde Doranbolt fragen, die Erinnerung des heutigen Abends der Soldaten zu löschen. Sie dürfen sich an rein gar nichts erinnern, was auch nur entfernt mit diesem Mädchen zu tun hat."

„Und ich?", murrte Bixlow.

„Begleite sie. Noch eine Frage. Wer ist dein Verlobter?"

„Lord Natsu."

Die drei wechselten einen merkwürdigen Blick aus, dann nahm Ever noch mal Lisannas Arm und zog sie mit. Bixlow trottete hinter ihnen her und Fried begann Runen zu schreiben, um die Soldaten der Miliz in einem undurchdringlichen Käfig einzusperren.

**Xxx****  
**

„Du bist so leichtsinnig! Eine verwöhnte Göre! Wie konntest du es nur wagen dich NACHTS und OHNE ERLAUBNIS aus dem Palast zu schleichen? Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn die Raijinshus dich nicht gerettet hätten? Und die Schuld hätte man mir gegeben!"

„Bitte Ayria, schreien nützt hier nichts."

„Und ich bitte dich aufzuhören, die Geheimagentin zu spielen und nachts in die Stadt zu spazieren! Diese Handlung war durch und durch egoistisch! Kannst du dir das überhaupt vorstellen?"

„Ich habe verstanden!", schrie Lisanna. „Kapiert? Ich habe verstanden! Du warst nicht dort, als sie mich auf den Boden gepresst haben und als er sich auf mich setzen wollte. Du weißt nichts davon! Von der Angst, die ich hatte! Ich war vollkommen verängstigt, hörst du? Verängstigt! Niemals werde ich dies wieder tun! Noch nie habe ich mich so... in der Falle gefühlt!"

Die Weißhaarige vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und hielt das Schluchzen zurück, das rauskommen wollte. Nun war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Sie hörte das Rascheln von einem Kleid und die Blonde umarmte sie. Das Gefühl war warm und beruhigend. Lisanna hielt sich nicht mehr zurück und ließ die Tränen los, das Gesicht im Hals ihrer Freundin begraben.

„Es tut mir leid", schniefte sie. „Ich wollte nur die Stadt entdecken..."

„Alles wird gut", hauchte Miss Vermillion in einem besänftigen Ton. „Ich hätte dich nicht so sehr anschreien sollen."

Im Flur vor dem Salon, wo sich die beiden Frauen befanden, warteten die vier anderen Auserwählten, Terence und die zwei Mitglieder der Raijinshus. Terence strich über sein müdes, erleichtertes Gesicht und flüsterte Bixlow und Ever zu: „Ich werde Sie beide noch zum Ausgang der Gemächer begleiten. Herzlichen Dank für Eure Hilfe... ohne diese wüsste ich nicht, was wir sonst gemacht hätten."

„Das war doch vollkommen selbstverständlich", sagte die Frau und nickte graziös mit dem Kopf.

Die beiden merkwürdigen Magier drehten sich um und verließen den Flur, geführt vom Blonden. Sobald sie außer Sicht waren, sagte Lucy das, was jede von ihnen gerade dachte: „Wer waren diese Personen überhaupt?"

„Söldner."

Levys leichte Stimme ließ die anderen zusammenzucken. Sie drehten sich zu ihr um und die Blauhaarige nickte ernsthaft.

„Der Orden der Söldner ist auf allen Archen der Neuen Welt vertreten, doch ihre Handlungen am Pol anerkannt und auf dessen Kolonien, Byron und Tanith. Die Armee des Pols, die Nordwölfe, hat in seinen Reihen viele Söldner. Es sind ehemalige Ritter des Ordens, die dem Drachenclan Treue geschworen haben."

„Und aus was bestehen die Aufgaben der Söldner wirklich?", hauchte Kinana.

Levy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Morde, Diebstahl von Schätzen, Schutz... die Söldner machen alles, solange sie dafür bezahlt werden. Aber es sind meistens Kopfgeldjäger und sie sind genauso untrüglich, wie grausam. Darum sind sie besonders gefürchtet und gehasst. Man sagt, sie hätten keine Seele und würden nur ans Geld denken. Freundschaft, Treue und Vertrauen sind für sie Fremdwörter."

„Aber diese beiden sind gar keine Söldner, Levy", sagte Lucy stirnrunzelnd.

Die Blauhaarige nickte, aus ihrem Gesicht war jegliche Emotion gewichen.

„Du hast Recht, sie trugen das Zeichen der Nordwölfe auf sich."

„Die Polararmee", flüsterte Yukino.

„Genau."

Eine lange Stille glitt durch den Raum. Yukino ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. In was für ein Schlamassel war ihre Cousine gefallen? Warum waren Mitglieder der Polararmee – die eigentlich Staatsgeheimnis war – eingegriffen? Sie war in den Gassen nach der Sperrstunde, technisch gesehen hatte die Miliz ihre Arbeit gemacht. Also warum?

„Ich kenne sie", setzte Levy nach einer Weile hinzu. „Ich habe ihre Gesichter in einem Buch über den Pol gelesen, im Zeppelin."

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Lucy.

„Der Große mit dem Helm heißt Bixlow. Er hat keinen Familiennamen. Er war ein gefürchteter Söldner, als er noch dem Orden angehörte. Sein Talent ist genauso speziell, wie die seiner Gefährten... Seelenmanipulation. Er kann sowohl Lebewesen, als auch unbewegliche Sachen manipulieren. Die Frau ist Ever Green. Nur diejenigen, die ihr näher stehen, dürfen sie bei ihrem Vornamen rufen. Ihr Talent hat sie in den Augen, durch diese kann sie ihre Gegner zu Stein verwandeln lassen. Lange hat sie die Beinamen Gorgone und Medusa getragen."

„Wie Miss Orlando...", hauchte Yukino.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nichts."

„Der letzte im Bunde ist Fried Justin. Ein mächtiger Magier. Er kennt sich mit den Runen noch besser als ich aus und beherrscht die Schrift der Dunkelheit. Eine sehr alte Magie, mit der er Runen auf sich selbst ziehen kann, um weitere Magie anzuwenden, wie sich zum Beispiel in einem Dämon zu verwandeln, wie Lisannas Schwester. Er kann diese allerdings auch gegen seine Gegner wenden. Er schreibt sehr schnell. Wenn er die Runen mit seiner Katana schreibt, sind diese tödlich für seine Feinde. Er ist der mächtigste der Raijinshus und aus diesem Grund ist er ihr Führer."

„Und was ist es für eine Gruppe, die Raijinshus?"

Lisannas Stimme überraschte sie alle. Die junge Frau hatte sich mit Ayria zu ihren Gefährtinnen gesellt und hatte ihr Gespräch mit angehört. Yukino rief: „Lisa!"

„Mir geht es gut", beruhigte Lisanna ihre Cousine. „Erzähl weiter, Levy. Diese Geschichte hat mein Interesse auferweckt.

Die Blauhaarige nickte und sagte: „Die Raijinshus... sie sind die höchsten Offizieren der Nordwölfen. Nur der General steht über ihnen, der den Befehlen des Erben Folge leistet, der die Armeen führt. Leider habe ich leider nicht rausfinden können, wer die beiden sind."

„Ich weiß es", flüsterte Lucy. „Zumindest, was den Erben angeht. Es ist mein Verlobter, Laxus Dreyar. Hast du vergessen Levy? Er ist der Älteste seiner Generation."

Die Leseratte schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

„Natürlich! Du hast Recht, Lu-Chan. Der frühere Dux Bellorum war Metallicana gewesen, er muss also die Führung dem Ältesten der nächsten Generation gegeben haben... also Lord Dreyar. Aber der General der Armee bleibt trotzdem unbekannt."

„Macht nichts. Wir wissen genug über sie."

„Mehr, als wir sollten", murmelte Ayria mit einem neutralen Ton.

„Eine letzte Frage hätte ich noch, Levy. Ein gewisser Lord Stinger hat mich gefangen. Hast du schon mal von ihm gehört?"

Unter den perplexen Augen der anwesenden Mädchen starrte Levy die Weißhaarige fassungslos und sehr ernst an.

„Du bist Bluenote Stinger begegnet? Und du lebst noch?"

„Äh, ja...", stotterte Lisanna, fasziniert von Levys dunklem Blick.

„Es ist der Chef der Miliz. Er gab ihr überhaupt ihren schlechten Ruf, da er die Handlungen seiner Männer nicht kontrolliert, er macht ihnen nur Angst. Im Gegenteil, er liebt es mit seinen Opfer zu spielen und lässt sie niemals fliehen... Er musste sehr beschäftigt sein, dass er dich hat laufen lassen. Es ist ein schrecklich mächtiger Magier. Er beherrscht die Gravitation."

„Wie Libra, aus dem Sternenhaus", flüsterte Yukino.

Levy nickte.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es zwischen den beiden Archen und deren Geschichten zu viele Verbindungen gibt, damit unsere Rolle als Auserwählte nur zur Heirat dient. Warum heiraten die Drachen niemanden vom Pol. Warum fünf Mädchen von Fiore, warum alle sieben Jahren? Warum müssen sie zwischen dem 16. und 20. Lebensjahr sein? Um uns herum gibt es zu viele Geheimnisse, es raubt mir den Schlaf. Und dazu behandeln uns unsere Verlobten, als ob wir ihnen ein Dorn im Auge wären. Außer deiner, Kinana. Machen sie das wegen der Ehre oder sind sie genauso ignorant, wie wir es sind? Außerdem misstraue ich dem Drachenkönig. Eigentlich müsste er nur der Regent des Reiches sein, doch seine Macht geht bei weitem über die Gewalt, die ihm Grandine, der Engel, gegeben hatte. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir in der Höhle des Löwen geraten sind..."

Eine lange Stille folgte den Worten der Blauhaarigen. Dann bemerkte Ayria müde, dass sie nun alle ins Bett gehen sollten. Die Frauen trennten sich und die Auserwählten schlossen sich in ihre Zimmer ein. Die blonde Frau blieb allein im Gang, ihr Blick war leer. Schließlich füllten sich die jadegrünen Augen mit Tränen und sie fing lautlos zu weinen an. Frustriert wischte sie die Tränen weg und verschwand ebenfalls wie ein trauriger Schatten in ihr Zimmer. Am anderen Ende des Ganges ließ sich ein blonder Mann mit jadegrünen Augen erschöpft zu Boden gleiten.

**Xxx****  
**

Die Weißhaarige ließ den Blick über die Brüstung schweifen. Der Ausblick war atemberaubend, doch in letzter Zeit hatte sie jegliche Lust ans Zeichnen verloren. War es wegen der Abwesenheit von Lord Cheney? Seit sie ihm vor zwölf Tagen im Thronsaal gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn nie wieder gesehen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihren Verlobten kennen gelernt und wünschte sich, ihn nie wieder zu begegnen. Wenn sie sich trafen, war er immer abscheulich und verkürzte jedes Mal mehr die Treffen, die jede Auserwählte täglich mit ihren Verlobten haben mussten. Meistens kam er dann gar nicht. Auch bei den meisten ihrer Freundinnen ging es bergab. Die Beziehung zwischen Levy und Lord Redfox war am meisten verspannt. Bei jedem Essen, die sie gemeinsam einnahmen, konnte man die Blitze ihrer verhassten Blicke sehen. Lucy hatte hingegen ihren Verlobten nicht wieder gesehen. Vor neun Tagen war Lord Dreyar gemeinsam mit Terence aufgebrochen, um diesen auf seiner Reise durch die Polararche zu begleiten, da Igneel keine Zeit hatte. Der Blonde sendete ihr viele Briefe durch mechanische Vögel, doch Yukino antwortete nur selten.

Sie war schwächer den je. Ihre Gesundheit ließ immer mehr zu wünschen übrig, genau wie Ayria es gesagt hatte. Nun konnte sie keinen Schritt mehr tun, ohne, dass es ihr eine große Anstrengung beanspruchte. So konnte sie nicht mehr durch den Park spazieren und blieb den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Zimmer war eines der schönsten in den Gemächern der Fiorer, groß und voller Licht, sogar mit einer eigenen Terrasse. Doch dieses Privileg ließ sie kalt.

Bei jeder Mahlzeit, die sie mit der Königfamilie teilten, spürte sie immer das böse Gift des Neids. Sie beneidete Kinana, deren galanter, liebevoller Verlobter so offensichtlich in die Lilahaarige verliebt war. Sie träumte, dass ein Mann sie so ansah, wie es Lord Erik mit Kinana tat. In Terences Augen sah sie nur eine ehrliche Zuneigung und eine kleine Lust, sich zu amüsieren. Bei Lord Sting sah sie nur Hass und Verachtung. Und in denen von Rogue... sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr.

Zum Glück waren diese Mahlzeiten dank den beiden weiblichen Drachen erträglicher, Grandine und deren Tochter Wendy. Beide waren die sanftmütigsten Personen, die Yukino jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Sie liebte das kleine Mädchen mit den dunkelblauen Haaren und bewunderte deren Mutter, die von einem Engel nicht nur das Gesicht, sondern auch die Persönlichkeit hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saßen die Brüder Skyadrum und Metallicana, die ihrem Vater, dem Drachenkönig, äußerlich ähnelten. Skyadrum erschien ihr sehr gebildet zu sein, doch auch sehr traurig zu sein. Seine roten Augen waren beinahe leblos. An seiner Seite war der Vater von Lord Redfox schon lebhafter. Metallicana hatte eine dunkle eisengraue Mähne und seine Augen gingen immer wieder vom hellen Rot zum Kohlenschwarz. Er war genau so furchterregend wie sein Sohn. Levy verdiente wirklich hohe Anerkennung, da diese den Mut fand, sich diesen beiden schrecklichen Kriegern zu stellen.

Weisslogia, der Vater von Laxus und Sting, verließ manchmal sein Observatorium, um mit ihnen zu dinieren. Auch er schien sehr gebildet zu sein, doch genau wie bei Skyadrum war irgendwie... abwesend. Als ob er sich von der Welt losgebunden hätte.

Igneel hatte Yukino bis jetzt nicht kennen gelernt. Er war momentan dabei Konflikte mit Händlern auf dem inneren Kreis zu schlichten. Durch die seltenen Gespräche der Mahlzeiten hatte sie rausgefunden, dass Erik seinem Vater ähnlich sah, den er stark vermisste, genauso wie sein kleiner Bruder. Kinanas Verlobter hatten den Mädchen anvertraut – mit gedämpfter Stimme, damit sein Großonkel sich nicht aufregte – dass die „Affäre Natsu" seinen Vater immer wieder heftig aufregte. Sein Bruder war zwar ein hoffnungsloser Fall und ein schrecklicher Trottel war, doch trotz allem standen sich die drei sehr nahe. Die Flucht des jungen Prinzen hatte Erik sehr betrübt.

Doch Yukino nahm nicht mehr an den Mahlzeiten teil und Ayria auch nicht. Die Weißhaarige kam nicht mehr, weil der Weg bis zum Essenssaal ihr nun viel zu anstrengend wurde und weil sie die verhassten Blicke ihres zukünftigen Gemahls nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Die Blonde kam nicht mehr wegen eines Vorfalls, der direkt am Abend vor der Abreise von Terence und Laxus stattgefunden hatte.

Die Weißhaarige machte sich noch im Liegestuhl bequem. Ihre Krankheit erschöpfte so stark, dass ihr manchmal sogar das Atmen schwer fiel.

**Xxx ****  
**

Der „Vorfall" fand beim dritten Abendessen statt, die sie gemeinsam mit den Drachen eingenommen hatten. Ayria war dabei, jeden zu bedienen. Aus irgendeinem Grund durfte sie nicht am Tisch mitessen. Sie servierte nur, in der gleichen Uniform wie Lavinia. Anfangs waren die jungen Mädchen empört gewesen, doch Terences Tatenlosigkeit und Ayrias beruhigendes Lächeln hatten sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Zwar wollten sie dafür Erklärungen haben, doch die Blonde blieb stumm.

Ayria hatte Suppe eingeschenkt und hatte jeden Napf auf die Porzellanteller gestellt. Als sie jedoch bei Acnologia angekommen war, leerte sie versehentlich die Hälfte der Suppe aus, die das weiße Tischtuch und Acnologias Hemd getränkt hatte.

Ayria hatte den Fleck verständnislos angesehen. Sie wusste nicht, wie dies passieren konnte, schließlich hatte sie keine falsche Geste gemacht... Dann sah sie den Blick des Drachenkönigs und ihr Herz hatte für einen Augeblick aufgehört zu klopfen.

Acnologia lächelte böse. Sehr böse. Doch im nächsten Augenblick war sein Blick tollwütig geworden. Er hatte die kniende Ayria angeschrien, beschimpfte sie als Nichtsnutz, entehrte Frau, fragte, ob sie überhaupt von Nutzen sei, wenn sie nicht mal eine Suppe servieren konnte. Die Erbin der Vermillions ließ die Beschimpfungen zitternd über sich ergehen. Dann kam der Höhepunkt.

Die Mädchen waren aufgesprungen, während Terence tollwütig geworden war. Er wäre auf den König gesprungen, um seine Schwester zu rächen, wenn diese ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte.

„Hör auf!"

Ayrias Ruf hatte jeden Anwesenden erstarrt. Voller Suppe war sie langsam aufgestanden und hatte dem Regent lange in die Augen gestarrt. Dann hatte sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger Acnologias Serviette geschnappt, wie es eine wahre Lady tat, und hatte sich damit Gesicht und Haar geputzt. Sobald sie fertig war, ließ sie das Tuch in den Napf des Königs fallen und war gegangen.

Die Auserwählten hatten sich vorsichtig wieder hingesetzt. Der König schien mit seiner Nummer zufrieden gewesen zu sein, bis Grandines wütende Stimme erklungen war.

„Du bist stolz auf dich, nicht wahr?"

„Sei still, Frau", zischte er laut.

Während der restlichen Mahlzeit war die Stimmung angespannt gewesen. Während Terence und Grandine Acnologia mit ihren Blicken immer wieder erdolchten, tat dieser so, als ob überhaupt nichts geschehen wäre.

Nach dem Vorfall wollten die Mädchen nach ihrer Freundin sehen. Doch die Tür war verschlossen gewesen.

Die Weißhaarige erinnerte sich, wie ernst Terences Gesicht war, als er die fünf zu sich gerufen hatte. Nach einer Weile hatte er angespannt gesagt: „Ladys... ich muss Ihnen etwas mitteilen."

Fiebrig warteten die Auserwählten darauf, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ihr... ihr wisst ja, wie wichtig der Nachwuchs für die Drachen und allgemein für die Nordvölker sind. Sie sehen das an, als eine hohe Eigenschaft bei einer Frau."

Bei diesen Worten sah Yukino, wie Levy wütend die Fäuste ballte.

„Für die Drachen ist eine Frau dafür bestimmt, dem Volk mehr Nachwuchs zu schenken. Natürlich hat sie auch andere Rechte, wie zum Beispiel dem Mann auf die Jagd zu begleiten. Doch ihre Hauptaufgabe ist es, Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen. Doch das ist das Problem. Die Bewohner des Pols sind es gewohnt, Frauen zu erniedrigen und zu verachten, die keine Kinder auf die Welt bringen können. Die unfruchtbaren Frauen. Man betrachtet sie als nutzlos. Es gab mal eine Zeit, wo man sie... entsorgte. Nun... Ayria ist unfruchtbar..."

Die jungen Frauen sahen sich überrascht an.

„Es passierte bei ihrer ersten Ehe. Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt. Doch die Geburt war nicht nur schlecht verlaufen und sie hatte nicht nur ein totes Kind zur Welt gebracht, sie verlor dabei ihre Fruchtbarkeit. Für immer. Dieser Skandal hatte die Runde der edlen Salons gemacht. Die Erbin des regierenden Hauses von Fiore war nicht im Stande, Leben zu geben! Ihr Gemahl hatte sich von ihr scheiden lassen und kein anderer Mann wollte sie zur Frau nehmen. Man hatte sie lange Zeit deswegen ausgelacht, obwohl Unfruchtbarkeit bei uns eigentlich keine Erniedrigung ist."

Seine Stimme wurde lauter, als er fortfuhr: „Nur kam dieser Skandal auf anderen Archen, bis hier, wo eine Frau nur Frau ist, wenn sie fruchtbar ist! Als der Drachenkönig erfahren hatte, dass Ayria mitgekommen war, hatte er beschlossen, uns zu testen. Und heute Abend... habe ich versagt. Wenn Ayria nicht so klug gehandelt hätte, wären wir in einem diplomatischen Unfall gefallen und Oba-San hätte es mir nie verziehen. Außerdem wollte Acnologia sicher testen, wie groß seine Macht über uns war. Nun weiß er wohl, wie groß sie ist... es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Beschämt wusste die Frauen nicht, was sie sagen sollten, bis Lisanna kalt von sich gab: „Warum habt Ihr es nicht früher gesagt? Und im Zeppelin haben Sie gesagt, Ayria wollte Vestalin werden. War das auch eine Lüge oder die Wahrheit?"

„Ich konnte nicht. Es war Ayrias Entscheidung, nichts zu sagen. Meine Schwester schämt sich für ihre Unfruchtbarkeit. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ihr sie nicht erniedrigen würdet, doch sie blieb stur wie ein Esel. Zudem möchte sie wirklich Vestalin werden, nach der Hinreise und dem Jahr, das Verlobung und Hochzeit voneinander trennt. Das ist keine Lüge."

„Und es ist wohl das Einzige, was keine Lüge ist", hatte Lisanna gemurmelt und war rausgegangen, bald darauf folgten ihr die anderen.

Nur Yukino war geblieben, damit der Blonde sie auf ihr Zimmer begleiten konnte.

**Xxx****  
**

Sie wachte plötzlich auf. Oh, sie war eingenickt. Yukino blickte um sich herum. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten in der Brise und kalte, blasse Sonne des Nordens erwärmte ein wenig ihren kranken Körper.

Es war Sommer. In wenigen Monaten würde es kälter werden und der Winter würde für ein halbes Jahr regieren. Sechs Mal dreißig Tage ohne Rogue, mit Stings bestialischem Hass und dieser Schmerz bei jeder kleinen Atmung.

Sie ließ sich noch tiefer in ihrem Liegestuhl fallen. Hätte sie überhaupt den Mut, dieses halbe Jahr zu überstehen? Selbst im Sommer war es kalt. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Winter noch kälter, als das sein wird.

**Xxx****  
**

Sie. Verlobt an seinem Cousin, seinem Bruder, seinem Zwilling.

Nein. Nein, das war unmöglich. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sie nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Doch diese Tatsache war immer wieder wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Das Schlimmste war, dass er seinen Freund kannte. Sting war egoistisch. Verachtend und immer bereit, die Schuld auf andere zu schieben. Rogue hatte immer wieder versucht, ihn zu korrigieren, meistens mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht, doch der zweite Sohn der Lilie blieb immer derselbe. Unerträglich nervig. Und sehr, sehr gefährlich, wenn er wütend war.

Sie würde bei ihm viel Schmerz und Leid erfahren, Rogue wusste das. Sting würde ihr diese arrangierte Ehe zur Hölle machen. Keiner der beiden trug die Schuld, der blonde Drache wusste das sehr gut, doch es war ihm vollkommen egal.

Er presste seine Fäuste auf seinen schweren Lidern. Momentan schlief er schlecht, noch mehr als sonst. Er hatte wieder seine alten Kopfschmerzen. Als ob er das brauchen würde.

Er setzte sich auf. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Während dieser zwei Wochen auf dem Zeppelin, hatte er sich gehen lassen. Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Sie war ihm zu nahe gekommen und er hing noch mehr an ihr, als bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sie hatte sein kaltes Herz mit Leichtigkeit schmelzen lassen und nun kamen seine Gefühle auf, es tat weh. Verdammt, es schmerzte zu sehr.

Er musste sich beruhigen. Sich entfernen. Sein Herz noch kälter machen, sich vor jeder Emotion schützen. Er wollte nicht mehr Schmerzen fühlen.

Seine Schwäche ihr gegenüber würde ihnen drei nichts Gutes bringen. Ja, drei, schließlich ging es Sting auch etwas an. Er musste sie vergessen, sie fallen lassen. Ja, das musste er tun. Es war die beste Lösung. Die einzige Möglichkeit.

Aber warum schmerzte ihn dieser Gedanke? Warum schrie sein Herz, als er versuchte, es vor jeder Emotion zu beschützen?


	12. In der Höhle des Drachen

Korridore. Immer wieder Korridore. Sie führten gerade aus, nach oben, nach unten, nach links oder nach rechts, sie glichen einem Bach, der sich schlängelte. Entweder hingen Bilder an den Wänden oder uralte Wandteppiche. Entweder waren sie hell beleuchtet oder blieben in der Dunkelheit. Diese Gänge waren entweder mit samtenen, reich bestickten Teppichen bedeckt oder sonst waren die Holzböden so gut mit Wachs poliert, dass selbst seine eisernen Stiefel darauf gleiten konnten.

Und alle, selbst die meist benutzten, hatten diese listige, verachtende Kälte, welche die Füße einfror und die Lippen blau werden ließ.

Er knurrte. Die Korridore des Palastes waren die perfekten Abbilder seiner Bewohner. Sublim, wechselhaft und eisig.

Er hasste diesen Ort. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er schon immer hier gelebt und sein Hass dauerte genauso lange.

Er hasste diesen Palast, genauso wie sein heuchlerischer Hausherr.

Er ging mit grossen Schritten voran, sein Blick war starr. Die Menschen, denen er begegnete, gingen zur Seite, beängstigt von seinen einmaligen roten Augen und die dunkle Aura, die um ihn schwebte. Er wusste, warum man Angst vor ihm hatte, warum man es vermied, seinen Blick zu begegnen. Er wusste, welche Beinamen man ihm gegeben hatte.

Der Verrückte. Der Dämon. Kurogane.

Doch er trug diese Namen mit Stolz, wie ein Schild. Sie entfernten die Unerwünschten und verhinderte, dass andere ihm auf die Nerven gingen.

Außer sie.

Irritiert wechselte er sein Ziel, erschrak dabei eine Dienerin, wobei sie ihr Tablett fallen ließ und das Porzellan darauf zerbrach. Er entschuldigte sich nicht und half ihr nicht. Dies war sein eingeprägter Charakter. Kurogane no Gajeel.

Sie hingegen, trotz der Angst, die er in ihren Augen sah, ließ sich nicht erniedrigen. Hartnäckig stellte sie sich ihm entgegen. Ihr wütender Blick verankerte sich immer in seinem blutroten Blick, mit diesem hochnäsigen Stolz.

Irgendwie bewunderte er ihren hartnäckigen Mut und ihr Wille, nicht vor ihm in den Staub zu knien. Auch wenn sein Ziel war, sie schlecht fühlen zu lassen, ihr war dies egal. Sie starrte ihn genauso verachtend in die Augen, wie er sie.

Ein fletschendes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Eins musste er zugeben, diese Kleine gefiel ihm wirklich sehr!

Wartet mal... Was hatte er gerade gedacht? Die Kleine gefiel ihm? Schwachsinn!

Wütend schlug er mit der Faust in einer Wand, bevor weiter seinen Weg ging. Er stieß brutal eine Doppeltür mit kupfernen Beschlägen auf und hielt an, tief durchatmend.

Plötzlich drehte er sich um und machte einen Rückwärtssalto. Er landete mit den Füßen an der Wand und nahm Elan, um auf seinem Angreifer zuzuspringen. Da, wo er sich eine halbe Sekunde vorher befand, steckte nun ein großes Schwert mit Federn am Griff.

„Die Ehe macht dich langsamer!"

„Schwachsinn! Ich bin immer noch schnell! Und die Hochzeit ist zum Glück erst in einem Jahr!", erwiderte Gajeel sarkastisch.

„Werden wir ja sehen", lächelte Pantherlily, während er den Angriff parierte und der Prinz zum anderen Ende des Trainingraums hinwarf.

Der Drache sprang auf und ließ seine Knochen knacken. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und er rannte wieder auf seinem Gegner zu.

„Gihi."

**Xxx****  
**

Levy marschierte schnell, den Blick starr vor sich gesetzt, die Menschen auf ihrem Weg ignorierend. Sie wusste, dass sie nur eine Fremde war, sie wusste, dass sie mit ihren farbigen Kleidern die Blicke auf sich zog, dass ihre blauen Haare sehr auffällig waren und dass jeder wusste, dass sie die Verlobte von Lord Redfox war. Sie wusste das alles! Und sie hasste es, wenn Personen sie deswegen mitleidig ansahen, jedes Mal wenn sie die Gemächer der Fiorier verließ.

Die warme Stimme ihrer Mutter hallte in ihrer Erinnerung.

_„Mitleid ist ein verächtliches Gefühl. Wenn Personen Mitleid mit dir haben, dann sehen sie dich nicht auf der gleichen Stufe, wie sie es sind. In ihren Augen bist du eine niedrige Person, die sich aus ihrem Elend nicht mehr befreien kann. Mitgefühl hingegen ist ehrenvoll. Jemand mit Mitgefühl teilt deine Misere und vertraut dir, dass du wieder abspringen kannst. Erinnere dich daran, mein Liebling. Und bemitleide nie jemanden, es wird ihm sicher mehr wehtun, als sein Elend."_

„Mitleid ist verächtlich. Mitgefühl ist ehrenvoll", murmelte sie für sich selber, während sie nach links abbog.

Sie ging zur Bibliothek. Seit Grandine ihr diesen Raum gezeigt hatte, verbrachte sie dort die meiste Zeit. Sie hasste die erdrückende Stimmung in ihren Gemächern. Yukino war krank, Lisanna schloss sich immer in ihrem Zimmer ein oder leistete ihrer Cousine Gesellschaft und Levy hatte das Gefühl, dass Lucy jeden Tag immer wahnsinniger wurde. Sie verbrachte ihre Tage damit alle ihre Kleider auszuprobieren und hysterisch zu kichern, bevor sie einen Heulkrampf bekam. Levy hatte weder Mitleid, noch Mitgefühl für sie, nur etwas Abscheu und Wut.

Nur Kinana war glücklich. Sie war praktisch immer bei ihrem Verlobten, man könnte meinen, dass sie sich nicht loslassen konnten. Die Blauhaarige war erfreut über die beiden, doch sie hätte es lieber, wenn jede der Auserwählten Kinanas Schicksal teilen könnte.

Was Ayria anging, sie war seit Tagen vollkommen besessen von Hausarbeit, was Levy auf die Nerven ging, da sie es hasste aufzuräumen. Die Blonde putzte und wusch und polierte und tat alles was dazugehört, selbst wenn alles schon sauber war.

Die kleine, junge Frau fühlte sich wie ein Löwe im Käfig.

Komischerweise konnte sie sich von ihrer Frust, Angst und Wut nur während den Mahlzeiten oder den Treffen mit ihrem Verlobten befreien. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, machte alles um ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Und das seit ihrer Ankunft. Außerdem schien dies auf Lord Gajeel wirken, den er war immer bereit, einen Gegenschlag zu geben.

Er verteidigte sich wirklich gut, während ihren visuellen oder mündlichen Kämpfen. Mit seinem sadistischen Verhalten und seinem typischen Verhalten, nervte er sie genauso, wie er sie. Kurz gesagt; sie schienen punktgleich zu sein.

Sie ging ihren Weg weiter, verloren in ihren Gedanken. Sie trug drei Bücher und jedes musste mehr als 600 Seiten haben. Doch das schwere Gewicht störte sie nicht. Sie war daran gewohnt. Leise kicherte sie. Mit ihrer Angewohnheit die schwersten Bücher tragen, mussten sich die Muskeln ihrer Arme besonders gut entwickelt haben.

Plötzlich stieß sie gegen eine Tür. Einfach so. Die Tür war plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht, hoch und aus rotem Holz, majestätisch wie die meisten im Palast. Levy runzelte die Stirn. Ging zwei Schritte rückwärts. Betrachtete die Tür. Ließ den Blick um sich schweifen.

Sie musste eine Halluzination haben. Der Gang, durch den sie gerade gegangen war, war verschwunden. Hinter hatte es nur noch einen Alkoven mit einem Fenster, rechts und links von ihr hatte es nur noch Wände. Hinter ihr, das Fenster. Vor ihr, die Tür.

Das Schloss hatte sie wie auch immer eingesperrt.

Ok, sehr gut, ruhig bleiben.

Sie geriet nicht in Panik, sie schrie und zappelte nicht. Sie studierte langsam den Raum, dann schloss sie ihre Augen. Das konnte nur drei Sachen bedeuten. Erstens, sie war verrückt oder hatte Halluzinationen – was möglich wäre. Zweitens, der Palast war verzaubert. In diesem Fall würde sie sich darüber bei Grandine beschweren, die Einzige des Drachenclans, die ihnen ein bisschen zuhörte. Schließlich hätte man die Mädchen darüber warnen müssen! Drittens, war dies das Werk eines Drachens, was nun wieder einmal bewies, wie groß ihre Magie sein konnte.

Sie entschied sich für die dritte Option. Sie war bei all ihren Sinnen und es erschien ihr als verrückt, dass das Schloss lebendig sein konnte. Mit ihrem Wissen über den Polarclan erschien ihr die letzte Möglichkeit als die logischste.

Gut. Jetzt musste sie wissen, WELCHER Drache sich mit ihr diesen Scherz erlaubt hatte und auch zu WELCHEM Zweck.

Als sich die Tür von selber öffnete, war sie sich sicher, dass sie dies gleich erfahren würde.

Bei allen Göttern, sie hatte wirklich keine Chance. Vor ihr saß in einem blauen, seidenen Sessel Metallicana. Er spielte mit seinem Cognakglas, die goldene Flüssigkeit drehte sich im Takt seiner Bewegungen und spiegelte die hellrote Farbe seine Augen.

Diese Augenfarbe war ein gutes Zeichen. Es bedeutete, dass er in guter Stimmung war.

Doch Levy wusste sehr wohl, dass der Blutige in weniger als einer Sekunde seine Laune extrem verändern konnte.

Er hörte auf mit dem Glas zu spielen und hob den Kopf. Während er sie von Kopf bis Fuß studierte, lag sein Blick etwas länger auf den Büchern, die sie an der Brust trug. Er lachte spöttisch, trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Cognak und stellte das Glas abrupt auf dem Boden, bevor er aufstand und mit großen Schritten zu ihr rüber ging.

Levy gab sich alle Mühe nicht zu fliehen und keinen Schritt rückwärts zu gehen. Er blieb einen Meter vor ihr stehen und sah von seiner ganzen Größe her auf sie hinab.

Die Blauhaarige hätte fast geknurrt. Ja, sie wusste dass sie klein war, man brauchte es ihr nicht zu zeigen, schon gar nicht auf diese Art. Lord Gajeel war schon mehr als zwei Köpfe größer als sie und sein verrückter Vater sogar noch riesiger!

Plötzlich, zu ihrer großer Überraschung, lächelte Metallicana. Er lachte laut auf, was an sich schon erschrecken konnte. Er betrachtete sie mit halbgeschlossenen Lidern und sagte etwas, was Levy niemals von ihm gedacht hatte: „Willkommen, geehrte Schwiegertochter."

Sie erstarrte einen Moment lang. Wie bitte? Hatte sie richtig gehört?

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich diese Magie benutzen musste, um mit dir zu reden. Doch du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Jedes Mal, wenn ich um ein Treffen bitten wollte, sagte man mir, dass du entweder verschwunden warst oder dass man dich nicht stören sollte."

Höflich zeigte er auf einen Sessel.

„Setz dich doch! Ich würde mich schuldig fühlen, wenn du erstarrt stehen bleiben würdest, vor allem mit diesen schweren Bücher. Du kannst sie auf das Tischchen legen."

Automatisch und wortlos machte sie das, was er gesagt hatte.

„Sehr gut", sagte der Drache, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. „Ich nehme an, du wolltest zur Bibliothek. Man sagte mir, dass du die meiste Zeit dort verbringst. Magst du es, zu lesen?"

„Ähm... ja, Hoheit..."

Er lachte wieder.

„Ich gebe zu, ich werde niemals verstehen, warum einige Personen Bücher so lieben. Für mich ist es nur Tinte und Papier. Doch ich weiß, dass diese Dinger sehr wichtig für jemanden sein können. Skyadrum hat mir das tausendmal gesagt, als wir noch jünger waren."

Ach ja, Metallicana war schließlich der Bruder von Skyadrum, den Dunklen, der selber der Vater von Lord Cheney war. Gajeel und Rogue waren also Cousins... Levy vergaß immer wieder den Stammbaum der Drachenerben.

„Liest Euer Bruder gerne?"

„Schlimmer, er verbringt seine Zeit in den Büchern. Gut, in letzter Zeit war er etwas weniger im Papier vertieft... Doch jedes Mal hält man mich für einen Kulturbanausen neben meinem gebildeten Bruder", lachte der Drache.

Die Blauhaarige war schockiert. Am Tisch zeigte sich der blutrünstige Metallicana wie ein hirnloser Barbar und doch konnte er lachen und plaudern. Und, dass er bereit war, mit ihr zu reden! Was hatte er gesagt? Er hatte immer erfolglos versucht, sich mit ihr zu treffen?

„Wie haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?", fragte sie neugierig.

Sie fühlte sich nicht in Gefahr. Dieser Mann gab ihr ein friedliches Gefühl. Waren die Gerüchte über ihn wirklich nur Gerüchte?

„Ich habe dich in meinem Büro transportiert, das sich in einer Sphäre befindet. Du weißt doch, was eine Sphäre ist, oder?"

„Sie sind eine Art von winzigen Parallelwelten, die Grenzen sind ausdehnbar. Nur der Erschaffer der Sphäre kann sie verändern und Personen rein- und rauslassen..."

Sie unterbrach sich. War sie in eine Falle getappt?

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte Metallicana, der wohl ihre Sorge bemerkt hatte. „Du kannst gehen, wann du willst, du musst nur das Fenster öffnen, das sich hinter der Tür befindet."

„Warum seid Ihr so... nett?"

Er lächelte nachdenklich und trank einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er langsam antwortete: „Menschen, denen ich nicht vertraue, gebe ich lieber ein falsches Bild von mir. Es ist immer interessanter, die allgemeine Meinung zu bestätige,n als das wahre Gesicht zu zeigen. Und mein Ruf lässt alle unerwünschten Personen entfernen... wunderbar, oder?"

Sie nickte, schwach lächelnd, bevor sie murmelte: „Ihr sagt mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit."

„Nein."

Dieses Mal war er ernst.

„Ich kann nicht, tut mir leid."

„Schon gut", sagte Levy. „Das nächste Mal möchte ich einfach konkret wissen, wenn es ein Geheimnis gibt, dass Sie nicht verraten können. Ich hasse Lügen."

„Einverstanden. Gut, wechseln wir das Thema. Ich möchte mit dir über meine Beziehung mit meinem Sohn reden."

Die junge Frau schnitt eine Grimasse. Das war wohl der Grund des Treffens.

„Wie ihr wollt..."

„Anscheinend läuft es nicht gerade gut zwischen euch."

„Das ist eher eine Untertreibung", brummte Levy leise.

„Ich kann dich hören. Na ja, macht nichts."

Plötzlich wurde seine Stimme härter und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Gajeel hat mich immer enttäuscht. Er war niemals im Stande meine Hoffnungen zu erfüllen. Stattdessen hat er schändliche Taten begangen und selbst als sein Herr und Meister ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte, hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, besser zu werden. Und heute geben ihm die Götter eine weitere Chance sich zu rehabilitieren und er wirft sie weg! Idiot! Er kann nicht einmal das Heil erkennen, das ihn retten könnte."

„Und warum soll meine Ehe mit ihm sein Heil sein?", fragte Levy erstarrt.

„Ich kann dir nichts sagen, was er begangen hat. Doch er hat die Ehre seiner Familie in den Schmutz gezogen, noch besser gesagt die Ehre von unserem Geblüt. Wegen ihm sind wir vor dem König in Ungnade gefallen. Deine Ehe mit ihm war seine unerhoffte und wundervolle Chance und er kann sich nicht darum kümmern. Er treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn."

Die Blauhaarige blieb still. Als er von Gajeel geredet hatte, hatte sich seine Laune geändert. Zu ihrem Schrecken hatten sich seine Augen dunkelrot gefärbt. Sie gab sich Mühe ruhig zu bleiben, damit Metallicana nicht bemerkte, wie unwohl ihr war.

„Tut mir leid, wegen meinem Ausraster", entschuldigte sich der Drache. Seine Augen wurden wieder heller.

„Macht nichts."

„Ich bitte dich, sei sanft mit ihm. Gib ihm die Zärtlichkeit, die ihm fehlt. Werde seine Frau."

Sie setzte sich abrupt.

„Entschuldigt mich Hoheit, aber das ist zu viel verlangt! Weder er, noch ich haben uns diese Hochzeit gewünscht und ich will nicht die Einzige sein, die sich Mühe gibt. Reden sie auch mit ihm und überreden sie ihn, sich Mühe zu geben! Ich mache das nicht an Eurer Stelle."

„Du wirst das tun, was ich dir sage."

Levy fühlte sich gefangen. Ein Donnerschlag durchschüttelte die Sphäre. Die Luft schien zu glühen. Panisch starrte Levy den Drachen an und erblasste.

Seine Augen waren schwarz. Pechschwarz.

**Xxx****  
**

Yukino war kalt. Schrecklich kalt. Sie drehte sich hin und her unter den Decken, leise vor sich hin wimmernd. Trotz des Feuers im Kamin, trotz der unzähligen Decken, trotz der Wärmflasche an den Füßen, fror sie. Ihre blauen Lippen und ihre rote Nase kontrastierten mit ihrer schrecklich blassen Haut. Ihre weißen Haare bildeten einen Heiligenschein um ihren Kopf.

Sie bließ auf ihre Finger, um sie zu wärmen, doch ihr kalter Atem war nicht dafür geeignet. Wann würde diese Kälte sie endlich in Ruhe lassen und stattdessen die Vögel einfrieren, die mit ihrem nervenden Gezwitscher ihren Ohren wehtaten?

Wage hörte sie wie die Tür aufging, was eine neue Kältewelle auslöste und sie dazu zwang, sich tiefer unter den Decken zu kuscheln. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn, während eine andere ihr die Decken wegzog. Yukino protestiere schwach.

„Sie glüht ja...", hauchte eine Stimme.

Glühen? Sicher nicht, frieren aber schon! Gebt die Decken zurück!

Statt einer Decke wurde sie nun von einer Art Sommerbrise gewärmt. Sie seufzte wohlig auf, der Schmerz und die Kälte verschwanden.

„Ihr hättet mich früher rufen sollen, Miss Vermillion", schimpfte ein liebevolles, kindliches Stimmchen.

Vermillion... irgendwie musste sie an blonde Strähnen, jadegrünes Glas und an eine Melodie denken. Die Stimme kannte sie auch, doch irgendwie konnte Yukino sie mit nichts verbinden. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Bett um und schlief friedlich ein.

**Xxx****  
**

Sie wachte auf. Er sah sie gähnen, sich strecken, die Augen reiben und noch mal gähnen. Diese gewohnten Gesten einer Person, die aufwacht, brachten ihn zum Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich machte er dieselben Gesten, wenn er aus dem Schlaf erwachte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann die letzte Nacht war, während der er ganz geschlafen hatte. Seit seine Schlaflosigkeit zurückgekommen war – seit er sie kennen gelernt hatte – schlief er weniger als vorher. Dabei war Sting der Siebenschläfer der Familie...

„Hmm…"

Das Wimmern der jungen Frau riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er betrachtete sie noch einmal, wie sie die Augen öffnete. Sie beobachtete ihn einen kleinen Moment lang.

Dann machte es in ihrem Kopf „klick" und sie runzelte die Stirn, öffnete den Mund, setzte sich gerade hin und krallte sich in ihre Decke. All das in drei Sekunden.

„Was machen Sie hier?"

Wirklich nett, ihn so zu begrüßen... na gut, er konnte sie verstehen. Sie hatten sich seit zwei Wochen nicht gesehen und er setzte sich einfach so auf ihrem Bett, während sie darin lag, im Nachthemd und ohne jemanden auf ihre Seite zu haben.

„Ich wartete, bis Sie aufwachen."

„Wo sind die anderen? Und warum sind sie nach zwei Wochen plötzlich...?

„Miss Ayria ist im kleinen Salon mit Eurer Cousine. Miss Lucy ist in ihrem Zimmer. Lord Terence ist noch immer auf der Reise mit meinem Cousin, Lord Dreyar. Miss Levy ist wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek... Und Miss Kinana ist natürlich bei ihrem Verlobten. Was meine jetzige Präsenz in Eurem Zimmer und meine zweiwöchige Abwesenheit angehen, als Erstes wollte ich Sie wiedersehen und als Zweites war ich auf der Suche nach Lord Dragneel."

Sie errötete leicht, als sie die Worte „wollte ich Sie wiedersehen" hörte. Es war beruhigend, ihre Wangen leicht farbig zu sehen, nachdem sie so blass und fad gewesen waren. Wendy hatte wie immer hervorragende Arbeit geleistet.

„Um auf die anderen Fragen, die sie sicher haben, Antwort zu geben, Ihr wart krank, sehr krank, und Miss Vermillion hat deswegen Wendy hergeholt, die Sie geheilt hat. Ich war dabei, als Miss Ayria uns über Euren Zustand benachrichtig hat. Die beiden haben mir dann erlaubt, solange bei Ihnen zu bleiben, bis zu Eurem Erwachen."

„Oh", sagte Yukino nur.

Sie betrachteten sich eine Weile lang, das Mädchen mit roten Wangen, der Drache enigmatisch. Plötzlich verstand Yukino: „Auf der Suche nach Lord Dragneel, haben Sie gesagt... Habt Ihr ihn gefunden?"

Rogue seufzte und verschränkte die Beine.

„Leider nein. Die Raijins und ich haben die ganze Arche und die Satelliten durchgeforstet, doch keine Spur von ihm. Eure Cousine wird eine Weile noch ledig bleiben."

„Die Raijins? Lady Green, Lord Justin und Lord Bixlow?"

„Ihr kennt sie also?"

„Sie haben Lisanna vor einigen Tagen von der Miliz gerettet."

„Ach... sie sind die drei Ritter des Pols, die mit mir nach Natsu suchten. Sie sind bevor zurückgekommen, weil unsere Truppen unruhig waren, und... ich sage schon zu viel."

Die junge Frau lächelte. Er konnte es nicht wissen, doch sie würde diese Informationen ihrer Cousine weitergeben, sobald Lord Cheney ihr Zimmer verlassen würde... Lisanna hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie merkwürdige Träume hatte, worin sie sich mit dem Kerl mit dem Helm befand. Er stand vor ihr und hatte den Rücken gekehrt, die Arme ausgebreitet, wie, um sie zu schützen und er war voller Blut. Dann tauchten vor ihm mit einem Schlag schwarze Reptilienflügel auf. In ihrem Traum kniete Lisanna hinter dem Mann mit dem Helm und sie weinte schrecklich.

Der Zustand ihrer Cousine beängstigte Yukino so sehr, dass sie entschlossen war, mehr über diesen Bixlow zu erfahren. Lisanna träumte jede Nacht denselben Traum und jedes Mal wachte sie voller Schweiß und Tränen auf, mit einem schmerzenden Körper.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

Als sie den Kopf erhob, blickte sie in Rogues roten Augen Sorge und Mitgefühl. Plötzlich spürte sie das Bedürfnis in Tränen auszubrechen und in seinen Armen zu schluchzen. Ihm ihr Elend zu erzählen, wie man es bei einer Mutter tat – doch das hatte sie nie gehabt. Dann lächelte sie, in ihrem Geist war Levy aufgetaucht und diese sagte stirnrunzelnd: „_Reiß dich zusammen, das genügt! Du wirst doch nicht weinen? Das würde das Klischee der Schönen bestätigen, die sich in den Armen ihres Liebhabers fallen lässt! Willst du das? Du bist stark, Yukino. Du kannst dich einem Mann stellen, der dich ignoriert und dich beleidigt, während du krank im Bett liegst. Gelegen hast, denn jetzt bist du wieder gesund. Gib nicht auf und kämpfe. Wir alle machen das... oder sollten es tun. Also bleib stoisch und keine passive Resignation. Verliere die Hoffnung nicht, verstanden? Und jetzt lächle mal, du lebst!_"

Levy-Chan hatte Recht, sie lebte. Die eisige Kälte hatte sie verlassen und die Wärme, die diese roten Augen ausstrahlten, war angenehm.

„Alles in Ordnung, ich bin nur etwas müde."

„Soll ich gehen?"

„Nein!", schrie sie etwas zu schnell. Rogues Lächeln ließ ihr Herz schneller klopfen und ihr wurde klar, wie stark sie ihn vermisst hatte.

„Bleibt. Wenn es Ihnen natürlich nicht stört."

„Nicht im Geringsten. Haben sie weiter gezeichnet?"

„Ich hatte nicht die Kraft einen Stift zu halten", lächelte sie. „Doch ich muss zugeben, das Panorama hier ist wirklich atemberaubend."

„Fühlen Sie sich besser?"

„Viel besser... Miss Marvell ist wirklich talentiert", erwiderte die Weisshaarige.

„Da haben Sie Recht... Warten Sie, geben Sie mir Ihre Hand. Ja, so ist gut", sagte der Drache. Stirnrunzeln tat die junge Frau wie ihr geheißen.

Mit einem Ruck zog er sie hoch und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Sie errötete, wie die unschuldigen Mädchen in kitschigen Romanen. An seiner Seite handelte ihr Körper immer ohne ihr Zutun. Er führte sie raus auf dem Balkon und der kalte Wind, der ihre Beine peitschte, machte Yukino klar, dass sie keine angemessene Kleidung trug.

Sie trug nur ein knielanges Nachthemd, das um ihre Beine wehte. Nicht passend, um alleine mit einem Mann zu sein.

Er spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde, während sein kaltes Herz seit zwei Wochen wieder schmolz und Platz ließ für einen animalischen Instinkt.

„Wartet, nicht, dass Ihr Euch erkältet."

Er zog seinen Umhang ab und gab ihn der jungen Frau, die sich sofort damit verhüllt und sich schüchtern bei ihm bedankte.

„Und... hier."

Er übergab ihr ein Notizbuch aus Papier der besten Qualität, dass von Tanith kam, und ein Stift, der so spitzig war, dass er ganz sachte über das Blatt gleiten konnte.

„Papier von Tanith? Bei Mavis, jeder noch so gute Zeichner hat davon schon gehört. Danke..."

„Gern geschehen."

Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren, setzte sie sich auf dem Sessel der Terrasse und öffnete das Notizbuch, um die wunderschöne Aussicht auf Papier zu verewigen, wie ein Reisender der Wüste, der sich in einer Oase die trockene Kehle benetzte. Lächelnd setzte er sich neben ihr. Er hatte keine Migräne mehr. Sie hatte so eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn und es tat ihm gut.

**Xxx****  
**

Levy zitterte heftig. Und sie hatte Angst. Mavis, noch nie hatte sie solche Angst gehabt.

Die Luft war stickig und hatte einen süßlichen Geschmack. In ihrem Mund schmeckte sie Blut. Die Kerzen waren durch einen heftigen Wind erloschen, während der Himmel der Sphäre dunkel geworden war. Die Temperatur war stark gesunken und irgendwie hatte die junge Frau das Gefühl, dass die Möbel sich entfernt hatten, sodass sie nun hilflos dem Drachen ausgeliefert war.

Metallicana hatte nichts mehr Höfliches und Nettes an sich. Er fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen, die Pupille konnte Levy nicht mehr sehen, genauso wenig wie Menschlichkeit. Es war kein Prinz mehr, sondern eine Bestie und die Blauhaarige hatte das Gefühl, das Opfer eines Raubtieres zu sein.

„Du wirst das tun, was man dir sagt, Kleine", knurrte der Drache mit Sarkasmus.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", erwiderte Levy, obwohl sie sich unsicher fühlte.

Er erhob abrupt sein Kinn.

„Nerv mich nicht mehr, als so schon. Wenn ein Drache dir einen Befehl erteilt, sollst du immer seinen Auftrag befolgen. Immer! Sonst ist dein Elend schlimmer, als der schmerzhafteste Tod und keiner wird kommen, um dich zu retten."

Die Blauhaarige verstand sofort, was er damit meinte. Es stimmte, niemand würde hier kommen, um sie zu retten. Eine Sphäre war ein privater Ort, eine winzige Parallelwelt und nur der Schöpfer kann über die Regel entscheiden, die hier befolgt werden müssen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was er ihr vor drei Minuten gesagt hatte, war sie tatsächlich in einer Falle getappt.

„Die Drachen sind also nicht nur wilde und herzlose Barbaren, sondern auch Lügner", spuckte sie mit Provokation.

„Ich, ein Barbar? Das ist deine Schuld, Kleine. Du hast mich gezwungen, meine dunkle Seite zu enthüllen. Wenn du den Befehl angenommen hättest, wie das liebe, brave Mädchen, das du sein solltest, wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

„Ich bin weder lieb, noch brav. Und wenn Sie Ihrem Sohn zugehört hättet, hättet Ihr verstanden, dass ich nicht einfach so gehorche."

„Oh, ich weiß, was er von dir hält", lachte Metallicana finster. „Für uns Söhne der Dunkelheit ist es ein Kinderspiel die Gedanken anderer auszuspionieren. Und mein idiotischer Sohn hat dir gegenüber vermischte Gefühle. Deine Hartnäckigkeit beeindruckt ihn wirklich sehr. Es überrascht mich, dass er deinen Stolz noch nicht gebrochen hat, wie du Frechdachs es verdient hättest. Er war zu nett mit dir und das werde ich korrigieren."

Levy schrie. Eine unsichtbare Peitsche schlug auf ihrem linken Arm. Sie legte die Hand auf die Wunde und schwarzes Blut quoll zwischen ihren Finger hervor. Zittrig erhob sie sich und blickte dem Mann in die Augen.

„Du bist zu argwöhnisch für eine Frau", zischte dieser. „Knie nieder. Akzeptiere die Macht der Drachen. KNIE NIEDER!"

Peitschenhiebe schlugen überall und die junge Frau musste mit sich kämpfen, um nicht auf die Knie zu fallen. Ihr verdammter Stolz zwang sie dazu, vor ihrem Henker stoisch zu stehen. Sie wollte nicht nachgeben, auch wenn der Schmerz unerträglich war.

„Niemals", hauchte sie, bevor sie umfiel.

Das letzte, was sie hörte, war das triumphierende Lachen des Drachens.

**Xxx****  
**

Gajeel erstarrte. Sein Herz schmerzte. Es schmerzte heftig. Als ob tausende Nadeln sein Herz durchbohrten und eine Hand es brutal zerquetschte. Zwei Meter entfernt stoppte Pantherlily seinen Angriff und starrte ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist los?"

„Keine Ahnung, mein Herz schmerzt", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige.

Sein Freund und Trainer runzelte die Stirn. Er schien zu überlegen, bevor er langsam sagte: „Das letzte Mal, als dein Herz dir weh tat, war als..."

„Als mein Vater wegen Grandine ausgeflippt ist", hauchte Gajeel erschrocken.

Die Türen wurden aufgerissen und schlugen gegen die Wände, was alle Anwesende zusammenzucken ließ. Der Kurogane trat entsetzt in den Raum, sein Trainer tauchte hinter ihm auf. Wendy rannte zu ihm, während Grandine ihren Neffen überrascht ansah.

„Was ist los, Gajeel-kun?", fragte das kleine Mädchen besorgt.

„Grandine!"

„Ich bin hier, Gajeel."

„Spürst du nichts?"

Die stolze Drächin stand auf und schnupperte in der Luft. Plötzlich wurde die Atmosphäre stickig, während der Engel besorgt die Stirn runzelte.

„Er hat wieder angefangen..."

„Was ist los?", fragte Erik, der neben Kinana auf einem Sofa saß.

„Metallicana hat eine Krise", sagte Grandine, während sie ihre Schubladen durchwühlte und etwas raus nahm. „Hier Gajeel, du weißt, was zu tun ist."

Gajeel schnappte sich die Smaragdperle seiner Tante, die sofort zerbrach und einen grünen Rauch verbreiten ließ. Selbstsicher schritt er in diesen Nebel.

Eine Sphäre konnte nur durch seinen Schöpfer geöffnet werden. Doch Gajeel war Metallicanas Sohn. In seinen Adern floß das gleiche Blut, der gleiche mörderischer Wahnsinn, den er von seinem schizophrenischen Vater geerbt hatte. Mit etwas Training hatte er es geschafft, dass die Sphäre ihn als Metallicana erkannte und ihn eintreten ließ, dabei waren ihm die Transportperlen seiner Tante immer eine große Hilfe gewesen. Die Magie eines Drachen konnten verschiedene Formen annehmen.

Der Rauch verschwand und enthüllte die Tür des Büros seines Vaters. Ohne zu zögern schlug er sie auf und zog die beiden Schwerter aus ihren Scheiden, die er auf seinem Rücken trug. Das Risiko Magie in einer Sphäre zu benutzen war zu hoch, um es überhaupt zu versuchen. Als er in das Büro trat, sah er etwas, was ihn erstarren ließ.

Mit einem Kerzenständer in der Hand, die Augen voller Schmerz und mit blutenden Armen stand seine Verlobte starr wie ein Zinnsoldat. Vor ihr saß in einem Sessel sein Vater, die Augen weit aufgerissen und voller Angst. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er eines Tages seinen Vater so voller Schreck erleben würde. Sein Blick wandte sich wieder zum Shrimp, welche nebenbei seine Frau werden sollte, und ließ fast seine Waffen los, als er die Flammen der Kerzen sah. Sie brannten so stark, dass der Wachs fast auf die zierlichen Hände fiel, die den Kerzenständer hielten.

„FIRE!", schrie Levy plötzlich.

Eine Feuerwelle fiel auf dem Blutigen, der zu schockiert war, um auszuweichen.

„WIND!", schrie die Blauhaarige wieder und ein Mistral tauchte auf, der die Flammen noch stärker werden ließ. Ein Flammendrache erschien plötzlich, öffnete seinen Mund und stürzte sich auf Metallicana.

Als nach einem „Water!" seitens Levy der Brand erlosch und nachdem Gajeel mit dem Husten fertig war, blickte er sich im Raum um.

Von seinem Vater war nichts mehr übrig, außer einem einfachen Nagel, der unter einem Sessel rollte. Die junge Frau viel auf die Knie wie eine Stoffpuppe und begann heftig zu weinen, wie ein Baby. Er band seine Schwerter zurück auf den Rücken, ging mit riesigen Schritten zu ihr rüber und hob sie hoch, wobei es ihn überraschte, dass sie schwerer war, als ihre Größe es vermuten ließ. Er warf die zweite Smaragdperle zu Boden und verschwand in den Rauch.

**Xxx****  
**

Sie fand ihre Sinne wieder, als sie aus dem grünen Nebel raus kamen. Sie zappelte in seinen Armen und stieß sich von sich weg, wobei beide zu Boden fielen.

„Lassen Sie mich los!"

„He, ich werde dir nichts antun!"

„Er hat das auch gesagt! Und seht nur!"

Sie riss sich der Rest von ihrem Ärmel weg. Ihr Arm war mit tiefen, schwarzen Wunden bedeckt, Werke von Metallicanas Schattenpeitsche.

„Ich bin nicht wie mein Vater. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen."

„Ach ja und welche Sicherung habe ich dabei?"

„Keine."

Er hielt ihrem wütenden Blick stand. Diesmal war er nicht schuldig.

„Du musst mir nur glauben. Ich weiß, dass es sich unmöglich anhört, doch ich kann auch ernst bleiben. Ich muss es. Was mein Vater dir angetan hat, ist nicht meine Schuld und ich sage es dir noch mal, ich bin wirklich nicht wie er."

„Aber du ähnelst ihn."

Nun duzte sie ihn auch. Das Gespräch war flüssiger und einfacher für sie beide. Er bemerkte zu dem, dass es das erste war, indem sie sich nicht verhüllt beschimpften.

„Ja, das stimmt. Mein Vater leidet an Schizophrenie, er hat mehrere Persönlichkeiten. Eine ist höflich und freundlich, wie du es sicher am Anfang bemerkt hast, und die andere ist böse und verachtend. Ich besitze dieselben Symptome, ich bin nicht in Sicherheit. Jeden Moment könnte ich komplett verrückt werden und dich hier und jetzt in Stücke reißen. Das ist mir schon Mal passiert."

Levy erschauderte, als sie an die Fehler dachte, die Gajeel nach Metallicanas Worte getan hätte. Er hätte schlimmes getan und in den Augen des Königs die Ehre seiner Familie beschmutzt. Da konnte man verstehen, warum Vater und Sohne solche Beinamen hatten.

„Ich habe mal Menschen getötet. Ich habe sie wortwörtlich gelyncht."

Bei dieser Erinnerung schnitt er eine Grimasse.

„Dann hatte ich einen Rückfall. Doch es ist mir nur zwei Mal passiert. Und nach dem zweiten Mal fiel ich beim König in Unwürde. Doch mein Vater hat in seinem kranken Zustand hunderte Morde verursacht, doch man hat sie unter diversen Namen maskiert. Politische Morde, legitime Verteidigung, Ehrenduell und... Krieg der Spalten."

Sie hob langsam den Blick. Er fixierte sie ernst an. Also war der Ruf von Acnologias ältestem Sohn kein Mythos, sondern die Frucht einer psychischen Krankheit. Wie viele Geheimnisse besaß diese Drachenfamilie noch?

„Jeden Moment riskiere ich wahnsinnig zu werden und alle Welt zu töten. Doch ich sage dir noch mal, Shrimp, ich bin nicht wie mein Vater. Ich halte mich zurück. Ich ersticke meinen Blutdurst tief in mir. Wenn es nicht mehr geht, schlage ich in eine Mauer, um mich zu beruhigen. Doch nie mehr, werde ich Menschen umbringen, hörst du, Shrimp? Nie mehr! Ich habe es mir selber geschworen. Und deshalb werde ich dir wirklich nichts antun."

Eine lange Stille folgte seinen Worten. Levy wurde klar, dass sie ihn womöglich falsch vorurteilt hatte. Seit sie ihn auf dem Porträt im Buch gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn als hirnloser, barbarischer Macho abgestempelt. Und als sie vor ihm gestanden hatte, war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen ihre Meinung ein wenig zu ändern. Nun bereute sie es, dass sie sich nur auf das Äußere fixiert hatte, wie sie es leider bei jeder Person tat, die sie nicht näher kannte.

„Ich glaube dir."

„He, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich dich mag! Ich habe dich gerettet, das ist alles. Verstanden? War eine Frage von normalem Menschenverstand. Es wäre sehr unangenehm für mich gewesen, wenn mein Vater dich umgebracht hätte."

Nein, er war wirklich ein Macho.


	13. Alles Lügner

„Verzeiht, mein König. Ich habe versagt, dieses tollwütige Weib zu dressieren. Schlimmer, ich musste fliehen, um mich vor ihren Hexereien zu schützen. Ich werde jede Strafe akzeptieren, die Ihr mir als Plage schicken werdet."

„Steh auf, mein Sohn. Wir haben sie unterschätzt, sowie die Stärke des Bandes, das dich an deinem Kind bindet. Doch er konnte sie nur retten mit der Hilfe meiner widerspenstigen Nichte... Ich hatte ihr doch befohlen, jede Transportperle zu zerstören! Dieses Unkraut handelt nur nach ihrem Kopf. Es ist bald an der Zeit, sich um sie zu kümmern."

„Mein König, darf ich mich äußern?"

„Sprich, Orakel."

„Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit den Engel abzusetzen. Sie ist noch zu mächtig. Vergesst nicht, dass in ihren Venen das Blut von der Drächin des Wiedererwachens fließt, Ananéosi."

Ein Blitz zerriss die Luft, darauf folgte einen Schmerzensschrei.

„Was denkst du mich beizubringen, Weib! Ich weiß wie mächtig Grandine ist! Ich weiß, wer ihr diese Kraft gegeben hat! Denkst du wohl, du bist klüger als dein König?"

„Verzeiht mir! Es war nur eine Erinnerung!", wimmerte die Frau.

„Erinnere dich welcher dein Platz ist", knurrte der König.

„Majestät, mein Vater, darf ich mich äußern?"

„Sprich."

„Wenn der Engel und die Tochter sich uns gegenstellen, sowie mein verdammter Sohn, wäre es klug das Ganze zu beschleunigen... der Transport muss so schnell wie möglich gemacht werden."

„Er hat nicht Unrecht", hauchte das Orakel, anscheinend wieder auf den Beinen.

„Hum..."

Der König überlegte einen Moment. Auf seinem Thron mit den schreienden Gesichter sitzend, betrachtete er den dunklen Raum. Der gespenstige Glanz des Mondes ließ die Säulen schwach erhellen. Er hasste das. Es hatte zu viel Licht. Könnte man nicht die Vorhänge ziehen?

„Majestät?"

Wieder in der Realität beobachtete er seine zwei Untertanen. Sein älterer Sohn, Metallicana, dem er seit der Wiege das diskrete Gift des Wahnsinns verabreicht hatte. Seine Hohe Priesterin, das Orakel der Stadt Tempel, Minerva Orlando. Der Prinz kniete erbärmlich vor dem Thron nieder, die Priesterin kniff am Saum ihres Kleides, der Blick zu Boden gerichtet.

Er liebte es, wie sie sich vor ihm flach legten! Er, der Drachenkönig, schaffte es den Stolz eines Helden des Krieges der Spalten und einer mächtigen Priesterin zu vernichten. Dank seiner Charisma. Ein zähnefletschendes Grinsen stahl sich auf seinen Lippen.

„Gut... wartet ab, was passiert. Sobald meine Nichte auch nur ein Zeichen von Rebellion äußert, wird der Transport sofort stattfinden."

**Xxx****  
**

Terence fühlte sich einsam und langweilte sich. Diese Reise in Begleitung von Lord Dreyar dauerte nun mehr als zwei Wochen und sie hatten Byron nicht einmal umrundet. Fiore, Alexandria, die Bibliothek, der Palast der Wissenschaft fehlten ihn... In dieser barbarischen und kriegerischen Ortschaft war es einfach unmöglich, edles, verziertes Pergament zu finden. Auch wenn Lord Dreyar anscheinend gebildet war, hatte der blonde Drache ihm kein einziges Wort gesagt, mit Ausnahme von Äußerungen über dieses und jenes. Und Terence hatte sich daran gewöhnt, an Gespräche teilzunehmen, bei denen der am meisten Gebildete gewann. Unmöglich, so etwas mit diesen beinah hirnlosen Soldaten zu machen.

Sie reisten in Form einer Kolonne. Sehr klein, die Kolonne. Schließlich galt es nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Drei Karren. Karren! In welchem Zeitalter lebte diese Arche? Zehn Reiter, fünf Infanteristen und zwei Bogenschützen. Und jeder dieser 17 Männer schien bereit zu sein, sein Leben für Terence und vor allem Lord Dreyar, den sie vergötterten, zu geben. Lord Vermillion gefiel es nicht, dass den Soldaten nur die Option des Opfers übrig blieb. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde niemand sterben und sie wären zurück in den Palast gegangen, basta. Er hasste es, zu reisen.

Diese Reise um das Polarreich war noch seine Idee gewesen. Er hatte dies auf dem Tisch geworfen, während der ersten Mahlzeit, als er sich noch die Mühe gegeben hatte, den besten, höflichsten Gast zu sein. Er hatte nur vergessen, dass er diese Aufgabe dieses Mal nicht seinem Cousin Rhys übergeben konnte. Somit bekam er selbst die Ehre, Lord Dreyar zu begleiten.

Heute besuchten sie die Stadttempel, Geburtsort von Miss Orlando. Sie hatten flüchtig das Gebäude besucht, worin die Priesterinnen ihre Gottesdienste hielten, die _Salanca_. Dann hatte die Obere Priesterin sie zu einem Garten gebracht, mit dem Befehl, diesen ja nicht zu verlassen, damit sie nicht auf junge Novizen stießen. Seither wanderte Terence von Bank zu Bank unter der erdrückenden Sonne und langweilte sich zu Tode.

Hier war es schrecklich heiß. Die Obere Priesterin hatte ihnen erklärt, dass die _Salanca_ wie ein riesiges Gewächshaus war. Durch einen Zauber blieb sie immer von warm bis heiß, was einen Kontrast zu den sonstigen kalten Temperaturen des Pols machte, und favorisierte auch die Kultur der Priesterinnen, die in einer Autarkie lebten.

Terence wusste, dass die Priesterinnen des Pols etwa dasselbe Leben hatten wie die Vestalinnen von Fiore. Beide Schwesterschaften verehrten die alten Götter und hatten keinen Kontakt zu Männern. Außer in speziellen Fällen, wie der Besuch der Königsfamilie oder den eines fremden Prinzen, der auf Durchreise war. Für ihn war es in diesem Fall eher einfach. Da seine Schwester Vestalin werden wollte, hatte er eine große Ahnung von religiösen Regeln.

Er ließ sich auf eine Steinbank fallen, im Schatten eines Baumes, und versuchte seinen Atem zu verlangsamen. Der Ort war bezaubernd, doch die Hitze war zu erdrückend. Er stand auf und versuchte den Weg zum Hauptgebäude wieder zu finden. Er hatte Lord Dreyar aus den Augen verloren, doch er war sich sicher, dass der Drachenprinz zurück zur Eskorte gegangen war, wo die Soldaten sie erwarteten. Er ging schneller, immer schneller, es war so heiß und...

Und das Wasser einer Amphore bespritze ihn heftig, machte ihn ganz nass und erfüllte seinen Wunsch, sich zu erfrischen.

„Oh nein! Tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid!

Grazile Hände kamen hervor, um das Desaster irgendwie zu beseitigen – seine elegante Kleidung (die gar nicht für Reisen gedacht war) war so nass, dass er das Gefühl hatte einen toten Esel zu tragen. Die Hände versuchten zu trocknen, bevor sie auf einmal aufhörten.

Terences Blick glitt von den Händen weg zu feingliedrigen Armen, runden Schultern, einen Schwanenhals und hielten bei zwei dunkelgrünen Augen, die von einem Wasserfall von pinken Locken umrahmt waren. Mit offenen Mund starrte er die Schönheit vor sich an, die ihre Lippen fest zusammenpresste, anscheinend heftig schockiert.

„Bitte verzeiht mir, fremder Herr! Ich habe Sie nicht gesehen! Ich ging zu schnell! Alles ist meine Schuld!"

„Bitte beruhigt Euch."

Während er dies sagte, nahm er ihre Handgelenke. Mit einem großen Aufatmen bereitete er sich auf den Strom von Erinnerungen vor, doch... nichts. Er sah nichts!

Der Erbe des Hauses Vermillion hatte eine seltene Gabe. Wenn er eine Person anfasste, konnte er deren Erinnerungen sehen. Am besten ging dies, wenn er die Handgelenke anfasste, wie jetzt hier, schließlich befand sich dort der Puls.

Am Bord des Zeppelins hatte er dies mit Miss Aguria gemacht, er hatte sie genauso angefasst. Damit hatte er sie von ihren schlimmen Erinnerungen befreit, damit sie diese nicht mehr als Bürde trug, so gut es ging. Ja, es hatte ihm Schmerzen bereiten, denn selbst die Erinnerungen eines so jungen Lebens konnten heftig sein. Doch er war froh gewesen, die junge Weißhaarige zu befreien. Dies machte er noch oft mit den Personen, denen er begegnete und diese Gabe brachte ihn zwei Sachen. Erstens lernte er vieles über die Person und zweitens konnte er die negativen Gefühle der bösen Erinnerungen wegnehmen.

Nur, dass hier nichts passierte. Wenn er die Pinkhaarige anfasste, konnte er nichts sehen.

Plötzlich war ihm klar, dass sie immer mehr errötete und er ließ sie los. Wie dumm. Priesterinnen durften keinen Kontakt mit anderen Personen haben, vor allem nicht mit einem Mann.

„Ähm... dieses Mal tut es mir Leid."

„Macht... macht nichts."

„Warum seid Ihr hier? Ich dachte, dass wir niemanden begegnen könnten."

„Oh, ähm...", stotterte das junge Mädchen und wurde wieder rot. „Ich glaube, Ihr habt Euch verlaufen, Mylord. Ihr seid im Quartier der _Salanca_, die nur für Novizinnen wie mich reserviert ist."

„Wirklich? Entschuldigen Sie mich! Ich gehe sofort!"

Doch er verließ den Ort nicht sofort und warf der kleinen Priesterin einen Blick zu.

„Ihr seid eine Novizin? Kein Wunder, ihr seid wirklich sehr jung."

Anscheinend verletzt, nahm die Fremde ihre Amphore und presste sie gegen ihren Schenkel.

„Wenn Ihr mich nicht mehr braucht, gehe ich!"

„Wartet! Tut mir Leid, ich war unhöflich. Nicht, dass ich Sie so jung finde, doch auf meiner Arche gibt es keine Vestalin in Ihrem Alter. Sie können erst mit 16 Novizin werden."

„Ich BIN aber 16 Jahre alt!", beleidigte sich die Novizin und Terence biss sich auf der Zunge, bevor er noch einen Fehler machte. Die junge Priesterin entfernte sich, als der Blonde sie abermals am Handgelenk packte. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, wie delikat ein Kontakt zu Menschen war, bei dem er nicht von Erinnerungen anderer heimgesucht wurde. Nur die glatte Haut gegen seine. Dies machte ihn sprachlos und er hörte nicht, wie das junge Mädchen heftig protestierte: „Was wollt Ihr von mir? Bitte lasst mich los!"

„Was passiert hier?"

Die Obere Priesterin kam den Weg entlang und näherte sich stirnrunzelnd mit großen Schritten dem Paar.

„Sagt mir Euren Namen, schnell!", brachte Terence schliesslich hervor.

„Ich darf nicht!", flüsterte die Novizin wütend. „Ich dürfte Sie nicht mal ansehen!"

„Ich flehe Sie an", sagte Lord Vermillion mit seiner sanften Stimme, welche die Frauen nicht widerstehen konnten.

Die Obere Priesterin war nun wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und befahl ihm hart sie loszulassen. Die Novizin biss sich auf die Lippe, was er wirklich niedlich fand. Schließlich sagte sie zögerlich: „Meldy. Ich heiße Meldy. Nun lassen Sie mich los!"

Der junge Mann ließ sie los bevor sich die Obere Priesterin sich vor ihm stellte. Während er aus den Augenwinkeln Meldy verschwinden sah, moralisierte ihn die Herrin der _Salanca_ darüber, dass man eine Priesterin des Pols nicht anfasste, vor allem keine Novizin. Er entschuldigte sich immer und immer wieder, der Vorfall wurde vergessen.

Doch er konnte Meldy nicht vergessen.

**Xxx****  
**

Durch den Park wehte eine leichte Brise, welche die Blätter tanzen ließ, sowie die Röcke der beiden Mädchen. Die Tochter des Engels, Wendy, hatte sich bei Yukino über deren Gesundheit erkundigt. Die Weißhaarige hatte sich herzlich bei ihr bedankt und sie dann für einen Spaziergang im Park eingeladen. Lord Cheney kam nicht mit, da der König nach ihm rufen ließ. Yukino hatte erfahren, dass Rogue der Berater Acnologias war. Ein ehrenvoller Posten, der früher von seinem Vater erfüllt geworden war, mit leider sehr vielen Verpflichtungen und wenig Freizeit.

Die jungen Mädchen marschierten langsam und wortlos, bis sie zu einer Steinbank kamen, vor der ein Brunnen stand, dessen Zierde eine Muse aus Stein war, die mit einem Krug Wasser in den Brunnen goss. Sie setzten sich auf der Bank.

Das kleine Mädchen drehte sich zur Älteren, ihr Blick war ernst.

„Kennst du die Legenden unseres Volkes? Hat meine Mutter dir davon erzählt?", fragte Wendy mit der Sanftheit ihres Alters.

„Noch nicht", murmelte Yukino.

Sie mochte Grandine und ihre Tochter. Die Drächin war stolz und lieb, und hatte einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Ihre Tochter hatte dies geerbt. Und beide liebten Yukino ohne Vorurteile, was diese von ganzem Herzen anerkannte.

„Dann erzähle ich dir den Ursprung unseres Clans."

„Viele von euch, und auch von uns glauben, dass unser König unser Familiengeist ist. Doch es stimmt nicht. Acnologia war eigentlich der Sohn des Geistes, der uns hierher brachte, während dem Großen Chaos. Sein Vater war der, der euren Geist das Leben rettete, darum trat sie bei ihm in Schuld und darum gibt es die Wahl, die du kennst.  
Dieser Mann... es war ein Mensch und kein Drache, besaß ein seltenes und gefährliches magisches Talent. Er war verflucht. Dieser Fluch fiel indirekt auf ihn. Unser Geist hatte Drachenblut in seinen Venen, doch in jenen seiner Geliebten floss Götterblut. Du kennst sicher die Legende des Gottes Palaos, der auf die Erde kam und eine Frau des Ostens schwängerte. Dieses Kind bekam seinerseits Kinder, die ebenfalls Kinder bekamen und so weiter. Als das Große Chaos ausbrach, war die Gefährtin unseres Geistes eine der Nachkommen des Gottes Palaos.  
Doch die Verbindung dieser beiden Blute und der Fluch des Geistes brachte zur Welt ein Monstrum, eine Schrecken der schlimmer war als alle Hürden, die sie gemeinsam übererlebt hatten. Zwillinge. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen, er so schwarzhaarig, wie sie blond, er so dunkel, wie sie strahlend. Der perfekte Kontrast, Yin und Yang, die Balance des Lebens.  
Doch das war das Problem. Sie kamen nicht als Menschen zur Welt, sondern als Drachen. Sie erblickten das Licht der Welt mit Schuppen bedeckt und Krallen und zerrissen den Leib ihrer Mutter, um geboren zu werden. Unter den erschreckten Augen des Vaters. Das Götterblut hatte das Drachenblut seiner Ahnen erweckt, wahre Drachen kamen auf die Welt. Acnologia und Ananéosi. Der Tod und das Leben. Die Apocalypse und der Wiederanfang. So unterschiedlich passten sie perfekt zusammen, doch ihr Vater wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, so sehr ekelten sie ihn.  
Kennst du diese mysteriöse Tradition, die bei den Göttern stattfand und den Namen Prägung trägt? Es ist die absolute Zuneigung, körperlich und geistlich, für eine Person. Man liebt mehr alles andere auf der Welt, mehr als sich selbst. Man ist im Stande alles für diese Person zu geben. Das eigene Glück, der eigene Reichtum, das eigene Leben.  
Acnologia und Ananéosi, deren Existenz für den Vater schon ein Verbrechen war, begingen ein weiteres. Sie prägten sich an den anderen.  
Da die Gesellschaft jegliche Inzucht verbat, waren sie gezwungen andere Ehepartner zu nehmen. Doch niemals konnten sie diese lieben, so wie sie sich lieben. Somit ging der Fluchs des Geistes über jede Generation über."

„Wer ist denn dieser Geist?"

„Niemand kennt ihn", sagte Wendy melancholisch. „Nur mein Großonkel weiß, wer er ist und er will nie über ihn reden. Unser Familiengeist ist vor langer Zeit verschwunden, am Tage, als meine Mutter zur Welt kam und meine Großmutter starb. Man sagt, dass Acnologia seinem Vater die Schuld am Tode seiner Schwester und Geliebten gab, deren Verschwinden ihn wahnsinnig gemacht hatte."

Nach einer langen Stille hauchte die Weißhaarige: „Du hast gesagt, dass euer Geist Lady Mavis gerettet hat, was zu ihrer Schuld und die wiederum zur Wahl geführt hat. Könntest du mir das genauer erklären?"

„Während dem Großen Chaos war euer Geist mit ihrer fünf Schwestern verloren gegangen und er hat sie zur Arche gebracht, die Fiore werden würde. Er ließ Lady Vermillion ihre Welt erschaffen, wobei er sie daran erinnerte, dass sie ihm etwas schuldig war. Und damit dies nicht in Vergessenheit geriet, erschuf er die Wahl und befahl eurem Geist alle sieben Jahre seinem Clan fünf junge Frauen im heiratsfähigen Alter zu geben, damit diese Mitglieder des Drachenclans heiraten können. So habe ich es gehört und so hat man es mir immer wieder erzählt."

„Oh, danke für deine Erzählung."

„Ich glaube, meine Mutter und ich haben die Aufgabe euch fünf alles über uns zu erzählen, schließlich sind wir die einzigen weiblichen Erben der Familie. Unsere Welt ist grausam, Miss Aguria. Ich bin zwar noch jung, doch ich bin nicht blind. Es besser, wenn ihr fünf auf Schläge und Verachtung vorbereitet seid, die ihr sicher erleben werdet."

Die junge Frau erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass Wendy die Thronerbin war. Sobald sie volljährig wurde, würde Acnologia ihr die Krone übergeben müssen, damit die Martriachische wieder ihren gewohnten Weg ging. Ihre Mutter hatte auf den Thron verzichtet, somit war es Wendy, die eines Tages alle Aufgaben einer Königin übernehmen musste. Yukino betrachtete das ernste Gesicht des Kindes und lächelte. Sie würde sicher eine wundervolle Königin sein.

Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Drachenkönig nicht so leicht den Thron seiner Schwester hingeben würde...

**Xxx****  
**

Laxus seufzte. In letzter Zeit seufzte er oft. Lag wahrscheinlich an der Präsenz des Erben von Fiore an seiner Seite.

Der Drachenprinz hasste Gesellschaft, vor allem fremde Gesellschaft. Seine Soldaten hatten gelernt ihn nie zu stören, doch dieser Terence verstand dies wohl nicht, obwohl er ihn immer wieder wegstieß und dann in seine Schweigsamkeit einging. Anscheinend langweilte sich Lord Vermillion und Laxus konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, doch im Gegensatz ihm konnte der fiorische Prinz seine Nervosität nicht zurückhalten. Er verhielt sich wie ein verwöhnter Bengel.

Auf seinem Lager liegend betrachtete er die Decke des Zeltes, das er selber aufgestellt hatte, er hasste es, wenn anderen die Aufgaben übernahmen, die er machen sollte. Sein Vater sollte ihn heute Abend anrufen, um ihn über die Ereignisse im Palast zu informieren.

Lord Dreyar liebte seinen Vater. Weisslogia war gebildet, lustig, freundlich, und vor dem Tod seiner zweiten Frau Luccia verbrachte er nicht seine Tage im Observatorium um die Sterne zu beobachten. Laxus liebte auch Luccia. Seine eigene Mutter war bei seiner Geburt gestorben, er hatte sie also nie gekannt, und Luccia hatte ihm die mütterliche Liebe gegeben, die ihm fehlte. Sie hatte ihm sogar einen kleinen Bruder geschenkt.

Wie schade, dass dieser kleiner Bruder ihn hasste.

Er hatte erfahren, dass der plötzliche Tod seiner eigenen Mutter, Sareel, der Hellen Lilie seine Fröhlichkeit weggenommen hatte. Igneel hatte es ihm gesagt, eines Abends als sie beide lange im großen roten Salon geblieben waren und das Feuer betrachtete, das der Flammende entfacht hatte. Und der Vater von Natsu und Erik hatte hinzugefügt: „Jedoch hat er dich immer geliebt, nie gab er dir die Schuld am Tod seiner Frau und deiner Mutter."

Laxus erinnerte sich, dass er in diesem Moment dachte, statt dem Wort „Tod" das Wort „Mord" gehört zu haben. Er glaubte sich einfach verhört zu haben, dann hatte er es vergessen. Warum kam ihn nun dieses kleine Detail so plötzlich in den Sinn?

Er schloss die Augen und tauchte tief in seiner Erinnerung ein.

**Xxx****  
**

„Laxus-kun! Laxus-kun!"

Der junge Dreyar drehte sich um und lächelte den Knirps mit den blonden verwuschelten Haaren an, der ihn strahlend angrinste. Er fing ihn unter den Armen auf und kreiste ihn durch die Luft, so schnell er nun konnte. Der kleine Junge lachte laut auf. Als der Ältere schließlich aufhörte, fragte er: „Sag mal, Onii-chan, wann kommt Otou-san nach Hause?"

Seufzend stellte Laxus seinen Halbbruder auf dem Boden.

„Sting-kun, ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich habe Okaa-san und allen gefragt, sogar Metallicana, auch wenn er mir Angst macht, doch niemand weiß es. Warum? Onkel Skyadrum und Otou-san sind lange fort, ich habe es gezählt. Drei Monate, zwölf Tage und achtzehn Stunden."

„Sag das nicht vor Luccia, verstanden?", warnte der Größere.

„Ja, ich weiß", murmelte der Knirps. „Es wird sie traurig machen. Wie das letzte Mal, als ich beim Essen Großvater fragte, wo Otou-san war und Okaa-san weggerannt ist. Großvater hat mich geschlagen und ohne Nachtisch in mein Zimmer geschickt. Ich weiß, dass ich Okaa-san nicht hätte traurig machen sollen, doch ich habe es satt mit den Geheimnissen! Wir leben die ganze, ganze Zeit in verdammten Geheimnissen! Ich scheiß' auf die!"

„Halt die Klappe, Sting."

Laxus sah rechts und links, dann seufzte er erleichtert auf. Sein kleiner Bruder sollte besser seine Zunge zähmen, vor allem hier in einem Gang, wo jeder sie auf irgendeiner Weise hören konnte. Entmutigt blickte der Bengel seinen älteren Bruder an.

„Siehste?", flüsterte er. „Man kann nicht sagen, was man denkt."

„Hör mir gut zu, Sting", befahl Laxus. „Nein, man kann nicht sagen, was man denkt, wenn man nicht so denkt, wie Großvater."

„Blöd!", protestierte der kleine Junge. „Nur weil Opa der König ist? Unfair!"

„Ja, es ist unfair, doch es ist halt so. Nun Sting, gehen wir zu Luccia und warten gemeinsam auf Papas Rückkehr. Einverstanden? Ich werde auch nichts sagen, wenn du wieder Igneels Schokobonbons aus dem Schrank stiehlst."

„Ist gut", schmollte Klein-Sting. „Onii-chan, darf ich dich etwas fragen? Warum nennst du Mama immer Luccia?"

Laxus erstarrte kurz. Dann streichelte er den Kopf seines kleinen Halbbruders und lächelte schwach.

"Lass uns gehen, Sting-kun."

_Später__  
_  
Laxus beobachtete seine Mutter und sein Bruder, wie sie schliefen. Er lächelte, als er Stings freier Bauch sah. Der kleine Blonde schlief immer mit dem Bauch an der Luft, was zur allgemeinen Heiterkeit der ganzen Familie beitrug.

Stings Frage kam ihn wieder in den Sinn. Er nannte Luccia immer bei ihrem Vornamen, selbst wenn er sie als seine Herzmutter betrachtete. Ein alter Reflex wahrscheinlich, er war sieben Jahre alt gewesen, als man Luccia vorgestellt hatte, in dem Alter, an dem er schon ein bisschen erwachsen wirkte. Laxus war als Weisslogias ältester Sohn und erster Erbe der dritten Generation erzogen worden. Wegen den Aufgaben, die auf seinen Schultern lasten würden – und zum Teil schon lasteten – war er schnell gewachsen. Der Jugendliche konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein Kind gewesen zu sein. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie Sting es war und seine Cousins, Rogue, Erik und Baby Natsu, der damals schon jedem Familienmitglied wahnsinnig auf die Nerven ging. In dieser Brochette glich ihm einzig Gajeel ein wenig. Doch da, wo Laxus ruhig und höflich war, war Gajeel rebellisch und unerzogen.

Nun war er sechzehn Jahre alt, Sting sechseinhalb. Der zweite Sohn der Lilie kam auf die Welt, zwei Jahre nach Luccias Ankunft in den Palast. Zwei Jahre in denen Weisslogia wieder gelacht hatte und wie ein junger Bräutigam strahlte. Der Blonde hatte nicht auf seine schwache Eifersucht geachtet, er war froh seinen Vater wieder glücklich zu sehen und hatte Luccia geliebt, als wäre sie es gewesen, die ihm die Milch gegeben hatte und nicht eine anonyme Amme des Schlosses, die man jeden Tag auswechselte.

Nachdenklich strich er die Blitznarbe über seinem rechten Auge. Er hatte sie seit der Geburt. Weisslogia hatte seinem Sohn anvertraut, dass seine biologische Mutter, Sareel, die gleiche Narbe gehabt hatte, mit dem Unterschied, dass ihre links war.

„Du bist ein Dreyar", hatte sein Vater voller Stolz gesagt. „Diese Narbe ist der Beweis dafür. Trage sie mit Stolz und Ehre."

Der Jugendliche hatte erfahren, dass seine biologische Mutter einer sehr noblen Familie angehörte, deren letzter Erbe er war. Sein Großvater, Makarov Dreyar, hatte auch hohe Militärhandlungen vollbracht, während dem Widerstandkrieges. Luccia hingegen war eine junge Frau aus einfacher Herkunft, wenn möglich sogar arm. Der ganze Hof hatte über diese Frau gehöhnt und beschrieb sie als Hexe, denn niemand verstand, wie diese Frau in nur einem Blick den großen, schönen, starken, unerreichbaren Weisslogia, die Helle Lilie, verführt hatte. Laxus hingegen, glaubte stark an Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Diese reine, unausweichliche, absolute Liebe. Bei den Göttern nannte man dies die Prägungsliebe. Im Drachenclan trug sie den gleichen Namen, genoss jedoch mehr Freiheit.

Zwei Menschen zu trennen, die sich aneinander geprägt haben, wurde mit dem Tode bestraft. Das galt selbst für den Regenten.

Plötzlich glitt Laxus' Hand von seiner Wange und lernte die Stütze seines Sessels kennen. Er beschloss, schlafen zu gehen und gesellte sich zu seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder, die auf dem Teppich schliefen. Er glitt unter dem Berg an Decken, die Luccia auf Sting geworfen hatte, um ihn darin einzurollen, und schlief ein, am Rücken seiner Adoptivmutter geschmiegt.

_Am nächsten Morgen__  
_  
Laxus wachte wegen den Schreien auf. Selbst in fünfzig Jahren würde er sie nicht vergessen.

Stark, laut, schrecklich.

Er schloss die Augen auf, gähnte, streckte und setzte sich. Er sah zur Seite. Luccia war nicht mehr da. Nur noch Sting, der sich wild hin und her bewegte, wie immer wenn er mal wieder schlecht träumte. Der große Bruder wollte ihn aufwecken, als die Schreie wieder erklangen. Er sprang auf seine Beine und rannte in den Korridor hinaus.

Das gegenüberliegende Fenster war offen. Von da kam der Lärm.

Ohne nachzudenken sprang Laxus aus dem Fenster und landete fünfzig Meter tiefer in den Hof. Die physischen Fähigen der Drachen konnten sehr praktisch sein...

Die Szene, die sich abspielte, ließ über seine Augen den roten Schleier der Wut fallen.

Luccia wurde von einem tollwütigen Acnologia hochgehoben. Der Drachenkönig hatte sich halbwegs verwandelt. Er hatte eine merkwürdige Erscheinung, Halb-Mensch und Halb-Drache. Seine Verwandlung war noch nicht komplett, zum Glück, sonst hätte er den Nacken der jungen Frau gebrochen.

„Großvater!", schrie Laxus. „Was macht Ihr da?!"

„LAXUS, BLEIB WO DU BIST!"

Der Schrei seines Vaters hielt ihn an. Erschrocken starrte Weisslogia an, der vor dem Drama niederkniete. Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht, seine Augen waren wahnsinnig vor Schmerz und Trauer. Auf seiner Kehle waren rote Markierungen zu sehen, als ob er sich in der gleichen Position wie Luccia befand...

„Dreckige Verräterin", schnaubte Acnologia, der Weisslogias älterer Sohn nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. „Dachtest, du könntest uns noch lange hintergehen. Zu deinem Glück hat deine Prägung mit meinem Neffen dich die ganze Zeit beschützt. War das auch eine Lüge? Oder hast du tatsächlich deine Jugend für einen Drachen geopfert, der um Jahrhunderte älter ist als du."

„LASS SIE LOS!"

Sting Schrei drang nur zu Laxus' Ohren. Der große Blonde drehte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen um und sah, wie sein kleiner Bruder genau wie ihn absprang und in derselben Position landete. Er wollte zu seiner Mutter rennen, doch sein älterer Bruder hielt ihn zurück.

„Was machst du, Laxus-kun!", protestierte der Kleine. „Mama wird... Mama wird sterben!"

Laxus drehte sich um und umschlang seinen Halbbruder mit seinen Armen. Er flüsterte, den Blick schämend zum Boden gesenkt: „Sting, erinnerst du dich an meine Worte. Wir dürfen nicht anders denken, als Großvater? Mama... Mama hat diesen... Fehler gemacht. Sie hat sich Großvater gestellt. Sie... muss... Sie muss... die... Folgen annehmen..."

„NEIN!", schrie der kleine Junge. „NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!"

Laxus presste ihn noch stärker gegen sich.

Hinter ihm ertönte ein schreckliches Knacken. Dann das weiche Geräusch eines fallenden Körpers. Schliesslich das sterbende Wimmern von Weisslogia, dessen Herz und Seele in Stücke nun gerissen waren.

Sting bewegte sich nicht. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte der kleine Blonde zitternd auf den leblosen Körper seiner Mutter. Er grub seine Nägel im Rücken seines Bruders.

„Scheißlügner! Du Lügner! Du hast mir geschworen Mama und mich immer zu beschützen! DU BIST NUR EIN LÜGNER!"

„Bitte Sting, beruhige dich."

„ICH HASSE DICH! ICH HASSE EUCH ALLE! Du hättest tun können, tun sollen! Doch rein gar nichts hast gemacht! SCHEIßLÜGNER!"

Die Beschimpfungen stachen wie Pfeile in Laxus' Herz und es schmerzte noch mehr, weil sein kleiner Bruder Recht hatte.

„Du hast sie Mama genannt", hauchte das Kind mit leerem Blick. „Du hast sie Mama genannt."

Er kehrte seinem Bruder und seinem Vater den Rücken zu, seinem tollwütigen Großvater, seiner restlichen Familie, die nichts getan hatten.

„Alles Lügner", hauchte er, bevor er ins Schloss verschwand.

**Xxx****  
**

Die Wahrheit wurde schließlich enthüllt. Luccia war eine Spionin gewesen. Ein Spitzel.

Während dem Wiederstandkrieges hatte sich der Süden gegen die Herrschaft der Drachen rebelliert. Die Rebellen wurden von der Familie Rivera geführt und Luccia war deren jüngste Tochter. Man hatte sie zur Citacielle geschickt, damit sie einen Drachen verführte, egal welchen, und somit Informationen über diese mysteriöse Familie sammeln konnte. Nur hatte sich Luccia Weisslogia eingeprägt. Ihre Gefühle hatten sie dazu gebracht, dass sie ihre Spur nicht so gut verschwinden ließ, wie sie es sollte.

Acnologia hatte seit langem der Verdacht, dass ein Spion in ihren Reihen war. Somit schickte er Weisslogia und Skyadrum in den Süden, mit dem Befehl jedes Mitglied der Familie Rivera zu schnappen und aus ihnen heraus zu bekommen, wer der Spion war. Als die Lilie die Wahrheit über seine Gattin erfahren hatte, hatte er nichts gesagt. Weisslogia hatte sich einfach mit geballten Fäusten umgedreht.

Doch jemand hatte dem König die Identität des Spitzels gesagt und der Regent hatte die Fassung verloren. Er hatte dieser Hure vertraut, hatte sie mit seinem Neffen vermählt, nur damit sein Reich wegen einem Weib schwächer wurde. Ohne Reue hatte er sie ermordet.

Weisslogia war wie jeder Drache durch einem Eid an der Treue des Königs gebunden, er hatte nichts gemacht, um seine geliebte Luccia zu retten. Alles in ihm schrie etwas zu tun, sein Kopf, sein Körper, sein Herz. Doch er konnte nicht.

Laxus hatte seinerseits verstanden, dass man sich nie gegen Acnologia rebellieren sollte. Er war zu mächtig, viel zu mächtig. Er hatte Sting daran gehindert, sich ebenfalls töten zu lassen. Denn der König hätte in seinem Zustand seinen Bruder auch umgebracht und da Luccia noch dazu Stings Mutter war... Laxus hatte seinem Vater vertraut mit dessen Verbot sich nicht zu nähern... und seine Herzensmutter starb.

Später bereute er es sich immer wieder, dass er nichts getan hatte. Der Hass im Blick seines Halbbruders war kaum aushaltbar gewesen. Dann hatte er sich gesagt, dass er nichts mehr konnte. Seither flüchte sein Vater sich im Observatorium und Sting hasste ihn mit Leib und Seele.

Laxus seufzte. Zurück in der Realität fuhr er mit der Hand über seine Stirn.

Diese Erinnerungen waren schlimm. Doch er wollte sie nicht vergessen. Der Blonde erinnerte sich immer wieder daran, trotz des Schmerzes. Niemals wollte er vergessen. Vergessenheit und Verneinung waren noch schlimmer als Verrat.

Die Kommunikationslacrima begann zu surren. Er sprang auf, fuhr sich durch das Haar und liess das Bild erscheinen.

„Guten Abend, Papa."


	14. Das Gewicht der Wörter

Yukino wusste nicht, ob sie den anderen von Wendys Offenbarungen erzählen sollte.

Vielleicht sollte sie besser noch nichts sagen.

Doch sie hasste es zu lügen und für ihre Kusine, ihren Freundinnen ein künstliches Lächeln aufzusetzen, während ihr den Gedanken quälte, dass sie nun anfing zu verstehen, welche Komplotte mit ihrer Ankunft verbunden waren.

Die Weisshaarige dachte über ihre Situation nach. Drei Wochen waren seit ihrer Ankunft am Pol vergangen. Terence war vor etwa zwei Wochen gegangen und logischerweise sollte er morgen zurückkommen, gemeinsam mit Lucys Verlobten.

Die Blonde war wieder zu Sinnen gekommen. Ihre Hysterie-Periode wegen dem Heimweh und der Langweile waren nun vorbei. Die junge Frau verbrachte nun ihre Zeit damit Bücher zu lesen oder auch mit Ayria zu diskutieren.

Levy verbrachte ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek. Zwischen den kunstvoll gebundenen Bücher und den reich verzierten Pergamenten hatte sie ihr Glück gefunden. Ihre Leidenschaft gab immer wieder Gründe für Lord Gajeel sie deswegen auszulachen, da er ihre Bücherliebe als „lächerlich unnötig" abstempelte. Beide stichelten sich weiter und eines Tages würde es mit einem Buch auf dem Kopf enden oder einer zugeschlagenen Tür. Oder gleich beides.

Kinana war mit Erik verreist. Die beiden Verlobten würden Igneel auf der Arche des Paradieses treffen, um diplomatische Probleme mit dem Scarlett-Clan zu klären. Luftpiraten mit den Farben des Scarlett-Clans hatten in letzter Zeit Handelszeppeline angegriffen, die Ware für den Pol transportierten. Wegen dem litten die Städte des Westens an Hungersnot. Der Flammende und sein Sohn hatten die Aufgabe bekommen dieses Problem zu beseitigen und zu kontrollieren, ob die Piraten keine Korsaren waren, die im Dienste der furchteinflößenden Roten Königin standen. Erik hatte Acnologia gebeten seine Verlobte mitzunehmen und der König hatte der Lilahaarigen erlaubt mitzugehen.

Was Lisanna anging... Yukino hatte ihre Kusine seit einigen Tagen fast nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihre Alpträume mit dem Ritter Bixlow schienen aufgehört zu haben. Jedenfalls verschwand Lisanna den ganzen Tag, tauchte nur schnell beim Abendessen auf und ging sofort wieder weg. Yukino hätte gerne gewusst, was ihre Kusine so beschäftigte. Doch da sie Lisanna nun so selten zu Gesicht bekam, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit ihre Kusine unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

Die Weisshaarige fühlte sich also sehr einsam.

Wieder einmal.

Zeichnen genügte ihr nicht mehr. Sie wollte mehr, viel mehr als die begrenzenden Beschäftigungen, die der Pol zu offerieren hatte.

Sie wollte lernen zu fliegen und dieser goldenen Käfig verlassen, damit ihre Flügel sie zu einem gesegneten Land bringen würden, wo ihre Eltern sanft und liebevoll waren, wo sie ihre Schwester wiedersehen würde, wo die Narben auf ihrem Rücken verschwunden wären, wo sie nicht an einem grässlichen Mann verlobt wäre, der sie jeden Tag immer mehr verabscheute und wo sie sich nicht im Vetter von eben diesem Verlobten verliebt hätte.

Hatte sie gerade wahrgenommen, dass sie Lord Cheney liebte?

Einen Moment lang dachte sie darüber nach. Yukino war schon immer eine vernünftige und pragmatische Person gewesen. Und sie musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass durchaus sehr wahrscheinlich war, dass sie Rogue liebte.

Sogar mehr als wahrscheinlich.

Sie seufzte. Nun hatte sie ein weiteres Problem auf dem Buckel.

Wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, warum ihr Herz immer heftig zu schlagen anfing jedes Mal wenn sie ihn auch nur von weitem sah.

**Xxx**

Für einmal las Levy nicht.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie in den Himmel. Schmutzige graue Wolken kündeten ein Gewitter an und die Stimmung war erstickend. Levy hasste es zu warten. Und es kam ihr so vor, dass sie in letzter Zeit nur das machte.

Sie wartete. Dass das Gewitter kam. Dass ihre schwere Situation endlich klarer wurde. Dass ihr Schicksal sich enthüllte. Dass das Verlobungsjahr endlich vorbei war, auch wenn sie keine Lust hatte Lord Redfox zu heiraten. Doch diese Warterei ging ihr allmählich auf die Nerven.

Ihre Mutter fehlte ihr.

Als diese Tatsache klar wurde, fühlte sie sich sofort schuldig. Nie hatte sie ihr einen Brief geschrieben, um sich über ihren Zustand zu informieren. Doch um ehrlich zu sein hatte Levy weder Neuigkeiten von ihrer Mutter noch von ihrer Kusine Juvia. Wenn sie Briefe geschrieben hätten, wären diese wohl niemals bis nach Fiore gekommen.

Man wollte sie definitiv von ihrem vergangenen Leben trennen. Warum? Fand man dies die beste Lösung, damit die Verlobten sich besser am Pol gewöhnten? In diesem Fall war es im Gegenteil wirklich eine sehr schlechte Idee.

Oder man wollte sie daran hindern... nach Hilfe zu rufen.

Dass sie irgendwelche Verbindungen zur Außenwelt haben.

Diese Theorie erschien der misstrauischen Blauhaarigen am logischsten. Mit dem was sie wusste, sie verstand und ihrem unguten Gefühl musste dies wohl die Wahrheit sein.

Sie seufzte und kuschelte sich noch mehr in ihre Decke. Sie lehnte gegen einem der grossen Fenster der Bibliothek. Sie liebte solche Räume. Auch wenn sie Höhenangst hatte, sie gaben ihr immer das Gefühl zu fliegen und sich gleichzeitig an einem Ort zu befinden, wo sie sich in Sicherheit wusste. Der Kontrast zwischen den grenzenlosen Himmel und dem familiären Ort liess sie erschaudern.

Welche Ironie Höhenangst zu haben und sich gleichzeitig wünschen fliegen zu können. Doch im Nachhinein war dieser Widerspruch eigentlich logisch.

„Shrimp? Hey Shrimp, bist du hier?"

Levy seufzte genervt auf und gab sich Mühe sich nicht unter ihrer Decke zu verstecken. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich in Sicherheit fühlte, kam er sie nerven!

„Was machst du hier?", knurrte sie irritiert.

Sie hatten vor kurzem angefangen sich zu duzen. Nicht weil sie sich nahe standen, im Gegenteil, doch somit war es einfacher den anderen zu nerven. Und Levy fand es schwieriger ihn siezend zu beleidigen, während er ihr diesen lächerlichen Spitzname gab.

Der Schwarzhaarige tauchte hinter einem Regal auf. Wie immer hatte er dieses zähnefletschende Grinsen aufgesetzt, das von Sarkasmus und Verachtung nur so triefte.

„Liest du schon wieder? Wenn du weiter deine Augen so ätzt, wirst du noch blind werden."

„Mir egal", brummte Levy bevor sie sich wieder in ihre Lektüre vertiefte.

Jedenfalls versuchte sie es. Der Kurogane drehte um sich wie ein Welpe der sich langweilte. Mal zog er an ihre Haare, mal schnappte er ihr die Brille weg, mal griff er nach dem Buch um den Titel zu lesen. Frustriert von seinem unmöglichen Verhalten schnappte sie sich Brille und Buch zurück, nahm wütend die Decke unter dem Arm und wollte fortgehen, als er ihr zurief: „He Shrimp, wo gehst du hin?"

„Weg von dir, Idiot!"

Ihre kalte, schneidende Antwort schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, den Gajeel begann ihr hinterher zu rennen. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zwang sie sich umzudrehen. Als sie sein wütendes Gesicht erblickte, hatte Levy richtig Angst vor ihm. Sie erinnerte sich, was er ihr damals gesagt hatte. _Jeden Moment riskiere ich wahnsinnig zu werden und alle Welt zu töten._ Sie versuchte sich wegzuzerren, doch sein Griff war so hart wie die Eisenketten der Schwerverbrecher.

„Hör mir gut zu, Shrimp", zischte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. „Ich werde dich nicht loslassen solange du mir nicht sagst, was du angestellt hast um meinen Vater zu schlagen und vor allem ihn so zu erschrecken. Zwar mag ich ihn nicht wirklich, doch deine Tat lässt dich auch nicht in meine Achtung steigen. Niemals lasse ich ein... Monster wie dich ohne Bewachung."

Seine Worte verletzten Levy, obwohl er ähnliches nur verwendete um sie an ihre Grenzen zu schieben. Sie fand dennoch die Kraft sich wegzuschieben.

„Bevor du mich beschuldigst, muss du dich vielleicht erinnern, dass er es war, der mich angegriffen hat und nicht ich ihn."

Dann floh sie.

Die junge Frau verfluchte die Bibliothek so gross zu sein. Früher liebte sie dieses Labyrinth von Regalen doch jetzt hinderte dieses Labyrinth sie daran ihren... Verlobten zu distanzieren. Er war gleich hinter ihr, sie spürte es. Und sie wusste, dass ihre kleinen Beine sie nicht weiter tragen konnten, früher oder später würde er sie überholen. Wahrscheinlich eher früher als später.

Warum folgte er ihr? Was machte ihn Spass daran sie wie ein Jäger ein Tier zu jagen? Doch eigentlich war er das Tier. Die Bestie, die sich nach Blut sehnte, die sie nie in Ruhe liess und sie aus Spass folterte. Kalter Schweiß rann ihren Nacken runter. Den Tränen nahe duckte sie sich hinter den Regalen. Diese Jagd würde nur unter zwei Bedienungen enden. Entweder sie schaffte es ihn zu distanzieren und aus dem Raum zu rennen, was eher unwahrscheinlich war. Oder sie verwendete List gegen ihn.

Seit dem Kampf mit Metallicana waren ihre Kräfte wieder gekommen. Und sie waren mächtig geworden. Ohne anzuhalten schrieb sie _Smoke_ in die Luft. Diese Buchstaben wurden gegen den Kopf von Lord Redfox geworfen. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt an und liess ein lautes Schimpfwort vernehmen.

Levy versteckte sich hinter einem Regal um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mit einer zitternde Hand schrieb das Wort _Hide_ in der Luft. Sofort wurde sie von einem pechschwarzen Nebel umhüllt.

Geduldig wartete sie. Sie machte ja in letzter Zeit nichts anderes...

Sie verstand nicht was Gajeel so wütend gemacht hatte. Sie wusste dass er wie sein Vater Symptome der Schizophrenie aufwies, doch sie hatte immer geglaubt, bei ihm würde die Krankheit irgendwie schlafen. Er selbst hatte es ihr gesagt.

Anscheinend war es nicht mehr der Fall.

War es ihre x-te Verweigerung ihn zu gehorchen die ihn wütend machte? Oder dass sie ihn von sich gestossen hatte? Dieser Mann war ein Geheimnis für Levy. Sonst war sie talentiert jede Charakterzüge einer Person zu entschlüsseln, doch nicht mit ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann. Eigentlich kannte sie diese enigmatische Person so gut wie nicht.

Fast schrie sie auf, als er vor ihr auftauchte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass ihr Trick sie versteckte, das Gesicht ihres Verlobten liess sie erschaudern. Ein wahrer Dämon. Dunkelrote, grausame Augen, Lippen die seine spitzigen, weißen Eckzähne enthüllten, geballte Fäuste, die an seinen Hüften auf und ab gingen und sich immer wieder öffneten.

Sie spürte zurückgehaltene Gewalt des Drachens. Der Streit hatte Gajeel dazu gebracht, dass er sich nicht mehr kontrollierte.

Schliesslich entfernte er sich, während er die Luft beschnupperte. Er suchte sie. Zitternd zog sie aus dem Buch ihre Feder, die ihr auch als Buchzeichen diente. Für ihren nächsten Trick brauchte mehr Macht als die aus ihren Finger. Schwer atmend drückte sie die Federspitze gegen das Regal und schrieb so stark sie konnte das folgende Wort.

_Push._

Sie entfernte sich so schnell sie konnte und schrie als sie erkannte, was sie getan hatte. Das Bücherregal schwenkte gefährlich hin und her, immer stärker. Alarmiert durch das Geräusch, das vom Regal verursacht wurde, drehte sich Gajeel abrupt um und für einen Moment verschwand der blutrünstige Blick, um den Platz an einem kindlichen Erstaunen zu lassen.

Dann fiel das Regal auf ihn.

**Xxx**

In der Halle des Palastes herrschte festliche Stimmung.

Terence und Lord Dreyar waren endlich nach Hause gekommen. Als Lavinia, die Dienerin, in den Gemächer kam und ihnen die Neuigkeit überbrachte, waren die vier Damen, die sich gerade dort befanden, sofort aufgesprungen und in die Halle gerannt. Kaum hatte sie die blonden Locken von Terence, hatte sich Ayria um seinen Hals geworfen.

Beide haben sich lange umarmt. Lisannas Blick ging immer wieder von links nach rechts, Yukino lächelte beim Anblick der blonden Zwillingen und Lucy konnte den Blick nicht von den Mann abwenden, der eines Tages ihr Gemahl sein würden.

Laxus Dreyar in den letzten zwölf Tagen seine Arroganz verloren. Er schien... leer. Sein müdes Gesicht war bleich. Ein Drei-Tage-Bart fraß seine Wangen und breite Augenringe lagen um seine Augen. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und drehte sich dann um, um seinen Soldaten Befehle zu erteilen. Die 16 bewaffneten Männer hinter ihm gehorchten sofort, was Lucy überraschte. Ihr Verlobter war sichtlich erschöpft und trotzdem gehorchten seine Männer ohne Widerrede. Laxus schwankte, eine Hand auf seiner Stirn, der Blick verwirrt. Instinktiv machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts und legte ihre Hand auf den Arm des ältesten Erben der dritten Generation. Lucy zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Die Haut von Lord Dreyar war glühend heiß. Sein fiebriger Blick fiel auf ihr und Lucy wollte der Menge von seinem Zustand informieren, als er seine Hand auf ihre legte und sie fest presste.

„Nein, es wird gehen..."

„Es wird nicht gehen, im Gegenteil, Ihr werdet zusammenbrechen", protestierte sie leise.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sehen!", erwiderte der Blonde bestimmt.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, doch sie schaute direkt in den grünen Augen des Mannes, die eindeutig zu stark glänzten.

„Ich bringe Sie in Euren Gemächern. Keine Widerrede!", sagte sie bestimmt, als ihr Verlobter protestieren wollte.

Er musste wirklich extrem erschöpft sein, denn er stimmte schliesslich zu. Unbemerkt gingen sie aus dem Raum und marschierten zu den Gemächern der Königsfamilie.

Als in den Gang der Gemächer eingingen, zuckten sie bei einem plötzlichen Lärm zusammen. Er kam von den höheren Stockwerken, von dem westlichen Flügel. Die Bibliothek! Lucy hoffte inständig, dass Levy nichts passiert war.

Die junge Frau führte Laxus zu seinem privaten Salon, wo er schliesslich zusammenfiel. Erschrocken griff sie ihm unter den Achseln und versuchte ihm zum seidenen Sofa zu bringen, doch er war zu schwer damit sie ihn alleine bewegen konnte.

„He... wacht auf, ich bitte Sie! Lord Dreyar!"

Er knurrte, strich sich über das Gesicht und gab sich große Mühe um wieder aufzustehen. Er hinkte bis zum Sofa und liess sich erschöpft darauf fallen.

Lucy rang besorgt mit den Händen, der Zustand ihres Verlobten war sichtlich kritisch. Was sollte sie tun? Wenn sie jemanden um Hilfe bitten würde, würde bald der ganze Palast vom Schwächezustand des ersten Erbens wissen. Doch Laxus hatte klar gemacht, dass er nicht so gesehen werden will. Doch sie konnte ihn so fiebrig lassen!

„Lucy..."

„Ich bin hier! Braucht Ihr irgendetwas? Wem soll ich rufen?"

„Niemand... Nein, bitte... hört mir zu..."

Sie erstarrte.

„Ich wollte Ihnen sagen... dass es mir Leid tut."

Verdatterte starrte Lucy ihn an. Liess in das Fieber irrereden?

„Ich bin noch bei Verstand", murmelte Laxus, als er ihr schockiertes Gesicht wahrnahm. „Ich wollte mich für mein... unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich hätte mich nicht so benehmen sollen. Es war eine von Arroganz getriebene Reaktion. Sie hatte nichts mit Ehre zu tun. Auf dieser Reise hatte ich realisiert, dass wir einen falschen Ansatz genommen hatten. Ich riskiere meine Leben lang an Eurer Seite zu sein und Ihr seid sicher nicht Schuld daran. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie verachtet habe. Ich... ich möchte, dass wir von vorne anfangen. Ich verspreche Ihnen keine leidenschaftliche Liebe, doch wenigstens ein freundschaftliches Verständnis. Wäre dies nicht angenehmer für uns beide?"

„Ja, denke ich auch", murmelte Lucy.

„Nehmen sie meine Entschuldigung an, Miss Heartfillia?", fragte Lord Dreyar und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ja... Ihr habt Recht. Freundschaft und Verständnis ist besser als Hass."

Er lachte rau bevor er wieder anfing zu husten.

„Es tut mir Leid eure Kleinmädchenträume zu zerstören. Doch Märchen, der Prinz auf seinem weißen Pferd, all das... Das ist nicht unbedingt meine Art."

„Ich glaube nicht an Märchen. Und glaubt mir, meine Träume der großen Liebe und Liebesheirat waren schon zerstört bevor ich Eure Verlobte wurde."

Er sah sie lange an.

„Es muss schlimm sein", flüsterte er, „seine Familie zu verlieren, seine Welt, um jemanden am anderen Ende der Welt zu heiraten..."

„Ja. Aber wir sind Frauen. Ist unser Schicksal nicht unseren Gemahlen oder zukünftigen Gemahlen zu dienen, egal wo sie leben?"

Der Sarkasmus ihrer Stimme überraschte Lucy. Die spötterische und feministische Levy schien allmählich auf sie abzufärben.

„Es tut mir Leid! Ich... wollte es nicht so sagen."

„Macht nichts."

Stille stellte sich zwischen ihnen und Lucy dachte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Was passierte in Fiore momentan? Wie ging es ihrer Mutter? Hatte man ihren Vater wieder gefunden? Seit sie hier war hatte sie keine Neuigkeiten. Traurig senkte sie den Kopf, doch Lord Dreyar bemerkte es.

„Fehlt Ihnen Eure Familie?"

„Blöde Frage", flüsterte die junge Frau, doch der Mann schien sich nicht zu beleidigen. „Natürlich. Doch als ich Fiore verlassen habe, war mein Vater verschwunden, mein Verlobter wurde wegen Hochverrats ins Gefängnis geworfen und ich liess meine Mutter alleine. Sie alle fehlen mir, doch ich möchte vor allem wissen, was aus ihnen geworden ist."

Nur die Stille antwortete ihr. Als zu ihrem Verlobten blickte, war dieser kurz darauf ohnmächtig zu fallen. Panisch schnappte sie seine Hand und presste sie.

„He, was soll ich tun? Sagt mir, was nicht geht!"

„Schreit nicht so. Ruft Wendy wenn ich ohnmächtig werde. Können wir jetzt etwas ruhig sein? Bitte..."

Stumm setzte sich die Blonde auf das Sofa. Weder Laxus noch Lucy zogen ihre Hände weg.

**Xxx**

Levy zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie hatte ein Regal auf eine Person gestossen. ABSICHTLICH. Momentan war Gajeel unter ihren geliebten Büchern begraben.

Oh, er war sicher nicht tot. Gajeel war zu kräftig, dass ein Regal ihn umbringen konnte. Doch verletzt schon. Und sie wusste nicht ob er noch wütend sein würde oder wieder bei Sinnen, sobald er sich aus den Büchern befreut hat.

Sie blickte orientierungslos umher. Langsam wurde ihr die Wahrheit ihrer Situation klar... wie eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Sie hatte sich verloren.

Verzweifelt verdammte sie sich einen so schlechten Orientierungssinn zu haben. Sie wusste nicht, wo ihre Füsse sie gebracht hatten. Sie drehte umher um etwas Bekanntes zu suchen und ihre Augen hielten auf einem Wandteppich, der eine Szene des Kriegs der Spalten zeigte.

Diese Art von Wandteppichen waren immer neben der Haupttreppe zu sehen. Die Haupttreppe... dieser Koloss aus Marmor und rotem Samtteppich wurde so wenig benutz, dass man auf dem Staub des Geländes die Spuren der letzten Personen sehen, die diese Treppe benutzt haben.

Ach, es war doch egal, wenn auch ihre Spuren zu sehen waren. Sie ging die kalten Stufen hinauf und ging bis zur Halle. Es überraschte ihr die Fiorer vor der Tür zu sehen, bis sie Terences blonde Haare erkannte. Er und Sir Dreyar waren also einen Tag früher zurückgekommen.

Als sie in die leere Halle trat, ertönte eine hasserfüllte Stimme, die ihren Spitznamen rief...

„SHRIMP!"

Erschrocken sah Levy wie Gajeel auf sie zustürmen. Er hatte den blutrünstigen Blick verloren, doch er war immer noch sehr wütend.

Die gute Neuigkeit war, dass er wieder sich selbst war und außer einem Schnitt am Kopf nicht verletzt zu sein schien.

Die schlechte Neuigkeit war, er war wieder Kurogane no Gajeel geworden und schien sich zu erinnern, was in der Bibliothek passiert war.

„Ich werde dich umbringen! Wie hast du es gewagt? Mich ein Regal auf das Gesicht zu stoßen! Du spinnst ja total!"

Er schnappte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie wie ein Apfelbaum. Levy musste feststellen, dass er wirklich stinksauer war.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du ungeschoren davon kommst, verlobt oder nicht..."

„He! Es war nicht meine Schuld! Du wolltest mich umbringen!"

„Wollte ich nicht, aber jetzt denke ich ernsthaft darüber nach! DU hast mich fast umgebracht!"

„Hör mich zu schütteln, du lebst ja noch, oder? Also lass mich los!"

„Du kleine..."

Jedoch wurde er durch einen Butler unterbrochen, der sich plötzlich vor ihnen präsentierte und einen Umschlag auf einem Silbertablett trug.

„Eine dringende Nachricht für Miss Levy McGarden", sagte er neutral.

Beide Verlobten sahen sich wütend und überrascht an. Schliesslich nickte die Blauhaarige dem Butler zu und nahm den Umschlag. Ihrem Verlobten den Rücken zukehrend öffnete sie den Brief, den sie rasch durchlas. Schockiert hörte sie kurz zu atmen an. Dann las sie den Brief wieder durch, dieses Mal ganz.

Der Brief trug das Siegel des Hauses Vermillion. Das Papier glitt ihr aus den Hände und fiel beinah schwebend auf dem Boden.

„He, Shrimp. Was ist los?"

Die junge Frau konnte nicht antworten. Sie atmete keuchend auf und fing leise an zu schluchzen. Perplex nahm Gajeel den Brief auf und las.

„Sehr geehrte Miss McGarden, wir übergeben Ihnen unsere... Blablabla, sowie unser Beileid für den Tod Eurer Mutter, Doris McGarden..."

Den Rest blieb in seinem Hals stecken. Er drehte sich zu Levy um, die plötzlich einen bestialen Schrei ausstieß und zu Boden fiel, wo sie vor sich hin wimmerte. Er sah sie eine Weile lang an, sie schrie und zitterte stark, als ob man sie mit einer Peitsche oder einem Schwert folterte. Er ballte die Faust um den Brief. Das Geräuschs des Papiers riss Levy aus ihrem aus ihrem Schluchzen. Fragend drehte sie sich zu ihrem Verlobten um, der sie böse anstarrte.

„Recht geschehen", zischte er, bevor er den zerknitterten Brief in einer Ecke der Halle warf und schnell raus ging.

„Schweinehund!", hätte sie ihm am liebsten nachgeschrien doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Schliesslich fiel sie wieder auf dem Boden und fing wieder an schmerzhaft zu weinen.


	15. Kreuzung der Schicksale

Der Zeppelin flog mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch den kalten Nordhimmel. Nachdenklich schaute Kinana aus dem Fenster der Kabine.

Sie waren an Bord eines Handelszeppelin, der zur Arche des Paradieses flog, dem Ziel ihrer Reise. Mit sie meinte Kinana sich selbst, ihren Verlobten Erik Dragneel und ein kleines flauschiges Ding, das einer Katze ähnelte und das sich als „Beschützer seiner Hoheit, dem großen Erbe der Dritten Generation, Erik **Cobra** Dragneel, Sohn vom Igneel, dem Flammenden" vorgestellt hatte.

Sie hatte diesen Winzling ironisch angestarrt, jedoch schaffte sie dies nicht ganz, und gab sich Mühe nicht laut loszuprusten. Doch die kleine... Katze wurde sofort wütend und fing an, in diesem blauen Salon, wo sie auf Erik warteten, sich zu verteidigen und sie irgendwie zu beleidigen.

„Ich bin ein Exceed, ich, Mylady! Ein Beschützer! Lacht doch, lacht mich aus! Meine Mission ist sowieso meinen Meister vor Eurem Wesen zu beschützen!"

Zur Erleichterung beider Seiten war Erik eingetreten und hatte seiner Verlobten alles Nötige über diese Katzen erklärt.

Kinana hatte gelernt, dass jeder Drache eine solche... Katze besaß, die ihnen als Beschützer dienten und somit die Erben bewachen sollen. Kinana hatte ihrem Verlobten gefragt, warum sie und ihre Freundinnen diese Wesen noch nie gesehen hätten. Erik hatte ihr dann erklärt, dass das Band zwischen Drache und „Exceed" intim sei, dass sie es mit niemandem teilen konnten.

„Gajeels Exceed heißt Pantherlily und ähnelt eher einem zwei Meter großen Panther als einer Katze. Der von Sting nennt sich Lector. Rogues Katze heißt Frosch, sie eine Art Mischling zwischen einer Katze und einem Frosch. Auch wenn die ganze Familie die Kleine für verrückt hält, sind sie unzertrennbar. Zumindest bis vor ein paar Jahren, ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich voneinander entfernt haben. Für Natsu ist es Happy, er ist ganz blau. Thunderbolt gehört Laxus, doch er ähnelt eher einem Gepard mit grünen Flecken. Wendy hat ein Weibchen namens Carla, die sich jedoch ab und zu in einen Mensch verwandeln kann, allerdings mit Katzenohren und einem Schwanz."

Kinana hatte beschlossen diese Information bei ihrer Rückkehr Levy und den anderen zu geben. Anscheinend waren diese Beschützer die Mentoren und Führer der Drachenerbes. Noch ein Geheimnis des Clans, trotz der intimen Bindung hätte man sie darüber informieren können.

Die Lilahaarige hatte bei der Rede ihren Verlobten verständlich genickt, während sie in den Zeppelin stiegen. Sie hatte ihren Blick nicht von diesem Kater wenden können, der Gloomy hieß und anscheinend ihren Verlobten besser kannte als sonst jemand. Beide redeten übrigens voller Freude zusammen.

Gloomy sah aus wie ein winziger grauer Fellball mit riesigen runden Augen, genauso violett wie Kinanas Haare. Auf seinem runden Kopf waren runde Öhrchen zu sehen, seine flauschigen Pfötchen glitzerten silbrig, seine Schnauze war schwarz und (wieder) rund, seine Schnurrhaare waren sehr lang und könnten wirklich einer Katze gehören und sein Bauch war rund (schon wieder) sowie mit unzähligen Flecken von einem sehr hellen Grau gesprenkelt.

Am erstaunlichsten war jedoch seine Größe. Erik hatte hinzugefügt, dass außer Pantherlily und Thunderbolt alle Exceeds so groß wie normale Katzen waren. Doch Gloomy war nicht größer als eine Meise und besaß eine schreckliche Piepsstimme.

Die junge Frau sah zu ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann, der auf der Bank ihr gegenüber lag, sein Beschützer hatte sich auf seinem Bauch zusammen gerollt. Beide schliefen friedlich, der Prinz atmete so leise wie eine Brise, der Kater schnarchte schamlos vor sich hin.

Sie lächelte zärtlich. Ihr Mutterinstinkt erwachte bei diesem Anblick. Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie im Waisenhaus verbracht. Sie hatte sich um die Kleinen gesorgt und sich um die Größeren gekümmert, beinahe hatte sie das Haus selber geführt.

Dieser Ort war die Hölle. Die Führer des Hauses machten gar nichts. Kinana war ein Kleinkind gewesen, als sie dort angekommen war. Einen Angriff von Barbaren hatte ihre ganze Familie erloschen. Nie hatte sie den Gestank des Waisenhauses aushalten können. Gerüche von Erbrechen und anderen solchen Sachen vermischten sich mit dem bitteren Duft des Todes und der Verzweiflung. Kinana schien vielleicht sehr empfindlich zu sein, doch während der mehr als zwölf Jahre hatte sie mehr Schrecken gesehen als ein anderer Mensch in einem ganzen Leben.

Kinana hatte sich also an die Arbeit gemacht. Sie hatte Kinder aus deren eigenem Schmutz genommen, hatte Babys voller Flöhe und Krankheiten gewaschen, hatte das große Haus immer wieder selber aufräumen müssen. Sie hatte Ratten, Mäuse und Käfer verjagt. Sie hatte sogar Leichen von Kinder wegbringen müssen, die niemals die Sonne sehen konnten. Diese Kleinen starben wegen schlechter Behandlung, grausigem Essen, das manchmal aus deren eigener Kacke bestand, Trauer oder Fluchtversuche... Kinana hatte nie versucht die Todesursachen rauszufinden. Sie hatte die Leichen auf ihre zierlichen Schultern gezogen und hatte sie im Karren geworfen, die alle Leichen zum Armengrab brachte.

Sie schluckte, als sie sich daran erinnerte. Sie erinnerte sich nicht an ihre Familie und ihr war auch nichts davon übriggeblieben. All das, was sie über ihre Ankunft im Waisenhaus erfahren hatte, hatte sie im alten Register gefunden, die sie dem Führer gestohlen hatte.

Auch wenn die Fremde sie beängstigte und sie sich um ihre Schützlinge Sorgen machte, war sie erleichtert gewesen, als bei der Wahl ihr Name gefallen war. Endlich würde sie diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen. Sowieso würde niemand sie vermissen, die Waisenkinder hatten nie Dankbarkeit gezeigt oder versucht, sie zurückzuhalten. Nur Gloria, ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Locken und einem Engelslächeln, hatte ihr ein Abschiedsgeschenk gegeben.

Ein schlichte graue Kette, an deren Ende sich ein gläsernes, ovales Medaillon befand. Im Licht entstand manchmal ein kleiner Regenbogen.

Kinana ließ dieses Glasmedaillon in ihren Finger drehen. Sie war so stark in ihren Erinnerungen versunken, dass sie eine Weile brauchte, um zurück in die Realität zu gehen. Sie war immer noch am gleichen Ort, die Schläfe gegen das Fenster und gegenüber von ihrem schlafenden Verlobten. Überraschend bemerkte sie, dass sie Tränen vergossen hatte und diese ihre Handschuhe befeuchtet haben.

Die junge Frau zog diese aus, das Gefühl des gleitenden Samtstoffes genießend. Sie betrachtete ihre Finger. Lang, hart, vernarbt. Die Hände einer Dienerin, gewohnt Böden und Teller zu polieren. Die Hände von einem armen Waisenmädchen.

Sicher nicht die Hände einer... Lady, egal was Lisanna ihr sagte.

„Oh... bin ich eingeschlafen?"

Vor ihr gähnte Erik und dehnte sich, immer noch mit müden Augen. Sie lächelte zu schwach, zu fad. Ihre Erinnerungen haben ihr jegliche Kraft genommen.

Wie gewohnt entdeckte ihr Verlobter sofort wie es ihr ging.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, ja, mir geht es gut, keine Sorge", antwortete das Mädchen rasch.

Sie zog die Handschuhe wieder an, legte die Kette in die Tasche ihres Umhanges und dachte traurig, dass dieser Kinderschmuck ihr einziger Besitz war.

In mehr als 16 Jahren besaß sie nur dieses polierte Glasstück.

Eigentlich praktisch, um zu reisen. Selbst ihre Kleider im Waisenhaus gehörten ihr nicht, auch nicht diese, die Lisanna ihr für die Reise ausgeliehen hatte. Der Koffer gehörte ebenfalls der Weißhaarigen. Als sie gegangen war, gehörten die Kleider, die sie trug, ihrer Freundin. Wenn Lisanna ihr nicht geholfen hätte, wäre Kinana nackt wie ein Wurm zum Pol gekommen. Ihr x-mal repariertes Kleid und die Schuhe, deren Sohlen nicht mehr gut hielten, hatte sie dem alten Ehepaar überlassen sollen, die eigentlich das Waisenhaus führen und organisieren sollten.

Nichts gehörte ihr. Nichts. Außer diese Kette aus Metall und Glas.

Plötzlich hoben zwei Finger sachte ihr Kinn hoch und zwang sie den Kopf zu heben. Überrascht sah sie Eriks sanften Blick und betrachtete ihn lange. Die Narbe über dem rechten Auge, die rebellischen rotbraunen Haare, die ewig gebräunte Haut. Er sah so sanft an, dass sie beinahe vergaß zu atmen.

„Ich hasse es, Euch so zu sehen", murmelte er.

Er beugte sich runter und ergriff Besitz von ihren Lippen.

Es war so schnell, dass Kinana nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Doch sie hatte es kommen sehen, eine Sekunde bevor er sie küsste. Wie viele andere Mädchen hatte sie von ihrem allerersten Kuss geträumt. Wäre er sanft oder hungrig? Wer würde sie küssen?

Sie hatte nun die Antwort. Zuerst war der Kuss sanft. Dann bewegte sie sich und biss ihm leicht in die Lippe. Ab diesem Moment war es, also ob ein rauschendes und gewaltiges Gefühl ihre Körper erobert hätte. Sie pressten sich aneinander, küssten sich leidenschaftlich, gierig, wie zwei Ertrinkende, die um jeden Preis versuchten zu atmen. Seine Hände glitten schamlos über ihren Körper, ihre Hände erkundeten fiebrig seine Brust und seine wilden Haare.

Und der Mann, der sie wild küsste, der sie rücklings auf ihre Bank fallen ließ und sich nun zwischen ihre Beinen stellte, war ihr Traummann geworden.

Ein bitteres Stöhnen entkam ihr. War es nicht der große Traum von jedem kleinen Mädchen, einen Prinzen zu heiraten?

Überrascht von ihrem bitteren Stöhnen (leidenschaftliches Stöhnen wären bei dieser Situation angemessener gewesen) entsiegelte der Drache abrupt ihre Lippen voneinander. Er betrachtete seine Verlobte, nun schrecklich besorgt.

Kinana verdammte sich. Ihr ganzes Wesen.

Doch trotz allem flossen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie zitterte, schniefte, wimmerte unter den grünen Augen ihres Verlobten.

Wie gerne hätte sie, dass er aufhörte, sie zu anzusehen! Dass er den Blick von ihr abwand, schließlich hatte sie sich nicht wie eine Lady verhalten!

Doch sie war doch keine Lady. Und war es unwürdig, ihm zu gehören.

Sie stieß ihn brutal von sich weg, sprang auf und rannte in ihre Kabine, während sie ihm verzweifelt sagte: „Es tut mir leid!"

Erik betrachtete seine Hände. Er fühlte sich... leer.

Was für ein Kontrast mit dem Strom von Gefühlen von vorhin, als er noch seine Verlobte in seinen Armen presste.

Seine Verlobte. Kinana.

Er ließ sich nach hinten auf dem Holzboden des Raumes fallen. Mit geschlossenen Augen betete er, dass der Schmerz, der sich langsam in seiner Brust verbreitete, verschwand. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten zu leiden. Nicht jetzt.

Er hatte vergessen, wie man litt. Die letzten drei Wochen waren wie ein Paradies gewesen. Wie ein Vorgeschmack des siebten Himmels, doch er Idiot hatte immer mehr gewollt.

Sein Blick wurde dunkel. Die Vene an seiner Stirn klopfte so stark wie sein Herz. Er zischte gefährlich und bereitete sich auf sein inneres Gewitter vor.

„Erik!"

Er öffnete brutal die Augen und betrachtete Gloomy, der ihn wütend und besorgt anstarrte.

„Nicht jetzt. Du darfst dich nicht in Cobra verwandeln, Erik. Geh zu ihr und tröste sie. Frag' sie, was sie so betrübt."

Er schämte sich nicht dafür, dass sein Beschützer ihn gesehen hatte, wie er seine Verlobte küsste. Er war sein treuer Freund und Gefährte, er war ein Teil von ihm. Doch die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht kontrolliert hatte, dass er sich fast verwandelt hatte, war ihm so schrecklich peinlich. Er sprang auf die Beine und rannte hastig aus dem Raum.

**Xxx**

Die Rote Königin war ihrem Ruf gerecht. Groß, stolze Haltung, stolzes Gesicht, ihr rotes Haar fiel wie eine gefährliche Aura ihrem Rücken hinunter. Im Gegensatz zu den schweren fiorischen Kleidern trug sie, zu Kinanas Überraschung, eine enge Lederhose, eine ärmellose Weste aus Salvain – einem Metall so stark wie Eisen und so schmiegsam wie Seide – ein männliches Hemd und Reiterschuhe. Die Griffe ihrer zwei Schwerter, die hinter ihrem Rücken gebunden waren, schimmerten im Kerzenlicht. Es schien, als ob sie in ihrem Rücken gepflanzt wären.

Alles im Thronsaal des Palastes der Paradiesarche war gleichzeitig massiv und zierlich. Die Sammlung an Waffen an den Wänden war sicher nicht nur da für die Dekoration.

Es war hier, um einzuschüchtern. Die Königin Scarlet wollte ihnen zeigen, dass sie auf ihrem Gebiet waren. Und sie schaffte es.

Die Herrscherin hatte sie persönlich begrüßt. Kaum waren sie vom Zeppelin gestiegen, war die Delegation des Pols – Erik, Kinana und Gloomy – von einer Patrouille von fünf Soldaten abgeholt, die sie sofort zum Palast brachten, wo die Königin sie erwartete.

Als er eintrat, war Erik erleichtert, seinen Vater neben dem Thron zu sehen. Doch seine Freude dauerte nicht. Igneel hatte eine düstere Miene aufgesetzt. Der junge Prinz bemerkte dann den Schatten im Umhang neben seinem Vater.

Dieser hielt sich merkwürdig. Als würde er an Igneel kleben. Und der Rothaarige sah, wie er einen Dolch gegen seinen Vater drückte.

Die Absprache war also gescheitert. Und der eisige Blick der Roten Königin bestätigte seine Befürchtung umso mehr.

„Lord Dragneel! Willkommen", sagte sie mit einem kalten Lächeln.

Innerlich zitterte Erik wegen der jungen Frau und des Exceeds, der sich in seiner Manteltasche versteckt hielt. Sie waren für ihn die wertvollsten Wesen auf dieser Welt. Nie hätte er Kinana mitnehmen müssen! Er war ein Idiot und ein Egoist, da er sich nicht von ihr trennen konnte. Er liebte sie so sehr... und nun riskierte sie wegen ihm zu leiden.

„Wer ist dieses reizende Mädchen?", fragte gerade die Königin.

„Meine Verlobte. Ich habe die Ehre, Euch Kinana Cubellios vorzustellen, von der Arche von Fiore."

Ein interessiertes Glitzern war kurz in den Augen der Herrscherin zu sehen.

„Eine Fiorin? Welche angenehme Überraschung. Geht es Miss Mavis gut, Miss Cubellios?"

Kinana zuckte zusammen als die kriegerische, rothaarige Königin den Familiengeist von Fiore bei seinem Vornamen nannte.

„Gut", stotterte sie verwirrt.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Begrüßung, Eure Majestät", sagte Erik rasch, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Königin von seiner Verlobten wegzulenken. „Doch gibt es ein Problem, da Sie uns persönlich begrüßen?"

„Ein Problem? Oh, dreimal nichts..."

Die Rote Königin stand auf, nun offensichtlich drohend. Erik schien es, dass ihre Schwerter noch mehr glänzten als vorhin.

„Wie wagt Ihr es so arrogant und verachtend zu uns zu kommen, um uns wegen Verbrechen zu beschuldigen, die wir nicht begangen haben?"

„Beruhigt Euch, Majestät!", flehte Erik. „Wir beschuldigen Sie von nichts! Wir wollten mit Ihnen über die Piraten reden, die mit Euren Farben unsere Zeppelins angegriffen haben. Dieses Problem geht Euch so viel an wie uns, schliesslich beschmutzt es Euren Ruf und Eure Ehre. Wir sollten diplomatisch nach einer Lösung suchen."

„Mit seinen Beschuldigungen hat Euer Vater keinerlei Diplomatie gezeigt!"

Erschrocken blickte Erik seinen Vater an, der ihn trübselig ansah. Warum hatte sich Igneel so aggressiv gezeigt? Das sah ihm doch nicht ähnlich!

Doch der Rothaarige erinnerte sich dann, dass er in seinem letzten Brief an seinem Vater diesem von Natsus Verschwinden benachrichtigt hatte. Erik wusste, dass sein Bruder der Lieblingssohn von seinem Vater gewesen war, doch nie hatte es ihn gestört, da er es als logisch ansah. Die Neuigkeit von Natsus Flucht hatte sicher Igneels Vaterstolz verletzt.

Erik atmete tief durch. Es lag an ihm die Situation zu entspannen. Das war doch die Gelegenheit seinem Vater zu zeigen, dass er bereit war den Posten als Außendienstverantwortlicher zu übernehmen.

Laxus hatte ja schon als Dux Bellorum Metallicanas Posten übernommen. Rogue war nach Skyadrum der Berater des Königs geworden. Sting würde eines Tages die Finanzen des Reiches übernehmen.

Gajeel hingegen war zu launisch, als dass man ihm das Büro der Archive übergab, wie andere wichtigen Posten des Reiches. Wahrscheinlich würde er die Stelle von Lord Stinger an der Führung der Miliz übernehmen. Wendy war noch ein Lehrling, doch man lehrte sie, wie man regierte, damit sie sofort nach ihrer Volljährigkeit Königin werden konnte.

Entweder hatten alle Erben ihre Posten schon übernommen oder waren kurz davor. Erik wusste, dass dies die Möglichkeit war, sich ebenfalls zu beweisen.

**Xxx**

Nach einer langen Diskussion hatte Erik es geschafft, die Rote Königin von ihren wahren Absichten zu überzeugen. Kinana und wurden jedoch streng bewacht zu ihren Gemächer gebracht. Die Tür besaß zwei Überwachungslacrimas.

Völlig verstrubbelt sprang Gloomy aus Eriks Mantel und piepste schrecklich schrill vor lauter Angst. Der Prinz beruhigte seinen Exceed, bevor er sich seiner Verlobten zu wandte.

Die Lilahaarige sah aus dem Fenster. Sie schien so beängstigt zu sein, dass der junge Mann sich wieder schämte, sie mitgenommen zu haben.

Beim Pol waren sie immer zusammen gewesen. Und wenn nicht wusste Erik, dass Kinana in den Gärten zu finden war. Die junge Frau hielt es nicht aus eingesperrt zu sein. Sie hatte ihm nie erklärt warum und er hatte nie nach dem Grund gesucht.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie hier in diesem Zimmer zu lassen, ohne, dass sie auch nur ein Fenster öffnen durfte.

Der Vorfall auf dem Zeppelin hatte nichts gebracht. Als er ihr in ihre Kabine gefolgt war, hatte sie sich im kleinen Badezimmer eingeschlossen. Trotz Rütteln und Rufen hatte sie ihm nicht aufgemacht. Er war also bei der Türe geblieben und hatte sich das Gesicht in die Hände begraben und fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Warum, nach drei Wochen einer idyllischen Liebe, mussten sie sich voneinander entfernen, wo sie doch den anderen nun noch mehr brauchten?

Sie war nur nach der Landung des Zeppelins rausgekommen. Er war zu ihr gesprungen, doch der Kapitän hatte nach ihm gerufen und sie hatten nicht miteinander reden können.

Nun fixierte er sie verzweifelter den je. Was hatte er nur getan? War ihr vielleicht klar geworden, dass sie diese Heirat doch nicht wollte? Oder...

Oder sie hatte aufgehört so zu tun, als sei sie verliebt, nun, da sie sich nicht mehr unter den Blicken der anderen befanden.

Eine ungeheure Wut durchflutete ihn beim Gedanke, dass Kinanas Verhalten vielleicht nur Theater gewesen war. Er würde es nicht aushalten.

Er stürzte sich auf seine Verlobte, während diese sich langsam umdrehte. Sie quiekte erschrocken auf, als er sie gegen eine Wand presste.

„Sag' mir endlich, was los ist! Was ist passiert, dass du mich nun wegschiebst? Was habe ich getan, um dir zu missfallen? Oder hast einfach aufgehört dein Theater zu spielen?"

Kinana zitterte, als sie die Beschuldigungen hörte. Glaubte er etwa, dass sie dazu fähig war? Ihre Liebe zu ihn zu belügen? Die junge Frau war eine schlechte Lügnerin, nie hätte sie dies tun können.

„Antworte!", befahl Erik drohend. Er stieß sie noch mehr gegen die Wand.

„Ich kann nicht lügen."

Ihr Flüstern erleichterte den Rothaarigen gewaltig. Sie spielte ihre Gefühle nicht vor.

„Dann, was hast du, bei allen Göttern?", fragte er sanft und hob ihr Kinn hoch.

Als sie seinen sanften, verliebten Blick sah, spürte Kinana, wie ihr Herz schmerzhaft anfing zu klopfen. Sie hatte kein Recht dazu, sie war ein Waisenkind, sie verdiente diese Liebe nicht.

„Ich verbiete dir zu glauben, dass du mich nicht verdienst", flüsterte er mit der warmen, tiefen Stimme, von der sie seit ihrer Kindheit träumte.

Da konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie erzählte ihm alles. Das Waisenhaus der Hölle. Die vermoderten Kinderleichen in den Betten. Der Geruch von Mist und Tod. Das Glasmedaillon. Ihr Leben als kleines Mädchen, dem man alles genommen hatte. Ihre Familie, ihr Zuhause, ihr Lebenswille, alles bis zur Kindheit.

Als sie ihre schreckliche Erzählung beendet hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie gegen die Wand lehnte und auf dem Boden saß. Erik kniete vor ihr und streichelte ihre Arme.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah verzweifelt zum Rothaarigen. Überraschenderweise zeigte der junge Mann keine Emotionen.

Er umarmte sie brutal, presste sie so stark gegen sich, dass die junge Frau leicht erschrak.

Sie wollte ihn etwas wegschubsen, doch er behielt sei weiterhin gegen seine Brust.

Er wollte etwas kaputt machen. Irgendetwas, damit er von der Wut loswurde, die ihm während der Erzählung seiner Verlobten aufgestiegen war.

Er wollte sie alle töten. Diese Menschen, die seine Verlobte dem Schicksal überlassen hatten, als sie nur ein kleines Mädchen war. Diese Menschen, die ihre Eltern umgebracht hatten. Die ihr die Familie, das Zuhause, den Lebenswille, die Kindheit genommen hatten.

Er WOLLTE Blut fließen sehen. Er hatte Durst nach DEREN Blut. Er wollte deren Blut auf die Erde fließen sehen. Er wollte, dass sie den gleichen Schmerz erfuhren, wie Kinana es erfahren hatte.

Er presste sie noch stärker gegen sich. Im Spiegelbild des Fensters sah er nicht überrascht, dass seine dunkelgrünen Augen blutrot geworden waren.

**Xxx**

Eine grazile Gestalt mit Lederhose und Salvain-Weste sowie zwei Schwertern auf dem Rücken, marschierte schnell in den dunklen Gang. Eine zweite Gestalt in einem Kapuzenumhang gesellte sich zu ihr, als sie um die Ecke bog.

„Was denkst du dazu?", fragte die erste Gestalt.

„Der Sohn lügt nicht. Der Vater ist verzweifelt. Das Kind von Mavis weiß nichts davon."

„Sein diplomatischer Fehler kam also von seinen Emotionen?"

„Ja."

„Sein Verhalten hat also etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines jüngeren Sohnes zu tun."

„Exakt."

„Sind die Absichten des älteren Sohnes ehrenhaft?"

„So rein und klar wie Bergwasser."

„Gut."

Die erste Gestalt öffnete eine Doppeltür, die ein prunkvolles Zimmer enthüllte. Der Luxus des Raumes war rein fiorisch, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Steinburg.

Die zweite Gestalt schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, während seine Gefährtin eine Kerze anzündete. Die schwache Flamme zitterte leicht.

Die Frau drehte sich zu ihrem Gefährten um.

„Sie sieht dir ähnlich, Jellal."

„Dir auch, Erza", antwortete Jellal mit sanfter Stimme. „Sie hat deine Augen."

Der Prinzgemahl nahm seinen Umhang ab. Blaue wilde Haare umrahmten sein feingliedriges Gesicht. Eine rote Tätowierung zierte sein rechtes Auge.

Die gefürchtete Rote Königin ließ sich auf das Himmelbett fallen, das in der Mitte des Schlafgemachs thronte. Entnervt vergrub sie ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen.

„Bei Mavis. Jellal, was haben wir getan?"

„Wir haben alte Dämonen erweckt", hauchte er, während er mit Liebe, Verzweiflung und Reue das müde Gesicht der Frau betrachtete, die seit mehr als 16 Jahren seine Gefährtin war.

Erza Scarlet. Eine athletische Frau, einen gertenschlanken Körper so robust wie Stahl. Mit wunderschönen roten Haaren, was ihr den Namen ihres Clans gab. Fiorin im Exil, Tochter von Aristokraten, sie hatte alles hinter sich gelassen, für ihn, während einem Kreuzzug voller Opfer.

Doch nur eines war schlimmer als alle andere.

Sie hatten ihr einziges Kind zurückgelassen. Ein einjähriges Mädchen, das während ihrer Flucht nur leiden würde. Sie hatten den Säugling in einer Wolldecke gerollt und mit einem Zettel auf einer Landstraße liegen gelassen.

„Wir lassen sie Ihnen. Banditen verfolgen uns. Unser Schicksal ist unsicher. Ihr Name ist Kinana.

Gebt auf sie Acht."

Während ihrem ganzen Leben haben sie nie erfahren, was mit ihrem Kind passiert war. Bis sie erfahren hatten, dass die Lilahaarige auf ihre Arche kommen würden. Voller Reue und Trauer haben sie zugehört, was für schreckliche Sachen ihre Tochter ihrem Verlobten anvertraut hatte.

Die „Führer" des Waisenhauses hatten den Zettel verbrannt und die Decke, sowie die Kleidung des Babys verkauft.

„Wir hätten sie nicht zurücklassen sollen."

„Wir haben gedacht, dass sie adoptiert und geliebt sein wird", hauchte Jellal.

„Na dann haben wir uns geirrt!", rief seine Frau aus. „Egal, wie hoch das Risiko war, wir hätten sie mitnehmen sollen! Das Wort „Waisenhaus" war doch ein Vorgeschmack der Hölle der Waisenkinder. Was haben wir uns nur vorgestellt? Dass Aristokraten sie adoptieren würden? Und warum nicht das Haus Vermillion, wenn wir schon dabei sind!"

„Erza."

„Es tut mir leid. Doch... ich bereue es schrecklich."

„Ich auch, Liebling. Ich auch."

Jellal bewegte sich nicht. Seine Gemahlin rollte sich im Bett zusammen, während er sich an die Tatsachen erinnerte.

Vor mehr als 16 Jahren war er der Führer eines „abtrünnigen" Clans gewesen. Mit 19 Jahren hatte er es geschafft, eine kleine Arche zu erobern und die Sekten dort zu vernichten. Doch der Rat der Neuen Welt wollte sie nicht als legale Arche ansehen, womit sie nicht zum Handel zwischen den Archen und anderen solchen Sachen gehören konnten. Er hatte also beschlossen nach Alexandria zu reisen, wo er das Hause Vermillion um Hilfe bitten würde.

Doch nichts lief wie geplant. Er hatte sich in das Mädchen verliebt, das einem Nachkommen von Mavis Vermillion versprochen war. Die Liebe wurde erwidert und während seiner Bitte am Familiengeist hatte er ebenfalls um die Hand seiner Geliebten gebeten.

Doch dies wurde als Beleidigung betrachtet. Mavis Vermillion hatte vor seinen Augen das Dokument verbrannt, das seine Arche legalisiert hätte, und die Frau, die er liebte wurde beinahe durch ihren Vater zu Tode verprügelt. Er hatte sein Schwert gezogen, den Vater zum Duell herausgefordert und ihn umgebracht. Dann hatte er sich seine Geliebte genommen und war geflohen.

Ihre Flucht hatte sechs Monate gedauert. Mit den acht Monaten, die er für die Absprache zur Legalisierung seiner Arche gebraucht hatte, hatte er diese seit mehr als einem Jahr verlassen. Er musste so schnell es ging zurückgehen.

Seine Frau war schwanger gewesen, sie hatten sich in einem Dorf im Norden von Fiore versteckt, bis zur Geburt. Elf Monate später verließen sie Fiore, der Ort ihrer Misere. Doch sie hatten ihre Tochter auf Fiore zurück gelassen.

Durch die Waffen konnten sie den Rat dazu bringen, ihre Arche zu legalisieren. Erza hatte ihr Talent für den Kampf entfacht. Die Waffen gehorchten ihr. Jellal hingegen wurde von den Sternen geliebt, er war ihr Meister. Zusammen waren sie das mächtigste Herrscherpaar der neuen Welt, mit Ausnahme vom Drachenclan. Erza wurde zur Roten Königin, hatte die Arche des Paradieses „gereinigt" und die Arche legalisiert. Jellal war ihr Prinzgemahl, ihr Komplize im Schatten.

Dies war ihre Geschichte. Eine Geschichte voller Blut und Tränen, politischen Konflikten und der Angst, jeden Moment ermordet zu werden. Doch in diesen Massaker hatte ihre Liebe erblüht, wie eine Rose mit noch schwärzeren Blättern als die Nacht.

Sie liebten sich wie Romeo und Julia sich geliebt hatten, Antonius und Kleopatra, Pyramus und Thisbe, Achilles und Briseis, Odysseus und Penelope. Bis zum Tod und noch weiter.


	16. Gefährlich

Lisanna bereitete sich vor. Sie zog ihre Hose an, sowie das bis zum Bauch ausgeschnittene Leinenhemd. Ihre Brust wurde durch Leinenbandagen bedeckt. Danach war ihr Korsett aus Salvain an der Reihe, sowie die Ellbogen- und Kniestützen aus dem gleichem Material. Zu guter letzt zog sie ihre hohen Stiefel an. Sie lächelte, als sie ihren Dolch an ihren Gürtel band und dessen familiäres Gewicht gegen ihren Oberschenkel spürte.

Lisanna blickte sich im hohen Spiegel ihres Zimmers genau an und schluckte beim Anblick ihres Spiegelbildes auf.

Sie ähnelte einer Kriegerin, nicht der auserwählten Fiorin, die von der langen Reise bis zur Arche des Pols beängstigt wurde. Oder dem schockierte Mädchen, auf das sich ein Offizier der Miliz gesetzt hatte. Sie sah... gefährlich aus.

Nachdenklich sah sie ihr Spiegelbild an und biss sich leicht in die Lippe.

**Xxx****  
**

Bixlow sah in den einzigen Spiegel, den er besaß. Ein verschmiertes Quadrat von 15 cm², das über seiner Holzbadewanne hing.

Der Ritter mit dem Helm hasste sein Gesicht. Seine schmutzigen blauen Haaren, seine groben Gesichtszüge eines Bauers, seine riesige Nase, diese grässliche Tätowierung, die sein Fleisch markierten, als wäre er nur Vieh. Solche Tätowierungen befanden sich auf seinem ganzen Körper. Der ihm nicht gehörte. Diese Siegel bewiesen, dass er sich selbst nicht gehörte und dass man ihm immer verkaufen konnte.

Es gab nur ein Siegel, auf das er stolz war, da dieser eher die Unterschrift eines Vertrags darstellte. Dieses Siegel trug er auf der Zunge.

Doch sie war am schmerzhaftesten gewesen. Ganze sechs Tagen hatte er nichts essen können und er hatte kindlich geweint, als dieses Siegel eingebrannt wurde. Doch es war für ihn ein Symbol der einzigen Freiheit, die er je gehabt hatte.

Lange betrachtete er dieses verhasste Gesicht. _Grobe Schönheit_, hatten die Händler gesagt. Wie lustig. Er war nicht schön. Er war hässlich. Schrecklich hässlich.

Darum versteckte er sich feige unter einem Helm.

Nackt, wie er war, stand er in seiner Wanne, deren kaltes Wasser seine Zehen einfrieren ließ. Er sah seine gebräunten, vernarbten Hände an. Diese Hände hatten so viel gemacht. Sie haben getötet, zerrissen, gejagt, doch auch geerntet, gegraben, gesät. Sie hatten gestreichelt und geliebt.

Alle diese Gesten waren für ihn total mechanisch geworden. Gab es noch etwas, das er von ganzem Herzen machen würde?

Nein.

Bixlow kam aus der Region des Abendsternes. So nannte man die Region im Norden des Pols. Der nördlichste Norden. Die Region, die gleich unter der kalten, weiten Venus lag, dem Abendstern. Es war auch die letzte Region der Neuen Welt, wo Sklaverei noch existierte.

Der ehemalige Söldner war der Nachkommen einer langen Sklavenfamilie. Wie jeder seiner Familie bearbeitete er zuerst die Erde, bis Sklavenhändler sein muskulöses Erscheinen und sein „verführerisches", jedoch „grobes und primitives" Gesicht entdeckten. Sein erster Meister verkaufte ihn an die Händler, die ihn wieder an irgendwelche Adligen verkauften.

Vom arbeiteifrigen Sklaven wurde er zum sexuellen Spielzeug. Die Siegel auf seinem Körper waren Zeugen von den Adligen, die durch seinen Körper irgendwelche Scheinbilder bewahren wollten. Er hatte die Chance bekommen, sich den Söldner anzuschließen. Er hatte sie genommen. So wurde er zum Ritter mit dem Helm, der gefährliche Jäger Bixlow. Ohne Namen, Heimat, Vergangenheit.

Er warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und zog sofort einen Helm über. Danach fing er an wie verrückt zu lachen.

Seine Zunge trug das Symbol der Nordwölfe.

**Xxx****  
**

Sie standen sich gegenüber. Er groß, sarkastisch. Sie zierlich, schrecklich ernst. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, sie hielt ihre Arme ganz nahe am Körper.

Wortlos griff er an.

Seine Gesten waren so schrecklich schnell, dass man sie fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Jedoch parierte sie ohne zu zögern. Sie war talentiert dafür. Ihr schlanker Körper schien um seine massige Gestalt zu fliegen, ohne, dass er es schaffte, sie anzufassen.

Müde von diesem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel rief er: „Greif an!"

Sie machte eine perfekte Bewegung, um ihm einen Fußschlag ins Gesicht zu geben, doch er schnappte sich ihre Wade und warf sie durch den Raum. Schnell war sie auf den Beinen, nur eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse zeigte, wie weh es ihr getan hat. Er hatte sich schon von ihrem unschuldigen Engelsgesicht täuschen lassen und hatte aus seinen Fehler gelernt. Er sah, wie sie sich ihre rechte Schulter rieb. Stolz gab er gedanklich zu, dass sie große Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Als sie vor mehr als zwei Wochen zu ihm gekommen war, war sie terrorisiert, geschwächt und halb traumatisiert gewesen. Doch jetzt sah sie... gefährlich aus.

Er erinnerte sich genau. An alles.

**Xxx****  
**

**7\. TAG (Drei Tage nach Lisannas Ausflug vor 15 Tagen)****  
**  
Lisanna konnte nicht mehr. Ihre Albträume wollten nicht aufhören und ihre Gesundheit litt darunter. Sie musste immer zusammen mit ihrer Cousine sein, die momentan die Einzige war, die sie beruhigen konnte und nun war Yukino schrecklich krank geworden. Lisanna fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig.

Dies musste aufhören. Sie musste ihn sehen.

Dieser Albtraum war gleich in der Nacht nach ihrem gescheiterten Ausflug gekommen. Was bedeutete er? Diese Besessenheit war total idiotisch. Sie hatte mal gehört, dass man Schmerz durch Schmerz heilen konnte. Sie musste ihn sehen.

Das Wirthaus war voll. Die Truppe, die auf der Suche nach Prinz Natsu gewesen war, war endlich zurückgekommen. Sie tranken und lachten, als gäbe es keinen Morgen.

Wie gewohnt trank Bixlow Bierkrug nach Bierkrug aus. Er wollte sich ausgiebig betrinken und die Nacht mit der gertenschlanken Blondine zu verbringen, die ihn servierte. Fried war etwas angetrunken und flirtete mit einer sommerlich bekleidete Brünette, während Ever Green Champagner trank und die Männer im Wirtshaus irritiert betrachtete.

Plötzlich ertönten bewundernde Pfiffe in den Saal. Eine weibliche Stimme schrie dabei empört auf. Aus den Blickwinkeln sah Bixlow, wie Ever plötzlich steif wurde, doch er war zu betrunken, um sich darüber Fragen zu stellen.

Ever verschwand von ihrem Platz. Der Ritter betrachtete gerade genau den tiefen Ausschnitt der Serviertochter, als ihm etwas Kaltes in den Hals gegossen wurde. Sofort nüchtern sprang er auf, um seinem Angreifer zu verprügeln, doch er entdeckte Ever, die ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Du kommst her. Und du, spreize dich woanders hin ", sagte sie zur Blonden.

Gezwungen Ever Green aus der Taverne zu folgen, rief er aus: „Was habe ich denn wieder getan?"

„Erkläre mir erst, was SIE hier macht, wäre schon mal ein Anfang. Dann versuche eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden, in das du uns reingezogen hast."

Perplex sah er in die Richtung, in der die Gorgone zeigte. Zuerst (ein bisschen betrunken war er schon noch) bemerkte er nur kurze, weiße Haare, eine milchige Brust, grazile Hände und einen himmelsblauen Blick, der ihn entschlossen anstarrte.

„Scheiße", flüsterte er schließlich, als er die Verlobte des Mannes erkannte, den sie seit zehn Tagen jagten. Das Mädchen, das er vor drei Tagen gerettet hatte.

Er zog sie am Arm und entfernte sich zwei Straßen weiter. In der Taverne würde man sie sofort als Fiorin oder Fremde erkennen. Danach drehte er sich zur Weißhaarigen um und presste ihren Arm so stark, dass sich seine Nägeln in ihr Fleisch gruben.

„Au!", protestierte das Mädchen.

„Nun gut. Sagst du mir jetzt, was du hier machst?"

„Ich wollte Euch wieder sehen", hauchte sie.

„Hab' ich kapiert", zischte Bixlow. „Ich möchte einfach wissen warum?"

Ihre unglaublichen blauen Augen wichen ihm aus. Er schnappte sich ihr Kinn und zwang das Mädchen, ihn anzusehen. Widerstrebend sagte sie schließlich: „Ihr habt mich gerettet, erinnert Ihr Euch?"

„Natürlich. Eine Fremde verfolgt von der Miliz der Citacielle, sowas vergisst man eher schlecht."

„Euer Talent besteht darin, Menschen und Gegenstände zu manipulieren, nicht wahr?"

Er ließ sie etwas los und betrachtete sie ernster als vorhin.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe meine Quellen, doch das spielt keine Rolle. Auch ich habe ein Talent. Und ich möchte, dass Ihr mich lehrt damit umzugehen und zu kämpfen, wenn wir schon dabei sind."

Er fing an lachen. Ever Green war die einzige Frau, die er kannte, die kämpfen konnte, und die Göre war einfach zu zierlich dafür. Doch er musste zugeben, diese Kleine hat wirklich Mut. Plötzlich fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Hand.

„He!"

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. _Fangzähne_ hatten ihr Gebiss ersetzt. Blut tröpfelte von ihrem Kinn. SEIN Blut. Sie hatten ihn gebissen!

„Was fällt dir ein? Bist du verrückt oder was!"

„Bringen Sie mir bei zu kämpfen", sagte sie ganz klar und deutlich.

„Und was wird dir das nützen?"

„Damit ich bei meinem nächsten Besuch in dieser Stadt nicht mehr gerettet zu werden brauche."

Sie sah ihn an. Bei allen Göttern, die Göre schien wirklich entschlossen zu sein. Er betrachtete sie ganz genau und legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wegen der Miliz, oder?"

Sie erschauderte heftig. Er hatte also ins Schwarze getroffen. Er kannte sich aus mit Vergewaltigungen und mit dem psychischen Trauma, der die Folge war. Auch wenn er rechtzeitig gekommen war, um sie zu retten, bevor Gordon sie beschmutzen konnte, dieses Schwein hatte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Wie die Siegel auf Bixlows Leib.

„Einverstanden", gab er sich schließlich geschlagen.

„Einverstanden?", wiederholte und sah ihn mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an. „Ihr werdet mich trainieren?"

„Ja. Doch ich warne dich, kein Wort an irgendwem. Nicht einmal an deine Freundinnen. Ist das klar?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Gutes Mädchen", murmelte er.

Die Konsequenzen des Alkohols machten sich langsam bemerkbar. Am besten sollte er nach Hause gehen, ohne die Serviertochter. War auch besser so. Sonst hätte sie ihm sicher gefragt, warum er seinen Helm nicht abzog. Und das wollte er unbedingt vermeiden.

**Xxx****  
**

**22\. TAG (Trainingsraum der Armee)****  
**  
Ja, sie hatte Fortschritte gemacht. Und sie war sehr stark geworden. Sie kämpfte gut und nutzte ihr Talent klug aus. Sie hatte ihm von den Talenten ihrer Schwester und ihres Bruder erzählt, doch hatte ihr eigenes lieber. Lisanna war weder ein Dämon, noch ein Biest und jedes der Tiere, in das sie sich verwandelte, schien voller Güte zu sein. Sodass ihre Feinde nichts bemerken konnten.

Er lächelte, als sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten – die stahlhart sein konnten – auf den Ledersack der Halle einschlug. Sie hatte ihr Salvain-Korsett ausgezogen. Er beharrte darauf, dass sie es trug, schließlich war er nie nett mit seinen Schlägen. Ihr flatterndes Hemd war bis zum Bauchnabel geöffnet und schweißgebadet, wie die Leinenbandagen um ihrer Brust. Ihre Arme glänzten im Schein der Laterne.

Er fand sie schrecklich begehrenswert und allein der Gedanke war ein Verbrechen gegen die Krone. Sie war mit einem Prinzen verlobt und er war nur der Hund, der den besagten Prinzen finden musste. Doch seine Augen glitten über ihre kurvigen Formen und sobald er den Blick abwandte, sah er sie nackt in seinen Laken, wie sie leidenschaftlich schrie und stöhnte.

Er schüttelte schockiert den Kopf. Er durfte nicht daran denken.

Sie sahen sich nun seit zwei Wochen jeden Tag. Jeden Morgen ging sie in diese so gut versteckte Trainingshalle, dass niemand hierher kam. Sie wärmte sich auf mit den Übungen, die er ihr als Hausaufgabe aufbrummte und sobald er sich freinehmen konnte, kam er zu ihr für einen Nahkampf.

Wobei er lieber eine andere Art Nahkampf mit ihr hätte...

Nein! Er nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände und glitt einer Säule hinab zu Boden. Er musste aufhören daran zu denken! Doch wie?

„Bixlow?"

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie endlich angefangen, ihn nur bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Er verstand nicht, warum es sie so viel Zeit gekostet hatte, doch sie hatte die Schuld auf die fiorische Erziehung geschoben. Stimmt, auf Fiore nannten sie nicht einmal ihre Ehepartner mit dem Vornamen. Irgendwie fand er das abscheulich. Die Fremden würde er nie verstehen.

Lisanna hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und erst da wurde ihm seine Position bewusst. Gegen einer Holzsäule sitzend, den Kopf zwischen den Knien. Besorgt sah sie ihn an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein, ich fühle mich nicht gut..."

Die Tatsache, dass ihr Ausschnitt zwei cm vor seinem Mund war, hatte dabei eine gewisse Rolle zu spielen.

„Du musst atmen. Warte, ich helfe dir."

Lisanna tat dann die verbotene Geste. Sie hob die Hände, um seinen Helm wegzuziehen. Er stieß sie so stark von sich weg, dass sie rücklings zu Boden fiel. Einen Augenblick sah er den Schock in ihren Augen, bevor sie sich den Kopf gegen einen Wassereimer anstieß.

Er starrte auf das ohnmächtige Mädchen. Verdammt, was hatte er getan?

Er sprang sofort zu ihr und nahm ihren Arm, suchte den Puls, legte das Ohr an ihrem Mund. Sie atmete noch, den Göttern sei Dank. Er hob ihren Kopf, glitt mit der Hand durch ihr Haar, verdammte sich diese Berührung zu genießen und suchte nach einer Beule oder einer Wunde. Als er seine Hand ansah, war sie voller dunkelrotem Blut.

„Verdammt."

Er drehte behutsam den Körper der Weißhaarigen und strich die blutgetränkten Strähnen weg, um sich die Wunde anzusehen. Der Schnitt war sieben cm lang, blutete stark, doch war nicht tief. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Bixlow nahm Bandagen aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, um ihr den Kopf zu verbinden. Dann analysierte er den schockierten Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens, das auf seinem Schoss lag.

Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Viele Möglichkeiten hatte er nicht. Wahrscheinlich warten bis sie aufwacht, ihre Wut aushalten, die Fragen ignorieren. Er konnte sie in diesem Zustand nicht ihren Freundinnen zurückgeben, ihre Cousine würde ihn sofort bestrafen wollen und außerdem würde ihr kleines, gemeinsames Geheimnis aufgelöst werden.

Also wartete er, während er die schneeweißen, weichen Haarsträhnen des Mädchens durch seine Finger gleiten ließ.

Seufzend nahm er seinen Helm ab. Er schuldete es ihr. Er schuldete ihr wenigstens die Wahrheit.

**Xxx****  
**

„Vater."

Skyadrum, der Dunkle drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. Rogues Herz klopfte schrecklich schnell, wie jedes Mal, wenn er die toten Augen seines Vaters sah. Seit 71 Jahren hatte Acnologias Berater sein Augenlicht geopfert, um seinen Sohn zu beschützen. Seit 71 Jahren konnten diese leere Augen nichts mehr sehen.

Wie bei jedem Besuch an seinen Vater, entdeckte Rogue diesen in einem Sessel, neben einem seit Jahren leeren Kamin, mit einem Buch auf seinem Schoss. Jedes Mal handelte es sich um ein anderes Buch, eine andere Seite, ein anderer Autor.

Doch Skyadrum hatte keine einzige Linie dieser Werke lesen können. Der Held des Krieges der Spalten, der unübertreffende Stratege, dank dem der Drachenclan die abtrünnigen Clans besiegen konnte, war nun ein blinder, alter Mann.

Die Sanduhren von Skyadrum und Weisslogia waren fast leer. Zwei Drachen, die sich sterben ließen. Sie würden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange leben.

Rogue wusste, warum sein Onkel aufgegeben hatte. Der Verlust seiner beiden Frauen, der Hass seines jüngeren Sohnes ihm gegenüber, die Trauer hatte schnell über seine Lebensfreude gesiegt. Skyadrum hingegen hatte, genau wie sein Cousin, zu viel verloren, um sich noch an dieser Welt festzuhalten. Im Gegensatz zu Laxus wusste Rogue, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

„Rogue? Bist du hier?"

„Ich bin hier", sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Kloß im Hals.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke."

Es war immer dasselbe mit Skyadrum. Sie betrieben Smalltalk, um ihre wahren Gefühle zu verstecken. Und nie sprachen sie von wahren Problemen.

„Ich habe deinen Bericht über die finanzielle Administration im Westen vorgelesen bekommen. Er ist sehr gut. Und du hast Recht. Sting ist bereit für diesen Posten."

„Danke. Ich bin sicher, dass er ein guter Administrator sein wird."

Rogue hasste es, solche flachen Sachen zu sagen.

„Geht es ihm gut? Funktioniert alles mit seiner Verlobten?"

Rogue schnitt eine Grimasse. Dieses Thema wäre sowieso gekommen. Sting war der Rebellischste im Clan. Selbst Gajeel zeigte dem König Respekt, wenn auch sarkastisch. Doch der Blonde wollte nichts damit zu tun haben. Man konnte nur wissen, dass er lebte. Nur Rogue wusste, was er tat. So dumm und stur er auch war, Sting blieb sein bester Freund, sein Pflegebruder.

„Nun...", sagte er langsam. Seinem Vater kann er die Wahrheit doch sagen, oder? „Um ehrlich zu sein, er kümmert sich nicht um sie. Das arme Mädchen ist auf sich allein gestellt."

„Nicht unbedingt, oder Raios?"

Der junge Mann erstarrte. Wenn sein Vater ihn bei seinem wahren Namen nannte, hatte er einen Fehler gemacht. Einen großen Fehler.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde nichts merken?", flüsterte Skyadrum. „Vielleicht bin ich blind, Raios, doch meine Ohren habe ich noch. Und ich höre interessante Sachen..."

Für einen Augenblick schien es Rogue, dass sein Vater wieder sehen konnte.

„Dummkopf", sagte nun der Dunkle drohender. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass du keinen solchen Fehler machen würdest, doch du bist genauso so dumm wie die anderen. Du stehst der Fiorin nahe, die deinem Cousin bestimmt ist? Raios... was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Wer weiß es?"

„Nur ich und meine Ohren?", seufzte Skyadrum. „Wirklich... ich hätte besseres erwartet von dir, Raios."

Wortlos erhob sich Rogue und ging zur Tür, steif und voller Wut. Er spürte wie die leeren Augen seines Vaters in seinen Rücken brannten. Er wollte die Tür öffnen, als er erstarrte. Mit rauer Stimme und trockener Kehle sagte er: „Jeder macht Fehler, Vater. Auf dieser Ebene denke ich nicht, dass Sie mir die Moral lehren können."

Die Tür ging brutal zu. In seinem Sessel kauerte der Drache in sich zusammen und wimmerte schmerzvoll auf.

„Aaaah... Saõra... meine Saõra..."

**Xxx****  
**

Laxus beobachtete sein Cousin, dann die beste Freundin seiner eigenen Verlobten. Sie waren alle beisammen am Tisch, außer natürlich Sting, Weisslogia und Skyadrum. Die Stimmung war verspannt. Grandine warf Acnologia mörderische Blicke zu, der anscheinend als Einziger gute Laune hatte und friedlich aß. Rogue blickte stumm auf seinem Teller. Die Abwesenheit von Erik und Kinana machte sich heftig bemerkbar. Die beiden waren die Einzigen, die diese Stimmungen am Essenstisch aufheitern konnten. Ayria und Terence sagten nichts, glücklich sich wieder gefunden zu haben und betrübt durch die bedrückende Stille im Saal. Lisanna saß steif wie ein Zinnsoldat, ein mysteriöser Verband um den Kopf. Ihre Cousine aß kaum und ließ ihre Augen nicht von Lisanna ab. An ihrer Seite schenkte Laxus' Verlobte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, das er mehr oder weniger erwiderte. Levy hatte gerötete Augen und das Gesicht war entstellt vor lauter Trauer. Gajeel fixierte sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick.

Der Blonde versprach sich ein Diskussion mit seinem Cousin zu haben. Durch einen Soldat wusste er von der Szene, die in der Halle gespielt worden war. Am selben Tag, an dem er mit Lucy Frieden geschlossen hatte. Selbst wenn es von Gajeel kam, dessen Bosheit hatte ihn geschockt.

**Xxx****  
**

Gajeel marschierte energisch durch die Gänge des Palastes. Verdammte Gänge... Er wollte nur noch eins, in sein Zimmer gehen, sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen, dann schlafen - schlafen, um die schrecklich traurigen braunen Augen seiner Verlobten zu vergessen. Er hasste sich selber für sein Verhalten, doch er konnte sich nicht entschuldigen, schließlich musste er sich selber treu bleiben.

Als er in einen weiteren Korridor abbiegen wollte, stellte sich ein Arm in seinen Weg. Wer wagte es, ihm den Weg zu versperren? Egal, er würde ihn sowieso umbringen.

Doch als er den Besitzer des Armes erkannte, änderte er seine Meinung.

Laxus Dreyar war der einzige Dragonslayer, der Gajeel Angst machen konnte. Selbst für Acnologia empfand er nur Hass und Abscheu. Doch Laxus spielte in einer anderen Liga. Seit er dem sechsjährigen Gajeel eine saftige Abreibung gegeben hatte, nachdem dieser dem Sohn eines Dieners geplagt hatte, spürte Gajeel Angst und Respekt gegenüber dem Blonden, die er aber nie zeigte. Provokativ fragte er: „Was willst du von mir?"

„Du solltest dich besser um deine Verlobte kümmern."

„Und wenn ich keine Lust habe?", nervte sich der Schwarzhaarige, um die Schuld zu ignorieren, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

Laxus schnappte ihn am Kragen und zischte: „Das genügt, Gajeel. Sting und du, ihr seid die Einzigen, die sich keine Mühe geben. Sie wird bis am Ende deiner Tage an deiner Seite bleiben, da könntest du doch freundlich mit ihr umgehen."

„Aber ich will nicht freundlich mit ihr umgehen!"

„Glaubst du, dass ich Lust habe, den abwesenden Gemahl zu spielen und meiner Verlobte zuzusehen, wie sie wegen der Ehre ihre Jugend opfert? Glaubst du, dass ich Lust habe, meine Freiheit zu verlieren und ihre wegzureißen? Nein! Und noch weniger, uns acht diese arrangierte Ehen aufzuzwingen. Weiß du was? Ich verstehe Natsu! Dieser Trottel ist unvorsichtig, kindisch und der größte Dummkopf der neuen Welt, doch mit seiner Flucht hat er vielleicht die einzige kluge Sache gemacht."


	17. Geschichte von Blut und Tränen

Sting lag auf einem Sofa, die Stiefel auf der Lehne, ein Buch auf seinem Gesicht, als Rogue wie ein Wirbelsturm in seinem privaten Salon eintrat. Sting nahm das Buch ein bisschen von seinem Gesicht weg, um seinen Pflegebruder anzustarren. Was war nur mit ihm los? Der Schwarzhaarige atmete keuchend, er schien extrem schnell gerannt zu sein. Mit Überraschung bemerkte der jüngere Sohn von Weisslogia, dass Rogue geballte Fäuste und zusammengepresste Zähne hatte.

Rogue stürzte sich auf ihn. Der Blonde spürte wie er nach oben gezogen wurde und wie sein Cousin seinem Hals die Luft abschnürte, als dieser schrie: „Was hast rumerzählt, du Schweinehund! Dass ich deine Verlobte entjungfert habe? Wirklich klug, Sting, wirklich!"

„Von was schwafelst du da?", grinste der Blonde boshaft. „Von dieser Fremde? Mach mit ihr doch was du willst, mir doch egal!"

Der Schwarzhaarige beruhigte sich und betrachtete seinen Freund kurz an.

„Also... hast du keine Gerüchte über mich verstreut?"

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Dieses Mädchen geht mich einen feuchten Dreck an. Ich hätte nichts verloren, wenn du sie zu deiner Frau gemacht hättest. Wirklich, du enttäuschst mich. Ich bin doch jemanden der petzt, vor allem nicht meinem ach so liebevollen Großonkel."

Rogue liess ihn los und fiel in einem Sessel. Anscheinend verzweifelt begrub er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Sein bester Freund starrte ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es ist passiert", antwortete Skyadrums Sohn, „dass ich deine Verlobte geprägt habe. Und dass mein Vater wenigstens den Verdacht schöpft, wenn nicht noch mehr."

Der Blonde fixierte seinen Pflegebruder lang an, bevor er antwortete: „Grob betrachtet... steckst du bis zum Hals im Dreck."

„Genau", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige. „Doch du bist auch in einer zerbrechlichen Situation."

„He, ich habe nichts in euren Schwierigkeiten zu tun!"

„Zu spät, Sting. Es geht dir genauso viel an wie ihr und mir."

Der Blonde stand abrupt auf und schmiss eine Vase, die neben dem Sofa stand, gegen die Wand. Irritiert drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und zischte: „Bist du krank oder was? Warum geht mir diese Sache auch etwas an?"

„Würdest du verstehen, wenn du dich wenigstens ein bisschen um sie gekümmert hättest."

„He, ich bin nicht schuld wenn du das prägst, was dir nicht gehört!"

Rogue stand nun auch auf, wütend. Beide schauten sich in die Augen, ihre Wut war kaum zurückgehalten.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige, „dass ich mich zurückgehalten hätte, wenn du liebevoller mit ihr umgegangen wärst? Ausserdem weißt du ganz genau, dass die Prägung nicht vorsehbar ist? Als ob ich mich in sie mit voller Absicht verliebt hätte."

„Warte mal. Sag das nochmals. Der dunkle, emotionslose und kalte Rogue Cheney hat sich VERLIEBT? Wie sentimental, mein Lieber!", lachte Sting.

„Du elender..."

Der Blonde bekam eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst und sah sein bester Freund entgeistert an. Rogues rote Augen glänzten gefährlich.

„Okay, tut mir leid", hauchte Sting.

Er setzte sich vorsichtig, ohne die Augen von seinem Gegenüber abzuwenden. Sein Pflegebruder schien ausnahmsweise Schwierigkeiten haben sich zu beruhigen.

„Rogue, setzt dich hin, da machst du mir Angst."

Der Drache atmete tief auf und fiel zurück auf den Sessel. Schliesslich lächelte er seinen Freund schwach an.

„Siehst du? Ich werde verrückt."

„Wem sagst du das. Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Was denkst du denn? Sie ist eine Fiorin, Sting. Bei diesen Menschen ist die Herkunft immer besonders wichtig."

„Denkst du wirklich IHR wäre das wichtig?"

Rogue blieb einen Moment lang still.

„Wie auch immer", flüsterte er. „Nie werde ich an ihrer Seite sein können. Ich wünschte, sie wäre niemals einem Drachen begegnet. Diese Familie ist verflucht, Sting. Wir alle sind es."

„Falsch. Der einzige Schuldige ist Acnologia."

„Wir können ihm nicht immer die Schuld geben, wenn wir nicht sehen, was wir NICHT tun. Wir haben uns nicht getraut uns gegen ihn zu rebellieren, Sting. Selbst Grandine hat nichts gemacht, trotz ihrer Ehre und ihren harten Worte."

„Er macht jedem Angst, doch er ist nur ein tollwütiger Verrückter."

„Ein tollwütiger Verrückter der mächtigere Talente hat als wir alle zusammen."

„Ich will nicht nochmals alles über mich ergehen lassen. Tu hast gesagt, Rogue, dass wir nichts tun. Dann sollten wir etwas machen! Rogue, er hat so viele umgebracht, allein schon in unserer Familie! Er hat Saõra umgebracht, deine Mutter. Er hat meine umgebracht. Er Sareel getötet, Laxus' Mutter, weil sie die einzige Erbin war seines größten Rivalen, dem Clan Dreyar. Er hat sich von Dante, Grandines Gemahl, entledigt, indem er das Ganze als Jagdunfall dargestellt hatte, nur weil Dante unserer Tante eine weibliche Erbin gegeben hatte. Eine Konkurrentin des Thrones. Er hat Metallicana immer wenn er eine Krise hatte eingeschärft, dass seine Frau Ruby ihn mit dem General der Armee betrog und während einer Krise hat er Metallicana dazu gebracht, sie umzubringen. Er hat Lucinda, Igneels Frau, der Hexerei angeklagt und sie verbrannte auf dem Scheiterhaufen, weil sie zu neugierig war und Sachen entdeckt hatte, von denen sie nie hätte wissen dürfen. Das ist unsere Familiengeschichte, Rogue! Nichts als Tod, Blut und Komplotte. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Dämon weiter vernichtet. Wenn die Transporte und die Hochzeiten vollzogen sind, dann wird er uns, die dritte Generation, vernichten. Und was denkst du wird mit Wendy passieren? Sie ist bald volljährig und bereit gekrönt zu werden. Nie wird er das akzeptieren! Und wir werden sicher nicht akzeptieren, dass er noch einmal mit unseren Leben spielt!"

„Ich weiss nicht Sting", erwiderte Rogue müde. „Mein Vater lässt sich dahin sterben. Die Frau die ich Liebe ist mit dir verlobt. Natsu ist verschwunden. Ich weiss einfach nichts mehr."

Der Blonde blickte seinen besten Freund murrend an. Tief in sich verstand er Rogue. Auch er hätte lieber niemals diese Tragödien überwinden müssen. Doch das war ihr Schicksal. Ihre Zukunft.

**Xxx**

Yukino war kurz davor an Levys Tür zu klopfen. Sie zögerte. Als sie mit Ayria und Lucy die kleine Blauhaarige besuchen wollten, waren sie von einer Feuerwand begrüßt worden. Lucy hatte mehrmals versucht, doch die Feuerwand war immer da gewesen.

Die Weisshaarige wusste nicht, dass Levy sehr nah zu ihrer Mutter stand. Diese hatte ihr beigebracht zu lesen und zu schreiben, und das von ihrem Bett aus, das sie nie verlassen konnte. Sie hatte Levy ihre Liebe an Bücher weitergegeben. Sie und Juvia waren die einzigen, die sich jemals an die kleine Leseratte interessiert hatten. Ihren Tod durch einen offiziellen Brief zu erfahren war schon schrecklich gewesen, doch die Tatsache, dass sie nicht an der Beerdigung teilnehmen konnte, hatte Levy fast vernichtend.

Yukino stand nun eine halbe Stunde vor dieser Tür, die eine Welt voller Verzweiflung und Tod zu verbergen schien.

„He."

Die Weisshaarige zuckte zusammen. Sie drehte sich um entdeckte mit Schrecken ihren „Verlobten", der grimmiger als sonst hinter ihr stand.

„L-Lord Eucliffe?"

„Komm mit mir", befahl der Blonde, der sich dann wortlos entfernte.

Irgendwie erleichtert von ihrem Dilemma befreit zu sein folgte ihn Yukino. Ihr war es vollkommen egal was ihr Möchtegern-Verlobter ihr sagen wollte. Sie war einfach froh sich von dieser Tür zu entfernen. Er führte sie zu seinem privaten Salon, wo sie ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Nach dem missgeratenen ersten Treffen war sie schon mehrmals dort gewesen, doch nie war er gekommen. Mit der Zeit hatte sie einfach angefangen während eigentlichen Treffen mit ihrem Verlobten ihre Bücher zu lesen. Dieses Mal war er höflicher, auch wenn die junge Frau spürte, dass es tief in ihm brodelte. Sie setzte sich auf ein Sofa, während er auf einem Sessel Platz nahm. Unwohl betrachtete sie ihn. Was wollte er so dringend sagen nachdem er sie während drei Wochen nicht betrachtet hatte?

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

Sie nickte. Das war irgendwie klar, er hätte sie sicher nicht hierher gebracht für Näharbeiten.

„Rogue ist ein Bastard."

Die junge Frau fixierte ihn, zu schockiert um zu reagieren. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie stotterte: „L-Lord Cheney... Ein uneheliches Kind?"  
„Nein!", rief Sting aus, was Yukino zusammenzucken liess. „Skyadrum war verheiratet als er Rogue bekam. Doch die anderen Drachen haben diese Ehe nicht akzeptiert."

Während seine Verlobte ihn erschrocken beobachtete, zwang er sich ihr das Ganze zu erklären, was ihm sichtlich schwerfiel.

„Mein Onkel Skyadrum war mit einer Fiorin verlobt, wie jeder Drachenerbe, mit Ausnahme von meinem Vater. Doch wie Natsu hatte er diese Ehe nicht akzeptiert. Einen Tag vor der Hochzeit hatte er dem König offenbart, dass er schon verheiratet war. Mit einer Sklavin."

„Eine Sklavin? Wie ist das möglich? Sklaverei ist nirgendwo legalisiert!"

„Doch. Im nördlichsten Norden. Die Region des Abendsternes. Es ist ein trockener und wüstenhafter Ort, wo es nötig ist eine grosse Anzahl von Arbeiter zu haben. Wo es einfach war aus dem dortigen Volk einfache Sklaven zu machen."

„Und sie kam von dort?"

„Ja, Saõra kam vom nördlichen Norden. Doch das ist nicht der größte meines Onkels."

„Was ist passiert."

„Sie hatten ein Kind bekommen. Skyadrum hatte diese illegale Ehe vollzogen bevor er es seinem Vater offenbarte."

„Dieses Kind war..."

„Rogue, genau. Er war nicht mal ein Jahr alt. Acnologia hat Saõra umgebracht wie... wie unsere ganzen Familien. Ich war noch ein Baby als es passierte. Laxus hat es mir erzählt, darum weiß ich was passiert ist. Doch Rogue und ich sind wie Brüder weil meine Mutter, Luccia, ihn gleichzeitig wie ich gesäugt hatte. Wir waren gleich alt und er hatte keine Mutter mehr. Meine Mutter hatte natürlich vorgeschlagen sich um Rogue zu kümmern."

„Und... Acnologia?", flüsterte Yukino. „Fand er es denn in Ordnung das Lord Cheney am Leben blieb?"

„Natürlich nicht! Er wollte ihm den Nacken brechen, vor den Augen seines Vaters, als Saõra gerade den letzten Atemzug vollzog. Nichts kann Acnologias Blutdurst aufhalten. Doch nach Laxus ist Skyadrum dazwischen gegangen. Er hat geschrien: _Du hast mir meine Frau genommen! Mein Glück! Meine Zukunft! Doch meinen Sohn wirst du nicht nehmen! Nimm mein Leib, meine Augen, mein Leben! Nimm mein ganzes Wesen! Doch lass ihn mir! ER IST MEINE EINZIGE FAMILIE!_"

Schockiert fixierte Yukino den Blonden. Sting hatte dieser Horror mit einer neutralen Stimme erzählt. Sein Blick war vage, doch allein sein gepresster Kiefer offenbarte, wie sehr es ihm schmerzte eine solche Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Was ist nachher passiert?"

„Er hat seinen Sohn zwischen seinen Klauen genommen. Er hat ihm gesagt: _Ich lasse dich dein Bastard. Er wird deine Funktion übernehmen sobald du zu alt dafür wirst. Doch meine Güte hat seinen Preis. Erstens wird dein Sohn nicht die gleichen Privilegien haben wie die anderen Erben. Nie soll er heiraten, nie soll er Kinder bekommen und nie werde ich ihn als meinen Enkel anerkennen. Und für dich..._ Acnologia tauchte seine Krallen in Skyadrums Augen und während mein Onkel vom Schmerzen aufschrie sagte er noch: _Für dich ist dein Augenlicht, denn somit kannst du lesen, Wunder dieser Welt sehen und an der Mimik rausfinden was die anderen denken. Du wirst es verlieren. Ich entziehe dich die Gelegenheit deinen Sohn wachsen zu sehen. Für alle Ewigkeit, Skyadrum, mein Sohn, verurteile ich dich ins Nichts."_

Die Weisshaarige blieb erstarrt, der Blick leer. Besorgt betrachtete Sting sie. Wenn Rogue erfuhr, dass er sein Geheimnis der Frau die er liebte offenbart hatte – und er wird es sicher erfahren – wird er außer sich sein. Sting musste seinem besten Freund nur noch beweisen, dass es der junge Frau nichts ausmachte, dass er ein Mischling ist.

Doch die junge Frau reagierte nicht, was dem Blonde Sorge bereitete.

Plötzlich schien sie zu wimmern. Erwartungsvoll betrachtete er die Fiorin.

„Das ist... schrecklich..."

„Das ist unsere Geschichte, Süße", sagte der junge Mann ohne Sarkasmus.

„Wollt ihr sagen, dass euer König dasselbe mit jeder Gemahlin getan hat?", schrie sie entsetzt auf.

Hoppla, Fehler. Es war wirklich keine gute Idee einer mit einem Drachen verlobten Frau zu offenbaren, dass der König Schuld an jedem Verschwinden der früheren Gemahlinnen war. Sting rümpfte die Nase. Er konnte nicht lügen, Rogue war wirklich besser.

„Ähm... naja..."

Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, als ein plötzliches Erdbeben auftauchte.

„Was passiert hier?", schrie Yukino während die Möbel zu Boden fielen und die Kronleuchter schrecklich klirrten.

„Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Sting bevor er ihre Hand nahm und sie aus dem Salon zog.

Der Blonde rannte so schnell er konnte. Sein Herz klopfte hart in seiner Brust, während er durch die endlosen Fluren rannte.

Er wusste woher der Lärm kam.

Vom Thronsaal.

Hinter ihm folgte die Weisshaarige ohne Mühe, was ihn überraschte. Ihre Hand presste immer noch seine. Was ihn fast beruhigte.

Sting hatte Angst. Große Sorge breitete sich in ihm aus. Erinnerungen kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Acnologia der seine Mutter vom Boden hob. Laxus, der ihn fest in seinen Armen hielt. Ein wimmernder Weisslogia, der sich zur Leiche seiner Frau zog. Ein Brüllen liess ihn zusammenzucken.

Zweifellos kämpfte man im Thronsaal. Und einer der Gegner war Acnologia.

**Xxx**

Levy beobachtete desinteressiert die beiden Drachen, die im Turm des Throns kämpften. Vor ein paar Tagen wäre sie von ihrem Aussehen fasziniert gewesen, doch nun hatte alles in ihren Augen an Wert verloren. Sie schwebte wie zwischen Himmel und Erde.

Ihre Augen glitten auf das kleine blauhaarige Mädchen, das schrie und weinte, das vergeblich versuchte sich vom blonden Mann loszureißen der sie davon abhielt sich ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Daneben standen zwei Männer mit schwarzen Haaren und roten Augen, die machtlos zusahen. Hass drang durch Levy als sie den Größeren erblickte, der vor Wut und Verzweiflung zitterte. Ihr Blick glitt weiter. Zwillinge mit hellgoldenen Haaren hielten sich erschrocken an der Hand. Ein blondes und ein weisshaariges Mädchen hielten sich fest umarmt, während sie den Kampf beängstigt beobachteten. Levy hob den Kopf und entdeckte zwei Silhouetten, die sich hinter einer Säule hielten. Eine elegante Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren und ein breitschultriger, dunkelsilberhaariger Mann.

Die kleine Blauhaarige sah nun wieder zu den beiden Drachen, die so stark kämpften, dass der Turm anfing zu beben. Der eine war groß und schwarz, unzählige blaue Kreise zierten seinen Panzer. Der andere lag zwischen dessen Klauen, seine Schuppen waren weiss und seine Flügel voller Feder. Bilder kamen ihr in den Sinn, zum schwarzen Drachen sah sie ein Koloss mit schwarzen Zöpfen, weißen Pupillen und blauen Tätowierungen. Zum weissen Drachen sah sie eine stolze weisshaarige Frau mit grauen Augen.

_Acnologia... Grandine..._

Ihr Verstand begann sich zu bewegen und gab jedem der Anwesenden einen Namen.

_Lisanna... Lucy... Ayria und Terence... Lady Orlando... Metallicana... Wendy und Laxus... Rogue... Gajeel..._

Sie erschrak als ihr endlich bewusst wurde, was hier geschah. Der Drachenkönig kämpfte gegen seine Nichte hier, im Turm des Thrones!

Ihr Gedächtnis gab ihr sofort alle Informationen um sich darauf einen Reim zu machen. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer gewesen als der Palast anfing zu beben. Lucy war vor ihrer Tür gewesen und flehte sie reinzulassen. Doch sie wurde unterbrochen durch Ayria, die nach dem Beben fragte.

Sie hatte ihre Tür aufgemacht und war den Zwillingen gefolgt, gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin und Lisanna. Diese hatte geschrien, dass es vom Turm herkam. Ihre Kusine war nicht da gewesen, Yukino war nirgends zu finden.

Sie waren in den Saal gerannt, um zwei mystische Wesen zu sehen, die sich gegenseitig zerfleischten und den Turm beinahe zerstörten. Was sollten sie tun? Weder Skyadrum, noch Weisslogia, noch Igneel waren hier! Gajeels Vater würde sicher nichts unternehmen, vor allem jetzt wo Acnologia die Oberhand über Grandine gewann. Wer hatte die Macht ihnen zu helfen?

**Xxx**

Rogue beobachtete seine Tante und seinen Großvater kämpfen. Er spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg und verfluchte seine Angst und Machtlosigkeit gegenüber dem König.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die bronzenen Tore und ließen sein bester Freund sowie dessen Verlobte eintreten. Rogues Augen entflammten sich als er sie Hand in Hand sah. Sting hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er nichts für die Weisshaarige empfand!

Der Blonde schien erschrocken von dem was er sah. Er rannte bis unter den beiden Drachen und schrie: „Hört auf! Grandine, stop!"

„Sting!", schrie Laxus. „Bleibe nicht dort!"

Der junge Mann drehte sich zu seinem Halbbruder um und fauchte: „Bei allen Götter, Laxus, beende dies! Warum kämpfen sie überhaupt?"

„Keine Ahnung und nun geh!"

Der Blonde warf seinem Bruder einen mörderischen Blick zu, doch gehorchte. Er schnappte wieder Yukinos Hand, die erstarrt an der Tür geblieben war und führte bis zur Galerie, die sich rund um den Thronsaal schlang und wo die anderen Erben und Fiorier schon geflüchtet sind.

„Worauf warten wir noch um sie zu trennen?", bellte der jüngere Sohn Weisslogias.

„Weiss ich doch nicht!", antwortete Laxus. „Igneel ist nicht da und er ist der Einzige, der sich Acnologia stellen könnte!"

„Wir müssen doch etwas unternehmen! Grandine wird..."

„OKAA-SAN!", schrie Wendy.

Die zehn anderen Personen drehten sich zu den beiden Kreaturen um und zu ihrem Schrecken fiel die weiße Drächin zu Boden. Der Marmorboden wurde unter ihrem Gewicht zerschmettert, das darauffolgende Beben haute alle Anwesenden um. Wie ein Raubvogel stürzte Acnologia auf sie zu.

Die Drächin sah ihre Tochter liebevoll an und hauchte fast leblos: „Renn Wendy. Rette dich. Lass dich nicht kriegen."

Sie stieß einen Schmerzenschrei los als der Drachenkönig ihren Bauch zerfleischte. Dies brachte Laxus etwas zu unternehmen. Er hob seine weinende Kusine in seine Armen und rannte bis zur Tür. Während Acnologia Grandine weiterhin zerriss, rief er den anderen Drachen zu: „Geht fort von hier! Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, rettet die Mädchen!"

Dann verschwand Laxus in den Gängen des Palastes, um seine Kusine vor dem Mordwillen des Königs zu retten.

**Xxx**

Sie waren alle im Ballsaal, der einzige Raum der würdig war den Turm des Thrones zu ersetzen. Auf seinem Thron betrachtete Acnologia die Mitglieder seines Clans nachdenklich. Er hatte zur Sicherheit Laxus, Rogue und Gajeel in Ketten gelegt. Sting war für ihn nicht mächtig genug und er zweifelte nicht an der Schwäche der Mädchen. Er lachte boshaft, als er sich Igneels Gesicht vorstellte sobald dieser mit seinem Sohn und seiner Schwiegertochter zurückkommen würde. Er hatte es geplant ihn fortzuschicken. Acnologia hätte verloren, wenn der Flammende und der Engel ihn gemeinsam angegriffen hätten. Die Piraten in den Farben des Scarlettclans waren eigentlich ihm treue Söldner gewesen. Durch diese Maskerade hatte er Igneel, dem Zuständigen des Außendienstes und sein zweitgrößter Gegner, unauffällig entfernen können. Sein größter Gegner und sie war noch nicht tot. Man brauchte viel mehr um die Tochter der mächtigsten Drächin aller Zeiten zu töten. Ananéosi, die Auferstehung. Seine Schwester und Geliebte. Sie zu verlieren hatte ihm seinen letzten Verstand geraubt. Und er hatte gekämpft um Baby Grandine aus ihrem toten Leib zu retten! Wenn er die Zukunft gekannt hätte, hätte er sie im Bauch seiner Schwester sterben lassen.

Doch das was ihm nun irritierte war Wendys Verschwinden. Laxus hatte sie gut versteckt. Im ganzen Palast gab es keine Spur von ihr. Gut, besorgt war er nicht. Ein Drache wurde mit 35 Menschenjahren volljährig, doch Wendy war erst 27. Doch die Tatsache, dass die legitime Königin des Pols noch am Leben und auf der Flucht war störte ihn wie ein Nagel im Fuss.

Er betrachtete seine Enkel und lächelte boshaft. Nun würde sich keiner gegen ihn rebellieren. Fallen warteten auf Igneel. Sobald er einen Fuss in die Citacielle setzte, würde er sich nicht mehr bewegen können. Skyadrum und Weisslogia waren sowieso mehr tot als lebendig. Metallicana war auf seiner Seite und komplett manipulierbar, auch wenn dessen Schizophrenie Acnologia nun doch Sorgen bereitete. Grandine war sowieso schon so gut wie tot.

Alles lief bestens. Doch eine Sache war noch hinter sich zu bringen.

„Gut!", rief er zufrieden. „Wie ihr gesehen habt habe ich meine Dominanz versichert. Eure Tante hatte die schlechte Idee hinter meinem Rücken Komplotte zu schmieden. Doch ich toleriere keine Rebellion. Zum Glück hat sich alles erledigt. Nur noch ein paar letzte Details sind noch zu machen."

„Was wirst du uns antun, du Bastard?", schrie Sting. „Hat es dir nicht gereicht, deine eigene Nichte und deinen halben Clan zu ermorden?"

Diesen Knaben musste er zum Schweigen bringen. Sting redete viel zu viel, das nervte. Mit einer Handgeste konnte der Blonde plötzlich nicht mehr reden. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr."

„So ist es angenehmer. Ich sagte also, es gäbe noch Details zu erledigen. Den Transport zum Beispiel, der jetzt vollzogen wird."

Dieses Mal war es Laxus der die Stimme erhob.

„Du bist wahnsinnig! Die Tests wurden noch nicht durchgeführt! Großvater, du wirst sie umbringen!"

„Eben", zwitscherte Acnologia gutgelaunt. „Mit der Zeit solltet ihr wissen, dass dies mein Ziel war."

Auf seiner Geste hin betraten sechs Männer mit weissen Umhängen den Raum. Diese legten Handschellen um die Hände der Fiorinnen. Die Mädchen zappelten um sich zu befreien, doch umsonst. Nur Levy bewegte sich nicht, ihr Gesicht wirkte erschrocken.

„Der Transport... der Transport...", wiederholte sie.

„Hm? Willst du etwas sagen, Krümel?", fragte der König stirnrunzelnd.

Die Blauhaarige sah dem Regenten sofort tief in die Augen.

„Der Bluttransport... Er wird aus uns Drachen machen und Sie werden uns unter Ihrer Kontrolle haben. Oder uns töten. Egal was passiert, Ihr werdet der Gewinner sein, nicht wahr?"

Der Drachenkönig zitterte vor Wut. Wie konnte diese Fremde, diese Göre es wagen, seine Pläne zu kennen und es den anderen zu sagen? Er beugte sich vor und zischte: „Du bist viel intelligenter als es dir gut tut, du Göre. Dann bist du als Erste dran. Nimmt sie fest!"

Zwei der weissen Kapuzen nahmen sie hoch und brachten sie aus dem Raum. Eine Dritte näherte sich Gajeel, der seinen Großvater fassungslos anstarrte. Er zerrte an seinen Ketten, näherte sich so gut es ging Acnologia und schrie: „Du kannst das nicht tun! Bitte! Sie wird sterben, das weisst du doch! Sie ist zu schwach um es auszuhalten! SIE WIRD STERBEN!"

Der König betrachtete ihn, amüsiert von seinen armseligen Versuchen sich zu befreien. Er konnte nicht mal seinen inneren Drachen hervorrufen. Abermals beugte er sich vor, näherte sein Gesicht Gajeel und hauchte mit wahnsinnigen Augen: „Umso besser."

In diesem Augenblick stach die weiße Kapuze mit einer Spritze in Gajeels Oberarm.


	18. Ehrgeiz, Macht und Zerstörung

Fünf Stunden. Seit fünf verdammten Stunden saß Gajeel wie erstarrt auf diesem Stuhl, den Kopf in seinen Händen vergraben, Levys schrei in seinem Kopf hallend.

Der Transport war nicht gut verlaufen. Als Gajeels Blut in Levys Venen geflossen war, hatte sich ihr Körper gestrafft und sie fing an zu schreien, was bisher nicht aufgehört hatte.

Mit einem weiteren Beweis von Sadismus hatte Acnologia sie befreit, damit sie die Folter der Blauhaarigen miterleben konnten. Lucy und Yukino waren blasser als jemals zuvor. Sie zitterten beim Gedanken, dass auch sie bald auf diesem weißen Bett werden sein.

Sie waren alle in einem großen Zimmer mit kahlen Wänden. Im Zentrum befand sich ein einfaches Bett, mit ledernen Gürteln, die jetzt Levy festhielten.

Auf beiden Seiten der Tür standen zwei Wachen, ihre Hallebarden auf die Gefangenen richtend. Ein Rebell und er würde das gleiche wie Grandine erleiden.

Lisanna saß in einer Ecke, Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. Ihr Verlobter war ja verschwunden, so musste sie diese Folter nicht überstehen wie die anderen. Doch das war überhaupt nicht beruhigend. Sie wusste nicht, was Acnologia mit ihr noch vorhatte.

Lucy und Yukino saßen neben Levy. Schliesslich war diese trotz allem immer noch Lucys beste Freundin und Yukino hatte eine bestimmte Zuneigung für die kleine Leseratte. Sie hielten ihre Hände, schmerzten mit ihr und wollten nicht von ihrer Seite weichen.

An einer Wand gelehnt, so weit wie möglich vom Bett entfernt, beobachtete Sting die Weisshaarige. Ihre Züge spannten sich bei jedem Schrei zusammen, als ob sie genau den gleichen Schmerz spürte. Und trotzdem wich sie der Blauhaarigen nicht von der Seite.

Nie hatte er eine solche Güte gesehen. Er tat alles, um sich von dieser Folter zu entfernen, doch die Weisshaarige begleitete ihre Freundin da durch, durchlitt es mit ihr. Einen solchen Mut war ruhmvoller als einen Sieg im einem Krieg.

Stings Blick glitt biss zu den Vermillion-Zwillingen neben ihm. Die Frau schluchzte, ihr Gesicht hielt sie in der Schulter ihres Bruders versteckt, der verloren vor sich hin starrte, den Kiefer angespannt. Rogue stand zwei Meter entfernt, sein blutroter Blick war nun blass geworden. Sting wusste, dass sein Pflegebruder so seine Trauer zeigte. Laxus stand hinter Gajeel. Der Blonde hatte eine Hand trostvoll auf die Schulter seines Cousins gelegt und für einmal hatte dieser sie nicht weggeschubst. Metallicanas Sohn zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sting machte sich deswegen Sorgen. Gajeel sah fast so aus, als würde er bald die Kontrolle verlieren. Wenn er jetzt ausrastete und die Wachen umbringen würde, wird sich die Situation nur noch verschlimmern. Doch Gajeel hielt sich zurück.

Gajeel war kurz davor verrückt zu werden. Er wollte, dass alles aufhörte. Dass sie schwieg, dass sie keinen Schmerz mehr fühlte.

Nie würde er es sich verzeihen, wenn sie seinetwegen starb.

_Ich konnte mich noch nicht entschuldigen, Shrimp. Bitte halt durch. Wenn du mit uns bleibst, entschuldige ich mich. Versprochen._

„Laxus", hauchte Lucy.

„Ja?", fragte der Blonde stirnrunzelnd. Zum ersten Mal nannte sie ihn mit seinem Namen.

„Warum hat sie solche Schmerzen? Was... was passiert hier? Warum hat Gajeels Blut diese Auswirkung?"

Der Blonde schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Das ist spezifisch für unser Wesen. Um den Bräuten der Drachen die gleiche Lebenslänge wie ihre Gemahlen zu geben, wird ein **Bluttransport** durchgeführt. Vorher werden Tests gemacht, um den menschlichen Körper an unser Blut anzugewöhnen. Die Dosis ist dann immer klein. Drachenblut hat magische Eigenschaften, die dann der Braut oder auch dem Bräutigam übergehen, doch zum Preis von riesigen Schmerzen. Eine größere Lebenserwartung, Verbesserung der Sinne. Für Personen mit einem Talent wird dieser noch mächtiger. Es werden auch dabei Flügel übergeben. Diese Eigenschaft ist selten und sehr angesehen in unserem Clan. Es gibt bis jetzt nur vier Drachen, die diese Eigenschaft haben oder hatten. Ananéosi, Grandine, Wendy und Gajeel."

Lucy blinzelte mehrmals. War das, was Levy vorhin zu Acnologia gesagt hat, also wahr?

„Aber... aber... woher wusste sie das?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie scheint sehr intelligent zu sein... und sehr neugierig."

„Das ist sie", hauchte Yukino.

„Leider ist dies hier kein guter Pluspunkt", warnte sie Laxus. „Igneels Frau starb weil sie Geheimnisse aufgedeckt hatte, die besser hätten versteckt bleiben sollen."

„Sind wir dann alle verdammt?", erklang Lisannas raue Stimme.

Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu ihr um. Es waren die ersten Worte die sie sprach, seit die Wachen alle ins Zimmer gebracht hatten.

„Sind wir dazu verdammt, durch die Hand eures Geistes zu sterben, ohne dass ihr alle etwas tut?", fragte sie voller Hass. „Wollt ihr nicht reagieren? Wollt Ihr euch das ganze Leben manipulieren lassen?"

„Es ist nicht so einfach."

Rogues trockene Stimme liess sie zusammenzucken.

„Weisst du", sagte er ihn sie anzusehen, „jede Meute gehorcht einem Alpha. Die Stimme des Alphas kann einen Wolf dazu bringen ihm zu folgen. Genau dasselbe gilt für uns Drachen. Doch deswegen ist unser Alpha besonders mächtig. Acnologia ist definitiv dieser Alpha. Jedenfalls bis Wendys Volljährigkeit und volljährig wird sie erst in acht Jahren."

„Das hat Levy gesagt", hauchte Lucy. „Sie sagte, wenn der Transport erfolgreich ist, wird er uns kontrollieren können."

„Genau. Außer den weiblichen Wesen sind junge Drachen anfällig an den Befehlen des Alphas. Wenn die Verwandlung funktioniert, werdet ihr wie Neugeborene sein, schwach und vollkommen manipulierbar. Er wird davon profitieren."

„Doch dann müssen wir doch gegen ihn widerstandsfähig sein, wenn weibliche Drachen nicht anfällig sind!"

„Nur wenn ihr als Drache geboren wurdet. Wie Wendy und Grandine."

„Und Ihr?", fragte Yukino. „Ihr seid doch keine Kinder mehr. Könntet Ihr euch nicht von seiner Kontrolle losreißen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte sie schwach an.

„Leider nein. Menschlich gesehen sind wir zwar alt, doch für Drachen sind wir noch sehr jung. Nur Laxus und Gajeel könnten sich theoretisch jetzt von Acnologias Kontrolle befreien. Theoretisch."

„Ich verstehe nicht", hauchte Lisanna. „Die Stimme des Alphas? Was ist damit gemeint?"

„Jeder volljähriger Erbe besitzt in sich einen Drachen", erklärte Laxus. „Eine Kreatur wie die, die ihr im Turm gesehen habt und die wir eigentlich jederzeit aufrufen können, damit wir uns verwandeln können. Außer wenn der Alpha es uns verbietet. In diesem Fall kann nur ein Befehl seinerseits uns auf dem Boden nageln. Solange wir nicht alt und abgehärtet genug sind um unseren Drachen zu rufen, wie Grandine und Igneel es tun, können wir uns nicht verwandeln."

„Somit", sagte Yukino nachdenklich, „könnt ihr euch nicht gegen den Alpha rebellieren, weil ihr drachenmäßig noch zu jung seid. Skyadrum, Weisslogia und Metallicana sind psychisch zu schwach um sich gegen ihn zu wehren, im Gegensatz zu Grandine und Igneel. Doch die erste ist tot oder schwer verletzt und der zweite wird gefangen sobald er die Citacielle betritt. Wir hingegen werden unter seiner Kontrolle sein, wenn wir den Transport überleben."

„Exakt."

In diesem Augenblick stieß Terence seine Schwester brutal von weg und ging zur Tür. Einer der Wachen wollte sich in den Weg stellen, doch der Blonde sah ihn wutentbrannt und stieß dessen Waffe von sich.

„Wenn einer von euch mich anfasst, schwöre ich auf Mavis, dass Fiore dem Pol den Krieg erklären wird. Glaubt mir, ich werde meine Familie benachrichtigen. Ihr habt Euch bei weitem von der Diplomatie entfernt."

Zögernd senkte der Wachmann seine Hellebarde und blickte seinen Kollegen unsicher an. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern, und liess den stolzen Vermillion-Erben passieren.

„Terence!", schrie Ayria. Doch der Blonde reagierte nicht. Er drehte allen Anwesenden den Rücken zu.

**Xxx**

Terence atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf eine Bank. In seinen Ohren hallten noch immer Levys Schreie. Verzweifelt vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

Im Gegensatz zu dem was er vorhin behauptet hatte besaß er keine Möglichkeit den Clan Vermillion zu benachrichtigen. Sie waren allein.

Wann war alles außer Kontrolle geraten? Er wusste es nicht. Doch, so unmöglich es auch klang, er wollte seine Drohung wahr machen. Egal was Mavis sagte, kein junges Mädchen sollte wieder zu dieser Arche voller Tod und Wahnsinn kommen.

Mavis sollte zum Pol kommen um bei den Hochzeiten zu sein. Wird Acnologia schauspielern und behaupten alles wäre in Butter? Wenn er wagen würde... Wie auch immer, sobald seine Vorfahrerin, wird er sie warnen und Mavis würde es dem arroganten Drachen heimzahlen.

„Guten Tag, Mylord."

Diese frohe Stimme liess ihn zusammenzucken. Er drehte sich um und erkannte mit großen Augen das Mädchen mit den pinken Locken, die er in der Stadt Tempel gesehen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd stotterte er: „M... Meldy?"

„Ja, ich bin es", lächelte sie während sie sich neben ihm auf die Bank setzte.

„Aber was macht Ihr hier?"

Die junge Priesterin schmollte ein wenig.

„Ihr hatte auf mehr Freude gehofft sich wiederzusehen."

„N... Nein! Ich bin wirklich sehr glücklich! Jedoch dachte ich, dass vor allem Novizinnen die _Salanca_ nicht verließen."

Sie zappelte mit den Füßen und lächelte ihn an. Sie war... anders. Sie war nicht mehr das scheue Kind, das er während seinem Besuch erschrocken hatte. Meldy schien... freier zu sein.

„Ich bin keine Priesterin mehr."

Der Blonde machte große Augen.

„Ihr müsst wissen, sobald unsere Lehre als Novizinnen vollendet ist, gibt man uns die Wahl. Entweder werden wir Priesterin von Tempel oder wir geben unser Zeichen zurück. Das Zeichen der Priesterinnen ist diese Spirale mit drei Ästen auf der Brust. Die Novizinnen tragen es als Kette und wenn sie das Gelübde aussprechen, wird es auf die Haut markiert. Ich wollte nicht. Ich bin nicht für dieses Leben gemacht."

„Das ist überraschend. Auf Fiore bleibt man Vestalin ein Leben lang."

„Unsere beiden Order haben ihre Unterschiede", sagte Meldy melancholisch.

Sie schwiegen und betrachteten die atemberaubende Aussicht, die von der Terrasse zu sehen war. Der Himmel übernahm zwei Drittel von der Landschaft und unter ihnen befand sich das Land des Pols. Unzählige Felder und Häuser waren unter der riesigen Citacielle zu sehen.

„Und was macht Ihr hier? Habt Ihr hier Eure Familie?", fragte Terence schliesslich.

„Ich habe seit ich drei Jahre alt bin keine Familie mehr. Doch mir wurde das Glück gewährt, dass das Orakel sich meiner annahm. Sie hat mir vorgeschlagen in die _Salanca _zu gehen um mein Glück als Priesterin zu versuchen. Als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich doch nicht wollte, zeigte sie volles Verständnis dafür und nahm mich als Gesellschaftsdame."

„Wartet mal, wenn Ihr vom Orakel redet, dann meint Ihr..."

„Lady Orlando, genau", sagte Meldy voller Freude. „Ihr habt sie ja schon gesehen. Sie ist die Hohe Priesterin von Tempel und eine wertvolle Hilfe für den König. Jeder verehrt sie."

„Bei Mavis", hauchte Terence.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts, alles in Ordnung."

Im Gegenteil. Seit dem ersten Tag ahnte Terence, dass Lady Minerva keine sauberen Hände hatte. Doch dass die Person, die er kennen gelernt hatte, von der er keine Erinnerung lesen konnte, IHR Schützling war... Das machte ihn ganz komisch.

Nun würde es sich vor ihr hüten. Meldy stand dieser Frau einfach zu nah.

„Leider hat sich meine Herrin vom rechten Weg abgewandt. Sie ist unseren Regeln hintergangen."

„Was meint Ihr damit?"

„Lady Orlando hat sich mit Acnologia in dessen Wahnsinn verbündet..."

„Ihr wisst also, dass Acnologia wahnsinnig ist?"

Das Mädchen lachte überrascht auf.

„Natürlich weiss ich es! Das ganze Volk übrigens auch. Man nennt ihn den Wahnsinnskönig und dieser Beinamen ist noch einer der freundlichsten." Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Die Bewohner des Pols mögen ihn nicht und generell die Drachen. Sie sind... so anders als wir. Sie altern nicht mal und können sich ihn blutrünstiger Bestien verwandeln, mit Schuppen und Krallen. Ich habe schon viele schreckliche Geschichten über die Familie gehört, wenn sie vollkommen wahnsinnig gewesen war."

„Ist jeder von ihnen also von diesem Wahnsinn heimgesucht?"

„Natürlich. Sie sind nicht so wie wir. Es sind blutrünstige Bestien und ihr Wahnsinn wird wahrscheinlich die Neue Welt zunichte wachen... Einige von ihnen scheinen vielleicht höflich und zivilisiert, doch im Grunde sind sie alle Monster..."

Terence erschauderte. Genau das dachte vom Drachenclan...

„Und Eure Herrin hat sich in deren Wahnsinn verbündet..."

„Das Orakel hat sich von ihrem Machtdurst kontrollieren lassen. Bald wird sie auch ein Monster sein... So, ich muss gehen, Mylord. Ich muss sie beim Anziehen helfen und sie hasst wenn ich mich verspäte."

„Natürlich... Natürlich..."

„Noch ein kleiner Tipp, Lord Vermillion. Wenn Sie hier Menschen haben, die Ihnen nahestehen... entfernt diese von diesem wahnsinnigen Clan, bevor ihnen etwas passiert."

Der Blonde nickte, das Herz gezerrt, während er dem jungen Mädchen nachsah, dessen pinken Locken im Wind wehten.

**Xxx**

Levy spürte nur Schmerz. Ein Feuer rann durch ihre Venen wie Lava. Es tat so weh. Das Feuer war blutrot, genauso blutrot wie diese Augen, die durch ihre Seele drängen wollten.

Es sollte aufhören, der Schmerz... Nein, sie sollte diesen Körper verlassen. Sie wollte sterben...

Alles wurde schwarz. Ihre Venen glühten nun. Levy schwebte. Ihr tat es immer noch weh, doch die Lava war verschwunden. Den Schmerz war nun aushaltbar.

Stand oder lag sie? Sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie war, nichts konnte sie erkennen.

Wahrscheinlich war sie zwischen Agonie und Tod. Wird der Engel sie ins Totenreich bringen? Hoffentlich. Wenigstens wird dann der Schmerz vergehen.

Doch stattdessen tauchte eine verhüllte Frau mit schwarzen Flügeln vor ihr auf.

À la place, se tenait sa mère.

Regina McGarden lächelte ihre Tochter an, die braunen Augen glänzender als je zuvor. Ihre blauen Locken fielen auf ihre nackten Schultern und ein bauschiges Kleid liess ihre grazile Taille hervorheben.

Levy traute ihren Augen kaum. Reginas Gesicht war nicht von der Krankheit heimgesucht. Ihre Haare waren nun lockig und glänzend. Zum ersten Mal sah Levy nicht ihre Rippen durch ihr Kleid hervortreten.

„Mama?"

„Guten Tag, mein Liebes."

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du wärst..."

„Tot? Bin ich auch."

Schockiert betrachtete Levy ihre Mutter. Sie blinzelte und stotterte: „Wie... Was..."

„Mein Schatz, hör mir zu. Du bist klug. Weisst du wo wir sind?"

„Irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod."

„Genau, Herzchen. Fühlst du Schmerzen?"

„Ich... Nein. Ich fühle keine Schmerzen! Mama, dass ist großartig!"

Regina schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Ja Liebling, irgendwie. Doch wenn du nicht auf die Erde zurückgehst, wirst du keine Schmerzen mehr haben."

„Dann habe ich meine Wahl getroffen. Ich will nicht mehr zurückgehen, Mama. Seit ich dort geboren wurde, habe ich gelitten. Ich will nicht zurück."

„Levy, überleg doch. Diese Wahl ist dein und ich will dich nicht zwingen. Doch Liebling, bist du dich so sicher? Du bist so jung, so stark... und wenn du den Schmerz aushaltest, wirst du es noch mehr sein. Du wirst länger leben als andere. Du wirst fliegen können."

„Aber ich habe Höhenangst. Ich werde da Fliegen hassen... Ich will nicht zurückgehen! Ich habe zu viel gelitten!"

Regina schüttelte die Hand, bevor sie verschwand, was Levy in Panik versetzte.

„Mama? MAMA! WO BIST DU!"

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter umhüllte sie, hallte wie die Schläge ihres Herzens.

„Levy, sieh mal... Wenn du nicht zurückgehst, wird das passieren."

Die Blauhaarige befand sich nun auf einem Schlachtfeld. Die Felder unter der Citacielle! Die wie ein Schatten des Unheils darüber schwebte. Die Erde war blutgetränkt, der Himmel sah man durch Rauch und Feuer nicht mehr. Soldaten mit scharlachroten Rüstungen und die Nordwölfen kämpften gegeneinander, Fleisch und Blut flogen in aller Richtung. Der Schwarze Drache der Apokalypse stand vor einem kleinen, grauhaarigen Mann. Andere Drachen waren auf dem Boden gekettet oder durch Netze aus Salvain am Boden genagelt. Tod, Verzweiflung und Ruin.

„Du meine Güte...", hauchte sie.

„Der Drachenclan muss regieren", flüsterte Regina in ihr Ohr. „Egal was manche denken, sie sind die wahren Herren des Himmels. Es sind keine Monster, Levy. Auch keine Menschen, doch sie haben die Macht Frieden und Gerechtigkeit zu bringen. Sie sind nicht der Feind. Gute Personen machen Schlimmes, wenn böse Personen sie führen. Du musst verhindern, dass die Person, die dies ausgelöst hat, weiter andere zu verletzten."

„Acnologia..."

„Nicht nur, Herzchen. Nicht nur."

„Gibt es jemand anderen, Mama?"

„Der Wunsch auf Rache kann schlimme Konsequenzen haben. Pass auf Menschen auf, die sich danach sehnen."

Die Vision verblasste, nun war alles wieder schwarz. Vor Levy verblasste ihre Mutter.

„Mama, nein, bleib bei mir! Was soll ich tun?"

„Es ist deine Wahl, Levy."

„Ich will leben! MAMA, ICH WILL LEBEN!"

Kaum waren diese Worte verklungen kam der Schmerz wieder. Doch dieses Mal hielt Levy ihn aus. Gesichter kamen vor ihren Augen. Juvia. Lisanna.. Ayria. Kinana. Yukino. Lucy. All die Personen, die sie liebte. Andere Gesichter gesellten sich dazu. Erik, Rogue, Laxus, Gajeel, Grandine, Wendy, sogar Sting. Die verzweifelten Gesichter von Weisslogia, Skyadrum und Metallicana. Der entschlossene Blick Igneels.

Sie wollte sie beschützen. Sie alle waren Opfer gewesen. Opfer von Acnologia und seiner Alpha-Tyrannei. Opfer eines Schicksals, das selbst für Drachen zu groß ist.

Diese Zukunft durfte nicht geschehen. Diese Welt gehörte ihnen, niemand durfte sie ruinieren!

Sie hielt den Lavastrom ihrer Venen aus.

**Xxx**

Levy schrie immer lauter. Lucy weinte, das Herz zerrissen. Yukino sah verloren vor sich hin. Gajeel zitterte immer stärker.

Die restlichen anwesenden Personen blieben still.

Dann hörte sie auf. Es war so brutal, so plötzlich, dass niemand sich getraute sich zu bewegen. Lucys Schlucken unterbrach die Ruhe. Die Blonde senkte traurig den Blick.

Yukino hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Levy war tot. Sie konnte es nicht richtig akzeptieren. Sie wollte Levys Hand nicht loslassen.

Plötzlich sprang die Weisshaarige auf. Alle starrten sie fragend an. Sie zeigte die junge Frau auf dem Bett und stotterte: „M... meine Hand! Sie hat meine Hand gedrückt!"

Gajeel sprang sofort auf und rannte zum Bett. Er legte sein Ohr auf Levys Brust und schloss die Augen. Dann hob er sich auf und sagte rau: „Sie lebt."

Lucy und Yukino starrten ihn kurz an, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Freundin zuwandten. Die Blonde presste ihre Hand und hauchte voller Freude: „Levy-Chan? Bitte, öffne deine Augen... Komm schon, wach auf..."

Die Blauhaarige bewegte sich und öffnete endlich die Augen. Lucy schreckte auf. Levys sonst braune Augen leuchteten kurz rot auf. Die Blonde schaute Gajeel an, der ihren Blick erwiderte.

Er kannte diese roten Augen, sie waren seinen so ähnlich.

„Mama...", hauchte Levy. „Lucy? Was zum... Wo bin ich?"

„Levy-Chan, an was erinnerst du dich?"

Die Blauhaarige runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern.

„Wir waren im Thronsaal... Grandine und Acnologia kämpften gegeneinander... Dann hat Acnologia gesagt, dass der Transport durchgeführt werden soll... Er hat gesagt... dass ich die erste wäre... Eine Spritze mit Blut wurde mir in den Arm gesteckt... Augenblick mal, habe ich den Transport überlebt?"

„Ja", lächelte Laxus. „Es ist unglaublich. Du bist sehr stark gewesen."

„Stell dir vor, Levy! Du bist nun ein echter Drache!", jauchzte Lucy.

Die Blauhaarige war nicht gerade davon begeistert. Fragend blickte sie den älteren Sohn der hellen Lilie an.

„Wann werde ich unter Acnologias Kontrolle stehen?"

„Eigentlich beim ersten Kontakt. Fühlst du dich... verändert? Stärker?"

„Ja... Als ob... meine Sinnen besser geworden wären. Ich sehe, höre, rieche besser... Es ist ziemlich ungewohnt. Doch ich denke auch, dass ich mehr Energie habe, als ob ich stundenlang mühelos rennen könnte."

„Leidest du nicht?"

„Nicht mehr", seufzte die Blauhaarige erleichtert auf.

In diesem Moment schlug die Tür auf. Terence kam mit gebundenen Händen hinein und hinter ihm Acnologia. Der Schwarzhaarige Riese schien schrecklich wütend zu sein.

„Damit es verdammt noch mal klar bleibt. Niemand wird diesen Raum verlassen. Und ihr", zischte er die erschrockenen Wachen an, „lasst niemand rausgehen! Eure Waffen können Drachen töten, NUZT SIE ALSO!"

Seine weissen Pupillen entdeckten nur die junge Frau auf dem Bett. Er beruhigte sich und lächelte zuckersüß.

„Oh, du bist nun eine von uns. Perfekt."

Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich hypnotisch und seine Augen drehten sich.

„Nun gehörst du mir. Nichts was du tun wirst wird gegen mich sein und nie wirst du dich rebellieren. Und der Drache in dir... nie wird er ohne mein Zutun raus dürfen."

Erschrocken sahen Lucy und Yukino wie die Augen von Levy und den anwesenden Erben sich ebenfalls drehten.

„Gut!", sagte Acnologia schliesslich als er die Hypnose unterbrach. „Bringen es wir hinter uns."

Die Männer in Weiß kamen wieder in den Raum, schnappten sich Lucy und hoben sie auf. Levy machte nichts, sie stand noch immer unter Schock. Sie fühlte sich komisch, wie in einer anderen Dimension. Ihre Sinne schienen ihr so schwer.

Man setzte auf Lucys Stuhl, bevor man die Blonde an den Armen griff. Diese protestierte, doch niemand achtete darauf. Ein dritter Mann näherte sich Laxus. Dieser sah seine Verlobte entschuldigend an, bevor die Spritze sich in seinen Arm grub.

Gajeel hatte das Gefühl die gleiche Szene nochmals zu sehen. Sein Blick glitt zu seiner Verlobten, die sich, in ihrem weissen Hemd, auf ihrem Stuhl so klein wie möglich machte. Ihr Blick war fast leer, sie schien verloren. Er runzelte die Stirn. Warum tat es weh sie so zu sehen? Er hasste das.

„Pff", murrte er leise.

Die Blauhaarige sah ihn verloren an. Geniert wandte er den Blick ab.

Lucy zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie wollte nicht zusammenbrechen, sondern zeigen wie mutig sie war, doch die Spritze tat ihr Angst. Sie trug ein ähnliches bodenlanges Hemd wie Levy. Nun lag sie wie ebenfalls auf diesem Bett, die Ledergürtel hielten sie fest. Nie hatte sie einen schrecklicheren Moment gekannt.

Ihre Zähne klapperten und sie blickte voller Angst zu Yukino, die neben ihr saß. Diese lächelte sie mitfühlend an und dieses Lächeln gab ihr die Kraft, das was folgte zu akzeptieren. Die Blonde lächelte qualvoll zurück. Sie wand ihren Blick zu Laxus, der sie sichtlich besorgt anstarrte. Er stand neben dem Bett, seine Finger trommelten unruhig auf seinem Oberarm. Sie nickte ihm zu und schloss die Augen.

Die Nadel stach in ihrem Arm. Drachenblut floss nun durch ihre Venen.

**Xxx**

„Priesterin, ich habe getan was Ihr von mir verlangt habt."

„Vielen Dank, Meldy. Bald werden alle, die dich haben leiden lassen die gleichen Schmerzen fühlen."

Die Frau machte eine winkende Handgeste.

„Nun geh. Ich brauche Ruhe um zu beten."

„Gut, Priesterin."

Das pinkhaarige Mädchen machte jedoch keine Anstalten aus dem Raum zu gehen.

„Na, was ist den los?", fragte die schwarzhaarige Frau.

„Priesterin... werden die Götter mich für meine Lügen bestrafen?"

Die Schwarzhaarige ging zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände. Sanft sagte sie: „Natürlich nicht, Meldy. Manchmal muss man lügen damit die Gerechtigkeit siegt. Die Götter wissen es und vergeben dir."

„Vielen Dank, Priesterin", hauchte Meldy mit tränenden, dankenden Augen zu ihrer Beschützerin.

„Gern geschehen."

Die Frau sah ihren Schützling die Türe schließen und atmete tief aus. Danach ging sie zu ihrem Spiegeltisch, nahm ein nasses Handtuch und legte es auf ihre Brust, wo sich das Zeichen der Priesterinnen befand. Die Spirale mit den drei Ästen verschwand, auf dem Tuch blieb nur eine Spur von Kohle.

Die Frau warf das Handtuch auf dem Tisch, zog einen dunklen Umhang an und ging diskret aus dem Raum.

**Xxx**

„Mein Herr?"

„Minerva, bist du zurück?"

„Ja, mein Herr."

„Erzähl mir."

„Die Kleine hat getan, was ich ihr gebeten habe. Sie hat Hass und Misstrauen bei Mavis' Kind gesät."

„Und was passiert im Palast?"

„Der Transport hat angefangen."

„Wie viele sind schon tot?"

„Keine", bedauerte Minerva. „Die Jüngste hat überlebt, nun ist sie eine Drächin. Eine Zweite ist nun dran, doch leider geht est gut voran. Sie leidet nicht so viel wie die Erste."

„Und die letzte? Stings kleine Verlobte?"

Die Frau lächelte böse.

„Das wird kein Problem sein. Diese dumme Gans hat den Bastard geprägt, also wird das Blut von meinem lieben Sting sie umbringen."

„Sehr gut... wie viele gibt es noch?"

„Die von Natsu, mein Herr. Doch dieser wahnsinnige Acnologia wird sicher etwas gefunden haben, sie in kleinen Schritten zu töten. Sie ist nicht gefährlich."

„Wo sind Igneel, sein Sohn und die letzte Fiorin?"

„Auf die Arche des Paradieses. Doch sobald sie am Pol zurück sind wird der Verrückte sie umbringen."

„Alles läuft also so gut wie geplant."

„In der Tat."

„Mavis' Kind wird in der Form eines Strigois wieder geboren werden. Und dann... werden alle umgebracht."

Minerva lächelte triumphierend.

„Ja. Die Zerstörung des Drachenclans hat angefangen. Wie sie es gewünscht haben, Lord Zeref."


	19. Feuer und Schatten

Laxus konnte seine Augen nicht von der jungen Frau auf dem Bett abwenden. Ihr Körper war völlig verkrampft und sie liess ab und zu einen lauten Schrei von sich. Doch im Großen und Ganzen schien sie den Transport besser auszuhalten als ihre Freundin. Oder konnte sie das Drachenblut etwa besser aushalten? Der Blonde fand darauf keine Antwort.

Er musste sich zwingen die Fiorin nicht mehr anzusehen um die anwesenden Personen im Raum zu betrachten. Levy klammerte sich an Gajeels Arm und schien ihn nicht loslassen zu wollen. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass dies ein Nebeneffekt der Verwandlung und liess es zu. Laxus grinste leicht als er den unsicheren Blick und gleichzeitig seligen Blick seines Cousins sah. Metallicanas Sohn hatte in seiner Kindheit nicht sehr viel Zuneigung bekommen und wenn die kleine Blauhaarige sich so an ihn klammerte, würde er sie nicht so leicht loslassen. Seinen Stolz würde ihn das zwar nicht zugeben lassen, doch Laxus machte sich keine Sorgen. Diese beiden waren nun verbunden.

Wie bald er und Lucy. Die Verwandlung zu einem Drachen war sehr intim, wenn alles gut ging. Es war ein starkes Band zwischen dem Blutspender und der, der es bekam. Nicht so stark wie die Prägung doch vergleichbar.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah sich weiter um. Seit er als Gefangener zurück gebracht wurde, war Terence alles andere als stolz. Er kauerte auf dem Boden, Tränen glitten auf seinen Wangen. Laxus verstand nicht warum er weinte, weder er noch seiner Schwester würden Drachenblut bekommen. Doch der Prinz konnte dieses machtlose Gefühl irgendwie nachvollziehen.

Ayria stand neben ihrem Bruder. Ihre Augen waren rot und hatten tiefe Augenringe. Ihr Gesicht war schrecklich bleich.

Sting und Rogue beobachteten beide Yukino. Laxus hatte von der Prägung erfahren und verstand warum Rogue die Weisshaarige nicht von den Augen liess. Doch Sting? Vor ein paar Tagen hasste er sie noch. War Sting ihrem Lächeln doch erlegen? Laxus runzelte die Stirn. Das würde das ganze noch komplizierter machen. Bei einer Prägung war ein Rivale unerwünscht und überflüssig.

Laxus entdeckte schliesslich in einer Ecke eine kleine Gestalt, die auf dem Boden zusammen kauerte. Natsus Verlobte...

Die Arme musste terrorisiert sein. Anders als die anderen wusste sie nicht, was sie erwartete. Und Laxus nahm an, dass Acnologia ihr kein beneidenswertes Schicksal reserviert hatte.

Lisanna hob den Kopf und der Blonde erschrak. Flammen loderten wortwörtlich in ihren Augen. Wut, Verzweiflung und Gewalt. Wenn er das nicht gesehen hätte, würde Laxus glauben dass die junge Frau gerade weinen würde.

**Xxx**

Doch Lisanna weinte nicht. Ihre Fäuste waren geballt. Ab und zu spielte sie mit ihrem Kleid. Ihr kalter Dolch auf ihrem Schenkel beruhigte und terrorisierte sie gleichzeitig. Sie wollte ihn in der Brust der weissen Männer stecken, doch die fünf Wachen würden sofort dazwischenfunken.

Doch die Vorstellung, dass sie einen Menschen umbrachte erschreckte sie. Es gab ein Unterschied zwischen Bixlows Training und ein wahrer Kampf.

Bixlow... wieder sah sie sein markiertes Gesicht und wieder fühlte sie einen Stich in Herz. Seit drei Tagen hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen. Wusste er was im Palast passierte? Dass sie bald tot war und den Geier zum Fraß vorgeworfen würde.

Als nach dem Schlag vor drei Tagen aufgewacht war, war sie immer noch im Trainingssaal gewesen. Ihr Kopf lag auf dem Schoss des Mannes, der im Schneidersitz gegen einer Säule lehnte. Zuerst dachte sie er schlief, doch als er den Blick ihr zuwandte, hatte sie geschluckt. Zum ersten Mal sah sie sein Gesicht. Er hatte verwuschelte blaue Haare, unglaubliche schwarze Augen und eine gebräunte Haut. Er lächelte sie entschuldigend an und sie erinnerte sich, warum sie ohnmächtig gefallen war. Mit seiner rauer Stimme, die sie immer erschaudern liess, fragte er: „Fühlst... fühlst du dich gut? Hast du Schmerzen."

„Nein, es geht", war ihre genierte Antwort gewesen.

Er hatte ihr geholfen aufzustehen. Sie hatte sich etwas entfernt, geniert von dieser Nähe. Der Ritter hustete und hatte zögernd gesagt: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschubst habe. Ich schulde dir... eine Erklärung."

Er hatte ihr alles erzählt. Seine Sklavenvergangenheit, die Missbräuche, die er erdulden musste, der Kauf der Söldner, seinen Eid gegenüber den Nordwölfen. Er hatte seinen Mantel und sein Hemd ausgezogen um Lisanna seine Narben und Brandmarkungen zu zeigen, die er auf dem ganzen Körper hatte. Ja seine Vergangenheit musste schrecklich gewesen sein.

Nach seiner Erzählung war schnell und mit roten Wangen gegangen, ohne seinen Helm zu vergessen.

Lisanna liess die Hand unter ihrer Röcke gleiten um den Dolch zu berühren. Sie klammerte den Griff aus Marmor. Sie wünschte sich die Klinge in Acnologias Bauch zu stecken.

**Xxx**

Laxus wurde immer mehr unruhig. Seine Augen glitten zu den weissen Männern, zu den Wachen, zu Rogue und wieder zu den weissen Männern. Er schämte sich. Er hätte sie warnen können, bevor die Bewachung verstärkt worden war.

Er trommelte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Schliesslich sah Skyadrums Sohn zu ihm. Nur Rogue besaß genug Kaltblütigkeit bei der Information ruhig zu bleiben, ohne dass die Wachen es bemerken konnte. Nur, wie konnte Laxus ihm diese Information weiterleiten? Er konnte so leise flüstern, dass nur die anwesenden Drachen ihn hören konnten. Doch was würde deren Reaktion sein? Von sie alle konnte nur Rogue während einer Krise ruhig bleiben.

Der Schwarzhaarige liess ihn nicht aus seinen Augen. Laxus musste jetzt handeln, bevor die Wachen Verdacht schöpfen konnten.

Still und schnell bewegte er mit den Lippen die Worte _Wendy, versteckt, Nachricht, Igneel,_ ohne etwas zu sagen. Vier einfache Worte. Der Schwarzhaarige wand den Blick ab, das Gesicht neutral wie immer.

Er hatte verstanden.

Laxus atmete auf. Rogue würde irgendwie einen Weg finden, es Sting mitzuteilen. Er würde es Gajeel sagen. Levy würde sicher verstehen was los war, sie war ein kluges Mädchen.

Er schaute wieder die Weisshaarige an, die neben seiner Verlobten stand. Yukino brauchte nicht benachrichtigt zu werden. Sie war kein Drache... und würde es auch nie sein.

Laxus biss die Zähne zusammen und sah Rogue an, der sich seinem Pflegebruder näherte. Der Schwarzhaarige würde niemals über Yukinos Tod hinweg kommen.

Denn Yukino würde den Transport niemals überleben.

**Xxx**

„Zu den Waffen!"

Der Schrei der Roten Königin hallte durch die Burg. Sofort bereitete sich die Arme der Arche des Paradieses vor.

Überall schnitzte man die Pfeile, spannte man die Seile der Bögen. Man nahm die Armbrüste heraus, schärften die Lanzen und Hallebarden, testeten die Äxte. Man zog sich die Rüstungen aus _Salvain_ und Lederstiefel an. Man verteilte Helme, man schloss deren Visiere.

Die Scharlachroten Krieger waren bereit. Bereit sich auf den Feind zu stürzen, sobald die Königin es befahl.

Diese war auch schon bereit. Nachdem sie ihre Rüstung angezogen hatte, schnappte sie sich ihre Lanze und blickte ihren Gemahl an. Jellal nickte ihr zu.

Er war der Führer der Magier, die ihrer Armee mit Beschützungs- und Kampfzauber beistehen würde. Erza würde die Soldaten in erster Linie führen.

Erza Scarlett war so. Sie wollte nicht in Sicherheit sein während ihre Soldaten dem Tod ins Auge sahen. Und die Rote Königin würde sowieso jeden Feind besiegen.

Erik sah seine Verlobte ein letztes Mal an, bevor er den Helm anzog. Kinana lächelte ihn schwach an und presste die Hand des blauhaarigen kleinen Mädchens neben sich.

Laxus hatte gut und schnell gehandelt. Dank seinen fünf besten Soldaten, deren Treue bis in den Tod ging, und Grandines letzter Transportperle hatte er Wendy auf der Arche des Paradieses geschickt. Das kleine Mädchen war mitten im Thronsaal aufgetaucht wo die Königin die Wünsche ihrer Untertanen entgegennahm. Die rothaarige Kriegerin hatte sofort die Erbin des Pols erkannt und nachdem Wendy ihr die Nachricht schluchzend übergeben hatte, hatte sie sofort gehandelt. Sie hätte der Hilferuf der zukünftigen Königin ignorieren können. Doch sofort hatte sie an ihre wiedergefundene Tochter gedacht. Niemals würde sie Kinana in den Krallen von Acnologia lassen.

Zum Wohle von allen würde sie gegen den Drachen antreten.

Igneel und Erik hatten beschlossen der Scharlachroten Armee beizustehen. Der Flammende hatte sich in seiner Drachenform verwandelt und sein Sohn hatte Cobras Charakter rausgelassen. Auch wenn er wegen dem Alpha seinen Drachen nicht herrufen konnte, so konnte die Persönlichkeit von seinem Drachen von selbst kommen.

Wenn er sich freiwillig verwandelt hätte, hätte Acnologias Macht in kontrollieren können und er hätte sich gegen sein Vater und den anderen wenden müssen. Doch Cobra selber gehorchte niemandem.

Seine braunen Augen verwandelten sich rot.

Kinana und Wendy würden zum Kettengebirge geführt werden. Dem Gebirge südlich der Citacielle. Die beiden Frauen wollten nicht auf der Arche des Paradieses zurückgelassen werden, während alle ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen würden. Igneel erinnerte sich an die Höhlen im Kettengebirge und man beschloss sie dort in Sicherheit zu bringen, mit einigen Scharlachroten Kriegern. Wenn die Scharlachrote Armee eine Niederlage erdulde müsste, würden die beiden nach Fiore gebracht werden.

Erza hatte Mavis Vermillion eine Nachricht geschickt, in der Hoffnung der Geist würde ihre Differenzen mal zur Seite stellen und daran denken die Kinder zu retten, die sie Acnologia übergeben hatte. Ohne Mavis war sich die Rote Königin nicht sicher, ob sie eine Chance gegen dem Drachenkönig und der Nordwölfen hätten. Vor allem jetzt wo Laxus gefangen wurde, hatte wahrscheinlich Metallicana seinen alten Posten wieder übernommen. Die Armee würde unter seiner Führung gnadenlos sein.

Die Königin hatte schnell überlegt, wie zahlreich die Gegner sein könnten. Die Wölfen waren sicher genauso viel wie ihre Krieger, vielleicht mehr. Was die Drachen anging...

Skyadrum und Weisslogia würden kontrolliert durch ihren Alpha mitkämpfen. Igneel war auf ihrer Seite. Grandine konnte ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Vor allem vor Acnologia und Metallicana würden sie sich in acht nehmen müssen. Die anderen Mitglieder des Drachenclans waren lange nicht so mächtig. Sie hatten nur eine Art jugendliche Drachenform, einfach zu besiegen.

Doch Erza machte sich Sorgen wegen der Grossen Priesterin. Lady Orlando war nicht nur Orakel. Sie war auch eine mächtige Magierin. Und Erza wusste nicht, ob die Magier von Jellal stark genug waren um diese Frau zu besiegen.

Sie hoffte, die Rettungstruppe, geführt von Cobra, es schaffen würde die Erben zu befreien. Doch dies klärte nicht das Problem der Alphakontrolle. Acnologia könnte diesen Joker gut verwenden.

Die Rote Königin atmete tief durch und stieg auf den Rücken von Holauwrn, ihrer Chimäre. Die Bestie hatte Drachenflügel, einen Löwenkörper, einen Zerberuskopf und einen Schlangenschwanz. Alle anderen Generäle ihrer Armee besaßen solche Reittiere, doch Holauwrn war sicher das größte Wesen dieser Gattung.

Erza stieß einen kriegerischen Schrei aus. Der Angriff auf den Pol hatte begonnen.

**Xxx**

Der Transport war fast fertig. Lucy verkrampfte ich immer weniger. Laxus spürte wie sein Herz immer langsamer wurde. Bald würde sie die Augen öffnen und eine Drächin sein.

Laxus spürte schon das Band, dass sie beide nun vereinte. Wie ein goldener Faden mit einer blauen Aura, die ihre Herzen verband. Sie atmeten gleichzeitig. Wenn er genau hinhörte, würde er das Echo ihrer Gedanken hören können.

Sting war nervös. Rogue hatte ihm Laxus Nachricht mitteilen können, ohne dass er sich etwas anmerken liess. Doch bald würde beim Transport Yukino an der Reihe sein und er konnte schlecht ruhig bleiben.

Zum Glück kümmerten sich die Wachen nicht um ihn. Laxus warf seinen Halbbruder einen warnenden Blick zu. Er musste sich beruhigen.

Luccias Sohn schien die Nachricht zu verstehen und zwang sich still zu bleiben. Doch er konnte seine Augen nicht von der Weisshaarigen lassen, ohne einen Blick auf Rogue zu werfen.

Noch nie hatte er solche Verzweiflung in seinen roten Augen gesehen. Rogue wusste es. Rogue wusste, dass Yukino sterben würde. Eigentlich alle, die von ihrer Prägung wussten. Laxus, Sting, Gajeel vielleicht... sie wussten es.

**Xxx**

Yukino war tot...

**Xxx**

Die weissen Männer waren formell. Ihr Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.

Lisanna schrie, während Lucy versuchte sie zurückzuhalten. Ihre Blauen Augen waren voller Tränen. Sie sah aus wie eine Verrückte.

„Nein! Mein Kusine kann nicht tot sein! SIE KANN EINFACH NICHT TOT SEIN!"

Sie schluchzte laut auf, doch schrie weiter, was den Drachen das Herz und die Ohren brach. Levy betrachtete terrorisiert Yukinos zierlichen Körper, der auf den weissen Laken lag. Sie fühlte sich einerseits weit entfernt von alles, anderseits fühlte sie ungemeine Trauer. Gajeel presste Levy mit aller Kraft gegen sich, als ob sie jederzeit zusammenbrechen könnte. Sie sagte nichts, auch wenn die Umarmung sie schmerzte. Doch der Schmerz half ihr in der Realität zu bleiben.

Lucy hatte gerötete Augen. Sie gab sich Mühe nicht zusammenzubrechen. Kaum war sie aufgewacht, hatte man sie aus dem Bett geworfen und Yukino darauf gelegt. Diese hatte allen schwach zugelächelt.

Sting hatte alles komplizierter gemacht. Als die weissen Männer ihn sein Blut nehmen wollten, hatte er drei von ihnen auf dem Teppich geworfen. Doch die Wachen hatten es geschafft ihn zu halten während die Spritze in seinen Venen stach.

Eine Spritze hatte genügt. Eine einzige.

Und sofort hatte das Herz der Fiorin aufgehört zu schlagen, während Yukinos Körper dieses fremde Blut nicht akzeptierte.

Wenn viele Personen niedergeschlagen waren, keine ihrer Reaktion ähnelte der von Rogue. Er war stehen geblieben, neben dem Bett der jungen Frau. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine einzige Emotion. Er schien nicht zu atmen.

Und wenn Sting sich selber verachtete den Tod einer Unschuldigen verursacht zu haben, die Kaltblütigkeit seines besten Freundes machte ihm Angst. Angst, dass Rogue aufwachte und alles um ihn zerstörte.

Das was folgte würde ihm Recht geben.

**Xxx**

Die Mitglieder des Drachenclans wurden in Ketten gelegt, auf Befehl ihres Alphas. Sie konnten nicht fliegen und in den Himmel fliehen. Sie konnten ihren Drachen nicht hervorrufen. Nur Igneel und Grandine waren stark genug um gegen den Alpha anzutreten.

Doch Acnologia hatte Laxus, Gajeel und Rogue aus einem bestimmten Grund in Ketten gelegt und dieses Zimmer gebracht, dass ihr Grab sein würde. Diese drei Erben konnte er nur mit größter Mühe kontrollieren. Gajeel war genau so psychisch instabil wie sein Vater, Laxus versprach genauso mächtig zu werden wie Weisslogia zu seiner Glanzzeit und Rogue... brodelte innerlich vor Wut.

Ein Wink des Schicksals konnte seine Kontrolle zunichte machen.

Laxus erschrak als er Rogue vibrieren sah. Noch mehr, als dessen Körper anfing schwarzer und purpurner Rauch von sich zu lassen. Der Blonde schrie: „ZU BODEN!"

Er warf sich auf seiner Verlobten und Lisanna. Gajeel und Sting legten sich flach auf den Boden, wobei der Erste Levy mit sich zog. Und Rogues Drache übernahm die Kontrolle von seinem Körper.

Laxus konnte nicht anders als die wilde Schönheit der Bestie zu bewundern. Der Drache ähnelte einer Schlange mit schimmernden Schuppen. Scharfe Stacheln lagen überall auf der Wirbelsäule. Die Schwanzspitze ähnelte einer Sense. Das Maul war weit offen, wie in den Gravuren der alten Zeit, die Zähne waren so lang wie ein Arm, die Zunge war gespalten und zischte gefährlich. Die Augen waren noch die von Rogue, doch die Pupille war schmal, wie bei einem Reptil. Eine silberne Mähne zierte den Kopf und den Nacken. Der Kopf besaß drei Hörner. Eine unter dem Kinn, die beiden anderen über den Augenbrauen.

Es sah aus wie ein Band aus Feuer und Schatten, das im lächerlich kleinen Zimmer immer mehr wuchs. Rogue zertrümmerte die Wände und die Decke. Bevor die Trümmer auf ihnen herabfielen, konnte Laxus Yukinos zierlichen Körper zwischen den Klauen der Bestie sehen. Der Drache trug sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die einen starken Kontrast zur Brutalität der Kreatur machte.

Der Blonde erwartete eine Lawine aus Trümmern, doch kein Schmerz durchschüttelte ihn. Schockiert lächelnd entdeckte er eine riesige Metallplatte, die ihn und die beiden Mädchen bedeckte. Der Flügel, ja es war ein Flügel, umschlang sie drei und brachte sie bis zu den anderen drei Drachen.

Laxus rollte bis zu seinem schwarzhaarigen Cousin. Gajeel stand auf allen vieren, der Rücken gebeugt, die Fäuste geballt. Von seinen Schultern aus waren riesige Flügel aus Eisen zu sein. Unter ihm starrte Levy ihn erschrocken an, genauso wie Sting.

Rogues Verwandlung war nicht der einzige Beweis, dass man sich gegen dem Alpha rebellieren konnte. Gajeel wollte seine Familie beschützen und somit konnte er zum ersten Mal seit 100 Jahren seine Flügel loslassen.

Seine Zähne knirschten. Alle seine Muskeln waren verspannt. Zwar waren die Flügel solid, doch trotzdem war das Gewicht der Trümmer schrecklich schwer. Die Luft zitterte und ein gewaltiger Schock zerstörte die Grundlagen des Palastes. Rogue war fort geflogen.

Unter ihm starrte Levy ihren Verlobten geschockt an.

„Wie ist das möglich? Flügel aus Eisen?"

„Ein Mysterium der Natur, Shrimp?", grinste Gajeel trotz dem Gewicht auf seinem Rücken.

Sting, Laxus und die beiden Fiorinnen riskierten sich nach außen zu gehen. Lisanna war die erste, die das Fenster erreichte. Ihre blutigen Finger klammerten sich an der Öffnung und sie lachte auf, triumphierend und nervös. Die anderen gesellten sich zu ihr und Gajeel konnte die Last von seinen Schultern lassen.

Sie traten alle auf der Spalte die Rogue gemacht hatte und Gajeel keuchte: „Ich denke nicht, dass ich alle drei tragen kann."

Laxus nickte. Die Höhe war beängstigend, doch die Drachen waren wie Katzen, sie landeten immer auf ihren Füßen. Doch einen Sprung wäre das Todesurteil der jungen Mädchen.

„Nimm Levy und Lisanna mit dir", sagte er.

„Bist du sicher, dass es gehen wird?", fragte Sting ihm besorgt.

Sein Halbbruder sah ihn überrascht an. Zum ersten Mal seit... sehr, sehr lange zeigte Sting Sorge um ihn. Dieser schnaubte kurz auf beim Blick seines Bruders und seine Wangen färbten sich Rosa, als der Ältere antwortete: „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Laxus war zwar nicht sicher, doch er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder beruhigen. Er wusste nicht ob Lucy die Landung durchhalten konnte. Sie war nicht robust wie ein Drache.

Ihr ironisches Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Habt ihr vergessen, dass ich nun auch ein Drache bin?"

Und sie sprang in die Tiefe.

Levy und Laxus schrien als sie Lucys Körper in der Tiefe wirbeln sahen. Doch Lucy landete zufrieden und unerschrocken in den Hof.

Gajeel drehte sich zu seiner Verlobten um. Levy zitterte, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, der 200 Meter in der Tiefe lag. Sie hasste mehr denn je ihre Höhenangst. Gajeel flüsterte: „Ich kann dich tragen."

„Nein", erwiderte sie. „Du wirst dich zu schnell erschöpfen."

„Laxus und Sting könnten es auch tun."

„Nein! Ich mache es!"

Gajeel lächelte so wie es Levy nervte und nickte: „Na gut."

Er nickte Lisanna zu. Sie hatte den Transport nicht durchgehen müssen, einen Sprung mit den beiden Blonden wäre fatal. Die Weisshaarige kam auf den gleichen Gedanke, so kletterte sie auf seinen Schultern. Der Schwarzhaarige flog davon. Er liebte das Gefühl des Fliegens, das er so vermisst hatte. Levy öffnete den Mund als sie ihn sah. Sting lächelte ihr zu.

„Gajeel ist der einzige männliche Drache, der in Menschenform fliegen kann. Und dabei ist besser als alle anderen, selbst Grandine und Wendy können nicht mithalten."

Die kleine Frau lächelte sanft. Sie verstand zwar nicht wie man es lieben konnte in den Tiefen zu springen, doch die Bewegungen des Drachen waren erstaunlich graziös...

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass die anderen Erben auf sie warteten um zu springen. Laxus sagte sofort beruhigend: „Wenn du Panik bekommst, werde ich dich auffangen."

Levy nickte und atmete tief durch. Dann sprang sie, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte.

Zuerst war es furchtbar. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Luft und Boden sie verschlucken wollten. Der Winde zischte unangenehm in ihren Ohren. Nirgendwo konnte sie sich festhalten. Ausserdem wirbelte ihr Körper um sich selbst und entweder sah Levy die besorgten Gesichter von jenen, die schon am Boden waren oder die beiden Söhne Weisslogias, die nun ebenfalls sprangen. Die Blauhaarige hatte das Bedürfnis zu kotzen und schloss die Augen.

Dann, je mehr sie sich dem Boden näherte, fühlte sie wie sich etwas veränderte. Ihre Haut... BEWEGTE sich. Unter ihren Schultern zappelte etwas, bereit durch ihr Fleisch zu bohren. Erschrocken zappelte Levy in allen Richtungen, versuchte dieses... Ding verschwinden zu lassen. Sie sah wie Laxus sich ihr näherte. Dann befreite sich das Ding von selbst.

Es schmerzte nicht. Es tat überhaupt nicht mehr. Levy hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, zwischen Himmel und Erde, während die beiden Drachen auf dem Boden landeten.

Alle waren nun in den Hof gelandet. Alle starrten sie erschrocken und bewundernd an. Vor allem Gajeel konnte nicht die Augen von ihr lassen.

Irritiert durch diese Blicke und von der Tatsache zu schweben, warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schultern. Die Augen fielen ihr fast vom Kopf.

Zwei blassrosa Flügeln, leicht und luftig wie Wolken, bewegten sich auf ihrem Rücken. Das war es also! Sie besaß Flügel!

Voller unerwarteten Freude befahl sie ihn wortlos sie auf dem Boden zu stellen. Die Flügel gehorchten. Oder besser gesagt, SIE SELBER tat es dank Muskeln, deren Existenz sie nicht mal kannte.

Glücklich lächelnd landete sie zwischen ihren Gefährten. Fliegen. Sie konnte fliegen.


	20. Rebellion

Der Drache flitzte durch den Himmel. Auf seinem Rücken hielt sich ein Mensch, dessen weißer Mantel im Wind flatterte.

Hinter ihnen flog eine Armada von Chimären. Diese mystischen Wesen trugen auf dem Rücken unzählige Soldaten in roten Rüstungen. Auf den Köpfen stand ein stolzer General. An der Spitze dieser Wesen flog Holauwrn, das Geschöpf der Roten Königin.

Diese blickte kampfbereit in den Horizont. Erza versuchte die Anwesenheit ihrer Tochter zu vergessen, die sich mit der Drachenerbin an einer von Holauwrns Schuppen festhielt.

Ihre nussbraunen Augen tauschten kurz einen Blick mit Jellal aus. Der Magier stand auf einem Wesen namens Daitiris, halb Adler und halb Löwe, das neben Holauwrn lächerlich klein aussah, jedoch genau so schnell flog. Die anderen Magier flogen auf ähnlichen Wesen hinter dem Prinzen. Dieser lächelte seiner Frau sanft zu. Dasselbe Lächeln, das er ihr vor einem Kampf schenkte.

Erza presste die Lippen zusammen. Nichts war mehr wie früher, während ihrem Kreuzzug auf der Arche des Paradieses, als sie nichts mehr zu verlieren hatten. Doch jetzt hatten sie ihre Tochter wiedergefunden und einen potentiellen Schwiegersohn – vorausgesetzt, sie würden die Schlacht überleben und Erza ihren Segen geben. Außerdem wurden ihre Erinnerungen zu Fiore und deren Geist wieder auferweckt. Die Rothaarige fragte sich, ob Mavis die Nachricht bekommen hatte und wenn, ob sie ihnen helfen würde. Das machte noch viele obs und Erza hasste es, unsicher zu sein.

Die Königin hatte in diesem Krieg alles reingezogen, was ihr am Herzen lag. Ihre Armee, ihre Chimäre, ihren Gemahl, ihre Tochter und die nun unsichere Zukunft ihrer Arche. Sie wollte dies nicht wegen einem wahnsinnigen Drachen aufgeben.

Beim Gedanke an Acnologia hielt die Rote Königin ihre Lanze fester in ihrer Hand. Wendy und Kinana zitterten, als sie Erzas dunkle Aura bemerkten. Ihre Haare wehten noch mehr durch ihre Wut und ihre Macht.

Sie würde ihn töten. Acnologia würde durch ihre Hand sterben.

Über ihr, auf dem Drachen geklammert, spürte ein junger Mann dieselbe Wut.

Auch er spürte den Wunsch nach Mord und Rache, seine roten Augen glitzerten durch seinen Durst auf Blut.

Sein sonst vernarbtes geschlossenes Auge war nun offen, es schien zu lodern.

Cobra würde sich an ihm rächen. Dafür, dass er seiner Familie, seinem Volk, der Frau, die er über alles liebte, so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Dafür, dass er Tod, Leid und Verzweiflung gesät hatte.

Dass er die Hoffnungen und Wünsche des jungen Prinzen zerstört hatte.

Dass er seine eigene Familie tyrannisiert hatte.

Dass er seine Mutter ermordet hatte.

Acnologia würde sterben, sollte Cobra dafür sein eigenes Leben verlieren.

**Xxx**

Als die Gruppe in Höchstgeschwindigkeit den Palast verlassen hatte, bremste Lucy mit erschrockenem Gesichtausdruck. Ihre Gefährten drehten sich fragend zu ihr rum. Die Blonde stotterte mit blassem Gesicht: „A... Ayria und Terence! Habt ihr sie irgendwo gesehen?"

Sting war kurz davor zu explodieren oder in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Die anderen blickten sich stumm an. Der Blonde ließ sich schliesslich auf einem Stein fallen.

„Wie wunderbar. Nun werden wir nicht nur von unserem blutrünstigen Großonkel, der uns umbringen will, verfolgt, keiner von uns hat auch noch daran gedacht, die beiden Erben dieser beschissenen Arche zu beschützen."

Die drei Fiorinnen ignorierten die Beleidigung an ihrer Arche. Levy dachte angestrengt nach. Zufällig waren fast alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet und warteten auf eine zündende Idee ihrerseits.

Doch die Blauhaarige antwortete nur etwas, was die Fragenzeichen der anderen größer werden ließ.

„Nein. Ayria und Terence sind nicht tot, sie sind einfach verschwunden."

„Könntest du etwas mehr ins Detail gehen?", murrte Sting. „Diese Wörter können Synonyme sein, also hilft es uns nicht zu wissen, was mit eurem Operetten-Prinzen und seiner kinderlosen Schwester passiert ist."

Dieses Mal ignorierte selbst Laxus die freche Zunge seines Bruders. Er hatte schließlich nur gesagt, was alle gerade dachten.

„Ich meine damit", erklärte Levy. „Dass sie nicht da waren, als Rogue sich verwandelt hatte."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Lisanna ungewohnt wütend. „Wir hätten es sowieso bemerkt und die Wachen hätten sie nicht rausgelassen!"

„Eigentlich nicht. Wir waren von Yukinos Tod...", hier stockte sie. „Zu sehr niedergeschlagen, dass wir sie nicht beachtet haben. Außerdem besagen Gerüchte, dass die Erben des Hauses Vermillion mächtige Talente haben. Doch weder Terence, noch Ayria haben uns etwas davon gesagt."

„Na und?", fragte Gajeel rau.

„Das immaterielle Talent existiert", antwortete Levy.

„Sie sind also unsichtbar geworden und sind durch die Wände gegangen?", hauchte Lucy. „Doch... ein Talent ist sehr persönlich. Wenn nur einer es besitzt, wieso sind dann beide verschwunden?"

„Terence und Ayria sind Zwillinge... Ich denke, ich habe etwas darüber gelesen... Sie können in der Lage sein, ihre Talente zu verbinden."

„Jedenfalls arrangiert es sie", höhnte Sting.

„Nein", protestierte Lisanna. „Es ist sehr verständlich. Sie konnten sich nur selber retten und haben nichts mehr mit der aktuellen Situation zu tun. Sie sind nur Botschafter. Sie sind nicht so betroffen wie wir von den Geschehnissen des Pols. Ihr Verhalten finde ich gerechtfertigt."

Die fünf anderen überlegten genau, was die Weißhaarige gesagt hat. Ayria und Terence hatten wirklich keinen Grund sich noch mehr in Gefahr zu setzen. Jetzt mussten sie ohnehin schon weit weg geflohen sein.

**Xxx**

Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, manchmal auf allen vieren kriechen, um sich nicht von den Wachen erwischen zu lassen. Im Palast herrschte maximaler Alarm. Die Diener wurden im Nordflügel evakuiert und der restliche Palast lag unter der Macht der Nordwölfe. Die Soldaten des Pols, geführt von Metallicana, suchten in allen Zimmer und Gänge nach den Erben und deren Verlobten. Diese hatten den Hof verlassen und schlichen die Wände entlang, um die Burg unbemerkt zu verlassen.

Die drei Drachen machten sich große Sorgen um ihren Cousin. Radau kam vom Palast her, man konnte davon ausgehen, dass Rogue gegen Acnologia kämpfte.

In einem Gang stießen sie auf einer Patrouille. Der Offizier fluchte einen Befehl und die Soldaten stürzten sich auf die sechs Flüchtlinge, die sich dies jedoch nicht gefallen lassen wollten.

Levy schrie ein „WALL!", der den Gang blockierte. Sie ließ eine drei Meter dicke Mauer zwischen ihnen und den Soldaten erscheinen, ohne erschöpft zu wirken. Lisanna erinnerte sich, dass der Transport die Talente der Personen mächtiger machte. Anscheinend war dies schon bei Levy der Fall.

Die Wand vibrierte und zersprang, da die Nordwölfen hartnäckig darauf geschossen hatten. Diese wurden jedoch von den drei Erben begrüßt, halb Mensch und halb Drache. Schuppen waren auf ihre Körper aufgetaucht, ihre Hände wurden zu riesigen Krallen die im Licht der Fackel glänzten und Zähne wurden durch bestiale Fangzähnen ersetzt.

Sting grinste höhnisch beim Anblick der erschrockenen Gesichter der Soldaten.

„Auf ein Mal hat man Angst vor dem Drachen."

Dann schlug seine Kralle einem Wachen in den Bauch.

Das Blut spritzte so stark, dass selbst Lisanna und Lucy, die im Hintergrund blieben, davon getroffen wurden. Die Weißhaarige sprang geekelt auf, während die Blonde die Tropfen sanft von ihrer Wange wusch.

Lucy fühlte sich komisch. Das Blut roch so gut... wie süßes, unwiderstehliches Metall... Levy und die drei Prinzen schienen dasselbe zu fühlen. Nur Lisanna ekelte sich.

Die fünf Drachen sprangen plötzlich nach vorne.

Die Soldaten hatten keine Chance.

**Xxx**

Sie hatten es geschafft den Palast zu verlassen, jeder Soldat auf ihren Weg wurde gelyncht, hinter ihnen lag ein Weg voller Blut und Leichen. Lisanna hielt sich zurück, um nicht zu erbrechen. Dieses Massaker brannte in ihrer Erinnerung und der Verlust ihrer Cousine hatte ihr Herz zerrissen. Sie fragte sich, was Rogue mit Yukinos Körper getan hatte. Wurde er beim Kampf der beiden Drachen zerrissen? Lisanna ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf und schluckte auf.

Sie erkannte ihre Gefährten nicht mehr. Die Männer ähnelten nicht mehr den Prinzen, die sie kennen gelernt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie beim Volk einen schlechten Ruf hatte. Hätte Lisanna sie nicht gekannt, hätte sie die drei als Monster bezeichnet.

Levy und Lucy hingegen... waren vollkommen verwandelt. Krallen, Fangzähne, Schuppen und Hörner hatten ihre Hände, Zähne und Haut ersetzt. Diese Halb-Drachen-Form ihrer blutüberströmten Gefährten machte ihr riesige Angst.

War sie wirklich so naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass sie eine Chance gegen Drachen hatte? Ihr Dolch kam ihr nun lächerlich klein vor.

Sie kamen schließlich an einer Plattform an, ohne mehr Soldaten zu ermorden, zu ihrer Erleichterung. Ihre Freundinnen verwandelten sich wieder zurück, genauso wie ihre Verlobten. Sting hatte Schwierigkeiten sich davon zu trennen. Er fluchte ein wenig, dann verschwanden seine blutigen Hörner endlich, als ob es sie nie gegeben hatte.

Laxus drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zum Palast um. Der Thronturm stand immer noch in der Mitte, doch dieses Mal waren ihre Kämpfer nicht da drin.

Acnologia und Rogue kämpften draußen, stießen den anderen so brutal, dass der Turm langsam aber sicher zerbröckelte. Zu seiner Überraschung war der schwarzer Drache nicht in schwacher Position. Im Gegenteil! Er verwundete seinen Alpha immer mehr. Doch auch Acnologia ließ sich nicht machen, seine Schocks verletzten Rogue innerlich.

Doch dieser gab nicht auf. Selbst von hier konnte man seine Wut sehen. Acnologia hatte die Frau die er liebte getötet, die Frau die er geprägt hatte. Entweder starb er selber oder der König.

„Wir müssen ihn helfen", hauchte Lucy.

Die anderen fünf betrachteten sie schockiert an. Doch sie sah sie ernst an. Ihre braunen Augen glitzerten grün, als sie erklärte: „Acnologia hatte keine Zeit mich unter seiner Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich kann mich also ganz in einem Drachen verwandeln."

Sie sahen sie schockiert an. Laxus stotterte verzweifelt: „B... bist du auch dazu fähig? Es... ist... nicht sehr einfach..."

Eine Energiewelle ging um Lucy, ihre Haare flatterten gespenstisch. Mit dunklem Gesicht entgegnete sie: „Kein Problem. Ich muss nur auf meinem Drachen hören."

Und es stimmte. Noch nie war Lucy so wütend gewesen. Sie wollte sich rächen. In ihrem Bauch wuchs etwas, wuchs immer, sie brauchte nicht viel, um es zu befreien.

Sie schloss die Augen und hauchte ein Wort.

Brenn...

**Xxx**

„Links! Flieg nach links!", schrie Cobra.

Igneel gehorchte, womit unzählige Pfeile ihn nicht treffen konnten. Auf seinem Rücken war Cobra fast dabei zu lachen. Auch wenn die Nordwölfe sie mit Pfeile beschossen, dieses Gefühl zu fliegen war einfach unglaublich. Sein Vater fühlte dasselbe. Zum ersten Mal seit mehr als 200 Jahren konnte er endlich wieder als Drache durch den Himmel fliegen.

Vater und Sohn formten ein exzellentes Team. Die Pfeile trafen sie nicht und konnten die Bogenschützen immer wieder reduzieren. Cobra umhüllte sich in einer Giftwolke während Igneel Feuer auf die Soldaten und deren Chimären spuckte.

Bald waren keine fliegende Gegner übrig und sie konnten bis zur Citacielle fliegen. Der Flammende und sein Erbe hatten zwei Missionen. Erstens, den Weg für die Rote Königin und deren Armee freistellen. Zweitens, die zehn Geisel vor Acnologia befreien. Sie nahmen an, dass Laxus, Sting, Gajeel, Rogue, Lucy, Lisanna, Yukino, Levy, Ayria und Terence immer noch gefangen waren. So waren sie überrascht, als sie beim Palast einen schwarzen Drachen sahen, der Acnologia in den Hals biss und mit ihm in die Tiefe stürzte.

Rogues rote Augen waren erkennbar und Cobra fragte sich, ob die anderen wohlauf waren. Er bekam seine Antwort, als er seine Cousins auf einer Plattform entdeckte, neben einem... Drache.

Eigentlich eine Drächin. Ihr Körper war massiver als der von Rogue, ihre goldenen und perlmuttfarbenen Schuppen glitzerten in der Sonne.

Außer Grandine, deren Panzer Perlengrau war, hatte Cobra noch nie eine Drächin gesehen. Doch als er Lucys Drachenform sah, eine Kreatur von Sonne und Schnee, Mischung aus Kraft und Sanftmut, verstand er warum der Drachenclan ein Matriarchat war.

Als Lucy schließlich wütend in den Himmel schrie, wusste er, dass die Regierung des Drachenkönigs nur eine Maskerade gewesen war.

**Xxx**

Laxus bewunderte seine Verlobte, wie sie flog, um Rogue zu helfen. Ein wenig eifersüchtig war er schon. Sie war neu im Clan und konnte sich ohne Acnologia verwandeln was ihm immer verboten war. Sein Stolz war etwas verletzt.

Doch er ließ dies beiseite und blickte seine Gefährten an. Gajeel und seine Verlobte, Sting und Lisanna, die sie alle mit einem Blick betrachtete, den Laxus nur zu gut kannte. Diese angeekelte Faszination der Menschen gegenüber Drachen. Müde seufzte er. Er hatte es satt zu fliehen, um am Leben zu bleiben. Er wollte damit fertig werden. Als sein Onkel und sein Cousin plötzlich vor ihnen landeten, hatte er darum das Gefühl eine Fata Morgana vor sich zu haben.

„Steigt auf!", rief Cobra, während der Flammende ihnen seinen Flügel entgegenstreckte.

„Wir können Rogue und Lucy nicht in Stich lassen!", protestierte Laxus.

„Ruft sie zurück!" Igneels Befehl duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Wir können nicht länger bleiben. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, müssen wir ohne sie gehen."

Der Blonde nickte und drehte sich zu den Kämpfern. Lucy hatte die Schlacht erreicht. Laxus fand sie wirklich gut und spürte einen väterlichen Stolz. Doch sie mussten weg, jetzt. Er atmete tief durch und brüllte lautstark. Beide Drachen drehten sich zu ihm um.

Doch dies war fatal für Rogue. Acnologia schnappte sich ihn und nagelte ihn zu Boden. Er wollte ihm dasselbe machen wie an Grandine. Wild den Bauch öffnen, ohne Fluchtmöglichkeiten.

„Ruf sie zurück!", rief Igneel. „Wir können nichts mehr tun für Rogue, doch sie kann sich noch retten."

Laxus blickte seinen Onkel schockiert an. Doch Igneels Mimik zeigte, dass auch Rogue nicht zurück lassen wollte. Aber das war für alle zu gefährlich.

Mit einem Kloß im Hals drehte sich Laxus zu Lucy um, die sich gerade auf Acnologia stürzen wollte, und rief: „KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Die Drächin zögerte einen Augenblick. Doch Rogue schrie voller Schmerz und Wut auf und Lucy floh, aus Angst das gleiche zu erleiden. Neben dem Flammenden hielt sie an. Währenddessen half Gajeel Levy auf Igneels Rücken zu klettern, wo schon Laxus und Cobra saßen. Lisanna kletterte als letzte, sie fühlte sich nicht sicher auf dem Drachen. Ein genervter Sting gab nahm ihr die Hand, um sie hochzuziehen.

In diesem Augenblick erschien der Drache der Apokalypse hinter dem Turm und stürzte sich brüllend auf die Flüchtlinge. Sofort schrie Cobra zu seinem Vater: „Flieg los! Flieg los! FLIEG LOS!"

Igneel breitete sofort die Flügel aus und flog fort, während Acnologia die Verfolgung aufnahm. Doch Lisanna war noch nicht ganz an Bord. Beim Abflug verlor sie den Halt und wäre 400 Meter in die Tiefe gefallen, wenn Sting nicht ihre Hand gehalten hätte. Sie wand sich hin und her, der Blonde nahm beide Hände, um sie zu ziehen. Gajeel und Levy wollten ihm helfen, als ein blauer und schwarzer Blitz sich auf sie stürzte.

Igneel vermied Acnologias Krallenschlag und flog höher. Sting jauchzte auf, als der Drachenkönig sich abwandte. Doch sofort merkte er etwas Schreckliches.

Lisanna baumelte nicht mehr an seiner Hand.

„Umkehren! Onkel Igneel, bitte, kehr um!"

„Was ist los?", schnaubte Cobra. „Wir können nicht umkehren Sing!"

„Das... das Mädchen... Sie hat mich losgelassen! Oder ich sie... ich weiß nicht was..."

Die Flüchtlinge sahen in die Richtung, die Sting zeigte. Dort, vor der Citacielle, stand Acnologias massiger Körper. Sting hatte das Gefühl, dass er triumphierend grinste. Zwischen seine Klauen kauerte... Lisanna.

**Xxx**

Lisanna litt sehr stark. Ihr gebrochenes Bein spürte sie nicht mehr vor lauter Schmerz und alles drehte sich um sie herum.

Sie erbrach. Einer der beide Wachen, der sie durch die Gänge des Palastes schleifte, schnitt eine angeekelte Grimasse und zog an ihrem rechten Arm.

„Wohin bringt ihr mich?"

Keiner antwortete.

Man warf sie in einem Verlies, die Tür wurde doppelt verschlossen. Trotz Schmerz und Ekel warf sie sich gegen das Gitter und schrie: „Warum tut ihr das? Was ist euer Preis? Acnologia ist nur ein wahnsinniger Mörder! Warum bleibt ihr auf seiner Seite?"

„Manchmal hat man keine Wahl."

Das allein sagten sie zu ihr. Dann verschwanden die beiden Wachen.

**Xxx**

Lisanna kauerte auf dem Boden ihres Käfigs. Sie spürte kaum, wie man sie zog, sie trug und auf einem Karren legte, der sie irgendwohin brachte, wovon sie keine Ahnung hatte.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Bein war verschwunden. Sie fühlte eher einen geringeren Schmerz als der, der ihn Acnologia zugefügt hatte. Lisanna hatte gedacht, sie würde sterben als sie Stings Hand losließ, doch vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen.

Ihre Sinne waren taub, wie ihre Glieder. Trotzdem öffnete sie ein Auge, als ein kalter Wind ihr ins Gesicht blies und sie frieren ließ.

Sie war nicht in einem Karren.

Sie war in einem Käfig.

Der Käfig wurde durch die Straßen der Citacielle gestoßen, bis zu einem Ort mit einer riesigen Menschenmenge.

Es waren so viele Leute. Nie hätte Lisanna gedacht, dass die Stadt so viele Einwohner hatte. Gut, es war die Hauptstadt, doch sie hatte noch nie jemanden in den Straßen gesehen. Die Bewohner waren auf den Balkonen, an den Fenster, vor den Häusern. Die Weißhaarige fragte sich, was sie hier gerade machte. Dann legte sich ein Schatten vor ihr.

„Bürgerinnen und Bürger! Wir sind hier versammelt um die Exekution einer der Verräterinnen zu vollstrecken, die gegen unser Land Komplotte geschmiedet haben! Dieses Mädchen sieht unschuldig aus, doch lasst euch nicht täuschen! Mit ihresgleichen hatte sie von ihrem arroganten Geist eine Mission bekommen! Sie wollten unsere Herrscher stürzen! Sie wollten die Kontrolle unserer Arche übernehmen!" Ein wütendes Knurren drang durch die Menge. „Zudem haben die Huren es geschafft, unsere Erben auf ihre Seite zu ziehen! Sie haben sie verführt und dazu gebracht, ihr Land zu verraten!" Das Knurren verwandelte sich in wütende Flüche. „Eine von ihnen liegt schon im Graben! Und diese bald auch!"

Die Menge schrie, schlug auf den Boden. Lisanna betrachtete die Bürger irritiert, schockiert an. Sie verstand kein Wort von dem, was der Mann gesagt hatte. Er hatte Nordisch gesprochen und diese Sprache konnte sie nicht. Warum hatte sie nicht öfters auf Levy gehört, die diese barbarische und grobe Sprache perfekt und fließend reden konnte?

Immerhin, einige Worte konnte sie erkennen. Harek bedeutete Erbe oder Erben, Ark ähnelte Arche zu sehr um sich zu irren. Dann noch Exzet, von dem sie hoffte, sie hätte sich verhört. Es bedeutete so viel wie Sendung oder auch... Exekution. Irgendwie war hier die zweite Bedeutung gemeint.

Darum wurde sie vor dieser Menge in einem Käfig präsentiert!

Der Mann vor ihr drehte sich um und endlich sah sie sein Gesicht. Es war ein etwa vierzigjähriger Krieger mit roten Haaren und einem Drei-Tage-Bart. Er trug ein langer schwarzer Mantel, sein linkes Bein und rechter Arm waren komplett aus Metall.

Doch am schrecklichsten für die junge Frau war der riesige weiße Wolfskopf auf seiner Brust. Das Zeichen der Nordwölfe.

Der Mann beugte sich zu ihr runter und während sein stinkender Atem in ihr Gesicht blies, zischte er ihr in einem gehackten Alexandrisch: „Stirb Verräterin, brenn in der Hölle."

Schockiert blickte die Weißhaarige ihn an. Sie kannte diesen Mann gar nicht, warum also all dieser Hass ihr gegenüber? Levy und Lucy hatten ihr die Hierarchie der Polararmee erklärt und Lisanna hatte sich immer den Kopf zerbrochen, wer der General war. Bixlow hatte ihr nichts gesagt, die hohen Offiziere der Wölfe sollten anonym bleiben.

Doch wusste sie, wer es war.

„Lord Clive?"

Gildarts Clive drehte sich um und lächelte, als er seine drei Generäle entdeckte. Ever Green, Bixlow und Fried Justin, die Raijins, seine mächtigsten und treuesten Soldaten.

Die Frau trat hervor und machte runde Augen, als sie die Gefangene entdeckte. Gildarts lachte höhnisch.

„Überraschend, nicht wahr? Schließlich sieht man nicht jeden Tag ein Kind von Mavis in einem Käfig, oder?"

„Was macht sie hier?", fragte Bixlow erstaunlich emotionslos.

Lisanna starrte ihn nur an. Sie hatte sich hoffnungsvoll auf die Gitter geworfen, sobald sie ihn gesehen hatte. Doch wenn Lord Clive zu den Nordwölfen gehörte und dieser sie als Verräterin betrachtete, so war Bixlow sicher auf seiner Seite. Trotzdem wollte Lisanna nicht daran glauben.

„Seine Majestät hat mir den Befehl gegeben, ihr Todesurteil zu vollstrecken. Am besten doch hier auf dem öffentlich Platz, grandios, oder?"

„Ja, grandios..."

Keine Emotion war in seiner Stimme zu hören, was Lisanna erschaudern ließ. Er würde doch nicht...

**Xxx**

Lisanna fühlte Schmerz, Kälte, Hunger, Müdigkeit. Doch vor allem Verrat.

Der General hatte sie aus dem Käfig gezogen, während das Volk jubelte, ohne dass einer der Raijins sich geregt hatte.

Clive hatte ihr gebrochenes Bein mit dem Fuss gedrückt und trotz ihres schmerzerfüllten Schreies hatte Bixlow nicht reagiert.

Ein Soldat hatte sie auf brutal auf dem Richtblock geworfen und ihr die Hände bis ins Blut gebunden, die drei Generäle hatten ihn machen lassen.

Als Clive Bixlow ein messerscharfer Säbel gereicht hatte, hatte dieser ihn nicht weggestoßen sondern genommen. Und hatte sich ihr genähert.

Verraten.

Die Wange gegen den Richtblock gedrückt, sah sie den Ritter näher kommen. Sie würde sicher nicht weinen. Nie hätte sie gedacht wütend zu sterben, doch sie würde es. Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass ER sie töten würde, ohne ihr irgendwelche Gründe zu geben. Hatte er sie von Anfang angelogen? Oder musste er es tun wegen seinem Eid gegenüber der Armee? War er auf Acnologias Seite?

Lisanna wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Schlussendlich war sie nicht wertvoll genug für den Ritter, dass er sie am Leben ließe.

Bixlow stand nun in voller Größe vor ihr. Nein, sie würde nicht die Augen schließen, sie würde ihm nicht ihre Angst zeigen. Er erhob den Säbel über ihr und nur weil sie die Augen geöffnet hatte, konnte sie es sehen. Sein Lächeln.

Und als er die Klinge niedersausen ließ, drehte er sich um und ließ den Säbel den Rest machen.

Der Kopf des Soldaten hinter Bixlow fiel zu Boden. Ohne den Rest.

Überrascht sah Lisanna wie Bixlow die Menge erstarren ließ, die gerade einen Aufstand machen wollte. Er konnte doch Lebewesen manipulieren! Die Macht seines Talentes wurde ihr hier bewiesen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, nahm seinen Helm ab und schnappte sie an den Schultern. Er schaute ihr einen Augeblick lang verloren in die blauen Augen, bevor er sie brutal gegen sich presste und sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge vergrub.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde deinen schönen Kopf abhacken?"

„Du bist manchmal ziemlich angsteinflößend", lachte Lisanna nervös.

Sie fühlte, wie er in ihrem Hals lächelte. Doch Ever riss sie aus ihrer kleinen Welt: „Wir müssen gehen, Bixlow."

„Wir können die Wölfe nicht mit Wahnsinnigen wie Lord Clive oder Metallicana an ihrem Spitze alleine lassen!", protestierte Fried.

„Wir haben keine Wahl", sagte die Gorgone.

„Es gibt immer eine Wahl", erwiderte der Runenmagier.

„Ever hat Recht, Fried. Wir müssen gehen. Gildarts ist mächtig und mein Starr-Fluch wird nicht lange auf ihn funktionieren."

In diesem Augenblick regte sich der General. Wütend drehte er sich zu seinen drei Generälen um.

„Verräter! Wie konntet ihr eure Treue zur Krone verraten?"

„Acnologia hat kein Recht die Krone zu tragen", zischte Ever. „Der Treueschwur ist hier null."

Und sie nahm ihre Brille ab.

**Xxx**

Hinter ihnen nur eine erstarrte Menge und einen zu Stein verwandelten General lassend, wollten die Flüchtlinge den Palast verlassen, als Fried stoppte.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht. Außerdem wird unsere Flucht nichts besser machen. Wir müssen bleiben und die Wölfe auf unserer Seite ziehen."

„Und wie?", protestierte Bixlow. „Sie fürchten Acnologia UND Metallicana zu sehr, um sich uns anzuschließen."

„Dann müssen wir sie überzeugen."

Fried schien entschlossen. Ever seufzte.

„Was wirst du tun?"

„Die Erinnerung jener löschen, die an der "Exekution" von Miss Strauss teilgenommen haben und ihnen neue einpflanzen."

„Kannst du das tun?", fragte Bixlow besorgt.

„Kein Problem."

„Und was danach?"

„Sie innerlich schwächen. IHN überzeugen, sich uns anzuschließen und die Kommunikation zwischen den Erben und uns zu organisieren. Es ist ein Kinderspiel, er hat Acnologia immer gehasst."

„Jedoch muss einer von uns gehen", überlegte Ever. „Miss Strauss kann nicht alleine bleiben und auch alleine die Erben finden."

„Es wird wohl einfach sein Gildarts von meinem Verrat zu überzeugen", meinte Bixlow achselzuckend. „Er hat mich nie gemocht, weil ich ein ehemaliger Sklave und Söldner bin. Außerdem stehe ich Lisanna, äh, Miss Strauss zu nahe. Sagt ihm, dass ich mit ihr geflohen bin und euch eine Chance gegeben habe, mit mir zu kommen. Doch ihr habt der Treue wegen abgelehnt."

„Er wird sich fragen, warum wir dich nicht aufgehalten haben", erwiderte Ever.

„Das überlasse ich euch. Sagt doch einfach, ich habe euch erstarrt."

„Einverstanden", seufzte Fried. „Geht jetzt. Der Fluch wird nicht lange halten."

Bixlow trug Lisanna immer noch, da sie mit ihrem gebrochenen Bein schlecht selber laufen konnte. Er lachte auf, mit der Zunge rausgestreckt und rannte in einem Gang, während die anderen Raijins umkehrten. Lisanna fühlte ein Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie die beiden im Schatten verschwinden sah. Sie waren im Krieg und waren bereit für alle Opfer. Doch es schmerzte sie, sie an diesen wahnsinnigen Ort zurückzulassen.

**Xxx**

Igneel flog vorsichtig, als sie beim Felsvorsprung und der Höhle angelangten. Die Ankunft von diesem massiven Wesen hatte alle Anwesenden nervös gemacht, während Lucy ebenfalls in die gut getarnte Höhle rein kam. Levy sprang vom Rücken des Flammenden und rannte mit einem Mantel zu ihrer besten Freundin. Lucy sah sie dankbar an und verwandelte sich vorsichtig zurück. Sie selber war erstaunt über diese Verwandlung, von der sie früher nicht mal zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Lucy hatte bei der Verwandlung ihre Kleider zerrissen, außer den Mantel, den Levy Mavis sei Dank behalten hatte. Mit roten Wangen verdeckte sie ihren nackten Körper.

Der Vater von Cobra und Natsu verwandelte sich ebenfalls zurück. Die jungen Mädchen sahen ihn zum ersten Mal und bekamen einen Schock.

Er sah Acnologia fast aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, außer, dass seine Augen normal und grün waren und dass seine Haare rot waren. Er war ein wenig kleiner als der Drachenkönig, doch breitschultrig und hatte riesige Hände. Er musste fast zwei Meter groß sein.

Igneel nahm mit neutraler Mimik den Umhang, den Cobra ihn übergab. Er wollte sprechen, als eine Stimme erklang, die einigen bekannt vorkam.

„Miss Heartfillia, Miss McGarden!"

Die jungen Frauen drehten sich um und machten große Augen, als sie einen Mann erkannten mit weißgoldenen Haaren und jadegrünen Augen, sowie einer Tätowierung aus Tinte auf dem Arm.

„Lord Terence!", rief Levy überrascht aus.

Der Erbe der Vermillion sah erschöpft aus. Er hatte gerötete Augen und dicke Augenringe. Er blasser als sonst, was seine Bemalung hervorstechen ließ. Seine teure Kleidung von Alexandria wurde durch dunklen Lederhosen und -stiefel, einem breiten Gürtel und einem weitem groben Hemd ersetzt. Zudem trug er eine Pistole, einen Dolch und zwei Patronengürtel. Terence sah aus wie ein Pirat, vor allem mit dieser Narbe, die von seiner Stirn bis zur linken Seide des Kiefers ging. Den Lord konnte man gar nicht erkennen.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte Lucy. „Und woher kommt diese Narbe?"

„Nach dem Tod von Miss Aguria konnten Ayria und ich fliehen. Wir haben den Palast verlassen, als Lord Cheney alles zertrümmert hatte. Meine Schwester ist in einem Zeppelin auf dem Weg nach Fiore. Sie wird Mavis benachrichtigen von den hiesigen Geschehnissen. Doch ich konnte euch nicht im Stich lassen. Ich bin in den Straßen der Citacielle rumgeirrt und musste gegen eine Patrouille kämpfen, daher die Narbe. Zum Glück traf ich auf einem Soldaten der Scharlachroten Armee, der mich erkannt und hierher gebracht hat. Dieser Berg ist wohl zum Hauptquartier der Rebellion geworden."

„Rebe... Rebellion? Aber...", stotterte Sting.

„Wir haben die Rote Königin auf unserer Seite gezogen, um gegen Acnologia zu kämpfen", mischte sich Cobra ein. „Sie hat einen Blitzangriff auf Góra angezettelt, während wir euch alle in Sicherheit bringen mussten."

„Was nicht wirklich geschafft wurde", seufzte Igneel, der sich auf einem Stuhl fallen liess.

„Dann sind die Soldaten, die hier sind, die Scharlachroten Soldaten?", fragte Laxus, während er sich in der Höhle umsah.

Überall waren Wachen in roten Rüstungen. Einer von ihnen trug einen schwarzen Umhang, auf dem eine rote Doppelaxt gestickt war. Das Zeichen der Armee des Paradieses.

Er ging auf die Neuankömmlinge zu und salutierte.

„Scharlachgeneral Kalir, zu Euren Diensten."

„Lord Kalir, könnten Sie uns erklären, was hier vor sich geht?", fragte Laxus müde.

„Eure Hoheit, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber Euer Onkel und Euer Vetter sind durchaus fähig Ihnen zu antworten."

„Ich frage es Euch", sagte Laxus scharf.

Der General zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und sagte neutral: „Wir befinden uns in einer Höhle des Kettengebirges, das sich südlich von der Citacielle befindet und zwölf Kilometer von der Stadt Góra entfernt, die meine Königin mit 200 Männer angegriffen hat. Sie will die Stadt erobern, die Nordwölfen dort verjagen und so bis zur Citacielle vorschreiten. Natürlich wird den Einwohner nichts getan."

„Das beruhigt mich", zischte Laxus.

„Ihre Majestät und ihr Gemahl werden bald nachkommen. Wir haben unser Lager hier aufgestellt. Diese Höhlen sind gut getarnt und nur durch Vogelflug erreichbar... oder Drachenflug. Doch draußen sind 50 Soldaten, die jeden töten werden, der sich nicht auf unserer Seite befindet. Wir haben die Thronerbin und die Verlobte von Lord Cobra hier in Sicherheit gebracht. Acnologia sollte sie hier nicht finden."

„In der Tat", murmelte Sting.

„Lord Vermillion hat Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt. Fünf von unseren Magier spionieren diskret in der Citacielle herum. Einer von ihnen hat Lord Vermillion hierher gebracht. Der junge Lord hat sich bereit erklärt alles zu tun, um uns zu helfen. Und wir haben akzeptiert, denn ohne Mavis Vermillion befürchte ich, dass wir diesen Krieg nicht gewinnen werden."

**Xxx**

„Wo sind sie? Wo sind die Erben?"

Die Stimme der Roten Königin klang wie ein Peitschenhieb. Sofort antwortete General Kalir: „Sie erwarten Ihre Majestät. Hier entlang."

Der Offizier führte Erza und Jellal bis zur Höhle, wo sich die Flüchtlinge der Citacielle sowie Igneel, Wendy, Kinana und Cobra, der wieder Eriks grüne Augen hatte, befanden. Laxus war dabei eine Stelle auf der Karte des Pols zu zeigen, als die Königin eintrat.

„Guten Tag Euch allen", sagte sie.

Die Hälfte der anwesenden Personen zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Die Erben verneigten sich, Erza stand höher in der Hierarchie, doch sie nickte ihnen nur kurz zu.

Levy, Lucy und Terence hatten die Rote Königin nie gesehen und sahen sie irritiert an.

„Eure Majestät", fragte Laxus. „Ist Góra gefallen?"

Erza nickte.

„Sie ist nun in unserer Gewalt. Doch ich habe die Nordwölfe unterschätzt und wegen dem mehrere Krieger verloren. Ihr habt sie gut trainiert, Lord Dreyar."

„Das liegt nicht nur an mir."

Die Rothaarige machte eine ablehnende Handgeste und trat zum großen Tisch, der in der Mitte stand. Darauf lag die Karte der Arche. Laxus hatte Góra rot umkreist und eine Linie von der Stadt bis zum Süden der Citacielle gezogen. Diese Linie ging durch alle wichtigen Städte, die sie noch erobern sollten, um den Süden des Pols zu kontrollieren.

Erza blickte diese Linie kritisch an und nickte zustimmend. Die Route ähnelte dieser, die sie ursprünglich geplant hatte. An einigen Orten war das Symbol der Nordwölfe größer als sonst.

„Was bedeutet dieses Zeichen?"

„Dies symbolisiert der Personalbestand der Armee. Je größer das Symbol, desto mehr Wölfe sind an diesem Ort zu erwarten."

„Dies kann uns nützlich sein", murmelte Erza. „Kalir, macht eine Kopie dieser Karte und sendet diese Mormond an die Front."

„Gut, Majestät."

„Acnologia wird erwarten, dass wir schnell angreifen", überlegte die Rote Königin. „Er hat sicher seine Truppen gut vorbereitet. Überraschen können wir ihn nicht, wir müssen uns eine Strategie überlegen."

„Und wie wollt Ihr das anstellen?", fragte Laxus stirnrunzelnd.

„Für das, hoffe ich die Hilfe von Euch allen zu bekommen", sagte die Königin lächelnd.

Lucy beobachtete ihren Verlobten. Er war wieder sicher und stolz, redete klar und deutlich mit vielen Handbewegungen. Die Rote Königin schien seine Argumente sehr zu schätzen, wie alle anderen, die anwesend waren.

Igneel, Gajeel, Jellal und General Kalir debattierten am meisten. Levy hingegen schien tief in ihren Gedanken zu sein. Lucy wusste, dass ihre beste Freundin ein guter Stratege abgeben würde, doch im Moment stand die Blauhaarige noch unter Schock.

Die Blonde folgte der Diskussion, ohne sich wirklich daran zu interessieren. Sie war erschöpft und ihre Augen waren kurz darauf zuzufallen. Dankend setzte sie sich auf einem Stuhl, der ein Soldat ihr hinstellte. Levy erholte sich auch, sie lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Felswand. Doch sie schlief nicht. Ihr Atem war zu unregelmäßig.

Plötzlich fiel Kinana, die bis jetzt gestanden hatte, zu Boden. Ihre Füße trugen sie nicht mehr. Sie fiel auf ihren Knien, das Gesicht in ihren Händen begraben. Erik stürzte sich besorgt auf sie, doch eine Energiewelle warf ihn vier Meter nach hinten.

Die anderen schauten die junge Frau schockiert an. Erzas Tochter machte ganz runde Augen, ihre Pupillen waren riesig, als ob sie etwas sah, was die anderen nicht sehen und bemerken. Etwas, das weit entfernt von der Höhle war, in denen sich die Rebellen zurückgezogen hatten. Ein Energiefeld umhüllte sie und vibrierte bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung.

Dann verschwand sie und Kinana fiel bäuchlings auf den felsigen Boden. Ihr Verlobter stürzte sich wieder auf sie. Er zog sie auf seinem Schoß, fühlte ihren Puls und seufzte erleichtert auf, als er diesen schlagen fühlte. Schwach zwar, aber ihr Puls lief noch.

Erza und Jellal zögerten. Sie hatten noch niemandem gesagt, dass die Lilahaarige ihre Tochter war und ihr plötzliches Interesse hätte viele unangenehme Fragen in den Raum geworfen. Doch trotzdem waren sie besorgt um ihr einziges Kind und ihren elterlichen Instinkt wollte nichts anderes, als neben Erik und Kinana nieder zu knien.

Die Lilahaarige öffnete plötzlich die Augen und fing an zu schluchzen. Ihr Verlobter wiegte sie zärtlich hin und her und fragte leise, was nicht ging. Terence sagte dann mit rauer Stimme: „Es muss schwer für sie sein zu sagen, von was sie gerade der Zeuge gewesen ist. Anscheinend hatte sie eine Vision. Ich werde ihr helfen, sich zu beruhigen."

Er näherte sich der Lilahaarigen und sah Erik an, um ihn wortlos um die Erlaubnis Kinana zu helfen zu bitten. Der junge Mann nickte dem Blonden zu und dieser nahm sachte die Handgelenke der jungen Frau zwischen seinen Händen.

Terence konnte durch die Erinnerungen einer Person reisen und diese brannten sich in seinem Gedächtnis ein. Mit der Zeit hatte er so viele verschiedene Personen und deren Geschichte kennen gelernt, dass deren Erinnerungen sich mit seinen kreuzten, womit sein eigenes Gedächtnis ihm Streiche spielte. Doch diese Erinnerungen konnte er auch seiner Umgebung zeigen. So formte sich nach und nach ein Bild auf einer der Felswände der Höhle.

Die anwesenden Personen zuckten zusammen, als sie die Felder sahen, die unter der Citacielle verbreitet waren. Das Land und die fliegende Stadt waren Opfer von Blut und Feuer. Riesige Brände fraßen sich durch die Häuser und Straßen, während die Felder unter der Stadt sich in einem Blutbad verwandelt hatten.

Körper lagen überall. Nordwölfe, Scharlachkrieger, die Drachen des Drachenclans. Skyadrum und Weisslogia in Ketten gelegt. Laxus und Sting spürten einen Kloß in ihrem Hals, als sie ihren Vater so armselig und erniedrigt sahen. Metallicana hatte einen aufgeschlitzten Bauch.

„Doch wer... wer hat das getan?", hauchte Gajeel erschrocken.

Alle waren tot. Alle. Ohne Ausnahme gelyncht und aufgeschlitzt, als ob jeder von ihnen schlussendlich auf der gleichen Seite stand.

Gajeel bekam schnell die Antwort auf seiner Frage. Das Bild veränderte und näherte sich einem großen schwarzen Haufen. Jeder im Raum wusste sofort, dass dieser Haufen die Leiche des Drachenkönigs war. Acnologia...

Und Yukino kniete in diesem Blutbad, auf dem Rücken dieser Bestie, Rogues blutiger Katana auf dem Schoß. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und Bluttränen kullerten auf ihren Wangen.

„Aber... aber Yukino ist tot...", stotterte Levy überfordert.

„Das ist das Problem", murmelte Kinana.

Nur die Stille antwortete ihr.

**Xxx**

Der Körper wurde in den Graben geworfen, neben anderen verfaulten Leichen. Einer der Totengräber spuckte zur Seite.

„Schade, die da war noch hübsch."

Sein Kollege zuckte mit den Schultern und warf mit der Schaufel Erde in den Graben. Die schwarze Erde fiel auf die weißen Haare, die marmorfarbene Haut und das kindliche Gesicht. Bald war die Tote zugedeckt.

Als die Totengräber verschwunden waren und Totenstille zu hören war, begann die Leiche zu vibrieren. Ihre Augen öffneten sich brutal.

Und sie waren weiß...


	21. Früher

Immer wenn der Regen auf die Straßen fiel und der süßsaure Geruch der Kreosots die Luft stickig machte, erinnerte ich mich.

Ich erinnerte mich an unser Lachen, an unsere Neckereien, unsere gespielten und ungespielten Prügeleien. Unsere klebrigen Hände, als wir Brot backten, wir alle sieben, in der kleinen Küche. Von den Kleidern und Schmuckstücke, die wir aus Lumpen und Steinen herstellten, mit denen wir Modeschau spielten. Unsere höhnische Blicke, wenn eine blöde Sendung im Fernseher lief. Unsere Zöpfe, die wir uns flochten, bevor wir einschliefen. Die Rennen um das Haus. So viel, dass ich weinen muss, wenn ich zu lange daran denke.

**Xxx****  
**

„Babané!"

Babané ist unsere Oma. Sie sieht mit ihren unzähligen Falten und dem runden Rücken wie eine Schildkröte aus. Eine liebe Schildkröte. Sie hat überall Narben und einige Hautstellen sind heller als andere. Als sie jünger war, hatte sie sich verbrannt, als sie eine Pfanne mit brodelndem Wasser über sich ausgeleert hatte. Ihre Kleider sind immer lila, violett, purpurrot oder weinrot. Es ändert sich jeden Tag. Um den Hals trägt sie unzählige Ketten aus Holz.

Babané ist alt, doch wunderschön und ich liebe sie wirklich sehr.

Lore hat sie gerufen. Lore ist sicher die Schönste von uns. Ihr langes Haar hat die gleiche Farbe wie Karamell, ihre Augen sind veilchenblau und sie hat ganz rosa Wangen, die ihr ein gesundes Aussehen geben. Sie sieht aus wie eine Puppe, so zierlich und dünn. Man darf ihr nichts Schweres zum Tragen geben, damit sie sich nicht weh tut. Anscheinend hat sie zerbrechliche Knochen.

Ich mag Lore auch, doch manchmal schreit sie zu schrill.

„Baba, schau mal. Ich habe ein Loch im Rock!"

Babané repariert Lores Rock mit einer beneidenswerten Geduld. Doch um sieben Schwester aufzuziehen wappnet man sich gegen vieles.

Mari sitzt auf dem Küchenboden, spielt mit einer ihrer Strähnen und lacht mit ihrer tiefen Stimme, die mich erschaudern ließ, wenn sie singt.

Lore ist so schön wie eine Jungfrau aus einem Roman, Mari hingegen wie ein Filmstar. Wassergrüne Augen, kaffeefarbene Haut mit unzähligen Sommersprossen auf der Nase und den Wangen, schwere dunkelbraune Haare und geschwungene Lippen. Sie frisiert unsere Haare wie niemand sonst und macht die besten Zöpfen und Flechtfrisuren des Dorfes.

Mari hat Lores Hang zur Perfektion immer ausgelacht. Lores Frisur ist immer ordentlich gestriegelt und sie ist perfekt gekleidet. Mari hingegen ist immer verwuschelt, ihre Kleider sind voller Falten, doch sie hat einen unglaublichen Charme.

Gegen dem Kühlschrank gelehnt, das einzige Möbel, das uns nicht bei der kleinsten Berührung verbrennt, ist Hanna in einem ihrer Bücher vertieft. Sie hat ein Babygesicht mit den runden Wangen, der kleinen Nase und den unzähligen Grübchen ihres Lächelns, was sie leider zu selten macht. In diesem Babygesicht sind zwei schwarze Augen, in denen ich irgendwie die Weisheit der Welt erblicke. Hanna redet nicht viel und noch weniger vor Publikum. Sie ist nicht schüchtern, doch sie ist der Meinung, dass andere es nicht wert sind ihre Meinung zu hören.

Es ist ein Geheimnis, doch Hanna ist meine Lieblingsschwester. Jemanden in der Familie vorzuziehen ist zwar nicht gut, doch Hanna lacht mich nicht aus wenn ich sage, ich suche Feen.

Damaris kommt extrem euphorisch in den Raum. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie wirklich von unserer Familie ist. Außer ihr sind wir alle von ruhiger Natur, doch Damaris ist ein wahrer Tornado.

„Baba, Baba!", schreit sie.

„Ja, Douchka?", antwortet meine Oma.

Douchka bedeutet "Liebling" in einer alten Sprache. Das ist das einzige Wort, das ich von der Sprache kenne, die man hier in Nabarek gesprochen hatte. Bevor die Kontinente sich berührt haben und bevor Englisch überall auf erzwungen wurde. Wenn Babané es sagt, scheint es nach Milchkaffee und Honig zu schmecken.

„Ich habe eine Ratte gefunden!"

Damaris warf auf den Boden eine Rattenleiche.

Lore schreit erschrocken auf, Mari geekelt, Baba irritiert. Hanna sieht nur kurz auf und das war's. Ich hingegen lache nur. Damaris macht all diese verrückten Sachen mit der ganzen Unschuld der Kindheit.

Plötzlich ertönt eine Stimme von der Treppe her: „Was sollen diese Schreie?"

Amalia kommt schnell nach unten und zieht eine geekelte Grimasse beim Anblick der Ratte. Mit zwei Finger wirft sie diese nach draußen, unter Damaris' Protestschreie, die ihre Ratte wieder holt.

Amalia und ich sind uns sehr ähnlich. Die gleichen goldweißen Haaren, die gleichen jadegrüne Augen, die gleiche Alabasterhaut und das gleiche Grübchen auf der linken Wange. Doch ich bin ruhig, sie hingegen amüsiert sich damit, jedem auf die Nerven zu gehen. Baba sagt, dass sie das nur aus Langweile macht und ich denke das auch. Hier im Dorf gibt es wirklich nicht viel zu tun.

Ihr Zwilling Ailama ist gleichzeitig ihr Klon und ihr Gegenteil. Manchmal sind ihre Gesten und Mimiken genau gleich, selbst Baba kann sie dann nicht auseinander halten. Doch Ailama ist überhaupt nicht so grausam wie Amelia.

Dann gibt es mich. Die Letztgeborene. Als ich jünger war, war ich so lieb und hatte so ein schönes Lächeln, dass die Menschen mich ihre kleine Fee nannte. Ich war glücklich und hatte das Gefühl wichtig zu sein.

Doch ich wurde älter und die Dorfbewohner erwarteten, dass ich meine Träume hinter mir lasse, um eine wahre Frau zu werden.

Doch ich bin keine Frau. Jeden Tag wird mir diese Tatsache klar. Ich bin eine Fee.

Die kleine Fee Mavis, die nicht wachsen kann.

Die Ärzte haben gesagt, es läge an den nuklearen Stoffe in der Luft von Nabarek. Sie haben mein Wachstum gestoppt, man weiß nicht für wie lang. Jedenfalls bin ich immer ein kleines Mädchen, obwohl ich 13 Jahre alt bin. Manchmal ist es praktisch, alles ist weniger teuer und man bekommt mehr Essenskarten. Doch es kann auch peinlich sein, wie damals als Baba uns zu einem Fest gebracht hat und ich wegen meiner Größe auf so gut wie keinem Karussell steigen konnte. Ich blieb auf einer Schaukel, während meine sechs Schwersten auf Achterbahnen fuhren.

Sieben Mädchen sind viel, selbst hier in Nabarek, wo man selten Verhütungsmitteln bekommt. Sieben Mädchen ohne Vater und Mutter, das war sehr schwer zu tragen.

Doch Babané passte auf uns auf mit Geduld und Hartnäckigkeit. Ihr faltiges Gesicht ist wie ein Sonnenstrahl. Sie gab uns die Kraft, unsere Tage in einem Waschhaus zu verbringen, Stunden entfernt vom Dorf, in der Hitze zwischen den lärmenden Waschmaschinen, und das für einen mickrigen Lohn.

Trotz dem Hunger, der Müdigkeit, der Kälte außerhalb des hitzigen Waschhauses, machten wir weiter. Denn nichts war wertvoller als mit unserer Familie zu sein...

**Xxx****  
**

Ein englischer Gentleman war in unserem Dorf gekommen.

Auch wenn die Länder sich neu reformiert haben seit die Kontinente nicht mehr durch die Meere getrennt sind, bevor Babané geboren wurde, sein Akzent und seine Kleidung machten aus ihn einen Engländer.

Die Leute hatten ihn zu uns gesandt. Ich weiß nicht warum. Weil wir zahlreich waren, weil wir arm waren, aus Gemeinheit, jedenfalls war er da und Babané wollen ihn nicht rauswerfen.

Mari war wütend. Wir waren alle im Gang der zur Küche führt, wo der Engländer am Tisch saß, seinen Zylinder hatte er abgelegt. Mari schrie Babané an.

„Wie konntest du ihn reinlassen? Wir sind schrecklich arm, schon vergessen? Sicher ist er bewaffnet? Baba, was ist bloß in dich gefahren? Wir können es uns nicht leisten einen Fremden zu beherbergen!"

Babané erwiderte, dass wir ihn nicht draußen in der Kälte lassen konnten. Schließlich wurde über Nacht die Luft kalt und der Frost verdeckte dann alles. Wenn wir ihm keinen Unterschlupf gaben, würde er da draußen vor Kälte sterben.

Mari wollte wahrscheinlich sagen, dass es uns egal sein kann, ob er stirbt oder nicht, als sich eine ruhige Stimme erhebte: „Verzeiht, dass ich mich einfach so eingeladen habe. Wenn ich Euch störe, werde ich gehen."

„Nein, Sie stören uns nicht, bleiben Sie doch", erwiderte Babané mit ihrem ewig warmen Lächeln.

Wir Mädchen waren sprachlos. Der Gentleman hatte eine kalte Schönheit. Seine Gesichtszüge ähnelten denen aus dem Osten, seine Haare waren pechschwarz, seine Haut war weiß und seine Augen dunkel.

Mari war die Einzige, die ihn nicht bewundernd anstarrte. Sie starrt ihn hasserfüllt an, ihre verwuschelten Haare unterstrichen ihre wütende Aura. Sie sah aus wie eine Kriegergöttin.

**Xxx****  
**

Der Gentleman war geblieben. Er hat uns erzählt, dass er aus seiner Heimat geflohen war, da dort einen Bürgerkrieg herrschte. Mari hatte verachtend gezischt, doch der Engländer hatte nicht reagiert.

Er tat jedoch alles, um sich einzuleben. Er arbeitete mit uns im Waschhaus, er hatte seinen Anzug und seine Uhr verkauft, seine freie Zeit verbrachte er damit das Dach oder den Boden zu reparieren. Er half uns, wo er nur konnte. Lore und die anderen bewunderten ihn, in unseren Zimmer schwärmten sie von seinem Engelsgesicht, seinen schlanken Muskeln und seiner Ergebenheit für unsere Familie.

Nur Mari war nicht so. Doch während der Fremde immer höflich zu uns war, war er jedoch von unserer ältesten Schwester angezogen.

**Xxx****  
**

Eines Tages waren wir alle sieben zum Markt in der nächsten Stadt gegangen. Babané und der Fremde waren im Dorf geblieben. Wir kamen vollkommen verdreckt, voll bepackt und laut lachend nach Hause.

Maris Lachen stoppte, als sie jemanden auf einem Baumstamm sitzen sah. Er trug einen weichen Hut, wie jenen die von den Männer als Sonnenschutz getragen wurde. Sein Hemd war offen, darunter war ein enges Shirt zu sehen, er trug eine Hose mit Träger und wie jeder Dorfbewohner war er barfuß.

Es war lustig und schön zugleich. Schön, weil er immer wunderschön war, egal was er trug. Lustig, weil er trotz allem ein Fremder blieb.

Er war aufgestanden und nahm uns das Gepäck ab. Dasselbe wollte er mit Mari tun, doch sie war einfach stolz an ihm vorbei gegangen. Er hat ihr nachgesehen, wie sie unsere Anwesenheit beinahe vergaß und ihr schweres Gepäck trug, als ob es federleicht war.

Nie würde ich diesen Augeblick vergessen, sowie der Blick in seinen Augen. Eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und... Liebe? Was würde passieren, wenn sich die beiden lieben würden? Ich hatte komischerweise Angst davor. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

**Xxx****  
**

Er hieß Zeref und war wirklich sehr nett. Gestern hat er mir beigebracht wie man durch Schlingen Kaninchen fangen konnte. Doch ich konnte keines fangen, ich war zu sensibel. Als ich ihn gebeten habe das arme Tier zu befreien, hat Zeref es auch gemacht. Auch er hatte noch nie ein Tier gefangen.

Mari beobachtet uns von weitem, manchmal, wenn er mir die englischen Namen der Bäume und Pflanzen beibringt. Ich spüre ihren Blick auf meinem Nacken, doch sie verneint es immer.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es Eifersucht ist oder ob sie es nicht mochte, dass ich mit Zeref unterwegs war. Sie aber nannte ihn immer noch Fremder. Seinen Vornamen hatte sie noch nie ausgesprochen.

Ich verstand nicht, warum sie ihn hasste. Zeref gehörte nun zur Familie, doch sie akzeptierte es nicht. Immer wenn sie das Abendessen kochte, servierte sie für ihn gar nicht. Auch Babané war traurig, noch nie hatte Mari sich so verhalten. Doch meine große Schwester hörte auf niemanden mehr.

Mari flocht uns nicht mehr die Haare vor dem Schlafengehen. Lore, Hanna, den Zwillingen und Damaris stört das nicht. Mich aber schon.

**Xxx****  
**

Er hatte sie geküsst. Zeref hatte meine Schwester geküsst.

Er war uns wie immer auf dem Weg entgegen gekommen. Doch dieses Mal waren dort nur Mari und ich gewesen. Ich war einem Schmetterling hinterher gerannt und war zurückgekommen, als ich ihn aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Dann hatte ich es gesehen. Zeref wollte mit Mari reden, als er sich plötzlich gebeugt und ihre Lippen versiegelt hatte. Mari zuckte zusammen, legte dann ihre Hand auf seinem Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Und ich fing an zu rennen.

Warum schmerzte es so sehr? Warum brannte meine Brust? Warum fühlte ich mich verraten? Durch Mari, durch Zeref... und durch mich selbst.

Ich versuchte nicht zu weinen.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen.

Ich verfluchte mich selber.

Ich fühlte mich dumm.

Warum war ich in diese Falle getappt? Ich wusste doch, dass er SIE liebte. Ich wusste auch, dass ich für ihn einfach ein kleines Mädchen war. Ich wusste, dass eine mysteriöse Verbindung sie nun verband.

Ich fühlte mich so dumm...

Sie kamen nach mir nach Hause. Ich hatte meine kindliche Energie wieder gefunden. Mein Lachen ist zwar nicht echt, doch niemand bemerkt es.

Wir saßen alle am Tisch und zum ersten Mal ignorierte Mari unser Gast nicht. Babané war gerührt, ihre Enkelin den Fremden akzeptieren zu sehen. Meine anderen Schwester lächelten besserwisserisch. Zwar hatten sie nicht den Kuss gesehen, doch unserer starkes Band half sie zu verstehen, was passiert war. Zeref lächelte auch, als ob eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen wurde.

Beide sind schön. Ich weiß es, sehe es. Dieses Bild bringt mich zum Lächeln.

Sie mussten zusammen sein. Es war geschrieben und egal ob es mich verletzte, das kleine Mädchen, das nicht wusste, was Liebe ist. Ich musste diese Gefühle vergessen, mich vergessen, sie ihr Glück leben lassen. Ich musste es für die beiden tun.

Nach dem Essen setzte ich mich auf dem Dach. Ich betrachtete den Wald, den Himmel und die Sterne. Ich hörte den Wind, der mir Geschichten von Wüsten und Prinzessinnen erzählte. Ich suchte die Feen. Ich wusste, dass sie hier waren. Doch gesehen hatte ich sie noch nicht. Doch ich war geduldig. Ich wartete und hoffte.

„Mavis..."

Mein Name, so sachte ausgesprochen wie ein Brise. Die Stimme gehörte meiner Schwester. Hanna war hinter mir. Ich hatte sie nicht kommen hören.

„Dir ist kalt..."

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Erstaunt drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Ja, mir war kalt, in meiner Brust. Doch woher wusste sie das?

Sie lächelte mich sanft an und ihre Stimme erhob sich in meinem Kopf.

Auch du wirst sie eines Tages sehen...

Dann verschwindet sie, wie ein Schatten in der Nacht.

Meine Augen waren voller Tränen und der Wind war still geworden. Warum hatte ich es nicht früher bemerkt? Ich hatte schon eine Fee gesehen. Sie lebte mit mir und schläft jede Nacht im gleichen Bett wie ich. Sie war schön, klug und mutig. Sie hatte das Gesicht meiner Schwester und ihre großen schwarzen Augen, die schon alles von der Welt gesehen hatten. Und sie konnte so gut in meinem Herz und in meinen Gedanken mit mir reden.

Der Fremde hätte mich nie auf diese Art geliebt, doch die Feen werden mich mein ganzes Leben lieben...


	22. Wari kada'u kiuren

Eine riesige Halle ganz aus Marmor, mit Kerzen beleuchtet. In seinem Zentrum ein Podest. Darauf stand ein Kelch mit einer scharlachroten Flüssigkeit. Nur eine leichte Brise brachte Wellen auf diese mysteriöse Flüssigkeit.

Die Stille wurde durch einen rauschenden Rock unterbrochen. Ein Schatten mit weißgoldenen Haaren, Augen wie Smaragde und eine Haut so weiss wie Alabaster kam hervor, dessen Schönheit sicher von Engel erschaffen wurde. Die Gestalt ging zum Kelch und liess mit ihrem Finger Kreise in die Flüssigkeit drehen. Die Kreise wurden immer schneller und sie hauchte Worte in diesem flüssigen Tornado.

„_Nur das Blut des Gottes wird die Wut des Drachens und die schwarzen Pläne seines verfluchten Geistes beenden können. Keine Rettung für jene, deren Zeit gekommen ist, keine Hilfe für jene, die der Versuchung der Macht nicht widerstanden haben. Reine und ehrenhaften Seelen, der Gott wird euch von euren Dämonen retten. Jenen die von der Sünde versucht wurden ohne angefasst zu werden, ihr müsst mit der Reue weiter leben müssen. Seit bereit, Sterbliche. Nun ist die Zeit des letzten Richttages gekommen."_

Aus der blutroten Flüssigkeit schwebte eine neblige Form hervor. Unter dem neutralen Blick der blonden Gestalt wurde sie schärfer und verwandelte sich in einem riesigen Mann mit dunkler Haut, goldenen Haaren und tiefgrünen Augen. Diese glitten auf das kleine Mädchen zu seinen Füssen, die nur bis zu seinem Knie reichte und donnerte: „Wer bist du, kleines Weib, und warum rufst du mich von den Wolken, wo ich in Frieden existieren konnte?"

„Du bist nicht der willkommene Gastgeber des Himmels, Palaos, auch die Hölle will dich nicht haben. Du bist ein Ausgestoßener, dazu verdammt in der Zwischenwelt zu sein ohne deinesgleichen oder deine Lieben wiederzusehen, weil du die göttlichen Regeln missachtet und gebrochen hast. Du sollst also deswegen meinem Ruf Folge leisten."

Der Riese, einstiger Gott, schnitt eine Grimasse und seufzte so stark, dass er die Flammen der Kerzen ausblies. Resigniert kniete er vor dem kleinen Mädchen.

„Herrin, sag mir deinen Namen und deinen Wunsch, damit ich dich dienen kann so wie du es willst."

„Ich bin Mavis Vermillion. Das Blut aus dem Kelch und meines ist dasselbe, das in deinen Venen und Adern fließt"

„Deine Augen kommen mir bekannt vor, Herrin."

„Du hast dieselben."

„Bist du mein Kind?"

„Ich bin eine deiner Nachkommen. Ich habe diesen Gral durch zahlreiche Opfer gefunden, der dein Blut aufgenommen hat. Er hat mich grosse Macht und Kräfte verliehen, doch im Gegenzug Personen genommen die ich liebte. Dank dieser Magie konnte ich dich rufen und dich meinem Wille stellen. Nun sollst du meinen Wunsch erfüllen."

„Und wie lautet er, Herrin?"

„Jenen vernichtet, der diese Misere hervorgerufen hat. Zeref. Der Fremde.

**Xxx**

Alles bereitete sich vor den Krieg, man hatte Waffen organisiert, Legionen zusammen getrommelt und strategische Entscheidungen festgelegt. In den Höhlen war so gut wie alles vorbereitet.

Man – vor allem Erza, Laxus, Igneel und Jellal – hatte entschieden drei vertrauensvolle Personen zur Citacielle zu schicken. Terence hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, er musste Meldy ausfindig machen und ihre gegenseitige Schwäche nützen, um den Schlachtplan des Feindes zu bekommen. Falls sie sich nicht manipulieren ließe, sollte er sofort zurückkommen. General Kalir und Levy hingegen sollten sich unter die Bewohner der Citacielle mischen und alle Informationen sammeln, die über den Schlachtplan Acnologias Bescheid gaben.

Levy hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet, da sie es nicht aushalten konnte in der Höhle zu bleiben. Das war doch die Möglichkeit wegzugehen!

Gajeel schien nicht sonderlich besorgt um seine Verlobte zu sein. Lediglich hatte Kalir mit einem Blick angestarrt, der wohl bedeutete „Wenn sie stirbt mit dir neben ihr, wage es ja nicht zurück zu kommen" und hatte Levy durch die Haare gewuschelt.

Lucy hingegen wollte die Höhle nicht verlassen. Ihre Drachenverwandlung hatte sie schlussendlich sehr erschreckt. Sie wollte dies nicht nochmals erleben.

Laxus würde mit einer Legion Roter Krieger weiter in den Süden gehen, wo man schon kämpfte. Er sollte mit allen Mitteln versuchen die Wölfe des Nordens auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Er hoffte, dass die Soldaten ihrem ehemaligen _Dux Bellorum _vertrauen würden und sich der Rebellion anschliessen. Als guter Stratege hatte die Chance sie zu überzeugen. Sting würde ihn vielleicht begleiten. Doch die Atmosphäre war noch zu verspannt zwischen den Halbbrüdern.

Erik und Igneel würden in den Höhlen bleiben. Die Rote Königin wollte sie beim finalen Kampf bei kompletter Kraft haben. Sie selber organisierte weitere Details. Eine Armee mit 10'000 Soldaten führte sich nicht alleine...

Trotz allem hatte sie Zeit gefunden um diskret auf ihre Tochter zu achten. Kinana verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Wendy, die ihr half ihre zahlreiche Visionen zu regulieren. Seit zwei Tagen bekam sie unentwegt solche Bilder von Tod, Verzweiflung. Und die weißäugige Yukino mit den blutenden Tränen war immer wieder in diesen Visionen zu sehen.

Oft wachte Kinana schreiend und tränenüberströmt in der Nacht auf... Ihre Schreie stachen Erzas Herz, die etwas entdeckte, was sie niemals gehabt hatte. Mutterinstinkt. Momentan klebte sie ihr Ohr an die Zimmertür ihrer Tochter, in der Hoffnung ihre Stimme zu hören.

„Habt Ihr was verloren?"

Die Rote Königin drehte sich erschrocken um und entdeckte das müde Gesicht ihres Kindes. Die Visionen hatten Kinanas Charakter verbittert, dunkle Ringe waren um ihre Augen. Doch Erza fand sie weiterhin wunderschön. Sie konnte die Gefühle von Prinz Erik wirklich gut verstehen...

„Majestät?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung, Miss. Ich wollte nur wissen ob Miss Marvell in Eurem Zimmer weilt, doch das ist nicht der Fall. Es tut mir leid, ich gehe sofort."

Doch gerade als sie gehen wollte, hielt die müde Stimme ihrer Tochter sie an.

„Was wollen Sie bloß von mir?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie meinen..."

„Was wollt Ihr von mir? Warum folgen sie mir persönlich oder nur mit dem Blick? Warum suchen Sie immer meine Nähe?"

Die Königin erstarrte. Sie war also doch nicht so diskret gewesen. Und nun fand sie keine Worte, während ihre Tochter sie beschuldigend anstarrte.

„Wir müssen dir etwas sagen, Kinana", flüsterte Jellal neben Erza.

Die Rothaarige erschrak nicht, kannte sie doch die Eigenschaften ihres Ehemannes. Kinana hingegen erschrak und runzelte die Stirn: „Wer seid Ihr? Warum nennt Ihr mich bei meinem Namen? Was wollt Ihr mich so wichtiges sagen, dass Ihr mir überall folgt?"

Den letzten Satz schrie sie. Jellal sah sie lange an, bevor er eine Hand auf Erzas Schulter legte. Dann sagte er: „Ich bin dein Vater. Deine Mutter sie Erza Scarlett, die Rote Königin der Arche des Paradieses und eine Bekannte des Geistes von Fiore."

Die Lilahaarige sah beide überrumpelt an.

„Wie bitte?", murmelte sie.

„Erza."

„Ja, ich weiss. Kinana, ich bin von fiorischem Blut. Mein Vater war ein reicher Lord Alexandrias und ich war mit einem Erben der Vemillions verlobt. Doch während einem Spielabend lernte ich Jellal kennen. Er war der Führer einer kleinen Arche und war nach Alexandria gekommen, um Mavis zu bitten, seine Arche zu legalisieren. Wir haben uns verliebt."

„Leider gefiel dies nicht allen", erzählte Jellal weiter. „Wir mussten fliehen, das Versprechen von Mavis uns nie zu helfen hinter uns lassend. Zwei Jahre später verließen wir Fiore, als der ganze Skandal sich gelegt hatte. Dieses Mal ließen wir ein Baby zurück. Dich."

„Wir konnten dich nicht mitnehmen", flehte die Königin verzweifelt. „Wir wussten nicht, was uns auf der Arche des Paradieses erwartete, wir waren zu jung. Wir mussten dich zurück lassen, zu deinem Wohl!"

Kinana zitterte heftig. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu schluchzen. Fast wäre sie hingefallen, wenn sie sich nicht an der Wand gehalten hätte.

„Ihr habt mich in Stich gelassen...", wimmerte sie.

„Bitte", flehte Erza. „Verstehe uns doch... wir konnten dich nicht mitnehmen, wir..."

„HALTET DEN MUND! Was immer die Gründe waren, ihr hattet nicht das Recht mich an diesem schrecklichen Ort zu lassen um euch selber zu retten! Und wenn ihr noch einmal behauptet, es sei zu meinem WOHL gewesen, ich... ich..."

Die Rothaarige wollte verzweifelt die Hand ihrer Tochter greifen, doch diese stieß sie von sich weg. Sie seufzte tief auf und wimmerte leise: „Geht weg..."

„Aber... aber...", flehte Erza.

„Komm Erza", sagte Jellal sanft. „Lassen wir sie mal alleine."

„Ja, lasst mich", weinte Kinana leise. „Wie ihr es immer getan habt..."

**Xxx**

Drei Drachen mit gerissenen Flügeln, die Körper nur fremden Befehlen folgend, mit zerbrochenem Wille. Drei Drachen mit kranken Seelen, verrückten Augen und Gesichter von Geistern. Drei Männer mit leerem Herzen und lebloser Stimme. Skyadrum, Weisslogia und Metallicana knieten ergeben und mit gesenktem Blick vor ihrem Alpha. Ihre Blicke waren emotionslos und sie warteten darauf, dass Acnologia ihnen erlaubte sich zu bewegen.

Der Verrückte König sah sie zufrieden an. Von seinen fünf Nachkommen waren drei unter seiner Kontrolle. Grandine verfaulte in einem Kerker und Igneel würde es nicht schaffen gegen seinen Bruder und seinen Cousins. Acnologia grinste breit und seine weissen Pupillen glitzerten. Das Festival des Drachenkönigs würde bald beginnen. Alles war bereit um die Feierlichkeiten zu starten...

**Xxx**

„Hör auf dich zu bewegen."

Ein Knurren antwortete der hellhaarigen Frau mit den grauen Augen. Sie war damit beschäftigt, ihre leuchtenden Hände auf schwarze Schuppen zu legen. Das riesige Biest blieb schliesslich ruhig. Seine roten Augen starrten die kahle Felswand vor ihm an. Er seufzte stark und Grandine wies ihn wütend zurecht: „Jetzt beruhige dich endlich!"

Rogue brummte und blies durch seine Nase. Er hasste diesen Körper. Er war zu gross, zu massiv, auch wenn sein Drachenkörper schlanker war als andere, er ähnelte eher einer Schlange statt einem Drachen. Er brauchte zu viel Platz und er wünschte sich immer kleiner zu werden, bis er vollkommen verschwinden würde. Vielleicht wäre der Schmerz dann endlich vorbei.

Seine Tante heilte ihn seit Acnologia ihn in diesem riesigen Kerker geworfen hatte. Riesig genug, um Drachen einzusperren. Rogues Wunden, die er während dem Kampf mit seinem Großvater bekommen hatte heilten zu langsam, und die Heilkräfte seiner Tante waren momentan seine größte Hilfe.

Doch diese Unbeweglichkeit war nicht auszuhalten. Er wollte wieder an Acnologias Kehle springen, seinen Bauch aufschlitzen, seine Augen ausreißen, ihn vollkommen verschwinden lassen. Lieber schmiedete er weitere Mordgedanken, es war besser als immer und immer wieder vor seinen Augen ihren delikaten Körper sterben zu sehen.

Er wimmerte bei diesem Gedanken. Sein Herz fühlte sich ohne sie so leer an, schmerzte mehr als die Wunden des Kampfes. Selbst als er nach Fiore gereist war, hatte nie eine solche Leere gespürt.

Das war ja auch normal. Sie war tot! TOT! Für immer fort. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen, er hatte ja ihren Körper loslassen müssen als Acnologia ihn angegriffen hatte.

Sein Wimmern verwandelte sich in Schluchzer und er fing auf Drachenart an zu weinen. Kleine Schreie eines verletzten Tieres, verzweifelte Rufe und immer bleibende trockene Augen. Die weisshaarige Frau hörte lange den Klagen des schwarzen Drachens zu, dann die Schluchzen des Mannes, der auf dem Boden des Kerkers kauerte.

Die Klagen des Mannes und des Drachens vermischten sich zu einem langen Schmerzensschrei, der durch die Nacht hallte.

**Xxx**

„Braucht Ihr Hilfe, Priesterin?"

Minerva steckte mühevoll ihre Haare hoch und sah auf die Reste ihres Mahles hinab, die ihr hochgekommen sind. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich schlecht. Ihr Magen machte Saltos in ihrem Bauch ohne ihr Einverständnis. Das kam wirklich zur schlechten Zeit. Sie musste in einer Stunde ihren positiven Bericht Lord Zeref überbringen und wenn sie weiterhin den Inhalt ihres Magens bei jedem Schritt erbrechen würde, konnte der Besuch ins Wasser fallen.

Mit der Faust schlug sie auf ihren Toilettentisch. Das durfte nicht passieren! Alles lief perfekt. Lord Zeref würde seine Rache bekommen und sie ihre, wie geplant. Alle andere waren nur Idioten die sich gegenseitig die Kehle aufschlitzten. Sie musste ihm die frohe Nachricht überbringen...

Das engelhafte Gesicht ihrer Dienerin erschien im Türrahmen und Meldy fragte sanft: „Herrin? Kann ich irgendetwas für Euch tun?"

Minerva machte grosse Augen und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Das war doch die Lösung! Sie brauchte nicht hinzugehen, Meldy würde es tun... wenn sie ein Bluttropfen opferte, könnte ihr Schützling den Turm ohne Schwierigkeiten betreten. Minerva lächelte teuflisch. Das war doch ein guter Plan. Sie brauchte nicht mal ihr Gemach zu verlassen.

Sie drehte sich zu Meldy um und sagte sanft: „Ja, aber ich denke nicht, dass du Lust haben willst..."

„Ich werde alles für Euch tun, Priesterin!", rief die hübsche Pinkhaarige aus. „Ich habe diesem fiorischen Prinz angelogen was Euch betrifft. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen!"

„Perfekt..."

**Xxx**

Bixlow trug Lisanna seit Stunden auf seinem Rücken und langsam wurde er müde. Sie war nicht extrem schwer, doch aus einer Hauptstadt zu fliehen, indem jeder Soldat ihn kannte, das war nicht einfach mit einer jungen Dame auf Rücken. Die Weisshaarige war es auch nicht wohl dabei so getragen zu werden, vor allem spürte sie wieder den Schmerz ihres verwundenen Beines.

„Bixlow, könnten wir eine Pause machen? Bitte..."

Der Söldner nickte und hielt an. Seit Minuten hatten sie keinen Soldaten mehr gesehen und sie sollten bald den Flugplatz erreichen. Bixlow hoffte ein kleines Flugschiff zu finden um die schwebende Stadt zu verlassen, doch nichts war momentan sicher. Wahrscheinlich müssten als blinde Passagiere an Bord eines Reisezeppelins wegfliegen.

Ausserdem war alles besser als noch einen Tag in der Citacielle zu bleiben. Die legendäre Stadt, die Stadt der Engel, war Opfer von Feuer und Blut. Statt einfachen Bürgern rannten Soldaten Wachen durch die Strassen. Die Bewohner hatten sich in ihren Häuser verschanzt, wie Vieh. Überall war die Luft stickig, der Schatten des verrückten Königs war überall zu spüren.

Bixlow ging ein paar Schritte weiter und entdeckte eine leere Strasse. Er ging die Strasse entlang und sah ein verlassener Stall, etwa fünf Meter entfernt. Er würde sicher eine Möglichkeit finden die Tür zu verriegeln, so konnte Lisanna sich eine Weile ausruhen. Doch nicht lange... die Nordwölfe waren ganz nah und Bixlow wollte nicht in ihre Hände fallen.

Er ging langsam und lautlos vorwärts. Doch plötzlich liess ihn ein schwaches Geräusch erstarren. Er drehte sich schnell um, doch statt eines Soldats landete eine weiße Gestalte auf der Strasse.

Lisanna liess ein erschrockenes und trauriges Keuchen von sich. Bixlow spürte wie ihre Hände sich fester an seine Schultern krallten.

Vor ihnen stand eine junge Frau mit einem leichenblassen Teint. Alles an ihr erinnerte an einem Geist. Ihr Haar und ihre Haut sah aus wie schmutziger Schnee, selbst ihre Wimpern waren weiß. Doch am schrecklichsten waren ihre Augen, durch und durch weiß, ohne Pupille, vollkommen leblos. Aus ihnen rannen Tränen aus Blut.

„Yukino...", hauchte Lisanna erschrocken.

_Sie hatte Hunger. Immer hatte sie Hunger, doch nie konnte sie sich stillen. Selbst die beiden Totengräber hatten sie nicht satt gemacht. Vielleicht aber dieser muskulöse Mann und die junge Frau, die er auf seinem Rücken trug?_

_Sie konnte es versuchen. Ihre Zunge glitt auf ihren Lippen... Die beiden sahen lecker aus..._

_Sie sprang auf ihnen mit einem Tierfauchen, doch ihre Hand griff nur nach Luft. Hätte es nicht Fleisch sein sollen? Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte die Opfer. Der Mann war beim Angriff hochgesprungen und stand nun auf dem Dach eines Hauses. Frustriert knurrte sie auf. Dieses Opfer würde wohl nicht so leicht zu fangen sein. Umso besser..._

_Sie sprang auch und fasste den Mann an den Schultern. Er gab ihr rechter Hacken und sie fiel wieder, den Mann mit sich ziehend. Auf dem Boden kratzte sie heftig seinen Hals. Wie konnte er es wagen sie zu schlagen? Er würde dafür büssen. Sie wollte ihn beißen, doch er warf sie zwei Meter weiter. Das hielt sie nicht davon ab wieder anzugreifen. Sie schrie voller Rage auf. Schade, wenn das Opfer sich gehen lassen hätte, würde sie nicht leiden müssen..._

_Plötzlich roch sie Blut, frisches Blut. Welch Nektar, wem gehörte er? Sie musste kosten... ein bisschen... nur bisschen... sie drehte sich um und erkannte gegen einer liegend die Frau, die auf dem Rücken des Mannes gewesen war. Die wäre auch nicht verschont geblieben. Ein rotes Rinnsal war an ihrem Bein. Sie musste es kosten. Grausam lächelnd ging sie auf die Frau zu..._

_Sie bemerkte, dass die Frau eine Scherbe in der Halt hielt, von der Blut tropfte. Hatte sie sich selber verletzt? Wie dumm! Diese Menschen waren wirklich Idioten..._

„_Lisa, nein!", schrie der Mann hinter ihr._

„_Jetzt!", rief die Frau ihm zu._

_Sie verstand nicht, was sie sagten, doch das war egal. Sie schnappte sich den Hals ihres neuen Opfers und hielt sie so lange fest, bis diese ohnmächtig fiel. Dann bückte sie sich zum Bein runter und wollte gerade darin beißen als jemand sie von ihrem Mahl wegzerrte. Sie kratzte, schrie, spürte wie ihr Körper gegen etwas Hartes gedrückt wurde, dann Schläge auf ihren Körper. Sie gab mit ihren Krallen eine grosse Wunde im Bauch des Mannes, doch dieser schlug ihr in die linke Seite des Schädels, was schrecklich schmerzte, den der Kopf riss vom Hals. Sie schrie in die Nacht hinein, vor lauter Schmerz, spürte kaum wie der Mann sie am Mantel hochhob und in die Tiefe warf. Sie schrie voller Rage auf, doch liess sich machen. Der Schmerz war gross, doch zum Glück würde er nicht lange dauern._

_Auch wenn ihr Körper gelyncht, ihre Glieder und ihr Kopf weggerissen, es würde nicht dauern. Sie würde nie sterben, das war die Macht eines Strigois._

_Es machte sie nur stärker, boshafter, mitleidloser und sie würde alle töten, die sich auf ihrem Weg stellten. Das war das Versprechen der Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie immer hungrig machte..._

Bixlow kroch bis zu Lisanna, die auf ihrer Seite lag, gegen die Wand. Es war ihm jetzt egal ob man sie fand. Die Begegnung mit dieser Untoter war sicher fatal für sie beide gewesen. Ja, er hatte dieses... Monster in die Tiefe geworfen, doch irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass das sie umbringen würde.

Die Hand, die seinen Bauch hielt, war rot und feucht. Der Geruch ekelte ihn. Er fiel neben der Weisshaarigen, die ihn müde anlächelte. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und zog ihn zu sich.

„Wie es aussieht werden wir niemals diese verfluchte Stadt verlassen", hauchte Bixlow ironisch, doch seine Verzweiflung war trotzdem gut zu hören.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und klebte ihre Stirn an die des Söldners. Sein Helm war während dem Kampf verloren gegangen. Zum zweiten Mal sah sie sein Gesicht.

„Welche süße Agonievision...", murmelte sie traurig.

„Was sagst du?"

Lisanna antwortete nicht, sondern legte ihren Mund auf Bixlows. Sie küsste ihn zum ersten Mal, dieser Kuss schmeckte nach Blut, Salz und Tod.

„Küss mich", wimmerte sie.

**Xxx**

Terence saß auf dem Rücken eines Daitiris. Lord Kalir und Levy waren auf einem anderen. Sie flogen eher tief, die fliegenden Kreaturen berührten fast die Baumkronen des Waldes unter der Citacielle.

Terence musste Meldy finden ohne sich sehen zu lassen. Das war die Schwierigkeit seiner Mission. Sein Charme würde den Rest erledigen.

Kalir und Levy hingegen mussten sich unter die Menge mischen. Die Bewohner waren streng bewacht von den Soldaten der Stadt, doch die Plätze und Terrassen waren immer voll. Sie würden keine Schwierigkeiten haben sich unbemerkbar zu machen.

Sie trennten sich vor der Stadt und ließen ihre Daitiris unter einem Schutzdach. Die Tiere trugen nicht die Farben der Drachen, Blau und Gold, also mussten sie diese lassen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Terence ging langsam von Strasse zu Strasse. Vor einigen Stunden sendete er Meldy eine Nachricht, damit sie sich in der Salanca der Citacielle treffen konnten. Das Treffen würde ganz oben im Turm des Gebäudes stattfinden und der Blonde hoffte von ganzen Herzen, dass die junge Frau da sein würde.

Einerseits war dieses Treffen Teil seiner Mission, doch eigentlich sehnte er sich danach diese Frau wiederzusehen.

Doch er musste keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht jetzt wo die Hoffnung der Rebellion größtenteils auf seinen Schultern lag. Sie war immer noch eine Feindin. Er musste sie manipulieren, nicht lieben.

Er trat in die Salanca ein. Das Gebäude war majestätisch. Auf Fiore waren die Tempel breit und massiv, doch die des Pols spitzig, es gab fast keine Wände, meistens Glasfenster, manchmal farbige, und elegante Wendeltreppen, die sich um schlicht verzierte Säulen schlängelten. Einige Sonnenstrahlen beleuchteten den hellen Raum in einem goldenen Licht.

Terence stieg die Haupttreppe hinauf und gelangte auf den Balkon des höchsten Turmes der Salanca. Sein Herz schlug so stark, dass die ganze Arche ihn hören musste. Würde sie hier sein? Hatte sie seine Nachricht bekommen? Würde er dieses Mal ihre Erinnerungen sehen können? Diese Frau war ein Geheimnis und der Erbe der Vermillions liebte es diese zu entschlüsseln.

Er vergaß zu atmen als eine drapierte Silhouette sah, die sich am Gelände hielt. Ihre Füße waren zwischen den Gittern des Geländes und sie beugte sich gefährlich darüber, in die Tiefe schauend.

Ihre rosafarbenen Strähnen flogen um ihr Gesicht wie edle Seide.

„Meldy...", keuchte er.

Sie drehte sich abrupt um. Terence blieb angewurzelt an der Tür stehen. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie kommen würde. Die Überraschung machte ihn wortlos.

„Du...", hauchte sie. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn auch nicht erwartet. Zögernd kam er näher. Er hatte Angst, dass sie in die Tiefe fallen würde, würde er zu nah kommen.

Er konnte sie nicht anlügen, nicht mehr. In seiner Nachricht hatte er gesagt, dass er sie geheim treffen wollte, da er der Rebellion angehörte. Er hatte ihr darin seine Liebe geschworen. Eigentlich die Wahrheit...

„Meldy, ich..."

„Fliehe, geh weg, bitte!"

Diese Worte verletzten Terence, doch trotzdem sah er sie flehend an, versuchte ihre Hand zu nehmen.

„Ich flehe dich an, lass es mich erklären!"

„Du musst fliehen. Terence, du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Du, ich, wir alle... Wir werden sterben! Er ist verflucht... verflucht..."

„Wer ist verflucht? Meldy, antworte mir. Wer ist verflucht? Wer erschrickt dich so?"

„Zeref", schluchzte Meldy auf. „Der Geist. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Ein Gespenst aus Schatten und Einöde, sein Fleisch zersetzt. Und sein Blick..."

„Du hast Zeref gesehen?"

Noch einmal nahm er ihre Hand und die ehemalige Novizin hielt ihn nicht davon ab. Sie schluchzte laut auf. Ihre grünen Augen schienen etwas zu sehen, was Terence nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich habe dich angelogen. Ich bin immer noch im Dienste von Lady Orlando. Schlimmer noch, ich habe dich benutzt um an Informationen zu gelangen. Der Geist und das Orakel sind verbunden, Terence. Zeref möchte alle Drachen umbringen, er hasst sie! Und meine Herrin hasst sie auch."

„Warum wollen sie die Vernichtung des Drachenclans?"

„Der Geist... er sieht sie als Parasiten an. Acnologia und Ananéosi haben ihre Mutter bei der Geburt ausversehen umgebracht und er hat ihnen nie verziehen. Er will alle tot sehen, Terence, alle! Und mit ihnen jenen, die sie lieben. Er will, dass sie leiden so wie er einst. Der Drachenkönig ist verrückt, das weisst du ja... ER hat Acnologia diesen Wahnsinn eingeprägt, als er dessen Schwester und Geliebte vergiftet hat, Ananéosi. Er manipuliert sie seit so langem dass niemand es je bemerkt hat. Acnologia meint, er sei mächtig. Doch dieser Krieg ist nicht von ihm, Zeref zieht die Fäden. Und Lady Orlando... lieber wäre ich in dieser modrigen Strasse gestorben statt damals von ihr gerettet zu werden. Ihre Seele ist schwarz, Terence. Noch schwärzer als die des Geistes. Sie möchte nur eins, Rache."

„An wen will sie sich rächen?", fragte der Blonde schockiert.

„Prinz Sting..."

Terence klammerte sich an das Gelände, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Bei Mavis... aber warum?"

„Lady Orlando hatte einen Verlobten... jung, schön und stark, aber er war ein Bauer. Er jagte ohne Erlaubnis auf den Ländereien der Königsfamilie, Prinz Sting und sein Gefolge haben ihn eines Tages erwischt. Sie haben zum Palast gebracht, in Ketten gelegt und verwundet. Der ganze Hofstaat hat ihn gesehen, darunter Lady Orlando."

„Was Sting danach gemacht?"

„Der Prinz ist grausam... er hatte nach seinen Bogen und Pfeilen verlangt. Am Ende des Tages war der Verlobte mit so vielen Pfeilen bedeckt, dass das Fleisch nicht mehr sichtbar gewesen war. Er starb langsam und qualvoll, meine Herrin konnte nur machtlos zusehen. Ihre Liebe war verboten und der ganze Hof sah zu, auch ihr Vater. Als der Körper des Mannes den Hunden vorgeworfen wurde, versteckte sie sich während zehn Tagen in ihrem Zimmer. Sie kam mit dem Zeichen der Priesterinnen wieder raus.

Meldy atmete auf und flüsterte: „Sie schwor Rache. Welche bessere Rache gibt es als Sting alles zu nehmen, was er liebt?"

„Ich muss die anderen warnen", hauchte Terence noch unter Schock. Er wollte gehen als die Rosahaarige ihn am Ärmel zog.

„Fliehe! Bleibe nicht hier, sonst wirst du sterben!"

„Komm mit mir. Ich werde dich in Sicherheit bringen, auch du kannst nicht hier bleiben."

„Wenn ich gehe, wird sie Verdacht schöpfen..."

„Ich bitte dich", murmelte Terence und schaute Meldy tief in die grünen Augen. Diese zögerte... doch es war schwer zu widerstehen. Sie wollte zustimmen als ein Tropfen dicker, salziger Flüssigkeit auf ihre Zunge fiel. Erschrocken sah sie auf. Terence zitterte kurz, die Augen fielen ihm fast aus den Höhlen und fiel er leblos zu Boden.

Hinter stand Minerva, ein Schwert in der Hand, das Gesicht hasserfüllt.

Meldy schrie so laut, dass die ganze Stadt sie hören musste. Terences Blut war auf ihrem Mund, ihre Wangen, ihr Kinn, auf ihren alabasterweißen Händen. Vor ihr stand die Frau, die sie aufgenommen, erzogen, ihr ganzes Leben geliebt hatte... und sie hielt die Waffe die den Mann getötet hatte, in den Meldy sich schlussendlich verliebt hatte...

„Du Dummkopf", zischte Minerva. „_Warum_ hast es gewagt mich zu _verraten_?"

Meldy wollte fliehen, doch sie stand zwischen Minerva und dem Balkongelände. Das Orakel lachte höhnisch: „Schade, anscheinend kannst du nicht fliehen..."

Das blutige Schwert fiel auf ihr Schützling, doch die Rosahaarige duckte sich. Verzweifelt streckte Meldy die Hände gegen ihre Herrin aus. Ein Magieschlag warf Minerva mehrere Meter weiter nach hinten. Das junge Mädchen liess sofort einen Schild vor ihr erscheinen.

„_Maguilty Rays_!", schrie sie um sensorische Strahlen auf Minerva zu werfen. Diese schrie schmerzerfüllt auf, doch fand die Kraft einen Energieball auf ihre ehemalige Novizin zu werfen. Der Schild wurde schwächer.

„Warum machst du das?", schrie Meldy verzweifelt.

„Du hast mich verraten, du hast unsere Pläne weitergegeben!"

„Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt! Du machst das nur aus Bosheit... und Eifersucht! Ich hätte jemand anderen als du lieben können, doch du warst eifersüchtig! Darum hast du ihn ermordet! Du willst nicht, dass ich nicht mehr nur dich liebe!"

„Das hat nichts miteinander zu tun?"

Der zweite Energieball drang durch den Schild und schlug mitten auf die Brust des Mädchens auf. Meldy wand sich in alle Richtungen bevor sie zu Boden fiel.

**Xxx**

Laxus packte seine Sachen. In drei Stunden würde er nach Vitalia reisen, der nächsten Stadt im Süden auf der Strecke der Rebellion. Er musste den Bürgermeister von der Notwendigkeit der Rebellion überzeugen und ihn auf ihre Seite ziehen. Wenn Lord Duamaris sich nicht überzeugen ließe, würden die Scharlachroten Krieger seiner Patrouille ihn auch noch überzeugen.

Er betrachtete müde die Karte des Pols. Der Blonde seufzte schwer auf. Er fragte sich ob diese Machtbeweise wirklich nötig waren. Ob seine Aufgabe nötig war. Er hatte das Gefühl gegen Nichts zu kämpfen, den Wind zu schlagen. Der Krieg hatte nicht mal begonnen, doch er wollte ihn vorüber haben.

Doch Kinanas Visionen gingen ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Diese Bilder kamen immer wieder. Ihre Welt hatte sich schnell verändert. Wie lange noch, bis sie sich selber zerstörte?

Seufzend rollte er die Karte und legte sie in seinem Sack. Schnell liess er seinen Blick umher schweifen. Was würde er noch brauchen? Plötzlich spürte er eine Präsenz hinter ihm.

Lucy stand im Türrahmen. Die Blonde hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und blasse Wangen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Laxus stirnrunzelnd. Er machte sich Sorgen um seine Verlobte. Seid ihrer Flucht aus der Citacielle ging sie ziellos in den Höhlen umher, den Blick durch und durch leer. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Drachenverwandlung und der Kampf gegen Acnologia. Diese brutale Rückkehr zur Menschenform konnte sehr schwierig sein.

„Ja, ich bin nur etwas müde..."

„Wie alle hier."

Lucy nickte. Eigentlich hatte sie noch Glück verglichen mit den anderen. Kinana hatte immer mehr brutale Visionen und Wendy erschöpfte sich um sie zu beruhigen. Lisanna war verschwunden und niemand wusste wo sie war. Levy musste sie suchen, die Rote Königin meinte, dass die Situation der Weisshaarigen keine Priorität darstellte. Und Yukino... man konnte nicht sagen, ob dieses Gespenst mit blutigen Tränen wirklich real war oder nicht.

„Ich träume davon", flüsterte sie. „Wieder zu fliegen. Ich will wieder ein Drache sein... doch es macht mir Angst."

„Das ist normal. Man muss dagegen kämpfen. Ihr habt noch nicht genug Energie für eine zweite Verwandlung."

„Wird es mit der vorbei gehen? Wird diese Lust verschwinden?", fragte Lucy ihren Verlobten. Laxus spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als er den flehenden Blick der jungen Frau sah.

„Nein. Wir wurden geboren um dem Ruf des Himmels zu folgen. Mit dem Transport ist es schwerer. Man muss diesem Ruf folgen ohne darauf vorbereitet zu werden. Doch man lernt sich zu kontrollieren.

Die Blonde atmete tief ein, bevor sie fragte: „Wann geht Ihr?"

„In ein paar Stunden."

Eine peinliche Stille folgte der Antwort. Der Drache hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas wollte, doch die Worte nicht fand. Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich einfach an, bevor Lucy plötzlich lächelte: „Na dann, viel Glück."

Sie wollte umkehren als Laxus sie am Ärmel zog.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte er sie ernst. Lucy wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick auf seinem Mund. Sie wollte weg, der Prinz hielt sie weiterhin fest und beugte sich zu ihr unter. Er sah sie kurz an, bevor er sie küsste.

Es war... komisch. Feucht, obwohl die Lippen des Drachens trocken waren. Sie spürte die Wärme seines Atems, doch es war angenehm. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es, doch sie genoss dieses Gefühl immer mehr. Die Blonde verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Nacken, den Kuss vertiefend.

Als sie sich schliesslich voneinander lösten, lächelte Laxus. Lucy lächelte zögernd zurück. Was sollte sie nun sagen?

„Du solltest zu Wendy gehen...", flüsterte er.

„Einverstanden...", gab sie zurück. Sie wollte gerade gehen als Laxus nach ihr rief.

„Ja, was ist?"

Er lächelte sie nochmal an. Der Drache schien ruhiger zu sein und nicht mehr besorgt.

„_Wari kada'u kiuren."_

Er schloss die Tür vor einer erschrockenen Lucy. Hatte sie richtig gehört?

Diese Worte in Arkalaan waren die Worte, die man während der Hochzeit, vor der Hochzeitsnacht, austauschte. In fiorischer Sprache bedeuteten sie... Ich liebe dich...

**Xxx**

Ein einsamer Turm in einer trockenen Landschaft. Der Osten des Pols war eine wüste Tundra, wo nichts wuchs und niemand hinging. Darum hatte Zeref beschlossen hier zu leben.

Er lächelte als er durch das Fenster den dunkelgrauen Wolken zusah.

Danach drehte er sich um und ging zum Brunnen in der Mitte des dunklen Raumes. Er liebte diese friedliche Stimmung. Die Einrichtung, mit Ausnahme der schwarzen, dichten Vorhänge, war angenehm. Kaum zu glauben von einem verfluchten, boshaften Geist. Zeref tauchte seine Finger im Wasser des Brunnens ein. Wie durch Zauberhand erhob sich eine Spirale über seinem Kopf, bevor sie sich auflöste.

„Wasser hast du schon immer geliebt..."

Erschrocken drehte sich der Geist um. Diese sanfte Stimme machte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Mavis schwebte vor ihm, selbstsicher. Ihre langen weißblonden Haaren machten sie noch gespensthafter als sie es eh schon war. Kurz dachte er, es wäre Mari.

„Was machst du hier?", knurrte Zeref.

„Ich will dich warnen?", sagte Mavis. Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte kurz und fragte: „Wovon?"

Das Geistermädchen sah ihn melancholisch an, jedoch blieb ihr Blick hart.

„Es ist fertig, Zeref. Meine Truppen werden jeden Augenblick ankommen. Und der Gott auch."

„Du hast ihn gerufen?"

„Ja, ich habe es dir gesagt, es ist vorbei."

Einen Moment lang herrschte komplettes Schweigen. Selbst der Wind heulte nicht.

„Nichts ist vorbei, kleine Fee", höhnte Zeref. „Dein Gott wird dich vielleicht helfen, doch ich habe immer noch meine ganze Macht. Gott oder Dämon, wer wird gewinnen? Weder das Schicksal, noch du, noch sonst jemand wird dies entscheiden. Meine Rache ist wichtiger als alles andere. Du musst es doch verstehen. Sie war deine SCHWESTER!"

„Die Kinder dürfen nicht für die Schuld der Eltern bezahlen, Zeref. Beende diesen Wahnsinn."

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich kann nicht. Die Tochter des Schnees ist schon ein Strigoi, kleine Fee. Und sie wird jeden töten, den ich ihr befehle zu töten, egal was passiert. Resigniere dich, Mavis. Für DICH ist es vorüber."


	23. Der Tango des Todes

„Sie werden die Citacielle evakuieren", sagte General Kalir zu allen Anwesenden. Die Rote Königin warf einen überraschten Blick ihrem Gemahl zu, der etwas abseits stand. Jellal zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blickte dann wieder den General an.

Alle waren um denselben Tisch versammelt, wo sie auch Pläne für die nächsten Angriffe der Rebellion schmiedeten. Auf einer Seite waren Levy, Lucy und Wendy. Hinter seiner Verlobten stand Gajeel, der das Ganze mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck folgte. Kinana stand neben Erik und dessen Vater. Igneels Frust konnte man gut erkennen. Die Rote Königin hatte ihn dazu gezwungen sich von den Kämpfen rauszuhalten bis zur finalen Schlacht und diese Unbeweglichkeit machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Dazu kam noch die unbekannte Situation seines jüngeren Sohnes die ihm den Schlaf raubte.

Es gab zu viele verschwundene Personen in den Reihen der Rebellion. Niemand wusste wo Natsu war, auch Lisanna und Lord Terence fehlten ganz. Als Lord Kalir und Levy am vereinbarten Treffpunkt gekommen waren, war der Prinz von Fiore ganz verschwunden geblieben. Sie hatten drei Stunden gewartet, doch Terence war nicht gekommen. Lisanna war ebenfalls nicht gefunden worden. Kinana hatte für einmal versucht ihre Hellseherkraft zu nutzen um ihre beste Freundin wieder zu finden, doch außer schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen hatte sie nichts weiter erreichen können.

„Acnologia lässt also seine Hauptstadt evakuieren? Es sieht ihm doch nicht ähnlich, sich Sorgen um Kollateralschäden zu machen."

Levy zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als die Königin die Bewohner der Citacielle als "Kollateralschäden" bezeichnete. Zwar waren diese Menschen auf der feindlichen Seite, doch trotz allem verdienten sie etwas mehr respektiert zu werden.

Sie fühlte, wie Gajeel hinter ihr bei ihrer Reaktion grinste und eine Hand auf ihre Taille legte, damit sie sich beruhigte. Sie waren sich in den letzten Tagen näher gekommen und dank diesem Transport konnte sie nun voraussehen, wie er reagieren konnte. Ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Umgekehrt war dies auch der Fall. Levy konnte nicht entscheiden, ob diese Bindung nun etwas Gutes war oder nicht. Schliesslich gab es gleich viel Positives wie Negatives. Sie würde sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten können zärtlich mit Gajeel umzugehen und er würde dies sicher nicht willkommen heißen. Und wenn ihr Verlobter nicht bei ihr war, fehlte er ihr so sehr, dass es schrecklich weht tat. Levy konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für Lucy sein sollte. Laxus war ja seit gestern weg.

„Es ist aber der Fall", riss die Stimme von Lord Kalir sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Die Bewohner sollen in drei Tagen mit Zeppelins zur Festung Aguila gebracht werden. Die Evakuation wird nicht lange dauern. Die Bewohner sind trotz allem diszipliniert, die Anwesenheit der Miliz und einigen Nordwölfen soll höchstens da sein um Ordnung halten."

Die Rote Königin blieb einen Moment lang still. Erza befand sich nur vor einem Dilemma. Sie wollte eigentlich nichts den Bewohner der fliegenden Stadt etwas antun, doch einen Überraschungsangriff auf die Citacielle während der Evakuation wäre eine wertvolle Gelegenheit, die Zügel des Krieges aus der Hand von Acnologia zu reißen. Aber drei Tagen waren eine verdammt kurze Zeit, um für eine solche Aktion alle Krieger zusammen zu trommeln. Zudem hatte sie gerade eine Nachricht von Mavis bekommen die sagte, dass der Geist von Fiore bald den Süden des Pols angreifen würde.

In der Abwesenheit von Laxus, einer der besten Strategen die sie jemals kennen gelernt hatte, hatte Erza Schwierigkeiten sich zu entscheiden. Müde erklärte sie die Versammlung für beendet. Alle außer Jellal gingen aus dem Raum hinaus. Die Rothaarige massierte sich die Schultern um sich zu beruhigen, doch die Stimme ihres Gemahls liess sie erschrocken zusammen zucken: „Du willst diese Evakuation für unsere Zwecke benutzen, nicht wahr?"

Einen Hauch von Missbilligung war in den Augen des Blauhaarigen zu sehen. Erza sagte seufzend: „Kalirs Informationen können uns nur nutzen um Acnologia zu besiegen, wenn wir..."

„Wenn wir tausende von Menschen dafür opfern! Ich will dies nicht tun, Erza. Diese Personen haben nichts getan!"

„Es gibt immer Opfer in einem Krieg, die keine Soldaten sind. Wir können doch nicht jeden retten."

„Genau darum sollten wir so wenig wie möglich Zivilisten opfern! Das ist die Aufgabe eines Herrschers!"

Erza wurde langsam wütend. Hatte er etwas gegen ihre Herrschaft auszusetzen?

„Soll ich dich daran erinnern, WER alles geplant hat um deine Arche zu retten, die kurz vor der Selbstzerstörung lag?"

„Ist das dein Argument?", fragte Jellal kalt, während er Erza fixierte. „Diese Opfer haben wir GEMEINSAM vollbracht! Du bist nicht alleine im Krieg, Erza. Weder damals noch heute. Du musst mehr an die Menschen um dich herum denken, außer das Wesentliche im Kopf zu behalten. DEIN Wesentliches."

„Sehr gut! Solange Mavis Vermillion nicht anwesend ist, werde ich auch keine so große Entscheidungen treffen. Doch wenn sie sich meiner Meinung anschließt, solltest du es auch tun, Jellal."

Ihr Gemahl antwortete nicht und verließ frustriert den Versammlungsraum.

**Xxx**

Meldy verzerrte das Gesicht und robbte zur Balustrade. Sie klammerte sich an den Gittern und betrachtete die blutigen Fliesen.

Terences Leiche lag auf der anderen Seite des Balkons. Mit dem Fuss schob Minerva den Körper ganz in der Nähe des Abgrundes.

„NEIN!", schrie die Pinkhaarige.

Mühevoll stand sie auf. Ihre Beschützerin schien sie nicht zu hören, sondern suchte in den Kleidern des Todes nach etwas, was ihr von Nutzen sein konnte. Doch sie fand nichts desgleichen, was sie stark frustrierte. Der Prinz hatte nichts mitgenommen, was den Feinden nützlich sein könnte.

Minerva achtete nicht auf ihren ehemaligen Schützling und Meldy sprang mit einem erstickten Schrei auf sie. Beide Frauen rangen miteinander, eng umschlungen. Minerva wurde gegen die Balustrade gepresst und sie spürte wie ihr Körper anfing darüber zu rutschen. Mit letzter Kraft krallte sie Meldy an den Haaren und zog sie über den Balkon. Die Pinkhaarige, die Füße im Nichts schwebend, klammerte sich noch ans Orakel und schrie: „Es ist vorbei, Herrin! Ihr werdet mit mir fallen!"

„Hättest du wohl gerne."

Minerva schmiss eine Energiekugel auf die ehemalige Novizin, die trotz ihrer Lage ihre ehemalige Beschützerin nicht losließ. Diese kreischte auf, als Meldy ihre Nägel in ihren Armen grub.

„Ich will nicht wegen dir sterben!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige.

„Werdet Ihr aber..."

Mit letzter Kraft und Verzweiflung riss sich Meldy vom Balkon und fiel in die Tiefe, das Orakel des Pols mit sich ziehend. Beide Körper sausten rasend schnell auf die Pflastersteine der unteren Strasse, ihre Schleier im Wind tanzend. Dann hörte man einen dumpfen Schlag und das schreckliche Geräusch von Knochen, die zerbrachen. Darauf folgte nur die Stille.

Minerva spürte, wie sie ins Jenseits rüber glitt. Bevor ihre Augen für immer zu fielen, sah sie kurz einen Schatten mit weissen Haaren und blutenden Augen, der sich über ihren Körper beugte und jenem des Mädchens, das sie trotz allem wie ihr eigenes Kind geliebt hatte.

Minerva schaffte es noch triumphierend zu lächeln. Sie hatte das bleiche Gesicht der eigentlich toten Fiorin erkannt.

Die Strigoi würde sie beide rächen. Sie und ihr liebevoller, wunderschöner, starker Galahad...

**Xxx**

Der Wind peitschte in Laxus' Gesicht. Der Blonde saß auf einem Daitiris, ein Roter Krieger, dessen Name er gerade nicht parat hatte, führte die Zügel. Sie flogen zur Stadt von Vitalia.

Er war schon mal in diese südliche Stadt gereist. Es war ein angenehmer Ort, entspannter als die Citacielle, wo der Winter sechs Monate dauerte. Laxus mochte die Ruhe der leicht bunten Strassen, deren Farben vor allem von den Bäumen und den Zierblumen kamen.

Laxus hatte schon viel gekämpft, wie die Narben auf seinem Körper es bezeugen konnten. Der Titel _Dux_ konnte man nicht einfach so haben. Man musste sich ihn verdienen. Der Blonde erinnerte sich an die drei Duellen die er gegen Metallicana geführt hatte, als dieser noch ein mächtiger Krieger gewesen war. Das erste Duell war nach wenigen Sekunden schon vorbei, sein Onkel hatte ihn mit einem Hieb besiegt. Beim zweiten Mal hatte es länger gedauert. Drei Tage und sechs Stunden. Laxus war als erster vor lauter Erschöpfung gefallen, Metallicana war um ein paar Sekunden länger stehen geblieben.

Das dritte Duell war das Schönste gewesen. Gajeels Vater hatte schon angefangen Spuren des Alters zu tragen, doch er war noch stark genug gewesen, um gegen Laxus standzuhalten. Dieser war damals jedoch so mächtig gewesen, dass er sogar Acnologia hätte schlagen können, wenn dieser nicht die Kraft seines Enkels unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte.

Der damalige Kampf zwischen den beiden Drachen war wie ein Tango des Todes gewesen. Ein erstaunlicher Rückwärtssalto hatte es Laxus ermöglicht, seinen Onkel zu besiegen. Metallicana hatte sich lange geweigert, seine Niederlage zu anerkennen, doch den Wahnsinn hatte ihn schliesslich ganz eingeholt und nun zweifelte niemand an Laxus' Sieg.

Der Blonde seufzte bei diesen Erinnerungen. Sie waren wichtig für ihn, selbst wenn sie von Gewalt geprägt waren. Damals sah er nicht die Komplotte, die Machtspiele, die vor seinen Augen stattfanden. Es war ihm egal gewesen... Doch nun war alles anders.

**Xxx**

Schliesslich sahen sie Vitalia. Laxus lächelte melancholisch als er die herbstrote Fahne der Stadt sah, mit deren Symbol, ein schwarzer Ahorn. Die Äste formten ein wunderschönes Gewebe und sahen aus, als ob sie immer im Wind wehten. Vitalia, die Stadt des Lebens.

Der Rote Krieger liess den Daitiris zur Stadt hinunter gleiten. Laxus hielt sich am Zügel fest und versuchte das Begrüssungskomitee zu entdecken. Auf der Landeplattform entdeckte er ungefähr zehn Personen. Zu seiner Überraschung zählte er sechs Soldaten, die einen rundlichen Mann schützend umkreisten. Sicher der Gouverneur Duamaris. Laxus wollte nicht den Gouverneur beängstigen und hatte darum nur drei Soldaten mitgebracht, seine Eskorte hatte er meilenweit hinter sich gelassen. Doch nun bekam er Zweifel. War dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen?

Mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch landete der Daitiris auf die Steinfliesen. Mit einem Sprung war Laxus auf dem Boden und ging zu Lord Duamaris. Dieser hatte runde Backen und erstaunliche Doppelkinne. Seine Kuhaugen waren weit offen und seine Stirn kränklich rot. Er schien durchgehend zu schwitzen und es schien wirklich der Fall zu sein, so schlapp wie er die Hand schüttelte.

Nach der formellen Begrüßung nickte Laxus den Soldaten des Lords zu. Die anderen Männer betrachtete er fast nicht (ein Schreiber und zwei Minister). Politik war nicht seine Stärke und trotz seiner guten Erziehung und seinem weitgehenden Wissen hasste er Bürokraten.

Ein Blick nach hinten gab ihm die Sicherung, dass die drei Roten Krieger sich hinter seinem Rücken sammelten. So rot waren sie auch nicht mehr, nun trugen sie eine Rüstung in den Farben Schwarz und Silber, die Farben der Rebellion. Jedoch hoffte Laxus, dass diese tristen Farben bald durch jenen des Drachenclans ersetzt werden, Gold und Blau.

Der Gouverneur lächelte breit und lud ihn ins Rathaus der Stadt ein. In den dunklen Gängen begegneten die vier Rebellen typische Bewohner des südlichen Pols. Männer mit festen Lendenschürze und Pelzwesten, Frauen mit breiten Röcke und engen Korsagen, die Schultern mit bunten Tüchern bedeckt. Die Südbewohner waren weniger barbarisch und wild als jenen des Nordens und normalerweise viel freundlicher.

Lord Duamaris öffnete eine Tür und trat in einem grossen, gemütlichen Saal hinein, der von einem riesigen Kaminfeuer gewärmt wurde. Ein länglicher Tisch stand in der Mitte. Fünf Personen saßen schon. Eine Frau mit finsteren Blick und ein winziger Mann, dessen Füßen den Boden nicht berührten, waren gerade heftig am diskutieren als die Ankömmlinge eintraten.

Laxus war überrascht nur unbekannte Gesichter zu sehen. Was war hier geschehen? Er war erst vor Kurzem in Vitalia gewesen und nun war keiner der Minister anwesend, die er kannte.

„Lord Duamaris?"

Gerufener schnitt eine Grimasse, die wohl als Lächeln gemeint war: „Ja?"

„Wo sind die Minister Org und Yajima? Sie sind die angesehensten Mitglieder des Rates und ich entdecke sie nirgendwo."

„Oh! Wegen Verrat gegen die Krone wurde sie aus dem Rat verbannt.

„Um welcher Verrat handelt es sich", fragte Laxus vorsichtig, geschockt von den Worten des dicken Mannes.

„Sie haben sich der Rebellion angeschlossen."

Laxus wollte etwas entgegnen als man ihm hinterhältig heftig mit einer Keule auf dem Kopf schlug. Bewusstlos fiel er zu Boden.

„Sperrt sie ein, alle vier", befahl Lord Duamaris mit Verachtung. „Und schickt dem Drachenkönig die Nachricht, dass wir die Geisel haben und dass der Tausch bald stattfinden kann."

Bevor er den Saal verließ, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und foltert sie noch. Vielleicht können wir interessante Informationen aus ihnen rauskitzeln."

**Xxx**

Laxus wachte in einem tiefen, schlecht beleuchteten Zimmer auf. Es roch nach Schweiß und Feuchtigkeit. Er musste also in einem Kerker sein. Er lag rücklings auf einem harten Holztisch, dessen Splitter unangenehm kratzten. An Handgelenken und Waden gruben sich eiserne Ketten in seinem Fleisch.

Seine Lage konnte nur eine Sache bedeuten. Man würde ihn Foltern, um an Informationen zu kommen. Zwar konnte Laxus Schmerz sehr gut aushalten, doch obwohl er die Methoden kannte, war er noch nie gefoltert worden. Die Methoden waren alle schmerzhaft und erschöpfend, vor allem aber lang. Er wusste nicht, ob er dies bis zum Schluss aushalten konnte.

Ein Schatten blendete seine Sicht und er hörte eine murrende Stimme: „Na, endlich aufgewacht?"

Der Henker bohrte einen Dolch in Laxus' Wange und dieser biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Schmerz war brennend und schrecklich. Der Henker drehte langsam die Klinge, was dem Blonden mit einem Wimmern quittierte.

„Hoho, tut's der Blondine weh? Ist die Blondine ein Mimöschen?"

Laxus' Wimmern verwandelte sich in ein wütendes Knurren. Er war weit entfernt von Acnologia, dessen Kontrolle war auf Entfernung nicht stark. Seine Ketten waren zudem nicht magiebetäubend. Schmerz und Wut wuchsen jeden Augenblick.

Der Henker schrie erschrocken auf, als der Körper seines Gefangenen anfing auf faszinierender Weise zu wachsen. Zwei Hörner drehten sich auf die Schläfen des Drachens, spitzige Eckzähne kamen zwischen seinen Lippen hervor. Die Ketten brachen entzwei, sie waren nicht stark genug gegen die Kraft von diesem mächtigen Wesen.

Als der Drache aufstand, vor dem zitternden Henker, fand dieser nichts Besseres zu tun als den Dolch unter der Nase von Laxus zu wedeln.

Laxus schlug die winzige Waffe mit einem Hieb in die nächste Ecke und biss den Hals seines Peinigers. Seine Halbdrachen-Form war furchteinflößend. Seine goldenen Schuppen glitzerten so stark, dass sie einen Mensch blind machen konnten und seine Augen waren durch den Schmerz und der Wut blutrot geworden. Er biss so stark in den Hals des röchelnden Henkers, dass er gleich den Kopf abbiss.

Den Leichnam des Mannes warf Laxus verachtend weg und nun sah er sich genauer im Raum um. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals als er die leblosen Körper der drei Roten Krieger sah, gelyncht, zerfleischt, zerfetzt! Wie schrecklich... diese Männer wussten eigentlich nichts von den Plänen der Rebellion, sie folgten nur den Befehlen. Und er war nicht rechtzeitig aufgewacht um sie zu retten. Der bittere Geschmack der Schuld verbreitete sich in seinem Mund und er spuckte auf dem Boden, um dies loszuwerden. Doch der Geschmack verschwand nicht.

Mit der Schulter brach er die Tür und schritt in einem breiten Flur. Drei Wachen sprangen mit ihren Waffen auf ihn, doch zu einem Kampf kam es nicht. Laxus hatte schon dem ersten den Bauch aufgeschlitzt und den beiden anderen den Kopf abgerissen.

Ein Blutbad hinter sich lassend kam er endlich nach draußen. Die Leichen hinter ihm hinterließen einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Die einzige Person, die er wirklich töten wollte, war dieser Bastard von Duamaris. Einem Drachen eine Falle zu stellen tat man nur, wenn man lebensmüde war... früher oder später wurde man immer vom Biest gefunden.

Laxus blieb vor dem Eingang des Ratshauses stehen. Natürlich war seine Flucht nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Eine ganze Reihe von Soldaten wartete auf ihn, sich in Sicherheit fühlend hinter den Schilden aus Salvain. Feige hinter den Soldaten saß der Gouverneur auf einem weissen Pferd. Das arme Tier würde bald zusammenbrechen unter dem Gewicht von diesem Fettsack.

Duamaris schrie durch ein Sprachrohr: „Lord Laxus Dreyar, ehemaliger _Dux Bellorum_, ergebt Euch im Namen unseres Drachenkönigs. Wir werden nichts tun, wenn Sie die Waffen... äh, die Krallen niederlegen. Ich werde es nicht dreimal sagen. Im Namen unseres geliebten Herrschers, König Acnologia, ergebt Euch!"

„Ich weiss selber, wie wertlos Eure Versprechen sind, Gouverneur", knurrte Laxus. „Ich werde nicht noch einmal reinfallen! Und von wegen im Namen des Drachenkönigs! Die Herrschaft von diesem wahnsinnigen Tyrannen ist vorbei. Wenn das Euch nicht klar ist, werdet Ihr zu den Opfer von diesem Krieg gehören, ich aber nicht!"

„Tötet diesen Verräter!", schrie Duamaris mit schriller Stimme.

Laxus war sofort kampfbereit, als die ersten Soldaten schon auf ihn zu rannten. Doch plötzlich blieben sie wie erstarrt stehen.

„Was ist das? Was soll das?", zeterte Duamaris.

Ein riesiger Schatten bedeckte den Platz. Alle, Soldaten, Drache und Gouverneur sahen zum Himmel hinauf und sahen ein riesiges Flugschiff, bedeckt mit den Farben Schwarz und Silber, bis zum Landeplatz hinunter gleiten. Auf der Galionsfigur schwebte ein kleines Mädchen mit langen blonden Locken und tiefgrünen Augen. Ihre klare Stimme erklang durch die ganze Stadt: „Ich bin Mavis Vermillion, Himmelsgeist der Arche von Fiore und Wortführerin des Rates der Neuen Welt. Gouverneur Jaren Duamaris, im Namen des Rates, Ihr seid verhaftet!"


	24. Blutige Fliesen

„Sie hat Recht."

Jellal liess erschlagen die Arme sinken, die er seit einer halben Stunde wild herum fuchtelte. Er blickte fassungslos das blonde Mädchen an, das mit einem ernsten Blick die Karte studierte. Er versuchte ein Wort hervorzubringen, doch seine Argumente schienen wie davon geflogen zu sein. Jellal öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, ohne dass er einen Laut hinbekam, was ihn wie ein dummer Fisch aussehen liess. Es wäre wirklich lustig gewesen, wenn die Situation nicht so kritisch gewesen wäre.

Nachdem Mavis Laxus gerettet hatte, den fetten Gouverneur eingesperrt und vorübergehend den Anfang eines Zivilkrieges gezügelt hatte, hatte sie ihre Kriegsschiffe ohne jegliche Diskretion zum Kettengebirge gebracht. Es war ja auch nicht unbedingt diskret so pompös mit einer Kriegsflotte in einer der größten Städte des Pols aufzutauchen. Nachdem sich die Scharlachrote Königen und der Geist von Fiore während einer Viertelstunde feindselig angestarrt hatten, hatten sie schliesslich sich damit abgefunden ihre Differenzen beiseite zu legen um ihre Kräfte gegen den Drachenkönig zu vereinen.

Doch Acnologia war doch noch nicht vollkommen verrückt wie man gedacht hatte. Er besaß noch genug Logik in Kriegsstrategie um zu verstehen, dass diese zwei mächtige Heere, die sich im Kettengebirge versteckt hielt, ihn überlegen sein werden, sollte er sie dort angreifen.

Jedenfalls war die Idee des Überraschungsangriffs auf die Citacielle während der Evakuation wieder auf dem Tisch gelegt worden. Mavis war damit einverstanden mit Erza und übergab ihr die Rechte die Attacke zu planen. Was Jellal schlecht verdauen konnte.

Nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, stellte er wütend klar, dass er die Unterstützung seiner Magier für die Rebellion wegnahm. Igneel protestierte heftig dagegen, der die Hemmungen nicht verstand. Die Citacielle war seine eigene Stadt und er machte sich keine so grossen Sorgen!

„Ihr könnt uns nicht jetzt fallen lassen!", rief der Drache. „Dies wäre eine Desertion!"

„Ich bin der Prinzgemahl und legitimer Herrscher der Arche des Paradieses", entgegnete Jellal kalt. „Diesen Posten habe ich nur Er... der Scharlachroten Königin übergeben und ich kann ihn mir jeden Moment wieder nehmen. Ich mache was ich will."

Diese Worte kaum erklungen verließ er den Raum, die Tür hinter sich heftig zuschlagend.

Die Anwesenden sahen sich eine Weile lang an. Um den Tisch standen Igneel und Erik, ein blutverkrusteter und staubiger Laxus, Gajeel – der sich aus dem Zimmer geschlichen hatte, das er nun mit Levy teilte –, Erza, Mavis und General Kalir, der irgendwie niedergeschlagen wirkte.

Die helle Stimme des Geistes erklang in der Stille des Raumes.

„Da nun diese Frage geregelt ist, können wir nun über das Schicksal der Verschwundenen reden? Mein Nachkomme ist schliesslich unter ihnen."

Erza nickte wortlos. Kalir ergriff das Wort und sagte erschöpft: „Die vermissten Personen sind Lisanna Strauss vom Hause des Schnees und Terence Vermillion vom Hohem Haus. Miss Strauss wurde von Acnologia gefangen genommen während der Flucht der Erben nach dem Bluttransport. Was Lord Terence anging, er war auf einer Mission in der Citacielle tätig, zur gleichen Zeit wie Miss McGarden und mir. Seither haben wir keine Neuigkeiten seinerseits."

„Wissen Sie wo er sein könnte?", fragte Mavis mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Dafür müssen wir an dem Ort gehen, wo er sich mit seinem Zielobjekt hatte treffen sollen. Mit ein paar Männer könnte ich selber dorthin gehen."

„Mach es", seufzte Erza. „Und suche auch nach Miss Strauss. Wenn möglich auch nach Lord Cheney und Lady Grandine. Wir müssen sie unbedingt finden, wenn möglich lebend und kampffähig."

Kalir nickte und ging ebenfalls hinaus. Erik seufzte lang auf, was der Blick der Roten Königin auf sich ziehen liess.

„Wie gehen Eure Verlobten?", fragte sie den drei jungen Drachen. Gajeel murmelte etwas von wegen, dass Levy schlief, Laxus zuckte mit den Schultern und Erik sagte besorgt: „Ich weiss nicht recht um ehrlich zu sein. Kinana hat immer mehr Visionen, die schrecklich ihr zu schaffen machen. Wendy beruhigt sie so gut es geht, aber... Grandine hat ihr nie gelehrt wie man ein zu aufdringliches Talent aufzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sogar noch nie davon gehört."

„Wir brauchen also immer dringender Lady Grandine", beschloss Erza. „Und Euer zweiter Sohn, Lord Igneel? Immer noch keine Spur von ihm?"

Der Blick des rothaarigen Drachens wurde dunkel. Er spannte sich immer an wenn man seinen jüngeren Sohn erwähnte. Natsu war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht seit er von seiner Verlobung mit Lisanna erfahren hatte. Diese Angelegenheit konnte ihn schrecklich wütend machen.

Doch dieses Mal hielt sich Igneel zurück und schüttelte einfach negativ den Kopf. Erza beschloss also die Versammlung zu beenden. Jeder ging endlich zurück in ihre Betten, die sie vor drei Stunden hatten verlassen müssen. Nur Erza und Mavis blieben zurück.

**Xxx**

Lautlos gelangte Gajeel zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Er hatte sich gerade von Laxus verabschiedet, der anscheinend zögerte, in Lucys Zimmer zu gehen oder in sein eigenes. Gajeel hatte diesbezüglich weniger Probleme. Seit einer Woche teilte er das Bett mit Levy.

Aber nur das Bett, nicht mehr.

Seit dem Transport waren sie näher gekommen. Während er seine Hand durch Levys Haar gleiten liess dachte er, dass sie sich wohl zu nah gekommen waren. Dass seine andere Hand auf ihrem Kreuzbein lag, bestätigte dies nur. Sie waren aneinander gebunden, ihre Geister waren irgendwie wie durch Telepathie verbunden. Auch physisch standen sie nun näher. Mit dieser Nähe war die Begehrung gekommen.

Aus diesem Grund und wegen zahlreichen anderen hatte sich Gajeels eines Nachts ins Bett der jungen Frau gelegt. Die Albträume, die ihn sonst immer plagten, verschwanden sobald er mit Levy war. Allgemein hatte sie eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Doch er wollte sie nicht zu etwas zwingen, niemals. Jeden Abend schlief er ein mit Levy in seinen Armen. Diese Umarmung war zwar nicht genug, doch im Moment genügte es Gajeel vollkommen.

Lautlos öffnete er die Tür, die hastig vor dem Höhlenraum erbaut wurde. Levy hatte zwar einen tiefen Schlaf doch er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie aufwachte. Das wenige Licht beleuchtete die kleine Blauhaarige. Sie lag zusammengekauert auf dem Bett, die Matratze schien viel zu gross für diesen kleinen Körper zu sein. Levy hatte anscheinend Schwierigkeiten waagrecht zu schlafen. Ihre blauen Strähnen lagen chaotisch auf den Kissen und die Decke bedeckte sie bis zum Kinn. Bei diesem Anblick lächelte er sanft, wie ein Vater vor seinem schlafenden Kind.

Er wusste nicht was er von ihr halten sollte. Manchmal begehrte er sie so sehr, dass es weh tat und er nicht mehr atmen konnte. Manchmal fühlte er sich wie ihr Beschützer. Er wollte sie immer beschützen, womöglich mit seinem Leben. Und manchmal fühlte er einfach für sie eine Zärtlichkeit, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte.

Gajeel lernte all diese neue Emotionen kennen, ohne auch nur zurückzuschrecken. Manchmal machte er sogar unerwartete Gesten, wie damals als er sie umarmt und sein Körper ihren eigenen umhüllt hatte. Als ihm sein peinliches Verhalten klar geworden war, waren sie beide sehr rot geworden.

Diese Emotionen waren fremd, komisch und deplaziert. Sie befanden sich schliesslich in einem Krieg. War es wegen dem Transport oder ging es tiefer als das? Weder Levy noch Gajeel konnten es verstehen. Und der Drache war dafür dankbar, denn er war zu feige um es lernen zu wollen. Es war keine bequeme Situation, er fand keine Initiative.

Gajeel kniete auf der Matratze, die sich unter seinem Gewicht leicht bog, und legte sich vorsichtig unter der Decke. Automatisch legte sich sein Arm um Levys Hüfte und als er sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf legte, roch er diesen Duft in ihren Haaren, der nach Orange und altem Pergament roch. Ihr Duft beruhigte ihn, sowie vieles anderes von ihrem Wesen. Er brauchte nicht lange um einzuschlafen, ihr ruhiger Atem wiegte ihn.

**Xxx**

Laxus seufzte wohlig auf. Seine Wunden waren verschwunden, das heiße Wasser verdämpfte die Schmerzen seiner Gelenke. Er tauchte bis zum Kinn in sein Bad, mit geschlossenen Augen.

Die Berge des Kettengebirges waren eigentlich ruhende Vulkane. Wenn man also tief nach unten ging konnte man heiße Quelle entdecken, die den Soldaten als Thermen dienten. Bei so später Stunde waren die Bäder leer, Laxus genoss die Ruhe. Seit seiner Abfahrt vorgestern bis zu seiner Rettung und seiner Wiederkehr in den Höhlen, geschweige denn von der spontanen Versammlung, war er nicht ein einziges Mal zur Ruhe gekommen. Die Erben hatten weder Wendy noch ihre Verlobten aufgeweckt. Levy, Lucy, Wendy und Kinana um drei Uhr morgens noch aufzuwecken wäre fast ein Verbrechen.

Laxus beobachtete nachdenklich den Dampf, der vor seinen Augen tanzte. Seine Mission in Vitalia hatte sich als totales Fiasko herausgestellt. Dieser Dreckskerl von einem Gouverneur hatte Zeit gehabt die Citacielle von der Ankunft der Fiorischen Kriegskräfte zu benachrichtigen und jetzt war die Südstadt der Rebellion feindselig gesinnt. Nur die fiorischen Soldaten konnten dort für etwas Ruhe sorgen.

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Wegen den Wachen, die er während seiner Flucht umgebracht hatte. Wegen den drei Scharlachroten Krieger, die ihn bis in die Folterkammer gefolgt waren. Alle waren wegen ihm tot. Diese Menschen hatten nichts von alldem gewollt, warum zog man sie also in dieses Chaos. Ausserdem fühlte er sich ein bisschen in seinem kriegerischen Stolz verletzt, weil sie Fiore und die Arche des Paradieses um Hilfe gebeten hatten.

Doch die Stärke der Rebellion war nun mächtig. Selbst wenn Acnologia alles getan hatte um den Krieg sicher zu gewinnen. Leider würde die Schuld zu diesen beiden Archen sehr hoch sein. Und der Erbe hasste es in der Schuld von jemandem zu stehen.

Ausserdem wollte er gerne wissen, warum die Rote Königin ihnen half. Von Mavis Vermillion war das nicht erstaunlich, schliesslich hatte sie vor ein paar Monaten ihre eigenen Erben zum Pol geschickt. Es war normal, dass sie der Rebellion ihre Unterstützung gab. Doch Erza Scarlett? Der Blonde wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Ihre beiden Archen waren doch im Konflikt geraten, wegen der angeblichen Attacke der Zeppelins. Was war also der Grund? Laxus bezweifelte, dass es sich um Selbstlosigkeit handelte. Die Rote Königin war einfach keine selbstlose Person. Da musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken.

Er seufzte, runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich die Nase, um die kommende Migräne zu verjagen. Der _Dux Bellorum _dachte kurz an früher... als die Auserwählten noch nicht in ihr Leben getreten waren, als selbst er zu sorglos gewesen war um an Liebe, Krieg, Tod und Hochzeit zu denken.

Vor seinen Augen erschien langsam eine grosse, majestätische Drächin mit goldenen und perlmutfarbenen Schuppen. Gleichzeitig sah er eine hübsche Blonde mit süßen schokoladenbraunen Augen, die ihn intensiv anstarrte...

_Laxus. _

Der Blonde liess sich weiter ins Wasser gleiten, fast war er untergetaucht...

_Laxus!_

Die Stimme wurde lauter, familiärer. Laxus krallte sich an Lucys Bild fest, drückte die Augen fest zu. Er WOLLTE nicht hören. Er fühlte sich so gut im heißen Wasser...

„Hey, Lax!", schrie Stings schrille Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Wage es ja nicht zu ertrinken, kapiert?"

Der Blonde kam nun in die Realität zurück. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um die Form neben ihm zu erkennen, dann erkannte er den stahlblauen Blick seines Halbbruders.

„Was machst du hier, Sting?"

„Ich bin vorhin Erik begegnet und er hat mir gesagt, dass ihr euch ohne mich versammelt habt!", protestierte Sting beleidigt. „Warum hat mich niemand geweckt?"

„Es war eine Diskussion zwischen Erwachsene", knurrte Laxus. Er hasste es gestört zu werden, wenn er im Bad war. „Kannst du mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen?"

„Nein", entgegnete Luccias Sohn. „Nicht bevor du mir erzählt hast, was in Vitalia passiert ist und warum du so verwundet bist. Hätte es nicht eine friedliche Mission sein sollen?"

„Doch... bis dieser Hund von einem Gouverneur mich in Ketten gelegt und den Befehl gegeben hatte mich zu foltern."

„Ich hoffe, dass du diesen Fettmops sauber aufgeschlitzt hast. Hast du seine Leiche seinen Hofhunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen?"

„Leider nein", murmelte Laxus müde. „Mavis Vermillion ist mir zuvor gekommen."

Sein Halbbruder fixierte ihn schockiert an, die Augen quellten fast aus ihren Höhlen hinaus. Sting hatte sich zwar immer wieder als Schönster Mann der Neuen Welt selbsternannt, doch mit dem Mund, den er nun jede Sekunde öffnete und schließ, ähnelte er eher einem Fisch. Und die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch war nicht unbedingt ein Potential für Verführung.

„M... Mavis Ver-Vermillion?", stotterte er schliesslich, was sein Bild als Don Juan noch mehr zerstörte. „Fiores Familiengeist, Vertreterin des Rates? Sie ist wirklich da?"

„Allem Anschein nach...", antwortete Laxus amüsiert. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du sie so verehrst."

„Verehren ist noch untertrieben!", rief Sting schwärmend. „Ihr Name allein genügt um Acnologia zu erschrecken! Wenn nicht sogar Zeref..."

„Mach dir da keine falsche Hoffnungen", sagte Laxus streng. „Zeref ist verflucht und hat vor nichts, vor niemandem Angst. Und selbst wenn, es würde ihn noch mehr Mut geben alles zu zerstören was ihm Angst macht."

Der jüngere Bruder fing an zu schmollen.

„Also haben wir selbst mit ihr keine Chance?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Im Gegenteil, sie ist sogar uns eine riesige Hilfe. Doch ganz allein könnte sie nicht Zeref besiegen."

Sting blickte nachdenklich die Decke der Badehöhle an, fast verhüllt durch den Dampf. Er schien nachdenklich zu sein. Schliesslich fragte er abrupt: „Glaubst du, dass sie tot ist?"

„Wer?"

„Yukino Aguria."

Laxus blieb eine Weile lang still. In Wahrheit hatte er keine Ahnung. Die Vision von Eriks Verlobten liess schon noch das schlimmste befürchten. Wenn Yukino Aguria wirklich als blutrünstiges Wesen wiedergeboren wurde, dann hätte Acnologia einen gefährlichen Joker – als ob er nicht schon genug hätte! Ausserdem spürte Laxus sehr wohl die Schuldgefühle seines kleinen Bruders. Sting schämte sich dafür, dass er nicht früher die Prägung von Rogue und Yukino bemerkt hatte, dass er so verachtend mit der Weisshaarigen gewesen war. Er bereute, dass nicht Rogue an seiner Stelle gewesen war. Die Scham und die Reue machten ihm grosse Schmerzen. Laxus hatte Sting noch nie so gesehen.

„Ich hoffe es", sagte der ältere Bruder schliesslich.

**Xxx**

Kalir betrachtete beruhigt die leeren Strassen der Citacielle. Alle Bürger waren eingeschlafen, keiner würde die Rebellen bemerken, die ganz nahe waren. Doch er musste schnell machen. Vier Uhr morgens war schon vorbei und die Dämmerung würde bald ihre Anwesenheit verraten. Zwar war er schnell die fliegende Hauptstadt gelangt, doch er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Die Scharlachroten Krieger und die Hunden der Armee suchten in allen Ecken nach Miss Lisanna Strauss. Kalir hingegen begab sich mit einigen Männern zur _Salanca_, da wo Terence hingegangen war. Sie rannten diskret durch die Strassen der Citacielle. Kalir rannte schnell die Treppe hinauf, die in den höchsten Turm der _Salanca_ führte, doch kaum angekommen blieb er stehen.

Auf dem Marmorboden war Blut, überall. Es reichte bis zu seinen Stiefelspitzen. Einer der Soldaten hinter Kalir verschluckte sich. Wer würde dies nicht, beim Anblick eines solchen Blutbades. Kalir ging langsam voran und versuchte seinen Ekel runter zu schlucken. Was war bloß hier passiert?

Die Antwort bekam er als er die Leiche des Erben der Vermillions entdeckte, fast am Rande des Balkons, ein riesiges Schwert quer durch den Körper. Einige Soldaten versuchten ihn zu reanimieren, doch Kalir wusste, dass dies vergeblich war. Terence hatte keine Chance noch lebendig zu sein, mit so einer Wunde und nach drei Tagen. Fliegen summten schon um die Leiche herum. Kalir befahl die Leiche in einem Laken einzuwickeln und zu den Höhlen zu tragen. Mavis Vermillion hatte das Recht ihren Erben noch einmal zu sehen, bevor man ihn mit allen Ehren beerdigte.

Der General suchte auf dem Balkon nach Indizien, die ihn über das Schicksal der Novizin informieren würden, die Terence angeblich hatte sehen müssen. Schliesslich fand er ein zerrissenes Stück von einem Schal, das an der Balustrade flatterte. Den Stoff übergab er einem Soldaten mit einem Hund. Der Mann verstand den wortlosen Befehl seines Generals, bevor er die Terrasse verließ.

Nachdem alles erledigt wurde, was gemacht werden sollte, befahl der General sich zurückzuziehen. Vor der _Salanca_ trafen sie die restlichen Scharlachroten Krieger der Expedition. Kalir verstand, dass sie Lisanna Strauss nicht gefunden hatten. Seufzend stellte er klar, dass sie zurück zum Kettengebirge gehen würden, sehr zur Erleichterung der Männer, die diese Höhlen fast als heiliges Land betrachteten.

Plötzlich jedoch rannte einer der Hunde in eine Seitenstrasse, seinen überraschten Dresseur hinter sich ziehend. Der General folgte ihnen sofort. Der Spürhund hielt abrupt vor der halbgeschlossenen Tür einer quer stehenden Scheune an, die zwischen zwei Häuser mit Türmchen gequetscht war, und fing lauthals zu bellen an. Sein Dresseur brachte ihn zu schweigen. Nicht dass die schlafenden Bürger aufwachten und die Rebellen entdeckten. Kalir hingegen trat ein und schluckte schwer auf.

Zwei Körper lagen auf dem Stroh. Eine junge Frau mit kurzen weißen Haaren, die in allen Punkten der Beschreibung von Lisanna Strauss passte, und ein riesiger Mann mit dunkelblauen Haaren sowie einem tätowierten Gesicht. Zwei Decken waren auf ihnen gelegt worden, wie um sie von der Kälte zu beschützen, natürlich.

Der General der Scharlachroten Armee brauchte einige Zeit um den Mann zu erkennen. Erst als er die Rüstung und vor allem den Held in einer Ecke der Scheune entdeckte, wusste er um wer es sich handelte. Vollkommen verdattert hauchte er: „Was macht der Dritte General der Nordwölfen hier?"

„KEINE BEWEGUNG!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme.

Natürlich drehte sich Kalir um und entdeckte wenige Meter von ihm entfernt eine junge Frau, die ihm mit zitternden Hände eine Lanze entgegen hielt.

Die junge Frau hatte lange, schokoladenbraune Haare und Augen in derselben Farbe. Ihre Locken waren in einem Zopf befestigt, der sich um ihren Hinterkopf rollte. Eine silberne Haarbrosche hielt die Frisur fest. Die junge Frau trug eine breite Hose, ein cremefarbenes Hemd und hohe Lederstiefel. Sie schenkte ihm einen verachtenden Blick und obwohl er nicht an ihre Entschlossenheit zweifelte, zitterten ihre Händen zu sehr um ernst genommen zu werden.

„Ich meine es ernst", sagte sie klar, jedoch zitterte ihre Lanze in den Händen gleich noch mehr. „Eine Bewegung und ich spieße dich auf."

„Und warum?", fragte Lord Kalir.

Seine Frage machte sie unsicher, jedoch fasste sie sich rasch wieder. Mit entschlossener Stimme sagte sie: „Ich kenne dich nicht und du trägst eine Rüstung. Das genügt mir um dir zu Misstrauen. Ein Krieger ist in diesen Zeiten nie gern gesehen.

Der General hob eine Augenbraue und fragte leicht amüsiert: „Aber wie ich sehe beherbergen Sie einen General der Nordwölfen? Das ist irgendwie ein Widerspruch."

„Das hat nichts damit zu tun!"

„Das denke ich allerdings nicht. Beschützt Ihr ihn weil er der Armee Ihres Landes angehört?"

Die junge Frau spuckte: „Du liegst falsch. Im Gegensatz zu deinesgleichen haben Zivilisten noch Mitgefühl und MANCHMAL machen sie halt Sachen aus purer Selbstlosigkeit."

„Ihr seid ganz schön naiv", lachte Kalir sarkastisch. „Hier gibt es keine Selbstlosigkeit und wenn Sie dies weiterhin behaupten, oder denkt, Ihr gehört dazu, könnte es wirklich schlecht für Euch ausgehen."

„Hälst du dich etwa für einen Philosophen? Ich will lieber weiterhin an falsche Überzeugungen glauben statt die Seite zu wechseln sobald es möglich ist!"

Der General wurde wütend und stürzte blitzschnell auf die Braunhaarige. Er schnappte sich ihre Lanze, warf sie auf die andere Seite der Scheune und presste seine Gegnerin auf dem Boden, damit sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Wütend zischte er ihr zu: „Ich befürchte, junge Dame, dass sie Soldaten mit Söldner verwechseln. Ich selber würde ewig meiner Königin treu bleiben, Verrat verabscheue ich. Also bitte ich Sie nicht voreilig Vorurteile zu machen."

Die Tür der Scheune öffnete sich abermals und die restlichen Soldaten stürmten hinein. Kalir erhob sich und befahl, dass die Frau in Ketten gelegt und zu den Höhlen gebracht wird, wo er sie ausfragen würde. Er konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen sie fliehen zu lassen, ohne genau zu wissen auf wessen Seite sie den stand. Die Verwundeten hingegen wurden auf Tragen gelegt. Lisanna Strauss war das Hauptziel ihrer Mission gewesen und der Ritter Bixlow könnte ihnen noch nützlich sein, vielleicht konnte man aus ihm wichtige Informationen über die Armee des Pols rauskitzeln.

Kalir beschloss alle drei, die Gefangene und die Verwundeten, zum Sitz der Rebellion mitzunehmen, plus die Leiche des fiorischen Prinzen.

**Xxx**

Kinana atmete tief und lange durch. Glücklich stellte sie fest, dass ihre Brust nicht mehr schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug. Sie blinzelte ein par Mal um wieder klar zu sehen und erkannte schliesslich ein kleines Mädchen mit nachtblauen Zöpfen, das zusammen gerollt vor ihr auf der Matratze lag. Die Lilahaarige sah sich um, ihr Blick glitt über die verschwitzten Laken, die felsigen Wände und der Vorhang, der wohl stellvertretend als Tür diente. Ihr erschien, als ob sie die Welt wieder erkennen würde, ohne diesen Visionen die ihr Kopfschmerzen bereiteten. Vorsichtig versuchte sie aufzustehen. Doch ihre Knien ließen nach und sofort musste sie sich wieder auf die Matratze setzen.

Kinana blickte etwas verloren in ihre Umgebung. Wo war sie eigentlich und wie lange war sie hier? Ihre letzte klare Erinnerung war Erik, der zu ihr eilte während sie sich den Kopf festhielt und von schrecklichen Bilder heimgesucht wurde. Sie wusste, dass seither viel mehr passiert war, doch alles andere vermischte sich mit den Bildern ihrer Visionen. Ein wahrer Albtraum. Ausserdem fragte sie sich, warum Wendy bei ihr war und wo ihr Verlobter sich aufhielt.

Abermals versuchte sie aufzustehen, dieses Mal mit Erfolg. Humpelnd ging sie zum Vorhang und schob ihn zur Seite. Der Gang war leer, wie sie feststellen musste. Ohne Wendy aufzuwecken ging Kinana aus ihrem Zimmer raus.

Fasziniert schlich sie durch die Korridoren, die in den Felsen gemeißelt wurden. Eine ganze Stadt wurde im Stein, im Inneren des Berges gebaut. Schnell fand sie den Hauptgang und beobachtete kurz wie die Soldaten müde durch die Höhlen schlenderten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung welche Zeit es war, doch der Zustand dieser Männer gaben ihr eine gewisse Ahnung davon.

Kinana wollte gerade umkehren als eine schreiende Frauenstimme zu ihren Ohren kam: „Lass mich los! Fass mich nicht an, du Schweinehund!"

Die Lilahaarige erkannte den General Kalir, zum ersten Mal schien er die Fassung verloren zu haben. Er drehte sich zur fremden Frau um, deren Arm er wie ein Schraubstock festhielt, und sagte irritiert und wütend zugleich: „Wenn Sie akzeptieren würden mit uns zu kooperieren, wäre ich nicht sicher gezwungen Euch so grob mitzuzerren!"

„Eben!", brüllte die junge Frau. „Ich WILL NICHT mit einem Hurensohn deinesgleichen kooperieren!"

Der Offizier ließ sie abrupt los und schlug sich mit den Händen ins Gesicht. Er konnte nicht mehr, also machte er zwei von seinen Unteroffizieren ein Zeichen, die diese Fremde an den Schulter packten und sie zwangen weiter zu gehen. Sie zappelte wie wild um sich freizukämpfen, beleidigte die Soldaten, doch keiner hörte ihr zu. Noch weniger Kinana, die nun die zwei Trägen entdeckte, die von Soldaten getragen wurden. Mit großem Schrecken sah sie auf einer dieser Trägen ihre beste Freundin. Lisanna hatte ihre Arme gegen ihre Brust gepresst und war total verschwitzt, sie bewegte sich fiebrig hin und her, schien zu phantasieren. Trotz der Decke sah Kinana, wie der Körper ihrer bester Freundin zahlreiche Bandagen besaß.

Wie lange hatte sie die sonst so lebhafte Weisshaarige nicht mehr gesehen? Zu lange, viel zu lange. Das letzte Mal hatte Lisanna ihr zugewinkt, als Kinana mit Erik im Zeppelin gestiegen waren, um zur Arche des Paradieses zu reisen. In der Zwischenzeit war Lisanna von Acnologia entführt worden, von seinen Wachen gefoltert und fast gestorben in den Strassen der Citacielle. Kinana weinte voller Schuld und Reue. Wie hatte sie ihre beste Freundin nur in Stich lassen können?

Kinana rannte zu ihrer verletzten Freundin, legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und weinte voller Reue und Verzweiflung.

**Xxx**

Tara sah wie der General der Rebellen den Kopf schüttelte, als einer von ihnen das lilahaarige junge Mädchen wegschubsen wollte. Warum war er so respektvoll? Das ähnelte nicht einem Krieger, nicht so ein delikates Verhalten. Tara wusste nicht, was das lilahaarige Mädchen mit jenem verband, um das sie sich während drei Tage gekümmert hatte, doch dieser Kalir schien sie zu kennen und genug gnädig zu sein um zuzulassen, damit sie neben der Träge ging.

„Miss Cubellios, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er dann sanft genug, sodass Tara glaubte zu träumen.

„Wie...", keuchte die junge Frau, bevor sie tief durchatmete. „Wie ist es möglich, dass Lisa noch lebt?"

„Dank ihr", antwortete Kalir, während er mit dem Kinn auf Tara zeigte, die unter all diesen Blicken sofort rot wurde. „Sie hat Miss Strauss und ihren Gefährten gefunden und hat sich um sie gekümmert?"

„Wirklich?", fragte die Lilahaarige schrill.

„Äh... ja", murmelte Tara. Die Dankbarkeit in den grünen Augen dieser Miss Cubellios erstaunte sie ziemlich. Diese stürzte sich auf sie und nahm mit tränenden Augen ihre Hände.

„Danke, danke, danke...", sagte die Lilahaarige schluchzend.

„Gern... geschehen...", stotterte die Bürgerin der Citacielle.

„Wie ist Euer Name?"

Kalir hustete genervt auf. Nun würde diese Fiorin seine Gefangene mitten im Gang ausfragen. Was für eine brillante Idee!

Kinanas bettelnden Augen gaben Tara den Rest, ohne lange zu zögern Antwortete sie: „Tara Loacos."

„Woher kommen Sie?"

„Von der Citacielle", antwortete die Braunhaarige ohne nachzudenken, bevor sie den harten Blick Kalirs an seine Soldaten bemerkte.

Verdammt. Ohne es zu merken gab sie ihnen Informationen, dabei hatte sie dies geschworen nicht zu tun! Miss Cubellios schien allerdings nicht ihre Hände loslassen zu wollen. Sie beide, die Soldaten, geschweige die zwei Verletzten, standen mitten im Korridor, kaum jemand kam an ihnen vorbei. Die junge Frau mit den lilafarbenen Haaren schien dies nicht zu stören.

„Wie habt ihr Lisa gefunden?", fragte Kinana wieder.

„Ah, sie heißt Lisa?", fragte Tara um die Aufmerksamkeit von sicht weg zu lenken.

„Lisanna Strauss, vom Hause des Schnees, Alexandria, Fiore", informierte Kalir kalt. Tara warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder Kinana zuwandte.

„Ja, genau", sagte diese mit glitzernden Augen. „Lisanna... Lisa ist meine beste Freundin. Wir haben uns in der Bibliothek von Alexandria kennen gelernt. Ich war nur ein armes Waisenkind und sie die jüngere Erbin einer der größten Häuser unserer Arche, doch wir wurden trotzdem beste Freundinnen. Wir wurden ausserdem beide auserwählt..."

„Ihr seid eine Auserwählte", schrie Tara schockiert.

„Nicht so laut", zischte Kalir, bevor er beide Frauen in einem Seitengang mitzerrte.

Seine Soldaten gingen auf sein Zeichen hin ohne die drei weiter. Der General brachte die beiden jungen Frauen in einer Grotte voller Waffen und Karten, befahl ihnen sich zu setzen und schloss die Tür. Kinana wollte protestieren, doch ein Blick Kalirs liess sie schweigen. Dieser setzte sich gegenüber der beiden Frauen und seufzte entnervt auf.

„Ich habe seit drei Tagen nicht schlafen können. Egal, zur Wiederholung Sie, Miss Cubellios, waren noch von Visionen gequält als ich das letzte Mal von ihnen gehört habe. Und Sie, Miss Loacos, ich habe Sie mit einer Person gefunden, nach der ich gesucht habe, und mit einem General der Nordwölfen. Ich bitte Sie beide mich dies genau zu erklären. Fangen Sie an, Miss Cubellios."

„Naja...", murmelte Kinana. Ich erinnere mich nicht so gut. Jedenfalls bin ich vor etwa einer Viertelstunde aufgewacht und bin aus meinem Zimmer gegangen. Das ist alles."

„Haben Sie noch Visionen?"

Kinana schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Und was ist mit Ihnen?", fragte er Tara. Diese sah ihn verachtend an, was beim General das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„Hör mir gut zu, du arrogante Gans. Wegen dir habe ich zu viel Zeit verloren um noch höflich zu bleiben. Und ich RATE dir mit uns zu kooperieren, sonst garantiere ich nicht, dass das Ganze nicht in einer Folterkammer endet. Und nur einem Arm zu verlieren weil du nichts sagen wolltest, das wäre wirklich dumm!"

Tara seufzte resigniert auf.

„Vor drei Tagen war ich Zeuge von einem Kampf geworden. Zwischen dem Ritter Bixlow, der diese Lisanna beschützen wollte, und einer Frau, die eher ein Vampir statt ein Mensch war."

Kinana und Kalir wurden bei dieser Aussage blass. Tara schien dies nicht zu bemerken, sondern erzählte weiter: „Es war... grauenhaft. Der Ritter hat diese Vampir-Frau schlussendlich über die Balustrade geworfen, ich habe gehört wie die Knochen gebrochen sind. Doch so schnell wie ihre Wunden sich heilten bezweifle ich, dass sie wirklich tot ist. Dann ist Bixlow zur Weisshaarigen gegangen, ihr Bein war mehrmals gebrochen. Sie haben sich geküsst, das konnte ich genau sehen, bevor sie beide schliesslich in Ohnmacht gefallen sind. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass eine Auserwählte und einer der Nordwölfen sich so nahe standen. Eigentlich hätten sie seit Tagen Feinde sein sollen."

Tara hob den Kopf und entdeckte überrascht die verspannten Gesichtszügen der beiden anderen. Kalir schien fast am Boden zerstört zu sein, Kinana war wie erstarrt doch wimmerte, als ob sie sich an etwas schmerzhaftes erinnerte.

„Miss Loacos, können Sie uns genau beschreiben, wie diese... Vampir-Frau, die Miss Strauss und den Ritter angegriffen hatte, den aussah?"

„Ich denke ja... Ich habe sie nicht genau gesehen, doch ihre Augen waren extrem hell, die Haut schrecklich blass und die Haaren vielleicht schneeweiß. Sie hat wie eine Froststatue ausgesehen."

„Und ihr Gesicht?", fragte Kinana abrupt. „Wie sah ihr Gesicht aus?"

Tara war etwas überrascht von dieser Frage. Schließlich fragte sie misstrauisch Kalir: „Wer ist diese Frau, General?"

„Beantworten Sie die Frage."

Eine lange Stille folgte dieser drängender Aufforderung. Kalir und Tara ließen sich nicht aus den Augen. Es war fast, als ob sie ein Duell mit ihren Blicken führten. Den beide mit aller mentaler Kraft führten, die sie auch nur besitzen konnten.

„Wir BRAUCHEN ihre Hilfe", sagte der Offizier mit einer solchen Verzweiflung, dass die junge Frau deswegen durcheinander wurde. Tara balancierte kurz alle Pro- und Contra-Argumente, bevor sie sich beschloss zu antworten.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, hatte sie zierliche Gesichtszüge. Wahrscheinlich eine Fremde, keine Frau des Pols hat ein so delikates Gesicht. Sie trug ein langärmeliges, weißes Nachthemd und war barfuss, doch die Kälte schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Ausserdem hatte sie eine blaue Rose im Haar..."

Lois Kalir blickte Tara an ohne sie zu sehen. Ihre Auskünfte würden entscheidend sein für die Angriffspläne der Rebellion.

Yukino Aguria lebte noch...


	25. Leib und Seele

Zeref ging in seinem Turmzimmer auf und ab. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte immer sobald er sich umdrehte und das Wasser des Brunnens wirbelte immer stärker, liess die Spiegelbilder genauso chaotisch erscheinen wie es die Gedanken des Geistes waren.

Mavis hatte den Gott gerufen. Zeref wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen, welche Opfer sie gemacht haben müssen, um ihn hervor zu rufen. Doch Palaos Rückkehr auf dieser Welt war das letzte, was er wollte. Dies stellte alle seine Pläne auf dem Kopf und er hasste es, wenn nichts ging wie er es geplant hatte.

Eine fremde Präsenz liess ihn den Blick heben. Auf dem Balkon, hinter den Glastüren mit den eisernen Arabesken hielt sich die Strigoi. Zeref erschauderte als er die leeren Augen dieser lebenden Toten starrte, die ihn von oben bis unten begutachtete. Dabei hatte er dieses zombieartige Geschöpf selber erschaffen, was für ein Paradox! Doch wenn man dem Tod in den Augen sah, war es immer unangenehm und beunruhigend, auch wenn nicht so leicht sterben würde.

Yukino Aguria trat in das Zimmer ein, während sie die Balkontür hinter ihr brutal zuschlug. Ihre nackten Füße schwebten fast auf den kalten Fliesen, ihr langes, weißes Hemd wehte sachte um ihren Körper. Ihre Haare waren länger geworden, nun reichten sie ihr bis zum Ellebogen und ähnelten einer ungepflegten Mähne. Ihre blinden Augen analysierten jedes Detail im Raum, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihren Schöpfer richteten. Der Geist des Pols betrachtete sie schweigend, bewundernd und misstrauisch zugleich. Die Tochter des Schnees machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. Der Geruch ihres Schöpfers war unausstehlich, sein Blut war sicher ekelhaft. Allein darum würde Yukino ihren Meister niemals angreifen.

Sie ging weiterhin im Zimmer auf und ab, fast hatte man das Gefühl sie würde schweben, so schwerelos war ihr Schritt. Schliesslich ging sie zum Brunnen, der in der Mitte des Saales stand und beobachtete das fließende Wasser.

Kaum zu glauben, dass diese Flüssigkeit lebenswichtig war für die Lebenden. Die Strigoi zischte voller Abscheu. Wie hatte sie früher nur von so einem faden Getränk abhängig sein können? Blut hatte sie lieber, den sie konnte damit gleichzeitig töten und sich ernähren.

Zeref hatte sich ihr genähert. Sein Gestank drang in ihrer Nase, verjagte den angenehmen Duft der Kälte. Zum Glück blieb ihr Schöpfer genug von ihr entfernt.

Beide redeten nicht. Eine merkwürdige Stille machte sich breit, nur das Wasser des Brunnens machte Lärm. Yukino wartete mit halb geschlossenen Augen.

„Der Gott ist hier."

„Ich weiss."

Zeref zeigte seine Überraschung nicht. Der Tonfall der Strigoi war besonders hell und die Stimme klang anders als das Knurren, dass sie im Kampf gegen den Ritter Bixlow gehabt hatte. Sie bekam langsam ihre Intelligenz zurück, was gleichzeitig eine gute und schlechte Nachricht war. Wenn Yukino sich an ihrem früheren Leben erinnern würde, würde er sie definitiv verlieren. Doch diese Kreatur war die mächtigste Waffe die er je gehabt hatte.

„Was soll ich tun?"

Der Dämon dachte kurz nach. Ein böses Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und mit einer gewissen Freude flüsterte der Strigoi zu: „Ich will, dass du Mavis Vermillion tötest."

**Xxx**

Yukino rannte. Sie rannte durch die Felder, wie vom Wind getragen, ihre Haare ließen eine weißblaue Spur hinter sich.

Das mochte sie am liebsten an ihrer neuen Form. Die unbegrenzte Macht in ihren Venen und die Kraft sich immer wieder zu regenerieren waren nichts im Vergleich zur Freude zu rennen. Nichts war schöner als wenn ihre Füße so schnell wurden, dass sie dann brannten. Von ihrem früheren Leben wusste sie nur, dass ihr Körper schwach und zerbrechlich gewesen war, nie hätte er solche Strecken, wie sie nun in Blitzgeschwindigkeit hinterließ, aushalten können.

Oh ja, als Strigoi war sie noch glücklicher als in ihrem früherem Leben. Und nichts konnte ihr passieren solange sie rennen konnte.

**Xxx**

Die Sonne war definitiv hochgegangen und liess die Strahlen über das Kettengebirge gleiten. Das Hauptquartier der Rebellion hatte sich nur kurz ausgeruht bevor die Vorbereitungen wieder in Gang waren. Man musste sich um die fiorischen Truppen kümmern, neue Schlafräume für die Soldaten und neue Gemächer für die Offiziere vorbereiten. Man musste die Schiffe von Alexandria in den Schluchten bringen, ohne sie zu beschädigen, neue Angriffspläne in Erwägung ziehen, die Soldaten trainieren, Rüstungen und Waffen reparieren, und noch so vieles mehr.

Kalir hatte seit drei Tagen nicht geschlafen. Er ging aus seinem Gemach, wo er diese Tara gefangen hielt und nickte miss Cubelios zu, die den Raum ebenfalls verließ. Der General lehnte sich gegen den Felsen, da plötzlich alles um ihn herum sich drehte. Nein, er durfte nicht krank werden. Er musste seiner Königin Bericht erstatten, er musste...

Er fiel hin, es war ihm zu anstrengend sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Seine verwundeten Knien schmerzten als er auf den Felsboden fiel. Der Fall des Scharlachroten Kriegers hatte sicher Lärm gemacht, denn die Frau der Citacielle trat hinaus und ging in den Korridor.

„Bleib... im Zimmer", keuchte Kalir. Doch Tara beachtete seinen Befehl nicht, stattdessen kniete sie neben dem Offizier. Sie beobachtete seine müde Gesichtszüge, seine hohlen Backen und die Ringe unter den Augen. Hätte er schwächere Nerven gehabt, wäre Kalir sofort rot geworden durch diese Betrachtung. Er versuchte Tara von sich wegzuschieben, doch sie schnappte sich seine Hand und schlang den Arm um ihre Schultern. Dann stand sie auf, mit dieser Kraft von jenen Menschen, die es gewohnt waren ihrem Nächsten zu helfen. Sie brachte den Mann ins Gemach zurück und half ihn sich auf die Matratze zu legen.

Kalir sah sie machen, doch er war zu erschöpft um zu protestieren. Tara setzte sich auf die Matratze, während sich Stille im Raum verbreitete. Nur der Atem von zwei Menschen war zu hören.

**Xxx**

Erza stand nackt vor dem Spiegel. Ihre langen roten Haaren fielen ihren Rücken hinunter. Ihre nussbraunen Augen blickten die Kurven ihres kriegerischen Körpers an, ihr Blick fiel auf die harten Schultern, ihr perfekt gezeichnetes Schlüsselbein, ihre imposante Brust, ihr flacher und muskulöser Bauch, die breiten Hüften, die robusten Schenkel, die harten Waden, die schwieligen Füße.

Es war immer kalt in den Höhlen, wie eigentlich überall sonst am Pol, doch Erza spürte die Kälte nicht. Ihre Lippen waren knallrot, passend zu ihren Haaren und es sah aus, als wäre ihr Mund blutig. Ihre Wangen waren mit rosa bepinselt, ihr Teint war von sanftem Kristallpuder maskiert, ihre Augen und Wimpern schwarz geschminkt. Und doch... fühlte sie sich immer noch hässlich.

Was konnte ein Mann wie Jellal noch an ihr finden? Er war noch schön und stark, ihr Körper hingegen wurde langsam schwächer und älter. Ihre schönen Jahren waren hinter ihr, das wusste sie. Als sie den Blauhaarigen zum ersten Mal kennen gelernt hatte, war sie 25 Jahre alt gewesen, er aber war erst 19 gewesen . Trotz dem Altersunterschied hatten sie sich ineinander verliebt und diese Liebe hatte in ihr einen Jungbrunnen aufsprudeln lassen.

Doch dieser Brunnen war nun vertrocknet, genauso wie diese Liebe, die sie damals für unsterblich gehalten hatte.

Lautlose Tränen glitten ihre Wangen hinunter und nahmen mit ihr all die Schminke weg, die sie doch mit großer Mühe aufgetragen hatte. Sie wusch das Salzwasser nicht weg, spürte wie sie an ihrem Mund einen Geschmack von Salz und Gips hinterließen.

Automatisch griff sie nach dem nassen Tuch, das in einer Porzellanschüssel schwamm. Sie rieb damit ihr Gesicht und versuchte schmerzhaft all die Schminke wieder verschwinden zu lassen, zerstörte somit die mühevoll aufgetragene Schminke. Als Erza wieder in den Spiegel starrte, war ihr Gesicht von schmutzigen Streifen und roten Flecken geziert.

Dieses Spiegelbild war noch schrecklicher als vorhin. Erza stöhnte auf, dann noch einmal, bevor sie zu Schluchzen anfing.

Sie lag zusammengerollt vor dem Spiegel und weinte in das nasse Tuch hinein. Der Zauber, der sie als perfekte Schönheit enthüllt hatte, verlor seine Kraft. Die Rote Königin schluckte auf, als zahlreiche Narben ihre weiße Haut entstellten, ihre Glieder markierten. Sie liess alles los und alle Schönheitszauber, die sie wie ein Schild getragen hatte, gingen fort. Sie ließen nur einen nicht mehr so jungen Körper hinter sich, voller Narben und Scham.

Mit gebrochenem Herzen presste sich Erza gegen die Felswand, in der Hoffnung in ihr zu verschmelzen und zu verschwinden.

_Erza! Erza, wach auf!_

Sie wollte nicht aufwachen. Ihre Glieder und ihr Gesicht waren wie vereist, doch mit dem Eis würde sie nicht altern. Sie würde ewig schön sein.

_Erza, ich bitte dich!_

Alle Gebete der Welt würden ihre frostigen Lider nie aufbringen können. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben, sie wollte nicht, dass die Welt sie so schwach und veraltet sah, wie die Flamme einer Kerze, die immer schwächer wurde, bis man sie ausblies.

_Erza, meine Erza, meine Königin, wach auf!_

Selbst diese Stimme... selbst diese Worte voller Liebe... selbst das Versprechen nach Wärme in ihrem Ohr... nichts würde sie aufwecken können.

_Erza... ich bin es, Jellal! Ich liebe dich, hörst du? Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben! Ich werde in aller Ewigkeit mit dir sein, meine Erza, also mach bitte deine Augen auf!_

Schlussendlich gehorchte sie. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie ein Bild sah, dass ewig in ihrem Herzen bleiben würde. Dunkelgrüne Augen, kurze blaue Haare und ein junges Gesicht mit einer roten Tätowierung über dem rechten Auge. Welche mächtige Schönheit! Welch Meisterwerk! Welch göttliches Wunder!

Sie weinte wieder lautlos als ihr klar wurde, dass sie dieser Schönheit nie mehr würdig werden würde. Sie verdiente es nicht mehr.

„Du wirst dich noch verkälten...", hauchte Jellal in ihr Ohr.

Er hob sie auf und wickelte sie in seinem nachtblauen Mantel ein. Als er am Leder der Kapuze zog, stöhnte seine Frau auf. Sofort sah er das Gesicht an, das er immer lieben würde.

Sein Herz zerbrach, als er der Zustand der mächtigen Herrscherin der Arche des Paradieses sah, die Rote Königin, Erza Scarlett. Die Rothaarige war erschöpft, sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch. Eine Truppe von 15'000 Rebellen zu führen war auch eine schwere Aufgabe. Jellal war sogar überrascht, dass sie solange durchgehalten hatte.

„Liebst du mich?"

Er sah sie schockiert an. Nie hatten sie sich "ich liebe dich" gesagt. Sie brauchten diese Worte nicht, um zu wissen wie tief ihre Liebe ging. Die Zuneigung zueinander war eine Tatsache, eine Klarheit. Nie hatte Jellal das Gefühl gehabt es zu sagen.

Warum also stellte sie diese Frage?

„Warum bleibst du mit mir?", schluchzte Erza auf. „Ich bin nichts mehr. Nur noch eine fade Erinnerung von der Person, die ich einst war. Ich mache keine richtigen Entscheidungen mehr, ich kämpfe für den Sieg, nicht für die Ehre. Ich bin nicht mehr schön. Warum bist du also noch hier?"

Der Blauhaarige starrte seine Gefährtin sprachlos an. Mit den Fingern streichelte er ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen, ihren Kiefer, ihre Brust. Beim Brustbein hielt er an und hauchte dort einen Kuss, bevor er die Rothaarige zu ihrem Bett trug. Seine Hände zeichneten diesen Körper, den er so stark liebte. Trotz den Jahren, trotz den Kriegen. Er stürzte sich auf ihrem Mund und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Da er nicht so gut mit Worten umgehen konnte, würde er ihr zeigen wie gross, wie stark, wie verzweifelt seine Liebe war.

**Xxx**

Die Evakuation der Citacielle würde in drei Tagen stattfinden. Zeit genug, damit Mavis, Igneel und Erza ihre Offensive vorbereiten konnten.

Die Truppen der Scharlachroten Krieger und fiorischen Soldaten würde sich um die Eskorte kümmern, die aus kleinen Drachenfürsten, Nordwölfen und Männer der Miliz bestand. Die Soldaten hatten den Befehl, die Zivilisten von den Soldaten zu unterscheiden. Erza hatte gehofft, dass Jellal seine Meinung ändern und dabei helfen würde, doch der Prinz hatte nicht aufgegeben. Die Magier des Paradieses würden den Rebellen hier nicht helfen.

Was die Drachen der Königsfamilie und die Rote Königin anging, sie würden sich um die gefährlichsten Gegner kümmern, also Metallicana, Weisslogia und Acnologia, und würden den Palast selber angreifen. Wendy würde Grandine und Rogue befreien, die ihnen sicher im Kampf beistehen würden. Die kleine Königin wollte nicht in den Höhlen bleiben, während ihre Familie kämpfen würde.

Die Auserwählten würden in den Höhlen auf die Rückkehr der Truppen warten müssen. Laxus und Lucy hatten deswegen eine Auseinandersetzung. Die Blonde wollte mitkämpfen, schliesslich konnte sie sich in einem Drachen verwandeln und könnte ihnen eine Hilfe sein. Doch ihr Verlobter hatte entgegnet, dass sie nicht kämpfen konnte und Acnologia könnte jederzeit seine Fähigkeiten als Alpha einsetzen um Lucy auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Lucy hatte resigniert aufgegeben

Was Levy anging, sie hatte bei der Strategie des Kampfes mitgeholfen, doch sie würde nicht in den Kampf ziehen. Wie Lucy konnte sie nicht kämpfen und ihr Drachengeist war unter der Kontrolle des Drachenkönigs. Je entfernter sie von ihm war, je besser war es für sie und die Rebellion.

Weder Lisanna noch Lord Bixlow waren aufgewacht. Tara hatte sie geheilt, also würde sie weiter auf ihre Patienten wachen. Die Braunhaarige hatte keine Familie in der Citacielle, sagte sie, und war auch gegen Acnologia. Bei einer Versammlung hatte sie den anwesenden Drachen gestanden, dass die Königsfamilie nicht von allen geliebt war. Viele der Untertanen sahen sie sogar als Monster an, die den Thron nicht verdienten. Bei den Worten der jungen Frau hatten keiner etwas entgegnet, doch Igneel und Laxus hatte sich angesehen. Sollten sie den Krieg gewinnen, mussten sie das Bild, dass die Untertanen von ihnen hatten, möglichst schnell verändern.

Bixlow war auch einen Trumpf für die Rebellion. Der Offizier der Nordwölfen war eine wertvolle Geisel. Alle Mittel waren notwendig um den Kampf zu gewinnen.

Was die Eroberung des Südens anging, gute Neuigkeiten kamen diesbezüglich ins Hauptquartier. Nach Góra und Vitalia war die letzte große Stadt, Santorella, in die Hände der Rebellion gefallen. Der südliche Pol war unter ihrer Kontrolle und die Route der Zeppeline, die den Norden versorgten, war gesperrt worden. Bald würde die Citacielle Mangel an Nahrung und Waffen haben.

Alle Pläne waren bereit. Nun hatte die Rebellion drei Tage um sich zu organisieren.

**Xxx**

Kinana hatte schlussendlich alle ihre Erinnerungen der letzten Tage zurückbekommen. Die schmerzhafteste war wohl ihren Streit mit den Personen gewesen, die sich als ihre Eltern entpuppt hatten. Erza Scarlett und Jellal Fernandes, doch die Lilahaarige wollte nicht daran denken. Sie genoss es nicht mehr von Visionen heimgesucht zu werden.

Sie hatte wieder normal essen können und schlief besser. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren verschwunden, ihr Gesicht hatte wieder Farbe bekommen und ihr Haar glänzte wie früher. Auch wenn sie sich verloren fühlte zwischen all diesen Soldaten, sie hatte ja ihren Verlobten und die anderen Auserwählten um sie zu unterstützen. Ausserdem war Lisanna endlich wieder an ihrer Seite.

Die junge Frau hatte jedoch ein dumpfes Gefühl beim Gedanke, dass Erik bald in den Krieg ziehen würde... und dass sie riskierten, sich nie wieder zu sehen. Diese Tatsache war ihr unerträglich, zerriss beinahe ihr Herz. Wenn ihr Drache auf dem Schlachtfeld finden würde, würde Kinana das Gift trinken, das in ihrem Gepäck versteckt war. Was nützte es weiter zu leben, wenn die Person, die man von ganzem Herzen liebte, nicht mehr unter den Leben weilte?

Kinana betrachtete die spiegelnde Flüssigkeit im Fläschchen. Wendy hatte es ihr gegeben. Die zukünftige Drachenkönigin hatte sie sehr ernst angesehen, als sie ihr das Gift gegeben hatte, und gesagt: „Sollten wir den Kampf verlieren, sollte Acnologia zu Euch kommen bevor ihr fliehen könnt, schluckt dies. Dieses Gift wirkt rasch, ihr werdet keine Schmerzen spüren."

Solche Worte in einem so jungen Mund! Die Lilahaarige hatte das Gift, dieses "Geschenk" angenommen. Und seither betrachtete sie dieses Fläschchen, als ob die rote Flüssigkeit die Lösung zu all den Probleme der Arche bringen konnte.

„Kinana?"

Die Lilahaarige zuckte zusammen und versteckte das Gift in ihrer Faust. Eriks Kopf erschien durch die Öffnung ihrer Kammer und er lächelte als er sie erblickte.

„Komm mit mir, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

„Ich komme", sagte die junge Frau mit zitternder Stimme und einem schwachen Lächeln. Der Prinz runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Jaja. Warte auf mich, ich komme sofort."

Der Drache nickte, auch wenn er sie nachdenklich betrachtete. Sobald er verschwunden war, stand Kinana auf und rannte zur ihrer Kleidertruhe. Sachte liess sie das Fläschchen auf einen Mantel aus Wolle gleiten, den sie schliesslich um das Gift rollte. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell, viel zu schnell. Wenn Erik rausfinden würde, was sie versteckte... Kinana kannte ihn. Auch wenn sie es ihm erklärt hätte, nie hätte Erik akzeptiert, dass sie nach seinem Tod Selbstmord begehen würde. Er hätte gewollt, dass sie ein neues Leben beginnen würde, weit entfernt vom Pol, weit entfernt von allen Erinnerungen an ihm. Dabei war ER ihr Leben! Wenn er stirbt, dann sie auch. Ohne ihn wollte sie nicht leben!

Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Erik würde rasch ihre Unruhe bemerken und Kinana war eine miserable Lügnerin. Sie würde stottern, Sätze ineinander mischen und er würde sofort ihr Geheimnis rausfinden.

Sobald ihr Herz langsamer schlug, nahm sie ihren Umhang und trat aus dem Zimmer, dass sie mit Erik teilte. Dieser wartete, an der Felswand angelehnt. Sobald er ihren Duft gerochen hatte, lächelte er sie warm an. Kinana errötete, als sie ihn so ruhig und glücklich sah. War er sich bewusst, dass er in drei Tagen sich von ihr trennen musste? Dass er vielleicht sterben, sie alleine zurücklassen würde? Oder überließ er diese Sorge an Cobra, seinem blutrünstigen Alter-Ego?

Die Lilahaarige war so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht sofort bemerkte, wie der Weg langsam steiler wurde. Erst als sie einen Krampf in ihren Waden spürte runzelte sie die Stirn und fragte ihrem Verlobten, wo sie eigentlich hingingen.

Erik zwinkerte ihr zu, ohne ihr jedoch zu antworten. Nun war Kinana neugierig geworden und lief schneller, was den Rothaarigen zum lachen brachte. Schliesslich kamen zu einem Spalt im Felsen, der nach draußen führte. Sie gingen den Weg weiter und die junge Frau spürte den kühlen Wind, der ihre Wangen streifte und mit ihren Haaren spielte. Mit grossen Augen drehte sie sich zu ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl um und rief überrascht: „Du bringst mich nach draußen?"

Der Drache lächelte sie zärtlich an und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, bevor er rasch einen Arm unter ihren Knien legte, den andern unter den Schultern. Erik ignorierte Kinanas Proteste und trug sie wie eine Braut den ganzen Weg entlang, bis sie fast am Gipfel angelangt waren und im hellen Tageslicht standen.

Kinana konnte kaum atmen. Ihre Augen ließen nichts ungesehen und sie genoss die Aussicht, die sich ihr bot und ihr so gefehlt hatte.

Um sie herum waren die Berge zu sehen, das leuchtende Grün der Bäumen, das helle Grau der Steine. Das Licht war so intensiv, dass die junge Frau kurz den Blick abwenden musste. Ihre Augen glitzerten wie zwei wertvolle Juwelen.

Sie gingen noch ein bisschen, bis sie einen Felsstein fanden, der flach genug war um zu sitzen. Kinana kniete hin, konnte sich nicht satt sehen von der Aussicht. Seit etwa zwei Wochen hatte sie das Tageslicht nicht mehr gesehen und das Leuchten der Fackeln kam ihr plötzlich so fad vor. Sie genoss diese Freiheit, die ihr gefehlt hatte, atmete die Bergluft ein, als wäre es das letzte Mal.

Als sie sich zu Erik umdrehte, schluckte sie auf. Die Wärme in seinem Gesicht war verschwunden und er blickte auf seine Füße. Sie fragte sich, ob seine sonst dunkelgrünen Augen nicht rot geworden waren, doch als er den Kopf hob war dies nicht der Fall. Erik war immer noch Erik. Cobra hatte nicht, noch nicht, die Überhand genommen.

Er atmete tief durch. Sie ahnte schon, dass er sie nicht nur hier gebracht hatte um die Aussicht zu genießen, auch wenn es sich lohnte, doch nun hatte sie Angst vor dem was kommen würde.

„Ich weiss an was du denkst. Du glaubst, ich riskiere nicht zu zurückzukommen, und du hast Recht. Wir werden um alles kämpfen in dieser Schlacht. Unsere Leben, Hoffnungen, unsere Familie und Soldaten, am meisten um unser Land. Sollte Acnologia siegen... der Pol wäre eine komplette Anarchie. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wer sich um die Männer, Frauen und Kinder kümmern wird, die wir hinter uns lassen müssen. Ich will nicht daran denken. Ich will nicht eine Sekunde lang akzeptieren, mein Land zu verraten."

Erik atmete auf und fuhr fort: „Doch die Chancen stehen gross, dass wir wohl nicht gewinnen werden. Und sollte Zeref siegen, wird es keine Drachen mehr geben um diese Arche zu regieren. Ich... ich will nicht, dass dies passiert."

Er sah Kinana lange an, mit Tränen in den Augen und einem leicht verzweifelten Blick: „Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Mit einem Kloß im Hals starrte die Lilahaarige ihren Verlobten an. Es war das zweite Mal seit sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, dass er ihr etwas Ähnliches sagte. Sie wusste, sie musste etwas antworten, sie MUSSTE etwas sagen... aber was? Ein „ich will dich auch nicht verlieren" genügte nicht um ihre Gefühle in Worte umzuwandeln. Kein Wort konnte es.

„Als ich ganz klein war", flüsterte sie schliesslich zögernd, „machte ich... merkwürdige Träume. Ich war ganz alleine in einem Raum mit schwarzen Wänden und saß immer auf einem Stuhl. Ich trug ein einfaches braunes Kleid und meine Hände lagen auf meinen Knien. Stundenlang blieb ich einfach hier und betrachtete die schwarzen Wände. Immer wenn ich aufwachte hatte ich das Gefühl immer wach gewesen zu sein und nie fühlte ich mich ausgeruht. Oft wollte ich die Augen nicht schließen, aus Angst wieder in den schwarzen Raum zu kommen. Eigentlich war er weder schlimm noch furchteinflößend, doch der Gedanke jede Nacht dort zu sein machte mich Angst. Ich wollte nicht schlafen, ich wollte nicht hingehen. Doch jedes Mal schlief ich wieder ein und befand mich im dunklen Raum wieder.

Sie atmete tief ein bevor sie fortfuhr: „Und dann eines Tages, während ich versuchte die Augen offen zu halten, hörte ich geflüsterte Worte in meinem Ohr. Ich kannte die Stimme nicht, nie hatte ich sie zuvor gehört. Doch sie klang trotzdem so vertraut. Anfangs hatte ich gedacht, es wäre der Vater den ich nie gekannt hatte. Ich vertraute dieser Stimme und schlief mit ihr ein. Natürlich war ich zurück im dunklen Raum. Nichts hatte sich verändert, die Wände waren weiterhin schwarz und der Stuhl hart wie sonst immer. Doch die Atmosphäre war wärmer und ich hörte weiterhin diese Stimme, die mich wie eine Decke umhüllte.

„Hast du rausgefunden, wem diese Stimme gehörte?", fragte Erik sanft. Kinana lächelte ihn an, während Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen. Sie näherte sich und küsste ihren Verlobten.

„Es war deine."


	26. Der Fall I

„TOD! TOD! TOD DEM TYRANNEN!"

Weisslogia zog abrupt die Vorhänge wieder zu. Seine Faust ballte sich in dem roten Samt und er biss so stark die Zähne zusammen, dass ihm fast der Kiefer brach. Trotz der dicken Scheibe hörte er sehr gut die wütenden Schreie der Bewohner der Citacielle.

Seine Augen hatten ihre gewohnte Farbe verloren. Statt dem smaragdgrünen Blick waren nun schwarze Augen mit einer weissen Pupille zu sehen.

Jener, der noch heute die Helle Lilie genannt wurde, knirschte mit den Zähnen und drehte sich abrupt um. Er marschierte bis zum Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, nahm den darauf liegenden Anhänger und schnitt mit der scharfen Kante in die Handfläche, womit er sich erneut die Wunde öffnete, die er sich erst vor drei Stunden selber zugefügt hatte. Sofort vibrierte sein Körper heftig und der Drache blinzelte mehrmals. Schliesslich drehte er sich zum Spiegel um, der zwischen zwei Bücherregalen hing.

Der Mann, den er im Spiegelbild sah, hatte atemberaubende blonde Haare, goldiger als ein reifes Weizenfeld. Seine Gesichtszüge waren fein und zart, aristokratisch. Doch seine buschigen Augenbrauen und seinen detailliert bearbeiteter Spitzbart bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu seinem delikaten Gesicht. Krähenfüße versammelten sich um seine Augen, Falten bildeten sich um seinen Mund. Er hatte merkwürdig spitzige Ohren, hohe Wangen, sein Kinn wirkte irgendwie entschlossen, er besaß eine Adlernase und eine stolze Stirn. Seine feinen Lippen verbargen zwei Reihen von strahlend weißen Zähnen, wobei seine spitzigen Eckzähne an den Fangzähnen eines Wolfes erinnerten.

Sein Blick war wieder grün geworden. Weisslogias Augen waren erstaunlich, wie bei allen Drachen. Vier Kreise aus einem verschiedenen Grüntönen umrundeten seine Pupillen. Der erste war so hell wie das Gras des Pols, die beiden anderen waren wesentlich dunkler. Der letzte war so dunkelgrün, dass er beinahe schwarz wie die Nacht wirkte.

Die Helle Lilie seufzte und fuhr mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren. Er riss das Lederband aus seinem Haar und hielt es fest in seiner Faust. Der Blonde ließ seinen Blick wieder zu den Vorhängen schweifen. Die Bewohner der fliegenden Stadt schrien weiterhin ihren Hass gegen Acnologia.

Was für ein hypokritisches Volk. Sobald die Miliz sie verjagen würde, verstummten sie ihren Hass sofort. Doch sobald niemand sie davon abhielt, sobald kein Soldat oder Mann der Miliz in der Nähe war, gaben sie sich Mühe lauter zu schreien als der Nachbar.

Erschöpft vergrub Weisslogia kurz sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Es war der Beginn eines Krieges und seine unterwürfige Seele verstand nicht mal warum.

Das war das Schicksal eines Drachens, wenn der Alpha seine Untergebenen unter Kontrolle hatte. Man war nur noch ein Sklave, man musste alles tun, was einem befohlen wurde. Er musste Acnologia dienen, alles tun was er sagte, sobald seine verdorbene Seele in seinem Kopf eindrang. Es ähnelte einem langsamen Tod, als ob eine schlimme Krankheit den Körper von innen fraß. Man verneigte sich, machte sich platt auf dem staubigen Boden. Man hatte keine Freiheit mehr.

**Xxx**

Das Schlachtfeld war voller Blut und Flammen. Die Armee der Rebellen kämpften gegen die Armee der Nordwölfen, die Soldaten beider Seiten kämpften bitterlich.

Die Evakuation der Bewohner der Hauptstadt war ein Schlag des Wassers gewesen. Beim Angriff der Rebellen starb die Hälfte von den fünf Millionen Zivilisten, die andere Hälfte versuchte irgendwie zu fliehen. Ever Green betrachtete das Chaos und konnte nur Mitleid mit diesen armen Untertanen fühlen. Als hoher Offizier der Nordwölfe hatte sie einen tief geankerten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Etwas, was General Gildarts Clive seit langer Zeit verloren hatte. Der General kümmerte sich wenig um den Schutz der Population, genauso wie Bluenote Stinger, der Chef der Miliz.

Ever benutzte die Telepathie von Warren Rocko, einem Fürsprecher der Rebellion, um mit Fried zu kommunizieren, der sich im Moment auf der Verteidigungslinie der Citacielle befand. Die Braunhaarige hörte seine panische Stimme in ihrem Kopf: „_Ever, du musst diese Katastrophe mit den Zivilisten wieder in Ordnung bringen bevor es schlimmer wird! Nimm so viele Krieger mit wie du kannst, sie sollen einen Kreis um die Bewohner formen! Beschützt sie, es sterben immer mehr!" _

„Das weiss ich selber, brauchst du mir nicht zu wiederholen!", schrie Ever genervt. Warren protestierte, da die Schreie der beiden Offiziere nicht gerade gut für seine Ohren war. Die junge Frau sprach jedoch weiter: „Die Flugschiffe, welche die Zivilisten in Sicherheit bringen sollten, wurden von einem gegnerischen Schuss zerstört!"

„_Unwichtig"_, entgegnete Fried. _„Sie müssen sofort weg vom Schlachtfeld."_

Die Soldatenfrau beendete das Gespräch und drehte sich zu Lord Stinger um, der die Schlacht mit einem amüsierten Blick betrachtete, eine Sense in der Hand. Eigentlich war Ever weit über ihn in der Hierarchie und er musste ihren Befehlen gehorchen. Doch der Chef der Miliz war jemand, der niemandem gehorchte. Seinem Vorgänger Hades hatte er nicht respektiert und Bluenote hatte auch keine Angst vor Acnologia. Doch Ever hatte genug von seiner Arroganz.

Sie stürzte sich auf ihn wie ein Geier. Bluenote sah sie an, wie um sich zu erinnern wer sie war, doch Ever ließ ihm keine Chance sie zu erniedrigen. Sie bohrte ihren Finger in seine Brust und zischte gefährlich: „Bring deine Männer her, Stinger, ich will sie alle hier sehen, in einer Linie vor mir und bereit die Zivilisten zu beschützen... Etwas, was sie eigentlich im Moment tun sollten. Die Wölfe und die kleineren Drachelords kümmern sich um die Schlacht, wir sind für den Schutz der Bewohner der Citacielle zuständig, kapiert?"

Ihr eisiger Blick genügte um Bluenotes Meinung zu ändern. Ohne die Gorgone aus den Augen zu lassen blies er in seinem Jagdhorn. Schnell trafen sich alle Männer der Miliz ein. Ever sah sie alle kalt an und zischte: „Spass hattet ihr genug. Nun geht es zurück an die Arbeit. Ihr werdet die Bewohner nach Fjótl bringen, da wo ihr sie hättet bringen sollen BEVOR die Rebellen uns angegriffen haben. Ihr werdet das Chaos beseitigen und die Bewohner beruhigen, klar?"

Am Schluss hatte sie geschrien. Alle Männer der Miliz nickten energisch mit dem Kopf, der Blick der jungen Frau machte ihnen schreckliche Angst. Jeder in der Armee kannte die Kraft von Ever Green und keiner wollte sich in eine Statue verwandeln. Also gehorchten sie ihrem Befehl.

Ever seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie sah wie diese dummen Männer ihr gehorchten. Sie würden nicht alle Bewohner sammeln können, doch ein großer Teil von ihnen, verletzt oder nicht, könnten gerettet und nach Fjótl gebracht werden.

Ihr Blick fiel aus das Schlachtfeld, das zwei Kilometer weiter unter ihnen lag. Die Rebellen waren wirklich mächtig. Es hiess sogar, dass Mavis Vermillion selber gekommen war um ihnen zu helfen. Ever wusste allerdings nicht, ob Bixlow und Miss Strauss es geschafft haben bis zu den Rebellen zu gelangen und da man diesbezüglich keine Information bekommen hatte, sollte man sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen. Ever hoffte, dass zumindest Fried überleben würde.

„Lady Green?"

Bluenotes süßliche Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Braunhaarige drehte sich zu ihm und beide lieferten einige Sekunden lang ein Blickduell. Ever hatte tiefe Verachtung in den Augen, jene von Bluenote schauten sie ironisch an.

„Wir sollten vielleicht aufbrechen."

Die Gorgone nickte. Während Bluenote sich umdrehte, blickte sie noch einmal das entfernte Schlachtfeld an. Sie erschauderte leicht als sie fünf riesige Silhouetten entdeckte. Drei flogen von der Citacielle weg, die anderen beide kamen aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung.

Die Drachen waren in den Kampf gezogen.

**Xxx**

Kalir befand sich an der Nachhut. Mit 500 Kriegern beobachtete er das Schlachtfeld unter der fliegenden Stadt. Weiter hinten befanden sich 200 andere Soldaten, die bei jedem gegebenen Signal bereit waren sich in den Kampf zu stürzen. Tausend andere Krieger waren bei den Höhlen geblieben, um auf die Verlobten der Drachen und den Offizier der Nordwölfe aufzupassen.

Der General selber stand an dem Tisch, auf dem die Pläne des Angriffes ausgebreitet waren. Auch wenn alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant worden war, Kalir hatte trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl. Dort kämpfte seine Armee, seine Männer! Und er blieb bei der Nachhut, es war ihm verboten worden in die Schlacht zu ziehen, außer wenn Nachschub gebraucht wurde. Befehl der Königin.

Seine Herrscherin hatte ihm verboten in erster Linie zu kämpfen... wo sie sich doch selber als Erste in den Kampf gestürzt hatte. Diese Tara von der Citacielle hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass der General nicht in seiner besten Form war. Da er der Rebellion schon mehr gegeben hatte als seine Pflicht es verlangte, hatte Erza Scarlett ihm diesen peinlichen Posten gegeben.

Kalir war außer sich vor Wut. Gerne hätte er seine Wut an Tara ausgelassen, schliesslich war es ihre Schuld, dass er sich an der Nachhut befand. Doch diese Frau war ihm irgendwie aus dem Weg gegangen. Er schlug mit der Faust auf dem Tisch, was seine Unteroffiziere erschrocken zusammen zucken liess. Nun ging der Soldat auf und ab, sein Umhang wehte bei jedem Schritt.

Die Hälfte der Soldaten der Nachhut waren nicht seine und Kalir war sich nicht gewohnt Fremden Befehle zu erteilen. Und diese Fremde gefiel es wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht. Ein Glück dass Jellals Magier die Rebellion nicht ganz fallen gelassen hatten und da die Scharlachrote Krieger nicht die gleiche Sprache wie die Bewohner des Pols oder Fiores beherrschten, hatten die Magier einen Übersetzungszauber auf die ganze rebellische Arme verteilt. Dies machte die Kommunikation einfacher, doch Kalir blieb trotzdem skeptisch. In seinen Augen hatte die Einmischung von Fiore das Ganze nur noch komplizierter gemacht. Die Auserwählten kamen zwar von dieser Arche, aber trotzdem...

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen. Eine Stimme erklang wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Kopf.

_Hört ihr mich?_

Die Unteroffiziere sahen ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, sie hörten diese Stimme nicht und waren überrascht ihn plötzlich erstarrt zu sehen.

_He, Ihr da! Der Rebellengeneral! Hört Ihr mich oder nicht?_

Diese Stimme sprach ihn direkt an, das war nun eindeutig. Da er nicht wusste wie man bei so etwas antworten konnte, antworte Kalir so, als stünde eine Person vor ihm: „Ja, ich höre Sie. Was wollen Sie von mir und wer seid Ihr?"

_Mein Name ist Warren Rocko,_ antwortete die Stimme und dieses Mal hörten die anderen Soldaten sie ebenfalls. _Ich bin ein Bewohner der Citacielle. Ich beherrsche die Telepathie und wurde von Lord Justin sowie Lady Ever Green von den Nordwölfen beauftragt euch mitzuteilen, dass die Armee des Pols sehr bald kapitulieren wird._

„Wie bitte? Die Nordwölfen werden sich gefangen geben?"

_Wenn alles gut geht, ja. Lady Green ist im Moment damit beschäftigt die Zivilisten einzusammeln und sie an einem sicheren Ort zu eskortieren. Und Lord Justin hat während den letzten zwei Wochen daran gearbeitet die Treue der Soldaten für Acnologia zu schwächen. Die Nordwölfen sind total durcheinander. Nur noch Gildarts Clive befehlt sie und er muss aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Sobald Clive nichts mehr tun kann, wird Lord Justin in der Lage sein den Kampf zu beenden._

„Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn! Was ist mit Acnologia?"

_Nur noch eine Handvoll Fanatikern sind dem Verrückten König treu ergeben. Jeder auf dem Pol hasst ihn. Und wenn die Nordwölfen kapitulieren, wird das Schicksal dieses Kampfes in den Händen der Drachen liegen. Sie müssen dann endgültig ihre Differenzen mit Acnologia überwinden. Doch dieser unnötiger Kampf muss so schnell wie möglich beendet werden. Unsere Armeen bringen sich gegenseitig um für Ideale, die nicht mal unsere sind. Ich möchte nicht, dass Acnologia weitere unschuldige Leben für seine Macht und seinen Thron umbringt._

„Was soll ich dann tun?"

_Benachrichtigt Eure Königin. Ich werde wieder mit Euch Kontakt aufnehmen sobald ich neues von Lord Justin erhalte. Eine Sache noch. Ist Lord Bixlow bei Ihnen angekommen? Er ist der dritte Hochoffizier der Nordwölfen und hatte den Auftrag eine der Auserwählten, Lisanna Strauss, zu Eurem Versteck zu bringen. Da Ihr weder von mir gehört habt noch von der Arbeit von Lord Justin und Lady Evergreen nehme ich an, dass er es nicht geschafft hat bis zu Euch zu gelangen..._

„Doch", entgegnete Kalir. „Er ist tatsächlich bei uns. Allerdings ist er schwer verwundet und nicht bei Bewusstsein. Dann hatte er also ebenfalls den Auftrag uns von Euren Plänen mitzuteilen?"

_Genau. Er beschützte Lisanna Strauss. Ihr sagt, dass er verwundet ist?_

„Ja. Lord Bixlow und Miss Strauss wurden von unserer größten Feindin angegriffen, die Strigoi."

_Wer ist das?_

„Eine ehemalige Auserwählte, Yukino Aguria. Sie ist während dem Bluttransport ums Leben gekommen, doch Euer Familiengeist, Zeref, hat aus ihr seine gefährlichste Waffe gemacht."

_Zeref?,_ fragte Warren überrascht._ Doch Zeref, der verfluchte Dämon, ist nur eine Legende._

„Leider nein. Er ist lebendig und manipuliert die Drachen damit sie sich gegenseitig umbringen. Er ist der Grund für Acnologias Wahnsinn und indirekt die Ursache dieses Krieges. Zudem hat er aus Miss Aguria eine wahre Mordmaschine gemacht. Rocko, sobald Sie die Strigoi sehen, flieht so schnell Ihr könnt. Sie ist imstande ein ganzes Land zu zerstören."

_Ich werde mit den Nordwölfen reden. Macht wie ich es Euch gesagt habe, Lord General. Wenn Sie mich kontaktieren wollen, ruft mich in Gedanken. Ich werde Sie hören._

\- C'est d'accord, opina Kalir dans un souffle.

„Einverstanden", hauchte Kalir. Sein Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal so leer an. Er spürte Warrens Abwesenheit, dieser Mann hatte gerade so viel Platz eingenommen in seinem Kopf. Die Soldaten sahen sich verblüfft an, bevor sie sich an ihrem General wandten und warteten auf seine Befehle.

„Ich will, dass drei von euch ihre Rüstungen anziehen und zum Kampf eilen", befahl sofort der General. „Erklärt Mormond und der Königin von der Kapitulation der Nordwölfe sowie von den Plänen von Lord Justin und Lady Green. Macht schon!"

**Xxx**

Die Drachen waren aufgetaucht.

Als sie die drei mächtigen Schatten vor der Citacielle entdeckte, drehte sich die Rote Königin zu Igneel. Der Flammende hatte nur Augen für die helle Silhouette Weisslogias. Es war vermutlich das zweite Mal in seinem Leben, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder in Drachenform gesehen hatte. Und niemals hatte sich Weisslogia freiwillig verwandelt.

Das hatte immer Acnologia entschieden. Als Alpha hatte er seine Familie wie Schachfiguren im Spiel seiner Macht benutzt.

Erza nickte Igneel zu. Der grosse rothaarige Mann verwandelte sich sofort in einem mächtigen roten Drachen und ein junger Mann sprang auf seinem Hals. Igneel tauschte kurz einen Blick mit seinem älteren Sohn aus, bevor er gefährlich anfing zu grinsen. Als er abflog, verbreitete sich eine Druckwelle bis hin zu der dritten Soldatenreihe.

Erza trug ihre Naturrüstung und befand sich mitten in einem Kreis, dessen Grenzen feindliche Soldaten bildeten. Ihr Schwertkreis metzelte die Krieger des Pols und die Königin gab sich Mühe ihre eigenen Soldaten und Verbündete nicht zu verletzen. Doch die drei Drachen, die vom Himmel hinab flogen, wollte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Skyadrums Drachenform ähnelte die seines Sohnes. Sein Körper bewegte sich zwischen den Wolken genauso anmutig wie ein Seidenband im Wind. Seine Schuppen waren genauso dunkel wie die Nacht, aber mit weißen Tätowierungen, ähnlich wie bei Acnologia.

Metallicana war der furchterregendste der drei. Seine Schuppen waren rot wie Blut, grau wie Asche und auch schwarz wie die Finsternis. Seine Augen glänzten wie Blut und im Gegensatz zu Skyadrum bewegte er sich nicht anmutig, sondern brutal.

Weisslogia hingegen sah aus wie eine Mischung aus einem Löwe und einem Reptil. Er fletschte seine riesigen Klauen, eine weiße Mähne umrundete seinen Kopf und fast schien es so, als ob goldenes Fell seine Schuppen verhüllte. Gerade als er sich auf Erza stürzen wollte, stieß ein Schatten aus Gold und Perlmut gegen ihn, was ihn ins Rollen brachte.

Die Königin blickte den Neuankömmling fassungslos an. Wer war dieser Drache?

**Xxx **

Laxus blickte um sich rum. Igneel war gerade abgeflogen, Cobra auf dem Rücken. Vater und Sohn machten schreckliche Verwüstungen in den feindlichen Reihen. Igneel spuckte grosse Flammen auf einige Soldaten und Cobra umhüllte die anderen in einer Giftwolke, womit er mehrere Dutzend umbringen konnten. Laxus war zwar etwas entfernt, doch selbst hier spürte er die toxische Atmosphäre. Gajeel kämpfte mit zwei Schwertern gleichzeitig und seine Flügeln alleine brachten zahlreiche Verwüstungen. Er schien irgendwie Spass zu haben am Kampf und am Töten.

Laxus selber kämpfte Rücken an Rücken mit Sting, in ihrer Halbdrachenform um mit mehr Kraft zu kämpfen. Krallen hatten ihre Finger ersetzt und ihre glänzend weißen Eckzähne ähnelten jenen von Raubtieren. Ihre Schuppen waren normalen Rüstungen überlegen und beide trugen Hörner, die sie mit Leichtigkeit in den Bauch eines Feindes rammen konnten.

Laxus war fast hingerissen von der Leidenschaft des Kampfes und den Geruch des Blutes, doch als _Dux Bellorum_ war es schwer gegen seinen eigenen Männern zu kämpfen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl einer der Nordwölfe zu erkennen, aber im Kampf konnte er nicht sagen, ob er ihn nur gesehen oder sogar mit dem Soldat einmal geredet hat. Ob seine Krieger ihn wieder erkannten?

In was für einer Welt lebte er bloß um gegen seine eigenen Männern zu kämpfen?

Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei. Nachdem er mehrere Gegner zur Seite gestossen hatte und entdeckte seinen Vater sowie seine beiden Onkel auf dem Schlachtfeld. Wenn Acnologia diese Verwandlung nicht gezwungen hätte, hätte der Blonde die Macht bewundert, die aus Metallicana, Skyadrum und Weisslogia entstammte. Doch jetzt spürte er bei diesem Anblick nur Abscheu und etwas Trauer.

Laxus wusste nicht wie er seinen eigenen Drachen hervorrufen konnte. Keiner der Erben konnte das, außer vielleicht Rogue, aber da war es auch nur wegen Wut und Schmerz gewesen. Nur der Alpha konnte sie zwingen sich in einem ganzen Drachen zu verwandeln.

Aber Lucy wurde nie von Acnologia in Hypnose gesetzt...

Laxus war also nur halb überrascht, als sie auf dem Schlachtfeld erschien um sich auf seinem Vater zu stürzen wie ein Geier. Seine Verlobte hatte wohl beschlossen dennoch zu kommen, trotz seines Verbotes und es überraschte ihn nur wenig.

Sting hingegen war total fassungslos.

„Hattest du ihr nicht verboten zu kommen?", schrie er über dem Lärm des Kampfes hinweg.

„Habe ich doch!", antwortete sein Bruder während einen Blitz auf einem Nordwolf warf, der dadurch weiter nach hinten flog.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Lucy. Fast gleichgültig beobachtete er den Kampf zwischen den beiden Drachen und es schmerzte ihn zu erkennen, dass er sich viel mehr Sorgen um seine Verlobte macht als um seinen eigenen Vater. Hatte er sich schon so fest von Weisslogia entfremdet? Oder war es einfach die Schuld von Acnologia?

Laxus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Nicht Acnologia allein war schuldig. Die anderen selber waren feige gewesen gegen seine Tyrannei, sie hatten jahrelang nichts unternommen. Weil sie Angst hatten, weil jeder für sich immer allein gewesen war.

Er sah seine Hände an. Vernarbt, verhärtet, gebräunt. Dies waren Hände eines Soldaten, nicht die eines Prinzen. Seine Hände erzählten seine Lebensgeschichte, alle Hindernisse die er hatte besteigen müssen, alle Menschen die er je geliebt hatte.

_Luccia. Sting. Papa. _

Eine Kugel aus Blitz formte sich langsam in seinen Händen. Laxus' wurden golden und er spürte die Macht seines Drachens.

_Wendy. Erik. Natsu. Rogue. Gajeel. Grandine. Skyadrum. Igneel. Metallicana. Bixlow. Ever. Fried. Sogar du Gildarts, alter Idiot._

„Raising Volt!"

**Xxx**

Die Korridore des Palastes waren immer dunkel gewesen, selbst wenn die blasse Sonne des Pols durch die Fenster schien. Es herrschte immer eine Atmosphäre voller Geheimnisse und Dunkelheit. Wie alle ihre Cousins kannte Wendy jeden Gang, jede Mauer besser als sonst jemand und die Geheimnisse waren für sie etwas völlig normales gewesen.

Aber heute war es anders.

Heute wusste sie alles von den Morden, den Verrat, die Feigheit und den Lügen die hier stattgefunden hatten. Heute erkannte sie hinter den edlen Wandteppichen das trockene Blut, die verbliebene Asche, sie roch der Gestank vom verbranntem Leib.

Das kleine Mädchen hustete brutal. Schnell sah sie sich um, in der Hoffnung dass niemand sie gehört hatte. Doch die Wachen waren entweder am Kämpfen oder dienten als Eskorte für die Zivilisten. Die Gänge waren nie wirklich voll gewesen, doch so leer waren sie noch nie. Sie spürte einen Stich ins Herz als sie an die Soldaten des Pols dachte, ihre Untertanen, welche von den Rebellen getötet wurden. Rebellen, die jetzt ihre Verbündeten waren. Wendy verstand genug vom Krieg um zu wissen, dass es nie ohne Opfer ging. Doch Völkermord konnte nie erforderlich, nötig sein.

Die Thronerbin sollte zwar ihre Mutter und ihren Cousin retten. Aber vorhin musste sie etwas anderes erledigen...

Sie fand ihn an der üblichen Stelle, auf seinem Samtkissen, in einer reich verzierten Holzschachtel. Respektvoll glitt Wendy mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Verzierungen des Schachtel, die alle mögliche Tiere des Pols darstellten. Doch der Inhalt interessierte sie mehr.

Dieses Buch hatte unzählige Namen. Der Codex, das Buch von Abraham, der Elzevir, die Memoiren des Polarhimmels oder auch schlicht das Werk.

Das Werk war ein Zauberbuch mit 8'500 Magiegeheimnisse. Er gehörte dem Drachenclan seit der Entstehung der Archen und gehörte zu den Zwölf Weltwunder der Neuen Welt. Dieses Buch wurde geschrieben damit es als Stütze diente für die neuen Völker, wie die anderen elf Weltwundern.

Der Tower of Heaven auf der Arche des Paradieses gehörte dazu, sowie das Grab der Vermillions auf der Insel Tenrou. Die Lanze der Zehn Geboten sowie der Heilige Gral, beide Gegenstände verschwanden während dem Grossen Chaos.

Die Citacielle war auch eine der Zwölf Weltwunder und es gab Gerüchte die besagten, dass die Rüstung der Schicksalsgötter, ein Meisterwerk aus magischen Metallen und Magieenergien, gehöre nun der Königin Erza Scarlett.

Nirvana, eine fahrende Festung um Gut und Böse zu trennen. Etherion, ein Satellit mit unvorstellbarer Zerstörungskraft. Lumen Histoire, ein großer Schatz der Arche von Fiore, welche die Energie des Geistes Mavis Vermillion beschützte. Buster Ma'am, ein mystisches Schwert mit zerstörerischer Macht und schliesslich das Tor Eclipse, mit dem man, der Legende nach, in die Vergangenheit reisen konnte und die seit dem Krieg der Spalten verschollen war.

Wendy war fasziniert von diesen Artefakten, doch keines von den Weltwundern war ihr so wichtig wie jenes, welches vor ihr lag.

Wendy träumte seit ihrer Kindheit davon dieses Prachtstück zu besitzen. Das Buch war klein und der Einband war ziemlich stark gebraucht. Doch es war sicher das komplexeste Zauberbuch der Welt und für jene, die es lesen können, auch das Mächtigste.

Acnologia hatte nie geschafft es zu nutzen. Er war ein Krieger, kein Magier. Um das Elzevir lesen zu können hätte er Grandine oder Wendy um Hilfe bitten sollen und lieber hatte er sterben wollen statt ihnen eine so grosse Magie zu geben, da sie sonst riskieren würden mächtiger als er zu werden. Seit dem Anfang des Drachenreiches war das Buch in einem Keller versteckt und durch eine magische Kristallkugel bewacht, hinter einer dreifachen Tür. Nur mit Drachenblut gelangte man zum Versteck.

Als er den Codex versteckt hatte, hatte Acnologia eine Wahl treffen müssen. Entweder würde nur er zum Buch gelangen, selbst die Drachen die er kontrollierte würden nicht rankommen. Oder alle Drachen seiner Familie könnten zum Buch gelangen. Er hatte sich für die zweite Wahl entschieden, schliesslich wusste nur er wo sich dieses Zauberbuch befand.

Doch Wendy war besonders schlau und konnte sich unsichtbar machen.

Die Thronerbin lächelte und schnitt sich leicht in die Handfläche. Das Blut fiel auf die Kugel und der Kristall fing an zu schmelzen, bis er schliesslich ganz verschwand. Wendy bewunderte kurz das Zauberbuch, bevor sie mit der Schachtel verschwand. Zurück blieb nur noch das Samtkissen und eine Pfütze aus geschmolzenen Kristall.

**Xxx**

Grandine lag neben den Gitterstäben und beobachtete gelangweilt ein paar Käfer, die auf dem Steinboden krabbelten. Rogue saß auf der anderen Seite der Zelle, gegen die Wand und murmelte unverständliche Gebete. Nur wenn Grandine sich darauf konzentrierte konnte sie ab und zu gewisse Wörter erkennen, doch ihr Neffe redete zu schnell.

Es war ein alter slavischer Dialekt, der vor achtzig Jahren, vor Rogues Geburt, nur von Sklaven gesprochen wurde. Doch heute war dieser Dialekt verloren gegangen.

Nur grosse Linguistiker und die Nachfahren von Sklaven wie Skyadrum und sein Sohn konnten ihn noch sprechen.

Die Drachenprinzessin spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Beinahe alle ihre Neffen hatten ihre Mütter nie kennen gelernt. Lucinda, Igneels Frau, wurde als Hexe verbrannt, nur zwölf Tage nach Natsus Geburt. Ruby, Metallicanas Gemahlin, wurde von ihrem eigenen Ehemann ermordet in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn. Doch sie und ihr Sohn hatten sich sehr nahe gestanden und seither verspürte Gajeel nur noch Hass gegenüber seinem Vater. Sareel Dreyar, Weisslogias erste Frau, war im Kindsbett gestorben. Und Rogue war nur ein Baby gewesen als Acnologia die arme Saõra umgebracht hatte.

Und nun waren diese Sklavengebete alles, was Rogue noch hatte. Gebete an vergessene Götter, das Einzige was ihm von seiner Mutter geblieben war, deren Existenz von der ewige Trauer seines Vaters ersetzt wurde. Grandine setzte sich auf. Wendy hatte wenigstens noch ihre Mutter, auch wenn ihr Vater seit langem nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte.

Sie wurde nostalgisch, als sie an ihrem geliebten Dante dachte. Ihnen wurde nur ein paar glückliche Jahre gegönnt bevor dieses verdammte Wildschwein Dantes Leben ein Ende setzte, doch ein paar Jahre hatten genügt für Grandine um sich zu verlieben.

Dante war ein fast wie ein Kind gewesen, den Kopf voller Träume. Zwar hatte er seine Unschuld verloren während er am Pol gelebt hatte, doch nie hatte er seine lebhafte Fantasie verloren, die Grandine so geliebt hatte. Jetzt noch hatte sie das Gefühl Dantes fröhliches Lachen zu hören, die zwischen diesen feuchten und dunklen Wänden hallte.

Dante hatte Grandine etwas geschenkt, was sie in ihrer Kindheit nie hatte finden können: Spass. Mit Dante war sie geflogen, gerannt und hatte gespielt, nur aus Spass.

Im Gegensatz zu Weisslogia und Skyadrum hatte Grandine sich nie von der Trauer umhüllen lassen. Sie hatte anderes zu tun. Acnologia bewachen, die Arche beschützen, sich um ihre Familie kümmern. Und drei Monate nach Dantes Tod hatte sie rausgefunden, dass sie schwanger war.

Wendys Geburt war wie eine frische Sommerbrise im Sommer gewesen. Grandine hatte immer wieder versucht ihre Tochter von Acnologia fernzuhalten, vom Königshof, sogar vom Rest ihrer Familie. Sie immer Angst gehabt, dass die anderen einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihre Tochter haben konnten.

Die Drächin seufzte resigniert. Sie war so müde... am liebsten hätte sie nur die Augen geschlossen und sich gehen lassen.

Doch dazu kam es nie.

„Mutter!"

„Wendy? Aber was..."

„Ich bin gekommen um euch zu retten!", antwortete das kleine Mädchen und öffnete die Zellentür mit einem Schlüssel, der doppelt so gross war wie ihre Hand.

Grandine hörte wie Rogue sich näherte. Er murmelte keine Gebete mehr und stand hinter seiner Tante.

„Die Scharlachrote Königin hatte mir erlaubt am Kampf teilzunehmen und Onkel Igneel hat es mir nicht verboten, also schimpf nicht, einverstanden?"

„Warte mal", unterbrach ihre Mutter sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Der Kampf? Welcher Kampf?"

Wendy schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Mutter, die Rebellion hat angegriffen. Wir sind mitten im Krieg."

**Xxx**

Schwert gegen Kralle. Rüstung gegen Schuppen. Schläge gegen Fangzähne.

Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, Hass gegen Hass. Erza trug ihre Purgatory-Rüstung und kämpfte unerbittlich gegen Metallicana. Ein paar Meter entfernt lieferte Weisslogia ein blutiger Kampf gegen eine unbekannte Drächin während Skyadrum von den Scharlachroten Kriegern umzingelt wurde. Doch das Duell von Erza und Metallicana war noch blutrünstiger.

Zwischen dem aufgeworfenen Staub und den Steinen erkannte die Rothaarige das wahnsinnige Grinsen des Drachen. Konnte dieses Biest wirklich noch menschliche Gefühle haben? Erza sah nur mörderischer Wahnsinn in den Augen des Drachens.

Erza schlug auf die Flanke des Drachens, in der Hoffnung die Schuppen zu zersplittern. Doch Metallicana trug seinen Namen nicht umsonst. Seine Schuppen waren härter als Salvain. Erza knurrte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt einen solchen Gegner zu haben und im Kampf war sie wahrscheinlich schon über ihre Grenzen gekommen. Doch das machte den Kampf umso interessanter.

„Requip!"

Nun trug Erza eine beflügelte, rosafarbene Rüstung, sogar die beiden Schwerter in ihren Händen waren Flügeln versehen.

Der Drache schien sich über die Farbe dieser Rüstung zu amüsieren. Doch sein Lachen verwandelte sich in einem Schmerzensschrei als eines der Schwerter durch seinen Panzer schnitt.

„Fairy Piercing Sword!", schrie die Königin und schlug mit aller Kraft zu.

Der Drache zuckte zusammen als der Schlag seiner Gegnerin ihn traf. Er schrie und spuckte, der Schmerz drang durch jede Faser seines Körpers. Metallicana öffnete den Mund und beinahe hätte er Erzas Brust weggerissen, doch sie war rechtzeitig zur Seite gesprungen. Die Rothaarige liess ihm keine Zeit sie einzuholen und griff abermals an, dieses Mal mit ihrer Rüstung der Natur, die stark genug war um ihren Gegner mehrere Meter weit zu werfen.

Metallicana hatte Schwierigkeiten sich wieder aufzusetzen, sein Körper war an verschiedenen Stellen verbrannt und einige Schuppen waren weggerissen worden. Erza liess rasch einen Blick über das Schlachtfeld schweifen. Ihre Krieger und die Soldaten von Mavis Vermillion hielten Stand gegenüber der Nordwölfen, die ihrem Ruf extrem gerecht wurden. Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Gegner zu, dieses Mal mit ihrer Lightning Impress Armor. Mit ihrer Lanze warf sie einen Blitz auf Metallicana, der wegen dem Schmerz zusammenbrach. Seine eisernen Schuppen hatten die Kraft der Attacke noch verstärkt und zahlreiche Blitze fuhren nun durch seinem Körper.


End file.
